Azucar refinada
by LikeSuperLazy
Summary: Porque las mujeres que soy engañadas terminan por ser bastante vengativas.
1. Cuando las serpientes se cubren

**Prologo:** _Cuando las serpientes se cubren el trasero._

 _._

 _._

—Malfoy—trató al nombrarlo sonar menos hostil, pero era la primera vez que lo veía desde la guerra y los recuerdos que tenía de él no eran lo que uno llamaría encantadores.

—Granger—replicó con cierto fastidio. Hasta donde ella sabía, un perdón silencioso se estableció entre el rubio y el trio.

Después de todo, fueron ellos los que terminaron con la guerra y lo libraron de la prisión en la que estaba. Eso, como era obvio, no había acabado con su actitud antipática.

—Tiempo de no verte—logró decir con un fallido intento de sonrisa. Su novio había desaparecido hacia un rato con unos hombres, discutiendo negocios más que nada.

—El gusto era mío—no le dedicó ni una mirada y dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, inspeccionando los alrededores.

—Encantador—siseó aburrida. Y por lo que podía ver, Malfoy estaba tan aburrido como ella— ¿No deberías estar haciendo negociaciones de millones de galeones en lugar de estar parado junto a mí, emborrachándote con champagne?

—No es champagne y no estoy ni cerca de borracho

—Eso lo dices ahora. Quiero verte caminar después de un par más—jugueteo con la tela de su vestido. Se veía arrebatadora esa noche.

—Corregiré eso. No estoy ni cerca de lo borracho que quiero estar—no pudo evitar pensar la falta de elegancia que tenía por pretender embriagarse en una fiesta de ese tipo. —Y para tu información, los verdaderos tratos se hacen durante los juegos de quidditch

Desinteresada, buscó con la mirada por su novio sin éxito alguno.

Malfoy, por otro lado, finalmente encontró algo de su agradó y después de terminarse su trago inclinando vulgarmente su copa, le dedico una última mirada de desdén, para luego encaminarse a quien parecía una joven hermosa y rica acompañada de un alfeñique.

Pobre.

.

No había vuelto a ver a Malfoy sino hasta su fiesta de compromiso. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Un día estaba criticando al rubio en una cena y al siguiente estaba agradeciendo los halagos a su elegante anillo de compromiso.

—Tonta— le susurró al oído al darle un abrazo incómodo y de protocolo al final de la fiesta.

Frunció el ceño y lo detestó un momento antes de sentir un abrazo en su cintura y un beso en el hombro.

—Blaise— sonrió al reconocer su aroma

.

Hijo de puta.

Cabrón él y todas sus artimañas sucias y despreciables. Perro maldito, rastrero y ramero.

—Confringo— Allá iba su colección de escobas. —Bombarda— la gárgola de tres arpías del siglo 12— ¡Expulso! — la explosión se llevó consigo los siete volúmenes de biografías Zabini.

Aun con la respiración agitada y la mano estrujando un pedazo de papel y una prenda negra de mujer —Una prenda negra que no era suya— se dejó caer al suelo, soltando la varita, despedazando con las manos las bragas y la carta en el proceso.

A pesar de escuchar los pasos que se acercaban no se detuvo en su afán de borrar la existencia de la evidencia.

Quien quiera que fuera…tendría que lidiar con su estado descontrolado.

Un elfo doméstico.

Un visitante.

Blaise.

…¡Oh, Merlin! Por favor que sea Blaise.

—Vaya diversión has tenido por aquí—ya no se refería más a ella como Granger, y ciertamente ser llamada Zabini por él no era siquiera una opción. Ahora simplemente se dirigía a ella como "Tú".

—Déjame en paz Malfoy, o voy a mutilarte. Lo juro—tenía lágrimas de rabia en las mejillas y la varita nuevamente en la mano.

Ya había tenido sus cinco minutos de oposición a la idea de su atractivo y amoroso marido con otra mujer, pero era demasiado inteligente para dejarse estancar en ese ridículo estado de continua negación a la actual y estúpida situación.

Ahora estaba furiosa.

—Vine por unos papeles, pero veo que tendría que arrodillarme a juntar los pedazos de lo que quede—silbó en apreciación al trabajo hecho en el estudio de su mejor amigo. —¿Qué hizo? ¿No puso un libro en la repisa? —soltó una risita entre dientes. Sintió algo pasar junto a su cuello, dejando un rastro tibio sobre su piel. La miró sobre su hombro con una falsa mascara de aburrimiento. Estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza, la maldita zorra. —Sangre sucia tonta—bufó y le dio la espalda, prestándole mayor interés a los papeles desperdigados sobre el suelo y el escritorio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —sollozó cansada y con la bilis perforándole el estomago—¿No puedes simplemente dejarme superar esto en paz? —se secó las mejillas con rabia y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos en el agarre de su varita.

—No te estoy deteniendo, continua si eso quieres—se encogió de hombros sin mirarla y siguió buscando por el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione estaba a punto de volver a protestar cuando Malfoy llamó en un susurro a uno de los elfos de la casa, demandando que encontrara los papeles que buscaba. La criatura observo a su ama y tras un vistazo intentó acercarse. Ella negó con la cabeza y avergonzada se levantó en la salida más discreta que pudo hacerse, no sin antes escuchar la voz del rubio mascullar:

—Qué estúpida, yo te lo advertí—sobre su hombro pudo ver una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Con lágrimas contenidas, soltó un bufido enardecido y salió a grandes pasos hacia su habitación.

.

No fue difícil enterarse al día siguiente en el ministerio de magia, que su tan amado esposo había tenido una vida marital entretenida, sobre todo una que no tenía nada que ver con su esposa.

Fue su secretaria junto a la chica nueva las que le dieron toda la información que necesitaba, al empezar a relatar las aventuras que tenía el moreno en susurros gritados, luego de verla llegar con la cara hecha un desastre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le exigió saber en cuanto entró a su oficina ese mismo día luego de su horario laboral.

Hermione Granger nunca faltaba al trabajo. Nunca.

Gruñó al verla—Blaise fue un dolor en el trasero hasta que le dije que no fui yo quien hizo ese lio en su estudio. Después me culpó de su estudio, y también de tu ausencia cuando le expliqué que simplemente me había topado contigo—siseó nada más verla. Estúpido Zabini, si no había sido Malfoy quien la había hecho enojar. —¿En dónde estuviste anoche?

—Eso no te incumbe

—Yo tampoco tengo por qué responderte nada—indiferente e infantilmente regresó la vista a los pergaminos frente a su nariz sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué sugeriste que me habías advertido?

—A diferencia de tu libidinoso marido, yo no cuento con tiempo libre para divertirme contigo. Lárgate si no tienes nada interesante qué decirme.

Agitó su varita un par de veces y todos los papeles, en estantes, sobre su escritorio y en sus manos, volaron por los aires.

Draco se quedó estático un segundo antes de resoplar enojado.

—Muy madura

—Malfoy, dime la verdad

—Recuérdame quién y por qué te dejaron entrar a mi oficina—se masajeo la sien y se reclinó sobre su silla. —Si tanto quieres saberlo, deberías preguntárselo a él. Me sorprende que no hayas ido directamente a volarle los testículos con tus tan efectivos hechizos.

—Aun no quiero verlo—hizo un gesto al pensar en Blaise.

—Entonces sigue escondiéndote en la ratonera Weasel hasta que él te encuentre—meneó la mano en un gesto de desprecio, viendo con fastidio los papeles por todos lados.

—Hoy regresare a la mansión—no era como que quisiera resguardarse en casa de sus padres por el resto de su vida.

—¡Entonces qué rayos estas jodiendo! —se levantó de un salto y estampó las manos contra el escritorio.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Pensando atentamente qué decir.

—Yo…—se mordió el labio, con la mirada en un punto fijo en la nada—yo quiero vengarme

EL rubio arqueo una casi transparente ceja, se sentó y cruzó los dedos frente a la incipiente sonrisa.

—Eso si es interesante.

.

* * *

 **¡Ey! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Registré la historia como "M" por el contenido en los proximos capitulos y claramente por el lenguaje.**

 **Ya tengo los siguientes tres capiutlos, me parece.**

 **Espero escribirles pronto.**

 **Chao.**


	2. Felices por siempre

**Capitulo 1:** _Felices por siempre_

 _._

 _._

—¿Qué te ha llevado a convertirte en esto, Granger? —había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la había llamado así.

—Como si te importara

—Tienes razón—"como siempre", no pudo evitar pensar— pero tomando en cuenta como de aburridas están las cosas desde que Voldy nos abandonó, tu tambaleante relación con Zabini es tristemente lo más entretenido hasta ahora—lo más cercano a una sonrisa que podía tener Malfoy, apareció en su rostro.

—No es venganza…quiero, quiero que me comprenda. Qué sienta lo que yo siento.

—Venganza

—¡No! Eso implicaría la ruptura de nuestro matrimonio

Entonces ella era realmente tan ingenua.

El silencio de Malfoy solo la ponía más nerviosa.

—¿Cambiaría algo si te dijera que nunca fue únicamente tuyo? —si tenía intenciones maliciosas tras su comentario, Hermione no pudo decirlo con seguridad.

Hermione lo único que hizo fue quedarse unos segundos analizándolo, dar la media vuelta, y marcharse en silencio.

.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado.

Una semana había pasado desde que la sangre sucia hizo acto de presencia en su oficina.

No hubo noticias en el periódico, ni chismes en la oficina, ni nuevas visitas.

Es más, había ido hacia dos días por unas copas con Blaise, y este no parecía tener nada que decir respecto a nada. Todo era malditamente igual.

Eso lo frustraba.

—¿Qué pasa? Has estado raro desde el fin de semana

—¿Cómo está la sabelotodo? —no tuvo la intención de decirlo en voz alta, pero la falta de acción por parte de ella estaba fuera de toda predicción.

Blaise lo miró con sospecha—¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que le pasa a Hermione?

Hizo una mueca

—Forma parte del grupo del ministerio que va hacer las reformas en la mansión—Eso era cierto, pero irrelevante en cualquier caso.

El moreno se quedó en silencio como esperando que elaborara más.

—¿Y? —dijo luego de comprender que eso era todo su argumento.

—No quiero tener que soportar su genio cuando esté en casa solo porque a ti se te ocurrió escaparte con una de tus amiguitas en su aniversario

—Jamás haría eso

—Porque seguramente te castraría de ser así—masculló contra su mano. Zabini pretendió no escucharlo y siguió observando a través de la barra una mujerzuela que parecía tener interés en su rubio acompañante.

No si él podía evitarlo.

—Aún recuerdo cuando salías a divertirte conmigo ¿Cuándo te volviste tan aburrido?

—Cuando te casaste y salir contigo implicaba cubrirte el trasero de la come libros.

—¿Qué más te da? ¿Qué podría hacerte de todos modos?

Con pesar, Draco recordó el mal rato que tuvo en su oficina después de que el tornado Granger-Zabini lo alegrara con la dicha de su visita.

Dejó ir el tema y prefirió embriagarse como en los viejos tiempos antes de volver a casa.

.

Tomando en cuenta que eran contadas las noches que pasaban juntos a la semana—principalmente por el trabajo de cada uno. Aunque ahora dudaba mucho de la veracidad del empleo de Blaise— no le fue difícil fingir que todo estaba bien. Solo lo había visto dos veces esa semana. Una vez en el desayuno y otra en su arribo de madrugada. Ni siquiera quiso acercarse a saber si su retraso era causado por estar trabajando realmente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Ginny era la única al tanto de su circunstancia. Aunque quería poder contárselo a los chicos, era muy probable que mataran en el acto al estúpido Zabini.

—Qué se supone que debería hacer—suspiró cansada y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo y mudarte de nuevo a la antigua casa de tus padres. Siempre te ha gustado

—No es tan simple

Su amiga resopló de manera poco femenina y agregó—¿Y por qué no? Ese cretino se lo ha estado buscando desde siempre.

Después de una mueca dolorosa de parte de Hermione, Ginebra lo comprendió.

—Tú aun lo amas. —lo dijo como si no pudiera creérselo— A pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho.

Tampoco era como ella fuera muy consiente de "todo" el daño. Es decir, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

—Tienes cara de que te estás tratando de convencer de algo muy estúpido. ¿Vas a perdonarlo?

—No—fue una respuesta débil y dudosa. Si, quería hacerlo, quería perdonarlo, olvidar, arreglar las cosas, hablar con él. Pero no, simplemente no podía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Demandó enojada

—…—se mordisqueo el labio nerviosamente— Quiero enseñarle una lección

Y entonces, Ginny sonrío.

.

—Esta es la peor idea que has tenido. Lo de darle una lección estuvo bien. Lo de la aventura de una noche estuvo aceptable. Pero esto…—Ginny tenía una cara de absoluta repulsión por su sugerencia.

—¿Preferirías que lo hiciera con Ron o Harry? —estaba arrepintiéndose de la odisea, pero eso no iba a decírselo a su amiga ahora que la había lanzado por la borda con ella.

—¡Si! Definitivo

—Bueno pues eso no va a suceder. Matarían a Blaise si lo supieran, además son como mis hermanos. También está el hecho de que Blaise es el hombre menos celoso del mundo. En diciembre su sobrino Baris me dio unas palmadas en el trasero mientras me felicitaba por Navidad y lo único que hizo fue reírse un rato y bromear sobre la firmeza de mi trasero con el desgraciado adolescente—las caras de asco de Ginny parecían ser cada relato más exageradas—Ve a Ron y a Harry como un par de niñas asexuadas con menos testosterona que una quinceañera, no creo que sea efectivo, ni inteligente involucrarlos en esto.

—¿Y para esto teníamos que venir al bar más pretencioso de Londres?

—Es un buen bar. Hay personas reconocidas en el mundo mágico y eso es lo que queremos. Además eso me da más seguridad, nadie va a intentar hacerme nada en un lugar tan público.

La pelirroja se palmeo la frente

—Y pensar que tú eres la bruja más brillante de nuestro tiempo.

.

Lo veía y no lo creía. ¿Era esa Hermione Granger? ¿Balbuceando incoherencias? ¿Y esa pelirroja era la Weaslette?

Ambas, un poco más alegres de lo normal y bastante más sonrojadas, charlaban con un grupo de cinco hombres.

Mierda, cinco hombres.

Y aunque tres de ellos estaban prácticamente sobre la pequeña comadreja, los otros dos se peleaban de manera sutil por la esposa de su amigo. Mierda, la esposa de su amigo.

Se abrió camino entre la gente hasta quedar en una mesa cercana. No estaba entre sus planes intervenir, pero este era un espectáculo que no se veía todos los días. Planeaba averiguar qué rayos estaba ocurriendo con ese par de mojigatas.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos entre charlas típicas de bar —unas chicas se le acercaron con claras intenciones, que declinó finalmente, por el simple hecho de quedarse a fisgonear en la vida ajena— y un molesto pelirrojo entró por la puerta, causando un estruendo con sus maneras burdas y medievales. Era un Weasley, uno de los mayores diría Draco por su aspecto.

Visualizo al par de chicas y en dos pasos estaba apartando a los chicos que estaban empezando a sobrepasarse con su hermanita.

Reacciones animales.

El claro parecido entre ellos, apartó a los hambrientos de sobre la pelirroja, pero los desesperados que intentaban hacer un avance en Granger pelearon por su trozo de carne.

Era como ver un documental muggle sobre una manada de monos irracionales y sus modos de apareamiento.

Cuando vio a un miembro del club de fan "Granger" tirar demasiado fuerte de su delicado brazo, gruñó con fastidio. Granger empezó a decirle a Weaslette que se estaba arrepintiendo de la elección.

Los monos empezaron a pelear con el mandril pelirrojo.

Momento de intervenir.

—Hermione, tesoro—con una sonrisa matadora que solo le enfriaba más la mirada indiferente, tiró de ella ante la perpleja mirada de todos los presentes. —Hora de regresar a casa—Tal vez demasiado bebida para negar su contacto, se dejó recargar contra su pecho, gimiendo y haciendo pequeñas muecas de dolor.

—Malfoy—lo reconocieron las comadrejas

—Ya saben, el deber de amigos y esa clase de mierda. —se encogió de hombros— La tomo conmigo—y antes de dejarlos hacer una escena en su bar favorito, la arrastró consigo hasta la chimenea más cercana.

En un abrazador fuego verde, se encontraron ambos en la estancia de los Zabini. Un elfo domestico apareció de inmediato, sorprendido en cuanto vio el estado de su ama.

—Llévala a su habitación, Zabini sabrá qué hacer con ella.

—El amo Zabini no regresara esta noche, amo Malfoy

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Llévala. Déjala descansar. — se apartó de ella, no sin antes poder escuchar un simple "Gracias" de su parte.

Cuando estuvo por fin en su propio hogar, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con Granger?

.

.

* * *

 **Dejo el primer capitulo porque no puedo esperar más, estoy loca.**


	3. Granger vuelve a ser Granger

**Capitulo 2:** _Granger vuelve a ser Granger_

 _._

 _._

Aunque estaba más que curioso por la escena que presenció noches atrás, no estaba en su naturaleza mostrar interés por problemas ajenos y mucho menos maritales. Y si no fuera porque las reformas a su mansión serían hasta dentro de un mes, no se hubiese tenido que morder la lengua un rato.

Tuvo que esperar una semana y media para poder reunirse con Zabini. Convenientemente, su amigo no escuchó nada sobre la alocada noche que tuvo su pareja en el bar.

—El otro día me tropecé con la come-libros. Se veía…rara—dijo como un tema que surgía naturalmente y no una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo.

—¿A sí? —parecía desinteresado en el tema mientras leía su correo

—Si—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero veía de reojo la reacción del moreno.

—Últimamente la veo menos que antes, pero por lo que he escuchado tiene mucho trabajo.— con un movimiento de mano le quito peso al asunto— Si he tenido que ver a mis compañeras tan seguido es por culpa

de su maldita adicción al trabajo—el rubio se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado sin tener intimidad con la Griffindor. Tal vez mucho para que exteriorizara sus molestias sobre el sexo.

—¿Tan mojigata es? — soltó una risilla entre dientes, un poco divertido por el tema. Qué raro estar hablando del contenido de las braguillas de Granger.

—No diría eso— se enderezó en la silla, claramente interesado. —Ya sabes qué dicen de las que se ven recatadas—sonrió lascivamente como recordando algo.

—Qué guardado te lo tenías Zabini. Tu sangre sucia parece tenerte bastante complacido.

—No digo que no, pero siempre es tan difícil. —Bufó con fastidio— Cuando estábamos comprometidos lograba que lo hiciéramos en cualquier lado.

—Suficiente—lo cortó repentinamente incómodo. —Ya bastante asqueroso es imaginarla… así— sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—Últimamente siento que hablamos mucho de ella— lo examinó desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Mucho es relativo. —notó que no convenció del nada a su acompañante— Es simplemente que he estado soportando su insufrible personalidad por donde quiera que la encuentro.

Asintiendo en acuerdo, agregó—Me parece que está evitándome— reflexionó solo un segundo— Debe estar en esa época del mes— descartó el problema con una sacudida de hombros.

Malfoy lo admiró en silencio unos segundos, analizando sus palabras sin poder creerlo del todo. Resopló una risa sin gracia. El maldito Zabini tomaba por una verdadera estúpida— y bueno, si lo pensaba detenidamente, si lo era, después de todo, en el tiempo que llevaban de relación Zabini jamás le fue fiel—, sin siquiera imaginar que ella ya lo sabía.

Esta vez rio con verdadera diversión. Zabini era un cabrón.

—O tal vez ya sabe que has estado divirtiéndote a sus espaldas

Blaise, estático, se quedó a mitad de una carta y luego de parpadear un par de veces, giró a mirarlo analíticamente.

—No le habrás dicho nada ¿verdad? —entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Malfoy pensó en admitir que entre su pequeño juego de diversión había terminado por deslizar un pase a la pequeña come libros.

—No ¿Por qué debería? — lo dijo como si hubiese sido la sugerencia más absurda que se le pudo ocurrir al italiano, quien le devolvió la mirada, regresando a leer su correo luego de descartar la traición del rubio.

—Ya sé. —Suspirando, tiró el montón de cartas a la mesa del centro—Si ella ya lo supiera, yo no estaría aquí. — Draco pensó en el significado detrás de sus palabras.

¿A qué rayos se refería?

.

Un mes paso volando sin que pudiera notarlo. Estuvo muy ocupado con nuevos negocios y problemas con los Rusos cuando el representante que envió para hacer un contrato con el ministerio de dicho país, la jodió.

Volvía a estar en una de esas fiestas aburridas, cenas con otros ricachones como él.

Si no recordaba erróneamente, fue en una cena idéntica que tuvo su primer encuentro con Granger, —cuando aún era Granger— después de la guerra. Y decía que si recordaba correctamente, porque esa noche consiguió una borrachera particularmente memorable, logrando llevarse a una pequeña castaña y de paso divirtiéndose un rato jugando con su ridiculo acompañante. Vaya tiempos de ocio, cómo los extrañaba.

Al llegar, encontró sin problemas la pareja Zabini. Separada.

Por un lado del lugar, la 'señora' estaba rodeada de hombres, —ancianos quedaría mejor— charlando por lo que lograba escuchar, sobre las nuevas normas en los hechizos protectores sobre las mansiones y sus maldiciones generacionales.

Y por el otro, el Slytherin charlaba con un par de hombres jóvenes, acompañados de mujeres que probablemente descendían de Veelas.

Dudó un momento qué hacer. Sinceramente ambos eran terribles elecciones. Optó por dirigirse a Millicent Bulstrode quien después de unos años bajó de peso, se consiguió buena ropa y mientras estuviera callada era la compañía adecuada para cualquier sangre pura. Por dentro seguía siendo el mismo vigoroso hombre cavernario de Howarts.

Se mantuvo un rato en un estado de adormilado, hasta que vio que Blaise le dirigía unas miradas prometedoras a una bruja pelirroja que estaba en el circulo en el que se encontraba su esposa.

¿O era a Granger a quién estaba mirando de esa manera?

Cuando la susodicha bruja desconocida se perdió en los pasillos oscuros de los alrededores Zabini no tardó en hacer una misteriosa y discreta desaparición. Su ausencia no pasó desapercibido por cierta Griffindor.

Hermione se disculpó con sus interlocutores, y se dispuso a seguir su presa, cuando estaba llegando a la esquina por la cual los vio desaparecer, un agarré en su hombro la detuvo. Con un manotazo se quitó de encima a Malfoy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, serpiente venenosa? —Sus ojos parecían estar en llamas.

Malfoy sonrió retorcidamente sin intentar ocultar su regocijo.

Con intenciones de volver a protestar tomó aire, pero el rubio coloco un dedo sobre su propia escalofriante sonrisa, cortando su queja.

Se calló y pudo escuchar si problemas respiraciones dificultosas y pequeños quejidos no muy lejos de ellos.

Entonces pasó algo. Algo que él jamás había visto y mucho menos esperó alguna vez encontrarlo en ella.

Su delicada espalda recayó contra la pared y con las manos tapándose la boca, logró acallar los ruidos que peleaban por estallar desde su garganta. Los ojos se le enrojecieron de lágrimas contenidas y lo que primero pareció un ataqué de pánico, tras un par de parpadeos, fue una mirada de hierro.

Se restregó los ojos y sin dedicarle una segunda mirada cambio de dirección y se digirió a las chimeneas más cercanas.

Granger, estaba volviendo en sí.

.

Hermione estaba designada por el ministerio para romper las maldiciones sobre la mansión Malfoy y sobre objetos en el interior de la misma. Después de la guerra fue el mismo ministro quien eliminó todo rastro de artefactos oscuros que estuvieran en la residencia.

Claro que la residencia en sí no eran más que maldiciones sobre maldiciones a través de los años.

Llegó puntual, como era de esperarse, no había cambios en su aspecto, pero la línea de su mandíbula se mantenía tensa en todo momento.

—Malfoy

—Granger-Zabini—sonrió cuando fue fulminado por su castaña mirada.

Respiró profundo y regresó a su papel profesional—Tengo la lista de las maldiciones sobre la mansión, necesito hacer unas pruebas y después podremos ver cuanto tiempo tomara esto.

—¿Quieres decir que no vas eliminarlas hoy?

—No.

Con fastidio asintió.

—Tengo trabajo, así has lo que tengas que hacer sin romper nada. —Se sintió como una niña de visita en el museo, advertida. —Estaré en mi estudio y si no sabes donde es, le preguntas a un elfo domestico— esta vez, recibió reprobación por su parte—¿Qué? Tú también los tienes

Se mordió la lengua y se tragó sus comentarios sobre los elfos que estaban en la mansión Zabini.

La dejó en la entrada principal y regresó a sus asuntos.

Luego de cuarenta minutos organizando el correo en su escritorio, recibió a su 'invitada' en el marco de la puerta.

—Tengo tres noticias para ti—levantó tres dedos y se recargó contra su escritorio.

—¿De qué índole?

Ignorándole, respondió: —Uno: Tardare al menos tres meses en romperlas todas— Draco cerró los ojos lentamente— Dos: Hay algunos hechizos en los cuales necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Demasiado reto para ti? —dijo masajeándose la sien con una sonrisa fastidiosa y los ojos cerrados, aun asimilando la primera de sus catastróficas noticias

—Hay hechizos que están ligados a la sangre. Solo tú puedes romperlos.

—Pídemelo amablemente y me lo pensaré

—Tres: —ignoró deliberadamente su comportamiento— tienes que callar esos malditos retratos

.

.

* * *

 **No tengo amor propio.**


	4. Vestidos de seda

**Capitulo 3:** _Vestidos de seda_

.

.

Estaban a días de celebrar tres años de relación, uno de matrimonio y el cumpleaños de Blaise. Este año sería finalmente un hombre de veintidós años.

La celebración de su cumpleaños iba a ser dentro de una semana, como era de esperase de un rico sangre pura, la fiesta sería en grade y extravagante. Pero…

Pero, su aniversario lo celebrarían ese día, en casa en una cena intima y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Por supuesto que esto lo había planeado muchísimo antes de descubrir la naturaleza infiel de su marido. Igualmente no iba a quejarse y para variar, pasar un tiempo con Blaise podría darle la pauta para pensar mejor las cosas.

Quería saber si aún tenía esa sensación de vértigo cada vez que escuchaba su voz, o el latido aceleraba con su toque, o tal vez aun podía vibrar por dentro cada vez que él la besaba. Solo tal vez…

Fueron dos elfas las que la ayudaron a alistarse después de preparar todo para la cena.

Acostarse con él ahora le parecía sucio pero no del todo desdeñable. Debería llegar a la mansión a las 7, puntual para su cena.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que ocurrió; la sopa se enfrió; el sol se ocultó; su vestido dejó de brillar por las velas, apagadas; y como era de esperarse, Blaise jamás llegó.

.

Se encontró a si mismo intentado cerrarles el hocico por días. Los malditos no paraban de gritar obscenidades contra la nueva Zabini y contra él por dejarla entrar.

Terminó por decirles a los elfos que llevaran los retratos al ático.

Cuando regresó a la biblioteca —donde obviamente ella decidió esperar hasta que se encargara de callar los cuadros— la encontró leyendo en el sofá favorito de su padre.

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas libertades sangre sucia? — a pesar de ser ahora una palabra más que tabú, él seguía utilizándola de vez en cuando para ella.

Y aunque era una palabra ofensiva y más de una vez logró calarla, ahora era tan solo una manera de dirigirse a ella hoy en día que no hallaba manera de llamarla. Hermione lo comprendía. Sinceramente no era una opción ser llamada "Hermione" por Malfoy.

—Encontré este libro—señaló la cubierta—y fue inevitable para mi leerlo.

—Estoy seguro que tu "inevitable" es bastante subjetivo

—Jamás tuve verdadero interés por la mitología griega hasta que me casé con Blaise y aun ahora prefiero leer otro tipo de libros. Justo ahora estoy leyendo las historias de los personajes de la historia y mitología griega.

—Sigo sin ver el punto de decírmelo a mí.

—Leí la historia de Helena de Troya.

—Esto va a darme una jaqueca, puedo asegurarlo

—Cómo es entonces, que después de leer varios relatos me encuentro que la mayoría tiene infinidad de amantes y aventuras sin mayores reproches que sufrir un rato de desamor y ya. —lo sabía ahí estaba esa migraña iniciando— Helena, es la representación para los griegos de la infidelidad y cortesanía, Helena quien estuvo de un lado a otro con seis hombres. Ni siquiera hay un numero exacto de la cantidad de amantes que tuvo Ulises. El relato de Helena muestra lo que la belleza femenina puede sacar de los hombres; la guerra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No viniste a romper las guardias de la casa? —quería gritarle sangre sucia y callarla con un hechizo a la cara, pero no parecía adecuado y por supuesto poco conveniente si tomaba en cuenta que había dejado de mirarla sobre el hombro por su ascendencia de sangre hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero fue ella realmente quién causó la guerra?¿Era realmente amor lo que sentían por ella? No lo creo, en dado caso no fue su culpa. Fue la lujuria lo que los llevó a hacer eso, a matar y a morir.

—¿Cuál es tú punto? ¿Estas defendiendo a Zabini y pretendes cargar con la culpa de sus infidelidades? Adelante, pero te sugiero hacer tu monologo donde yo no tenga que escucharte.

—Solo pensaba, que lo peor que le puedes hacer a un hombre es dejarlo por otro, traicionarlo. No veo donde cabe la culpa de Helena aquí, era una perra sin corazón, pero no fue ella quien impulso la guerra.

—¿Vas a empezar o no? —exasperada se levantó y se encaminó a la entrada principal, dispuesta a comenzar. —Y Helena tuvo la culpa, ese es el punto de la leyenda.

.

Fue Parvati quien convenció a Lavander de encontrarse con ella. Estaban en un café muggle a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de sus padres.

Iba a ir a visitarlos luego de su encuentro con la reportera de 'Corazón de bruja'.

—Escúpelo ya— demandó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y sorbiendo de su chocolate tibio.

—Pensé que Parvati te lo había mencionado

—Pues no es así. Simplemente me sobornó con un par de chismes que veras en Corazón de bruja la próxima semana

—No leo corazón de bruja, Lavander

—Vayamos al grano—la cortó haciendo un movimiento exagerado con la cabeza.

Suspirando y dejando de lado la vergüenza de preguntar lo que estaba a punto de…

— Quiero que investigues a mi marido

Lavander se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—¿Zabini?

—Si

—¿Sabes que no soy investigadora privada de medio tiempo verdad?

Rodó los ojos tratando de calmar su impaciencia— Claro que lo sé.

Con una interrogativa nada disimulada, golpeo las uñas contra la mesa un par de veces esperando que la castaña elaborara.

—Hasta donde sé, Blaise ha estado viéndose con una mujer a mis espaldas—Lavander inmediatamente se inclinó sobre la mesa, interesada.

Si no estuvieran ahí ya tendría su vuela-pluma tomando notas. —Sospecho que esto tiene más tiempo del que me gustaría confesar-

—¡Espera! —Sacudió las manos frente a su rostro, sorprendida y claramente emocionada—¿Estás dándome una premisa?

—Déjame terminar—la riñó. Lavender cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, hizo un gesto con la boca y volvió a reclinarse contra el respaldo. — Prometo darte toda la información que necesites, mientras tú investigues discretamente y me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que descubras.

—¿Eso es todo? —no quería demostrar lo bien que le iba aquel acuerdo

—No. Obviamente quiero que mantengas mi participación en secreto. Si eres descubierta en el acto de andar husmeando: tú no te has encontrado conmigo. También me gustaría que retuvieras la nota hasta que sea yo quien te dé luz verde, Lavender. — Después de escuchar su lista de solicitudes, torció la boca no muy convencida.

—Después de esta pequeña información podría simplemente investigar por mi cuenta y encargarme de los asuntos por mí misma—la retó.

Hermione estuvo tentada a enviarle una maldición directo a la cara, pero se recordó que la necesitaba.

—Hay cosas que vas a necesitar de mí si es que quieres publicar el artículo completo… Lav-lav.

La rubia se sonrojó ligeramente y se irguió en su postura.

—Muy bien. —extendió su mano en señal de un trato cerrado.

Antes de tomarla, advirtió tajantemente— Déjame dejarte en claro Brown, que no pretendo ser ridiculizada por esta situación. No voy a ser la esposa engañada, derrotada y llorosa que quieres tener en un artículo amarillista como el tuyo ¿sí? No quiero siquiera ser mencionada en la revista, cuando venga el momento, seré yo quien se enfrente a las preguntas. Y lo voy a hacer con la cabeza en alto.

Lavander tenía una verdadera cara de confusión— ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

Hermione bufó con la nariz y se bebió su café de un trago— Para darle una lección.

.

Era por fin la fiesta de celebración en la mansión. Todo brillaba, era elegante, sutil, de buen gusto y costoso.

Aún estaba en la innecesariamente enorme habitación matrimonial, con su bata de baño y pasando el cepillo por su cabello desde hacía horas. Blaise se encargó de recibir a los primeros invitados no hacía más de 40 minutos, sin molestarse ni una vez en verificarla.

Mejor, no estaba de humor para fiestas, entre más pudiese evitarlo, perfecto por ella.

Un chasquido detrás de ella llamó su atención. Era Kiki.

—¿Qué sucede? —la miraba en el reflejo del espejo, pequeña con su vestido de manta.

—Requiere su presencia señora

Hasta ahora, señora era lo menos denigrante que había logrado a los elfos de la casa llamarla.

—¿Quién? — detuvo su actividad para girarse a mirarla. Era obvio, si Blaise quería verla no se iba a tomar la molestia de buscarla hasta sus aposentos

—Un invitado, señora

—¿Un invitado?¿Qué sucede con eso? ¿Blaise no puede atenderlo?

—Amo tuvo que retirarse por algo, el invitado pregunta por usted, señora.

—Gracias kiki

Con una pequeña reverencia la creatura desapareció.

Bastante molesta; decidida a relajarse un poco con la siempre refrescante esencia a colonia, roble y tinta, acercó un frasco a la base de su nariz, oliendo el contenido.

Frustrada, puso el corcho en su lugar y lo regresó al cajón con el resto.

—Estúpida amortentia ¡No hueles a nada!

.

.

* * *

 **Mi vecina tiene una cantidad obscena de gatos. Obscena de verdad.**


	5. Aparecen las hienas

**Capitlo 4:** _Aparecen las hienas_

 _._

 _._

Era nada menos que Daphne Greengrass quien la solicitaba tan urgentemente, en un vestido plateado que seguía sus curvas por todo el camino. Hermione se sintió tan poco atractiva con un vestido azul de tirantes gruesos y caída pesada. No capturaba miradas como la otra.

—Señorita Greengrass ¿A qué debo el honor? —si el sarcasmo se escuchó en su voz, la rubia no demostró haberlo notado.

—Últimamente se han escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti—con una copa en la mano, la recorrió con la mirada, sonriendo maléficamente al terminar.

—Ajam

—¿No estas curiosa?

—Siempre se ha hablado de mí, normalmente nada bueno. No es una novedad. ¿Para esto me llamaste?

Bufó molesta, para después sonreír y cruzar un brazo sobre otro—¿No te duele que conozca mejor a tu marido que tú?

Aunque el comentario fue un golpe bajo y la golpeo donde más le dolía, se las arregló para curvar los labios en una sonrisa inocente

—¿Y a ti no te duele que yo sea mejor bruja que tú, siendo nacida de muggles?

Daphne enrojeció, alzando su copa para lanzar el contenido contra su oponente, pero una pálida mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Greengrass, no hay movimiento más estúpido que enfrentar a la señora de la casa, en su misma casa. —Malfoy tomó la copa y bebió el restó antes de llamar a un elfo para que se la llevara

—Draco, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo—siseo antes de quitarle la mano de un golpe

—¿No te gustaría que le dijera a Zabini lo que acaba de pasar, verdad? —la rubia palideció ligeramente antes de regalarle una mirada asesina a ambos, y retirarse a grandes pasos.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda— aparentemente aburrido por su comentario, la ignoró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el celebrado?

Suspirando pensó, que ella también quería saberlo.

.

Tenía su maldita zarpa enrollada como boa a la cintura.

Fue obvio desde que la vio con el gesto torcido, que estaba molesta por su desaparición.

Abrió sus largos brazos en bienvenida y le regaló una sonrisa de conquistador. Extrañamente, ni una ni otra funcionaron esta vez, y ella seguía del peor humor posible. Podía decirlo a pesar de la convincente sonrisa que le regalaba a todos, incluso a él.

Estaban dando el brindis, finalizó su discurso de agradecimientos típicos a los presentes y elevó su copa con el resto de los invitados, bebiendo su licor de un trago. Inclinándose sobre ella, le besó la coronilla. Fue imperceptible para los demás, pero para él, que después de tanto comenzaba a notar algo raro en ella, advirtió en la cara de desazón que logró ocultar con rapidez.

La fiesta siguió con su curso, esta vez con Hermione en todo momento a su costado. La castaña quiso escabullirse pero el moreno mantuvo su agarre firme en su cintura.

—Necesito ir al tocador—le susurró ligeramente molesta. Zabini hizo de oídos sordos, manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa.

—Tenemos algo que atender, discúlpenos un momento— la acarreó consigo hasta el baño del primer piso, a cinco minutos del salón principal.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le acarició el rostro en cuanto la tuvo junto a la puerta del baño, en el pasillo.

—Esto no era a lo que me refería

—¿Por qué estas a la defensiva? —preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

La Griffindor respiró profuno y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse.

Hijodeputa.

Estuvo tentada a decirle que ya sabía de sus engaños; que estaba al tanto que era un maldito perro infiel, y que tenía planeado hacerle la vida imposible. Pero se tragó las rabiosas lagrimas y sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—Olvidaste nuestra cena—apenas tuvo el control para abrir los ojos, tan solo unos milímetros para ver a través de sus pestañas los Oxford favoritos de Blaise. Ella se los había regalado.

Suspirando con cierta culpa agregó— Ya hablamos de esto. Lo siento—Una mentira sobre atrasarse por trabajo urgente y encontrarla dormida cuando arribó a casa.

No estaba ni enterado que esa noche se fue en su vestido nuevo a casa de sus padres. Sus padres odiaban a Zabini desde el principio de su relación.

Seguro que esa urgencia tenia piernas largas y apellido Greengrass.

Luego de un silencio incomodo, el aire comenzó a tomar una electricidad erótica que hacía mucho no sentía. Hermione era hermosa y la más inteligente que conocía —tuvieron que pasar una guerra y muchos insultos para darse cuenta de ello— pero nada era tan fácil como decir "La he encontrado, la mujer de mi vida" quedándose en casa con ella y ser felices por siempre. Eso no pasaba.

Hermione era una mujer complicada.

Tal vez—ahora que lo pensaba— la falta de estos momentos tan intensos e íntimos últimamente, se debía precisamente a la falta de tiempo que se dedicaban el uno al otro.

Fue entonces que volvió a mirarla con detenimiento. Admiró los ángulos suaves de su rostro, su tersa, aterciopelada piel. Sus castaños y brillante caireles prisioneros de un elegante moño en la base de su nuca. Sus interminables y rizadas pestañas acariciándole los pómulos. Su pequeña y ligeramente rezongona nariz, sus cejas fruncidas por insospechada razón. Sus rechonchos y sonrosados labios. Apetecibles.

Llevó su mano hasta su cuello y la sujeto amablemente, haciéndola levantar la barbilla, donde se tomó el tiempo de plantar un beso.

Continuaba con los parpados caídos, ocultando sus ojos. Quería ver sus inmensos ojos. Eran increíbles, de solo imaginar la vista que tendría de sus envidiables ojos marrones, grandes y expresivos, brillantes; tuvo nostalgia por ellos. Los extrañaba.

—Hermione— el ruego de su voz no le pasó desapercibido. A tientas empezaron a levantarse y dejar a la vista los desafiantes ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

Gruñó de felicidad y se inclinó sobre ella hasta encontrarse con sus labios. Besándola suavemente. Era suave con ella, siempre lo era.

Comenzó con pequeños besos, pero el contacto físico con su esposa era tan raro que el calor subió por su cuerpo a la velocidad de un rayo. Normalmente Hermione era participativa en el momento adecuado, no era mucho de buscar su afecto, pero en cuanto el momento se encendía era una mujer pasional e incomparable. Esta vez, sorprendido de su

pasividad y obviamente frustrado, presionó contra ella, logrando apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo.

Detuvo el beso, pero dejo caer la frente con la suya y respiró pesadamente, manteniéndola firme por la cintura.

—Hermione, vamos a la habitación—le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Es tú fiesta y eres el anfitrión—lo tomó por lo hombros y lo empujo ligeramente

—Tan solo serán unos minutos. Nadie lo notara—le rogó contra la mejilla, esta vez delineando por los dedos sus costados, sintiendo la curva de su cintura y subiendo hasta tocar peligrosamente las copas del vestido

—Habrá muchas que si lo notaran—tratando de ocultar su malestar y enojo volvió a intentar apartarlo, fallando.

—¿Muchas? —frunció ligeramente el ceño, oliendo su cuello, paseando la nariz de arriba abajo, acunando con un tacto casi inexistente sus senos.

—Muchas personas

—Pues no me importan. Te he extrañado—Hermione se sintió apuñalada y forcejeo débilmente contra él. Su masculina mano se deslizo desde su cintura hasta su espalda baja para terminar de darle un estrujón a su trasero

—¡Blaise! —Le dio un empujón más insistente que tampoco funcionó

—Hermione—mordió y beso un punto pálido en su cuello. Con los dedos aun sobre su carnosa sentadera, empezó a subir la tela del vestido.

—¡Blaise! —tiró de su ropa más que molesta, dispuesta a oponerse realmente al encuentro.

Zabini estaba removiendo su ropa interior aun con la seda del vestido de por medio, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Vaya sorpresa—dijo con desagrado Malfoy. Zabini gruñó y se apartó de la castaña, adoptando su siempre compuesta postura frente a Draco—Y decir que aun en su casa les gustan los lugares más…—miró a ambos lados del pasillo—abiertos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —refunfuñó molesto por la interrupción. Hermione acomodó su ropa y le envió una mirada de dagas a su marido que esté decidió ignorar.

—Lo que se hace en un baño— una sonrisa ladeada y una risilla en el fondo del baño fue una respuesta clara a la pregunta. Astoria Greengrass se escabulló aun riéndose por verse sorprendida.

—Las Greengrass siempre tan refinadas —murmuró Hermione

—Sera mejor que los deje—dispuesto a seguir la fiesta en otro lado, dio la vuelta en dirección a la rubia recién desaparecida.

—No te molestes, también estábamos por regresar al salón principal—ambos la vieron con diferentes clases de fastidio, pero rindiéndose finalmente.

—Esta no se me va a olvidar—le advirtió el moreno en un gruñido animal y libidinoso.

A ella tampoco.

.

.

* * *

 **Susse, tú y tus doce gatos me han convencido.**

 **Justo ahora tengo capitulos para lanzarlos a montones, pero no durara mucho, el lunes regreso a la escuela.**

 **(⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀)**


	6. Maldito pasto verde

_**CONTENIDO "MA"**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:** _Maldito pasto verde_

 _(Lo sabes, lo escuchas y lo ves)_

 _._

 _._

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que perseguirlo por segunda vez esa noche?

Se encargó de Malfoy al asegurarse que siguiera divirtiéndose con la una de las estúpidas hermanas Greengrass. Vaya casualidad que la otra también estuviera desaparecida.

Estaba corriendo sobre sus incomodos tacones, repiqueteando. Deseó que el sonido no la delatara, pero probablemente tampoco importaría si llevara una orquesta en los talones.

La alfombra del pasillo que dirigía a la cocina amortiguo el ruido que hacía al avanzar apresuradamente. Un elfo estaba fuera la puerta la vio con cierto pánico y cuando estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y entrar a la cocina, Hermione susurró forzadamente un amenazador gruñido.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, es una orden—sintió horrible remordimiento al hablarle de esa manera, pero conocía la razón por la que estaba vigilando la entrada. Cub se vio claramente conflictuado, entre cual orden debería seguir; entre obedecer a su amo y evitar interrupciones de invitados, o mantenerse en su posicion por peticion de la señora.

Entre su desidia, Hermione tomó la oportunidad y se coló a su lado, abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Saber, tener el conocimiento de lo que hacía, era una cosa muy diferente de verlo físicamente. Pero eso exactamente fue lo que vio.

Vio a Blaise, —quien después de una guerra dura, un año duro de tener que soportarse por trabajo del ministerio, de odiarse, de congeniar, de enamorarse— había pensado era el amor de su vida.

Estaba plácidamente inclinado sobre una espalda desnuda, mordiendo carnalmente el hombro de la rubia que se aferraba como si su vida se le fuera en ello, a la barra americana.

—¡Hermione! —se alejó de Greengrass acomodando lo que tenía que acomodar dentro de sus calzoncillos, subiéndose el pantalón torpemente.

La impresión de verlo, la hizo abrir la boca para gritar pero soltar el aire de manera incrédula, llevándose la mano frente a los labios y dejando que unas lagrimas inesperadas se le escaparan de los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Se dio la vuelta todavía dudando de lo que veía. Se giró de nuevo a verlo, aun con la misma expresión.

Daphne estaba subiéndose el vestido y saliendo por otra puerta, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de fastidio, seguro por interrumpirle el momento.

—Mierda—eso lo dijo ella. Zabini la veía con la mano en la frente, a sabiendas de que si la tocaba, estaba frito. Era esperar en silencio la reacción de alguien brillante y peligroso, de alguien a quien amabas.

Había olvidado respirar y cuando lo hizo, dolió. Igual que todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? —Hablar dolía. Verlo dolía. Existir era una agonía— ¿Qué excusa de mierda es la que me vas contar?

.

Lo perdonó. Lo malditamente perdonó.

Gritó sin control —y lastimándose la garganta —contra la habitación vacía.

No, claro que no lo había hecho. Jamás le perdonaría, pero eso es lo que le hizo creer.

La mansión Zabini estaba agradecida de que Hermione hubiese dejado su varita en el tocador de su habitación.

Tiró de su cabello y deshizo el perfecto moño. Con las manos desnudas, rasgo parte del sofá, pateándolo y cayendo sobre este, maldiciendo.

Odiaba el dinero de Blaise.

Con desdén empezó a tirar de la fina tela que la envolvía, enviando por algún lado a volar los zapatos.

El moreno no se atrevería a buscarla hasta que fuese ella quien apareciera frente a él.

Con el vestido destrozado a un lado, descalza y hecha un desastre, dejó rienda suelta a las míseras lágrimas silenciosas.

Recordó entonces esa noche en el bar, con Ginny y cómo esos hombres estaban sobre ellas. No estaban desesperados. No.

Estaban deseosos.

Ella también deseaba algo.

La puerta crujió al abrirse.

Su expresión no cambio al ver su estado lamentable, pero hubo algo en él que le dijo que la vista era algo insólita.

—Lo perdonaste—Ella no dijo nada. —¿Por qué?

Quiso decirle que ya la habían humillado lo suficiente. Que iba a vengarse, pero no veía razones para hacerlo saber al rubio.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —ella solo siguió llorando sin dejar de mirarlo, sin cambiar su gesto, sin inmutarse y sin provocar ruido alguno. Eran como lagrimas saliendo del rostro de una muñeca descuidada y deprimida—Te ves horrible.—Caminó hasta pararse frente a ella y mirarla con el menton bajo— Entiendo por qué lo hizo...acostarse con Daphne me refiero.

Con los puños en alto se puso de pie en un instante y logró asestar un golpe directo a su mejilla. El rubio gruñendo molesto le capturó las manos, tratando de hacerla retroceder. Ella solo intentó más fervientemente y levantó las rodillas para continuar su agresión. Cansado, berreando como animal furioso, la levantó como costal sobre su hombro, soportando sus gemidos por el fuerzo de patearlo en las costillas y atinándole a los riñones por la espalda.

—¡Bajame! —con un rodillazo certero en las costillas, lo hizo caer de rodillas soltando el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Se aparto de Malfoy, arrastrándose por las alfombra sobre sus manos y rodillas, causando quemaduras incomodas en su piel por el forcejeo de zafarse del agarre, se alejó tan solo un metro cuando una mano la tomó del tobillo y tiró de ella, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó y se golpeó la barbilla, mordiéndose en el proceso la parte interna de la mejilla,—¡Ou!—se lamentó pateando el maldito estorbo que la retenía contra el suelo en la frente. —¡Malfoy! — Tiró de ella logrando más quemaduras por su piel, en su vientre y en sus muslos. Sus senos eran una tortura contra la alfombra. Chilló de dolor y se giró a abofetearlo. Le dolió la mano al golpearlo, la mejilla debía punzarle al rubio.

Se tiró sobre ella, llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza y deteniendo sus patadas con sus propias piernas.

—¡GRANGER CALMATE!

—¡MALFOY! —chilló furiosa, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Fue hasta entonces que notó un bulto contra su muslo. Enrojeció, una parte rabia, una parte vergüenza. —¡¿Cómo puedes tener una erección justo ahora?! —trataba de liberarse con más ganas, haciéndolo gruñir.

—¡Deja de moverte! —mantuvo sus muñecas contra la alfombra con una mano y con la que liberó le sujetó el mentón y las mejillas quietas.

—¡Quítate de encima, barbaján! —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y cuando se liberó le mordió el pulgar, haciéndolo retroceder. Rojo de cólera la levantó sobre su hombro , arrojandola sin mucha delicadeza contra el herido sillón.

Hermione hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero antes de darle oportunidad se tiró sobre ella y la sujetó contra la poca tapicería que le quedaba.

—No es intencional, estas desnuda y removiéndote por todos lados. Además la sangre de un hombre corre más rápido cuando está enfadado, es normal que nos den erecciones—dijo como si fuera un hecho de conocimiento común.

—¡Muévete!

—¡Deja de patearme!

—Ay—lloriqueó—me duele la mejilla

—¡Me duele la vida de tener que lidiar contigo!—Mencionó con la mandibula apretada.

Moviendo las piernas por todos lados, en un intento de castrarlo, o de zafarse de él, puso los pies sobre la alfombra y empujó contra su cuerpo en un movimiento extraño, tratando de arrojarlo de sobre ella. Malfoy roncó un gemido. Ambos se quedaron estáticos.

Hermione tenía las manos tirando de su platino cabello con los pies en el suelo, empujandolo con la cadera y las piernas abiertas con Draco entre ellas, tratando de alejar sus manos de su cabellera.

Su erección creció, se sacudió y palpitó contra ella.

—Hn—fue inevitable, en su defensa. Cerró los ojos y tuvo que gemir cuando sintió aquello.

Fue cuestión de un intercambio de miradas furiosas pero muy ardientes, y un instante que los llevó a frotarse el uno contra el otro. En defensa propia podía alegar que fue un calambre en las piernas lo que lo obligó a enterrar la erección contra la humeda lenceria purpura. Lo que estaba contra él, fue la senguda, y la tercera, y la cuerta vez que lo hizo. El sostén de Hermione terminó en su cintura cuando Malfoy tiró de él, desgarrandolo de sus hombros y haciendola protestar en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Ni siquiera le preguntó, decidió tirar de sus bragas y dejarls en tan deplorable condicion como el resto de su indumentaria.

Las mordidas en los pechos le dolieron de una manera bestial, primitiva y excitante. Todo era ira y lujuria.

Hermione sacó volando varios botones de la camisa de Malfoy por las prisas al sacársela del pantalón. Le enterró las uñas sobre el abdomen cuando lo sintió aflojar su cinturón.

No se veían a los ojos, eso era demasiado pasional, esto era la guerra. Ninguno de los dos producía ruido alguno, pero era un encuentro violento de ver.

Hermione perdió la paciencia y le bajó los pantalones de un tirón, descartando los calzoncillos fuera de su camino hasta los muslos fuertes de su enemigo.

—Malfoy—le reprochó gimiendo contra su oído, tirando de su cabello y jalando de su saco. —Me molestas—de un zarpazo le arrancó el saco con la camisa, que quedaron colgando por su torso.

Le sujeto las rodillas con los brazos, podia jurar que al abrirle las piernas escuchó el sonido humedo de sus labios al prepararse para recibirlo. Mordiéndole el cuello sin contemplaciones, complacido por sus uñas contra su cadera, alentándolo a entrar, se frotó contra ella. Hermione le regaló una bofetada.

Impaciente.

Ella no podría levantarse al día siguiente por insolente.

Dejo que resbalara lentamente y solo la cabeza. Su enemiga movio las caderas para encontrarlo, pero de inmediato se retiró.

—Hijo de perra—le ladró. No le dio más tiempo de insultarlo y entró en ella levantandola del sofá con la fuerza de su embestida. Cuando Malfoy arqueó la espalda, acelerando contra ella, le dio el espacio suficiente para alcanzar a tocarse, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte a cada empuje y cada círculo que hacía con su dedo sobre ella misma.

Le dio un golpe en la mano y empezo a frotar personalmente el punto indicado sobre su intrucion en su cuerpo. Hermione lo golpeo en el hombro y le dijo "Imbecil" cuando llego al orgasmo. Aprovechando la vista de la bruja y las contracciones dentro de su feminidad, tomó una de sus delicadas piernas y la colocó contra su pecho, besando su estilizado pie contra su hombro, empujando la otra contra el tapizado para entrar más facilmente.

—Más—exigió mordiéndole el labio en un beso exigente. Respirando pesadamente, le dio lo que pidió con gusto, corriéndose cuando la mano traviesa de Granger le toco la base con la mano húmeda y tibia, acariciándole los testículos en el proceso. La llamo "perra" cuando terminó de eyacular dentro de ella.

Satisfecho, cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra, al borde del sofá con la cara contra su femenino muslo levantó la vista, admirándola recuperar el aliento. Desparramada y sentada cómo podía.

Parecía un agradecimiento cuando le lamió la cara interna del muslo y besó superficialmente aquella parte tan íntima y húmeda haciendo estremecerse de gusto.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, le entraron ganas de echarse un sueño.

—Deberíamos volver a hacerlo—dijo de repente su voz, ronca de sus gritos previos, de odio y de gozo. El cuerpo le dolía, por las mordidas, los golpes, las quemaduras y por el sexo. Oh, bendito sexo. Le temblaban las piernas y temía caerse si trataba de ponerse de pie.

—Estás loca, esto fue solo de momento—se sentó recargando la espada contra una de sus piernas, _besándole la rodilla_.

—Esto es lo que estaba haciendo esa vez en el bar. Ese día que me encontraste tan ebria—se sorprendió de que lo recordara, por lo borracha que se encontraba.

—¿Tratar de seducirme?

—No concretamente a ti. Quería un amante.

Claro. Ella misma se lo había dicho. Darle a Blaise una cuchara de su propia medicina.

—Qué idea tan estúpida

—Tal vez lo fue. Pero esta parece bastante buena.

—Eres lo suficientemente funcional para saber que soy el mejor amigo de tu esposo y que saber de esto sería la mejor revancha que pudieras conseguir. Pero no es algo que me convenga a mí.

—Definitivamente, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero. Sabes que esto no fue algo accind-

—No—fue su rotunda y cortante respuesta. No quería seguir escuchándola hablar sobre sexo y aventuras.

Acomodó su camisa y se subió la ropa, regresándola a su estado casi perfecto con un hechizo de varita.

Ella se quedó en silencio, en la misma posición en la que había terminado. Él se encaminó hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla detrás de él escuchó.

—Tú eres su mejor amigo, pero ¿es él el tuyo?

.

.

* * *

 **Dejen comentarios sobre este capitulo en especial por favor, quiero saber cómo lo hice. *Nerviosa, nerviosa***

 **Tengo muchisimo (de verdad, tremendo, me da el no-sé-qué nada más de ver la cantidad) de trabajo atrasado que tengo en la escuela, así que no sé cuando podré poner actualización.**

 **Deseénme suerte con mis finales *Muy neviosa, nerviosa***


	7. Rosas y chocolates

_**CONTENIDO "MA"**_

* * *

 **Capitulo** **6:** _Rosas y chocolates_

.

.

Las ultimas semanas estuvo recibiendo flores a la oficina.

Sabía—estaba constatado por uno de los elfos de Blaise— que el moreno estaba más que ocupado con algunos negocios, pero aun así se tomó la molestia de llegar temprano a casa y pasar la noche con ella. Aunque, por supuesto nunca hubo un intento de iniciar intimidad.

Zabini sabía muy bien que hasta que no fuera la misma Hermione quien empezara con el juego previo, él no tenía derecho alguno de poner un dedo sobre ella.

A pesar de las cenas incomodas, las miradas culpables y las noches que transcurrían acostados uno junto al otro —rígidos e insípidos—, él estaba en casa todas las noches a las 8 en punto.

Ya no tenía esa ira que se adueñó de ella la noche del incidente con Malfoy, pero al transcurrir de los días logró definir claramente que el rencor que tenía contra Blaise no disminuía, y por el contrario cada ramo que recibía, cada caricia y halago que provenía de él, la enervaba a seguir con su plan. Lavender estaba en ello.

De Malfoy no supo nada, ni siquiera cuando se presentaba en la mansión Malfoy a romper las maldiciones que podía deshacer por si misma.

Estaba corriendo como todas las mañanas por los jardines de un parque cercano a la casa sus padres—no importaba que tuviera que aparecerse cada día para disfrutar de su pequeño lujo—, cuando lo vio.

Era Malfoy con su traje negro y su abrigo de piel, parado a unos cuantos metros, aparentemente esperando por ella. Redujo su velocidad y se aproximó a él caminando y recuperando el aliento de su carrera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El mago recorrió su indumentaria con una mirada indiferente antes de volver a su rostro.

—¿Vienes aquí todos los días? ¿Al mundo muggle a correr? ¿En serio?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

—Ciertas circunstancias me han hecho recapacitar sobre lo que mencionaste hace algún tiempo

—¿Disculpa? —incrédula se secó el rostro con la manga de la sudadera

— Podrás pensar que Blaise me considera su más cercano amigo. Tal vez sea verdad, tal vez no. Ni yo lo sé con certeza, pero en algo tenias razón. — Entretenido por la curiosidad de su rostro, sonrío. — Zabini no es no es lo suficientemente mi amigo para perderme la oportunidad de divertirme un rato a su costa

Hermione lo analizó con el ceño fruncido un par de segundos. Malfoy era una horrible persona, y un ser vil. Era egoísta, grosero, borde. Aun después de todo, el Slytherin seguía llamándola sangre sucia, maldito bastardo. Se había tomado el tiempo para criticar su vestimenta, escupirle indiferencia y por supuesto molestarla acerca de su costumbre diaria. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba de su conversación.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

El rubio la miró molesto con un gesto de desagrado en la cara..

—Irrelevante que lo sepas

—Claramente no lo es si te hizo cambiar de opinión.

Su humor decayó, remplazando su diversión con fastidio mortal.

—Confórmate con saber que estoy de tu parte— asintió reluctante la castaña. — Y por mucho que sé, te encantaría repetir, es una terrible idea que lo que ocurrió vuelva a pasar.

—Muy bien—aceptó sin quitarse de la cabeza su repentino cambio de opinión. No le molestó siquiera su estúpido comentario egocéntrico. —Pero entonces me encantaría saber de qué me sirve tu tan diplomático apoyo—sarcástica y repentinamente de buen humor, sonrió. El rubio hizo una cara extraña.

—No me subestimes Granger.

—Pues dime entonces Malfoy ¿De qué me sirves?

La observó con odio

—Está haciéndolo de nuevo con Grengrass—le siseó venenosamente, dándose la media vuelta y alejarse para desaparecer.

.

—¿Hermione? — se giró sobre los talones desnudos para ver a Zabini recostado en la cama.

Se veía confundido.

Ese día en particular parecía estar de buen humor. Radiante, divertido, atento y cariñoso. Sospechoso.

—Perdón, estaba distraída ¿Qué decías?

—Te preguntaba a dónde quieres ir a comer mañana —Hermione se recostó a su lado y permitió que su brazo le rodeara los hombros. Estaban a punto de irse a dormir, en la cama. Un par de días atrás le dio el primer beso en la mejilla después de tanto tiempo sin contacto alguno, esta noche lo dejaba tocarle los hombros a pesar de la aberración que sentía.

—Ningún lugar en particular. Podemos ir por ese caldo asiático que tanto te gusta—se encogió de hombros con una sonrisilla

Extrañó a Blaise ese pequeño gesto, Hermione había estado muy complaciente los últimos días. Pensaba para si mismo, bien podría ser que por fin estaba perdonándolo y cediendo a la idea de arreglar su matrimonio.

Perfecto para él.

—No tenemos que cenar algo que solo a mi me guste. Tal vez mañana tengas ganas de sushi— le regresó la sonrisa y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Hermione se estiró contra su pecho.

—O podemos quedarnos en casa— deslizó su femenina mano a través de su pecho, hasta acariciar la suave barbilla de Blaise. — cenar cualquier cosa y regresar aquí ¿no te parece?

—Ah

Fue todo lo que dijo, mirando con interés ausente el estante de libro frente a su cama. Hermione no se perdía detalle de cómo reaccionaba a sus comentarios. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo pues Lavander y Malfoy terminaron por ser muy buenas fuentes.

Blaise ya tenía planes posteriores a la cena, seguramente sin esperar ninguna 'acción' por parte de ella.

Antes le hubiese dado lastima dejar a un pobre hombre tanto tiempo sin una liberación propia, pero conociendo mejor que nunca a su esposo y sus encuentros con las zorras de turno, él estaba mejor que bien.

Esa misma tarde se paseó por el cuartel de Aurores para quitarse el estrés de encima y ayudar a Harry a entrenar a algunos novatos para variar.

Ahora estaba de maravilloso humor.

—Estaba planeando salir a beber un poco con Malfoy, tal vez con Nott, no sé, estábamos haciendo planes —empezando a acariciar su rostro.—Pero puedo cancelarlos si tú quieres hacer algo luego de la cena.

¿Y si no quería hacer nada después de la cena, no iba a cancelar sus planes si ella se lo pedía?

La respuesta: Por supuesto que no.

Malfoy había mencionado brevemente que Zabini la daba por estúpida ingenua, muy probablemente el moreno pensaba que ella se tragaba todo lo que decía a pesar de ser atrapado con Greengrass.

—Ah ¿Era eso? —hizo un puchero falso. Esto iba a ser tan divertido—Está bien—plantó un beso dudoso en la barbilla de su esposo. Blaise tuvo un escalofrió que lo sacudió. La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ella le acariciaba descuidadamente el pecho sobre la camiseta.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? —divertido, acarició el rostro de Hermione y beso suavemente la sien detrás de tantos rizos.

—Nada especial—negó con la cabeza y premeditadamente jugueteó con el borde de la camisa, donde se encontraba con el inicio de sus pantalones de dormir. Zabini se giró para quedar de costado en la cama y de frente a su esposa.

—Pero algo quieres hacer ¿no? —volvió a preguntar con los labios contra su cabello. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y metió la mano bajo la camiseta arrastrando las uñas suavemente sobre el ombligo. Bajo su aliento hizo un ruido repentino cuando Hermione empezó a delinear el resorte de sus boxers que se asomaban debajo del pantalón.

—Estaba pensando...—enterró su rostro contra la clavícula de Balise, besando un poco por aquí un poco por allá, haciéndolo ronronear, —Que podríamos ir con ellos a beber algo y regresar aquí—finalmente con la mano bajo los calzoncillos negros, el moreno saltó ligeramente y se quedó petrificado en su posición.

Blaise no dijo nada y no se atrevió a hacer ruido alguno incluso cuando Hermione atrapó su erección, presionándolo sutilmente en la palma de su mano, recorriéndolo desde la base hasta la cabeza y con el pulgar acariciar su circunferencia haciéndolo estremecer.

—¿Blaise? —con fingida inocencia sacó la mano de la ropa interior de Zabini y de un movimiento lo puso contra su espalda, acomodando una pierna a cada lado de su entrepierna, amontonando su camisón de sus rodillas hasta su cadera sobre pelvis desnuda.

La miró con ojos entrecerrados por la lujuria y porque realmente no quería verla. La mirada inquisitiva de Hermione lo estaba mantando.

—¿Blaise? —Se alzó ligeramente y volvió a preguntar, esta vez deslizándole los pantalones por los muslos, arrastrando un poco la ropa interior, dejando ver solamente la cabeza de la erección contra su vientre.

Levantó las manos para deshacerse de la única prenda que usaba Hermione de noche, pero la castaña lo golpeó suavemente en la mejilla como advertencia. El no tenía derecho de moverse.

Se acomodo de nuevo sobre él, que se removio y gruñó apartando la mirada y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

—Zabini—exigió molesta al mover la pelvis contra el miembro que se sacudió debajo de ella.

—Hermione tú no eres así—dijo en lo que pareció un lamento. Estaba lloriqueando de placer y de culpa.

Y ella lo estaba disfrutando increíblemente. Qué equivocado estaba. Ella no _era_ así.

Se mordió el labio para suprimir una sonrisa malvada. Sacó la lengua de la boca y se lamio el pulgar.

—No creo que Malfoy pueda unírsenos, pero Nott es una buena compañía. — con el húmedo dedo tomó la cabeza que se asomaba: la acaricio, la rodeo y la agito un poco. Blaise sollozó.

—Hermione—ella casi podría jurar que estaba llorando.

Se dejó caer contra su pecho y succionó la piel de su cuello. Blaise tuvo que agarrar en puños la cabecera de hierro forjado para evitar tocarla de la manera más sucia que se le antojaba en el momento. Hermione ronroneo a pesar de la molestia que sentía, delineó su mentón y mandíbula a besos ligeros de labios húmedos.

Blaise movió la cadera, liberando su erección de la ropa interior para entrar en contacto inmediato con la suave piel de un vientre liso y una pelvis sedosa.

—Oh—gimió Zabini, la anticipación era el mejor afrodisiaco.

Un repiquetear en la ventana le hizo detener todo movimiento para ver sobre su hombro, una lechuza esperando en la ventana.

—¿Quién será? Es muy tarde

—No importa—balbuceó moviéndose de manera circular contra la bruja.

Gruñó molesta, arrugó las cejas por su inconciencia y dijo:—Puede ser una urgencia

Con una sonrisilla malvada y secreta, se levantó de sobre él, se alejó un par de pasos para verlo suplicar entre la desesperación e incredulidad, le besó la cadera que lo hizo sacudirse en busca de contacto que nuca llegaría y finalmente caminó con calma hasta el ave recibiendo el mensaje.

Cerró la ventana y leyó la carta bajo el escrutinio del moreno en la cama.

—Debo irme—con magia no verbal y sin varita incineró el papel que descansaba en sus manos.

—¿Qué?—chilló—Hermione es casi media noche

— Tengo que ir a la oficina ahora a buscar los contra hechizos antes de que Malfoy se vaya a Berlin mañana. —se puso unos pantalones mientras hablaba, agitando su varita una vez, haciendo una versión más corta de su camisón que apenas le cubría el ombligo. —Ya sabes, urgencias en el trabajo nos sacan de la cama a media noche—mencionó con indiferente fastidio mientras se ponía un cárdigan —Si tienes planes mañana, simepre podemos comer otro día — sin ver se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró, (y aunque fueran unos incomodos stilettos de suela roja que Malfoy le había regalado en su fiesta de compromiso y que Blaise insistía que usara al menos de vez en cuando, no le dio importancia) se levantó en toda su gracia. —je t'aime, mon ravissant époux lâcheur—le lanzó un beso con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ah, ahora si ¿no? Qué tal en italiano—refunfuño lastimero. El moreno escuchó su burlona risa en el pasillo—Oh miei testicoli—volvió a escuchar su risita.

Mierda.

Se hizo un pequeño ovillo con el bajo vientre empezando a molesrtarle. Malfoy hijo de perra por interrumpir.

Pero espera...

¿Cómo es que él no sabía que Draco se iba a Berlin?

.

.

* * *

 **Lo que dice Hermione es "Te amo mi encantador esposo infiel".**

 **Blaise no habla frances, pero es muy bueno con el italiano (obvi).**

 **Creo que pueden adivinar lo que él dijo jaja. Bueno, el punto es que si le dieron unas blue balls.**

 **No sé cuando subire la siguiente parte (la que me gusta), pero trataré de apresurarme a pesar de mis finales.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les siga gustando está ridicula historia mía.**

 **Bye.**


	8. El bruto y su familia

**Capitulo 7.1** **:** _El bruto_ _quiere ir a Berlín _

.

.

Esperaba que los testículos le estuvieran reventando en ese momento.

No mintió acerca de todo, tal vez sus insinuaciones fueran falsas pero realmente tenía que regresar al ministerio por sus archivos y revisar si las maldiciones que debía romper para dejar ir al rubio, realmente estaban rotas.

Le dejo muy en claro al estúpido Malfoy lo qué tenia qué hacer para romper el encantamiento y poder largarse a su estúpido viaje. Pero claro, el rubio no tuvo ni tiempo, ni ganas —ni las intenciones, seamos sinceros—de reunirse con ella para estar 100% seguros de la efectividad del contra hechizo.

—Estúpidos sangre puras engreídos— no era nada prometedor pasar la noche buscando el registro mágico que se hacia cada vez que un maldición se rompía. Y peor, además de tener miles (¡Miles!) de encantamientos esa estúpida casa, no era la única en la que estaba trabajado.

¡Tendría que buscar en toneladas de papeleo para encontrar el registro que no estaba segura que existía, porque el idiota de Malfoy muy probablemente ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño a las guardias de la mansión, y por lo tanto estaba ahí buscando algo que ni siquiera existía y todo por culpa del estúpido Malfoy!

Su menté tomo una bocanada de aire.

Bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar la noche con Zabini.

—Hola estúpido—le dijo a la foto colgante del rubio en el vestíbulo del ministerio. "Méritos por apoyo al desarrollo social y económico del mundo mágico". Bien se lo podría meter por el culo.

Llevaba media hora hundida en pergaminos, cada uno con datos específicos de una sola maldición ¡Por cada maldito pedazo de papel!

¿Por qué mierda estaba siendo considerada?

Cansada de la vida, se apareció afuera de la mansión Malfoy, en el punto de aparición.

Tropezándose cada par de pasos por los zapatos de payaso que llevaba, logró alcanzar la puerta a trompicones.

La noche estaba helada y oscura como boca de lobo. El ligero suéter tejido que le cubría no parecía suficiente resguardo para el viento insolente contra su pequeña figura.

Golpeó la cola de la aldaba de una salamandra azul en la puerta frontal. La salamandra dio la vuelta sobre la puerta y abrió la boca.

—¿Quién es el que se presenta a la casa Malfoy?— habló una voz macabra desde la aldaba de hierro.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y tengo asuntos urgentes con Draco Malfoy— con la miseria de orgullo que le quedaba, se frotó los brazos en busca del más minúsculo de los calores.

—El amo Malfoy ha sido notificado, entre

Las puertas se abrieron y la dejaron entrar al cálido pero fúnebre recibidor de la casa.

Nunca había utilizado la puerta principal pues la red flu siempre la dejaba entrar al mismo lugar donde estaba parada, sin embargo durante la noche las chimeneas de la residencia se bloqueaban.

—¿Qué demonios Granger?—Su anfitrión apareció adormilado, apenas despertando en bata de un rojo sangre, pijama verde y...¿pantuflas de patito de hule?

La saliva se le fue de lado al intentar ocultar la risa. Tosió entre carcajadas, teniendo que buscar soporte en sus rodillas. Malfoy la vio con asco.

—¡Oh Morgana! Estuve a punto de morir—dijo cuando el ataque de tos desapareció totalmente.

—¿Tienes el maldito papel o solo vienes a contagiarme?

Se irguió y respiró profundamente, recordando la razón de su visita: —¿Por qué estás usando pantuflas de pato de hule?—ahogó otra risa con un bufido poco femenino.

—¿De qué?—entrecerró los ojos confundido y se inclino hacia adelante para escucharla mejor

—Patito de hule. Ya sabes, el pato de plástico...bañera ¿No te suena?—se miró los pies y sufrió un sobresalto.

—¡Merlin! ¿Qué rayos es esto?— se apresuró a quitarse una pantufla pero en cuanto su pie desnudo tocó el piso de mármol negro, se arrepintió y acomodó el adorable calzado una vez más.—Pepper—Un chasquido dio presencia a un elfo domestico.—¿Qué es esto?—se señaló los pies

—La ama los envió ayer, pidió que remplazara zapatos por estos, amo—se veía preocupado, más no asustado de Malfoy. Esto llamó la atención de Hermione.

El rubio por el contrario sus giró molestó y dijo algo como "¡Esa mujer!" para despachar al sirviente con un gesto.

—Ignóralas, no pretendo quitármelas con este frio infernal—se dio la media vuelta y caminó con dirección a su despacho, asumiendo que la castaña lo seguiría pero dio tan solo un par de pasos y la escuchó gritar y el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Dio la vuelta.

¿Qué pasaba con esta maldita mujer?

Con las manos en la cadera la vio tirada sobre su costado, meneándose detrás su cabeza podía ver los zapatos que tan expresamente le compró para su compromiso, sus pies los movían de un lado a otro sin lograr del todo ponerse de pie.

—¿Acaban de pulir este piso?

—No—la vio ponerse de pie y caminar como potro recién nacido. ¡Malditas mujeres!

Caminó hasta ella, con una mano en su cintura la arrastró hasta su oficina. La lanzó contra un sofá y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Y bien?—comentó exasperado

Bufó sobándose las partes afectadas por la brusquedad con la que la desplazaron —El consulado alemán me envió un mensaje cuando estaba en cama. Al parecer no hiciste lo que te dije que hicieras

—Te dije que no tengo tiempo para estas cosas Granger

—¡Malfoy, no puedes ir a Berlin desde aquí si no quitas tus malditas guardias! Y desde que decidiste registrar solo esté lugar como casa segura no puedes aparecerte en tu maldito destino si no es que partes de aquí. ¡Eres un bruto! —se levantó exaltada con toda la intención de ir a partirle para cara con sus propias manos, cuando intentó dar el primer paso su pie cambio de ángulo y con un aullido de dolor cayó contra la alfombra.

La risa de Malfoy irrumpió en la calma de la noche. Se levantó y caminó hasta ella, meneó la varita un par de veces sobre su tobillo y el dolor desapareció.

—Solo quería enfadarte. Si lo hice y como soy un gran mago no tengo nada de que preocuparme—encogió de hombros. La sujeto por los brazos levantándola del suelo.

—Pues el registro no está donde debería. Es una de dos Malfoy, o en realidad si eres un bruto y no lo hiciste correctamente e igual tendremos que hacerlo ahora, o en realidad eres un bruto, no terminaste y el registro no se hizo e igual tendremos que hacerlo ahora.

—¿Qué tal la opción tres y cuatro? Eres una bruja desorganizada e incompetente o eres una bruja incompetente y desorganizada. Estoy seguro que el pergamino que buscas debe estar por ahí.

—No voy a pasarme toda la noche en vela buscando algo que no va a estar ahí. Es mucho más rápido si vengo aquí y lo averiguo por mi misma.

—¿Puedo volver a la cama?

—¡No!—se sentó en el sofá y quitándose los zapatos de un zarpazo los lanzó por allí—¡Y toma tus cochinos zapatos!

.

.

 **Capitulo 7.2:** _Retrato familiar_

.

.

Él personalmente sabía lo que era ganar de todas-todas.

Se deshizo de la ridiculez que calentaba sus pies y los sustituyó por sus habituales y muy elegantes slippers negras, orgullosas con el sello Malfoy en ellas. Preciosas.

Las observó con amor mientras caminaba.

Se agacharía a besarlas si no fuese por Granger.

Los adefesios amarillos terminaron por serle bastante útiles a su "invitada" . De no ser por lo ridícula que se veía con ellos la hubiera corrido mucho antes.

Justó ahora estaban buscando un baúl Malfoy que requerían para proceder con el ritual. Por fin la habían encontrado y ahora Granger se acuclillaba para rebuscar entre la chatarra.

Su trasero no se veía nada mal.

Se giró para ver el restó de la habitación antes de darle una palmada bien puesta. Se alejó un poco y caminó hasta el otro extremo.

Aun después de tantos años de vivir en ese lugar, al igual que Howarts, no concia ni la mitad de sus secretos.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Zabini?—curioseó por aquí y por allá.

—Mintió, por supuesto.

—Claro que si—sonrió de lado, un poco orgulloso de su amigo. Cualquier Griffindor idiota hubiese caído en la culpa mucho antes.—¿Qué hiciste tú?

—Lo deje con una erección

—¡Ey!—escandalizado se giró con indignación y sufrimiento masculino—Eso no se hace—Hermione no pudo guardárselo y le volteó los ojos.

—Malfoy hay muchas cosas que no se hacen y tú has hecho más de la mitad de ellas. Estoy segura que mi esposo está a la par contigo.

—¿Quién diría que eres tan malvada?

—¿Quién diría que me casaría con Blaise?

Se encogió de hombros—Buen punto

Regresó para encontrarla aun con la cabeza metida en el viejo baúl.—¿Aun no terminas?

—Claramente me fascina el ambiente polvoriento y con olor a moho dentro de este sofisticado arcón

Malfoy se rio contra toda predicción.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres. Después de que esto termine no creo que tengas a donde mudarte.

Hermione gruñó.

Malfoy la vio mover su trasero de un lado al otro por buscar hasta el fondo. Como le daban ganas de arrodillase detrás de ella y frotar su entrepierna contra ella. Se mordió el labio antes de levantar el pie y darle una pequeña patada (más que nada, un empujón) en la retaguardia.

Se quedó quieta un segundo antes de volver la cabeza lentamente y el cuello rígido, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Confringo— ¿Tenía la varita en la mano? ¿En qué momento la había alzado?

Se agachó y corrió del otro lado de la habitación evitando una tanda más de peligrosos hechizos contra su intregridad.

—¡Estás loca!—le gritó desde ahí.

Recuperó el aliento y se dignificó de nuevo, farfullando un par de malas intenciones con Hermione como sujeto de ellas.

—¿Qué hizo Lucius contigo?—un voz le habló sobre su hombro

—¡Mierda!—maldijo saltando lejos.

En la pared estaba nada menos que un retrato de si mismo. ¿Qué rayos?

—¿Ahora traes sangre sucias a la mansión? —su sorpresa y miedo por el curioso articulo, fueron remplazadas por un gesto hermético.

—Pensé haberles dicho a los elfos llevar todos los retratos al ático.

—Lucius me puso aquí después del fiasco con Lord Tenebroso

—Espera—Y de nuevo ¿Qué rayos?—¿Abuelo?

—Ah, por fin muchacho.

—¿Por qué te ves tan joven?

—¿No resultaste muy listo, verdad hijo mío?

—Quiero decir que es raro que solo haya un retrato tuyo en la casa y que sea...de cuando eras tan joven. No me moleste en pensar en tu retrato estos años.

—No debes preocuparte, a pesar de mi apariencia en esta pintura los conocimientos de toda mi vida fueron trasladados a esta conciencia mía cuando morí. Aun recuerdo cuando orinabas mis pantalones al aferrarte a mí de pequeño.

—Vidas atrás—desvió la mirada del retrato

—Por lo que veo ahora eres un simpatizante de los hijos de muggles—Draco se mantuvo en silencio.—Puedo ver por qué. Es linda, un poco salvaje pero eso no tiene por qué ser algo malo ¿verdad?

Frunció las cejas confundido ¿Su abuelo halagando a Granger la sangre sucia?—Está casada con un Zabini

—¿Blaise?—preguntó divertido. Draco se limitó a asentir—Oh, recuerdo a su tío-abuelo. Era tan feo.—rio a carcajadas descaradas.—Ese Balise, de pequeño era un tanto idiota. Alguna vez lo vi caerse por las escaleras al intentar volar prematuramente y enterrarse la escoba en el trasero.— El heredero pensó que de no ser una pintura, seguro la mandíbula se le zafaba. Disfrutó de la anécdota y rio ampliamente.

—Tengo lo que necesitamos—dijo ausentemente viendo lo que llevaba en las manos.

Malfoy le lanzó un vistazo. Una botella vieja y percudida con un liquido raro. ¡Brillante!

Cuando alzó la mirada y vio el retrato con el que hablaba, regreso su mirada un tanto preocupada al Slytherin presente.

—Malfoy ¿Sabes que no es muy saludable la fijación que tienes por ti mismo, verdad?

—Es mi abuelo, tonta

—Oh. Hola—Se irguió y saludó cautelosamente— es inusual encontrar retratos de personas tan jóvenes. Lamento su fallecimiento a edad tan tierna.

—No murió a esa edad, pero es el único retrato que le hicieron. Nadie lo quería al envejecer por volverse un viejo loco y amargado.

—Y también tengo muchas historia divertidas sobre Draco si te interesa escucharlas

Se mordió la lengua recordando no molestar al retrato frente a Granger. Ella por otro lado, estaba un tanto seria, lo vio con precaución antes de hablar.

Eso solo podía significar una migraña.

Simplemente genial.

—Malfoy—vacilando, le tocó el brazo conciliatoriamente— no había querido mencionarlo antes, el primer día, pero...¿No hay retrato de tus padres?

—No hay necesidad

—No los he visto en la mansión—tampoco es que tuviera ganas.

— No están muertos si es lo que te preocupa preguntar.

—Lo siento— se disculpó apresuradamente. Que su anfitrión pareciera tan indiferente no era una buena señal—no era mi intensión entromen-

—No hubo mucha información sobre ellos luego de la guerra. Incluso algunos amigos míos los dan por muertos, otros creen que están en Askaban, pero en realidad no quisieron seguir aquí y se mudaron a Francia.

—Lamento que tengas que vivir aquí solo—hizo un gesto compungido y le palmeó el hombro.

—¡Qué, en el nombre de Merlin, tienes en los pies!—gritó el retrato rompiendo el ambiente.

—Una cosa muggle, no te molestes— tranquilizo Draco. Abraxas se veía al borde del infarto. Hermione se encogió de hombros, a ella realmente no le molestaba la apariencia que tuvieran, estaban bastante cómodas.

—Lamento eso—se disculpó con el retrato. No era afecta a los Malfoy, pero no conocía al hombre y hasta ahora no la había llamado sangre sucia como todos los demás retratos, al menos no a la cara.— ¿Es usted entonces, Abraxas Malfoy?

—El mismo

—Leí sobre usted en un libro hace no mucho—mencionó pensativa.

—Es una come libros. Solo dale un segundo—la señaló y le hizo un gesto al retrato para que tuviera paciencia.

—¡Ajá!

—Te lo dije viejo.

—En el departamento de misterios lograron hacer una copia del diario de Voldemort en su juventud, de los restos del horrocrux con el texto original. —golpeo su puño contra su mano extendida. ¡Eureka!— Usted con el resto de los ancestros de la mayoría de los formales mortifagos eran parte de la secta de Voldemort en Howarts

—¿Horrocrux?—preguntó el menor

—Diario ¿eh?— dijo el retrato— Si, recuerdo que Tom era algo exentico.

—¿Tom?— volvió a preguntar Draco

—Leí una parte en especial en la cual hablaba de sus reuniones y sus planes para eliminar a los hijos de muggles—su pasión por el conocimiento en la historia que el hombre en la pintura podía darle le quito de la cabeza exactamente lo que decía. Él era un opositor a su existencia.

—¿Abuelo?—giró la cabeza a un lado...

—Si. ¿Mencionaba de casualidad sus planes para nosotros?

—¿Granger?—...al otro

—Algunos enigmas que no comprendí del todo, pero describe con fascinación la creación de la marca tenebrosa. La invocación dolorosa que les causaba le dio problemas en algún punto de su creación.

—Oh si, recuerdo su frustración por eso. Fue de hecho Galatea Merrythought quien le dio algunos consejos sin saber sobre las inteciones de Tom. Siempre fue muy habíl con eso

—¡Ella estuvo en mis ÉXTASIS y TIMOS!

—Siempre fue de corazón dulce. Tom la destrozo cuando se volvió un mago tenebroso

—¿Les permitía llamarlo Tom?

—¡Oigan!

Tanto la chica como su ancestro lo vieron parpadeando antes de focalizarlo. Lo habían olvidado.

—¡Tengo que ir a Berlín mañana por la mañana y no estamos avanzando con mis asuntos aquí!

—Cierto.—Concedió moviendo el dedo en su dirección.—Toma esto, tenemos que ir al sótano.—Le lanzó la botella de contenido sospechoso. Se tambaleo por el peso, era más pesado de lo que parecía. Esperaba no tener que tomarlo.

Examinó con recelo el interior del contenedor barato.

—¿Por qué a ese mugroso sitio?

—¡Solo hazlo! Si me hubieses hecho caso desde un principio- Si tan solo escucharas una palabra de lo que digo ¡sabrías por qué al maldito sótano! Por una vez en tu vida has lo que te digo sin hacer preguntas—le dio una palmada en el trasero y se volteó a Abraxas que la veía con las cejas arqueadas.—Lamento las incomodidades, pero solo serán unos momentos— Ambos la miraron sin comprender, hasta que tomó el marco de la pintura y lo separó de la pared—Trataré de mantenerlo lo más quieto y recto posible.

—¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!—vociferó el nieto, queriendo hacer algo pero teniendo las manos ocupadas

—Lo moveré al recibidor.—como si fuera los obvio en el mundo

—¡Por qué!

—Linda, me agradas— apreció con una sonrisa afable Abraxas. Se desplazaban lentamente a través de la habitación.

—¡La llamaste sangre sucia minutos antes! ¡Viejo hipócrita!

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó verdaderamente confundido— Draco no deberías llamar tan despectivamente a tus invitados, y mucho menos a una bruja tan agradable como es...—la observó expectante

—Hermione Granger

—¡Granger no le creas!

La discusión se desarrollo de manera similar a lo largo del caminó hasta el vestíbulo donde en la pared principal, Hermione lo colocó y agregó un par de hechizos.

—¡Y ahora qué haces!

—Pongo algo para que solo yo pueda removerlo.—Draco se llevó las manos a la cabellera para removerla, gritando silenciosamente en indignación contra la perra confianzuda que hacia lo que quería en su puta casa. —Un placer, lo veré pronto.

Bueno, parecía que Draco, no ganaba de todas-todas

.

.

* * *

 **Hola queridas lectoras (y lectores si es que hay por ahí uno que otro)**

 **Estoy escribiendo los capitulos incriblemente rapido, ya voy por el capitulo once y pretendo subirlos prontamente.**

 **Susse, me encanta el pozole, los tamales y los tacos al pastor :)**

 **Antes de retirarme quiero hacer un pedido: Necesito un lector(a) beta para este fic.**

 **Leí un capitulo anterior y me di cuenta de varios errores garrafales, desgraciadamente no soy muy de editar despues de publicar, y leer mis propios trabajos a veces me parece relamente tedioso. Por eso busco quien pueda ayudarme a corregir estos "pequeños errores" ahora que estoy corta de tiempo y que hago los capitulos en mi telefono.**

 **Gracias de ante mano.**

 **Dejen comentarios :D**


	9. Sangre dulce

_Ligero contenido_ **"M"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9:** _Sangre dulce_

.

.

La veía moverse de un lado a otro dibujando con sal o cal o tiza. Ni puta idea.

¿Había algo mágico acerca del puente de su nariz qué lo calmaba al presiónalo? Por los resultados que obtenía al sujetarlo con fuerza, probablemente no.

—Párate ahí, di el hechizo y yo hago el resto.— ¿El resto? se preguntó con una ceja alzada— No confío en ti.

Cansado, adolorido, pensando en la mañana siguiente y el nulo sueño que seguramente conseguiría, suspiró. Se paró donde le fue dicho y murmuró lo que debía.

Sintió magia correr por el y desplazarse por el suelo. Hermione murmuró algo también, la vio beber algo de un vaso cercano y de repente un corté apareció en su antebrazo. Profundo, sangrante y doloroso.

—¡Rayos, Granger!—se sujetó el brazo pero permaneció en el lugar, escurriendo sangre por el suelo. Hermione se inclinó hacía adelante y escupió lo que fuese que tenía en la boca sobre la sangre, que se prendió en llamas verdes y se extinguió luego de un instante.

—Listo—se sacudió polvo de las manos y se limpio la boca. Lista para largarse.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Qué fue eso?

—El contra hechizo

—¡Y mi brazo, y la sangre y el fuego raro!

Se encogió de hombros— No me veas a mi, fueron tus antepasados. Eran un tanto dramáticos.—recordó con una cara critica

—Hasta ahora no hubo sangre, ni fuego, ni dibujos por las paredes y mucho menos dolor.—le señaló el brazo que sangraba profusamente. Si no hacía algo entraría en shock—¡Has algo!

—Tu también tienes varita

—Soy zurdo

Asintió derrotada y con simple encantamiento la herida se cerró sin dejar huella.

—Qué asco, sangre seca—se sacudió sin eliminar el rojizo que le cubría la mayoría del brazo.

—Sangre pura—rodó los ojos limpiándolo con un hechizo.

—Aquí faltó—levantó el brazo, con la mano directamente frente a su cara, pudo ver una gota de sangre en la yema de su dedo medio.

—¡Es solo una gota!

—¿Quién hizo el corte?

Bufó con fastidio. Qué insoportable.

Le examinó la cara de cansancio que tenía. Ella estaba igual, muerta entre tanto trabajo y todavía tener que lidiar con el rubio.

Sujetó la mano que se alzaba frente a ella entre ambas propias, pequeñas pero firmes contra su palma masculina y grande. Woah, manos grandes.

Lo miró a los ojos caídos del cansancio un segundo antes de sacar la lengua de entre sus labios, lamerlos brevemente, y colocar la punta húmeda contra la yema de su dedo.

Lo envolvió con sus labios y succionó levemente al frotar su lengua contra la sangre en su dedo. Hace poco leyó un articulo interesante sobre algunos datos interesantes acerca de lo que podía hacer con su lengua.

Malfoy ahogó un gemido en la garganta, cerrando los ojos al disfrutar del erotismo de una acción tan simple como esa. Movió el dedo contra la lengua de Hermione que sujetó el dedo en su lugar con los dientes. Draco trató de empujar más adentro en su cavidad para introducir el resto de su dedo y recibir los mismos cuidados a lo largo, pero el calor en su mano se perdió, y ésta cayó a su costado antes de escuchar— Listo. Impecable

Abrió los ojos y la vio, ahí parada la muy maldita. Recogiendo la botella a medio llenar del suelo y sacudiéndose el suéter.

Lo hizo a propósito ¿verdad?

A diferencia de su soso amigo, el no se quedaba con las ganas. Levantó el brazo izquierdo y le dio un pellizco en el trasero cuando le daba estaba de espaldas.

Recordó entonces por qué no se había acostado con ella desde un principio. Boqueó para disculparse, pero antes de producir sonido alguno, Hermione se volteó con la boca abierta y le atravesó la cara con el puño cerrado.

—Aggg—gruñó de dolor presionando la nariz sangrante pegada a su rostro. Hermione sacudía la mano que le punzaba—¿Qué mierda te pasa Granger?

—¿Qué mierda contigo?—Le golpeó el hombro roja de coraje— Primero me humillas, luego te acuestas conmigo. Me evitas, me encuentras, te alias conmigo pero no sé nada de ti por días. Me dices que es estúpido que nos acostemos pero lo primero que haces es patearme el trasero porque te niegas a tocarlo como quieres y ahora que lo tocas ¿te arrepientes?—le escupió rápidamente. Malfoy parpadeó repetidamente aun con la mano en la cara. La sangre estaba escurriéndole por la barbilla.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

—Porque tengo suficiente con un niño rico en casa muchas gracias.

—¿Soy un niño? —levantó ambas cejas, hablando graciosamente por la sangre que le obstruía las vías respiratorias.

—Peor, eres un niño con mucho más dinero que el mío.

—¿Ahora me quieres por mi dinero?

—Nunca te quise, Malfoy

—Alguna vez me quisiste por mi falo

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Eso cuando pasó?

—No quiero hablar, estoy empezando a ahogarme

Caminando hasta pararse a un paso lejos de él, Grancer bufó enojada y le apartó las manos de un golpe . Malfoy protestó pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Agitó su varita sobre la nariz torcida que se reparó con un chasquido y un gruñido del rubio.

—Lamento lo del golpe

Solo entrecerró los ojos con odio y se guardo sus palabras.

Con un pulgar apartó la sangre fresca bajo sus fosas y sobre su labio superior y con el otro limpió lo que se resbala desde su barbilla hasta su labio inferior.

—La frase "labios rojo sangre" nunca le quedó mejor a nadie—sonrió para si misma.

Malfoy alcanzó la manga de su suéter y se limpió la mitad de la cara con ella.

—¡Ey!—protestó. Draco arrugó las cejas antes de agacharse y aplastar los labios aun con sangre sobre los de ella en un gesto cavernario.

El beso la lastimó entre tantas mordidas e intrusiones sin permiso, pero logró tomar el ritmo de su brutalidad y lo tomó de la solapa cuando le volvieron a pellizcar el trasero.

Había algo en su beso, en su beso brusco. Era...dulce, extraño. Malfoy no tenía nada de dulce. Y entonces lo saboreó. No era el beso, era su sangre.

Ella era plenamente consiente que no había diferencia alguna en su tan llamada sangre pura, no obstante, el sabor metálico le sabía a miel pura entre mordidas y lengüetazos.

Le separó las piernas con la rodilla y se frotó contra su pierna, mucho más larga que las de ella. Hasta ahora no notaba lo alto que era Malfoy, que tenía que hacer prácticamente una reverencia para poder besarla. Se sintió petit, pero no encontraba nada de malo en ello.

Tembló contra su cuerpo y tiró de su ropa, casi desesperada. Una mano abandono uno de sus cachetes para trepar por su costado y apretarle un seno antes de regresar con su camino, masajeando de nuevo su cadera y sus glúteos con éxtasis.

Estaba perdiéndolo de nuevo, el control. Lloriqueó separándose de él por eso.

Hizo un puchero con la boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no se detuvo cuando su mano se movió de la solapa, sobre su vientre que hacía fuerza a cada respiración, para adentrarse bajo la tela roja de la bata hasta la cadera masculina que se frotaba contra la suya.

Malfoy atacó su mandíbula, mordiendo suavemente y besando después. Hermione le metió la mano bajo el pantalón pero sobre la ropa interior para masajearle el trasero de idéntica manera a la que sentía sobre la propia.

Farfulló casi gimiendo, le apartó de un manotazo y la levantó contra su cintura. Lo envolvió con las piernas sujetándose de sus hombros y acariciándole la cabellera con las uñas.

Buscó una superficie—¡La que sea!— para poder copular con gusto.

Despegó los labios rojos del delicado cuello blanco buscando dónde ponerla. Hermoine había comenzado a frotarse contra él segundos antes.

A unos cuentos pasos un armario cubierto por una sabana blanca era la mejor opción. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta ahí y para embestir contra la madera.

En cuanto la espalda de su invitada no halló nada solido, lo primero que pensó fue:—Mierda.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego. Malfoy la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura y con las piernas y brazos envolviéndolo logró mantenerla libre de dolor.

Sus rodillas y brazo derecho por otro lado, le rogaban por tregua de tanto peso y tremendo impacto que tuvieron que soportar. Se rindió dejando su peso caer sobre la pequeña Griffindor que exhaló repentinamente por la tonelada que le cayó encima.

—¿Por qué tendrías una manta colgada a mitad del sótano?

Quería decirle que bien podría irse al infierno pero mantenía los labios apretados del dolor que tenía.

—U-hum—alguien carraspeó.

Ambos con los ojos muy abiertos buscaron al responsable. En cuanto lo hallaron, Hermione empujó el peso muerto que la bloqueaba y se levantó, con la cara en un roja intenso. Rojo sangre. Rojo vergüenza.

—Pepper— se dejó caer de nuevo contra el suelo—¿Qué sucede?—cerró los ojos un segundo y se levantó tomando impulso.

—Pepper no pretendía irrumpir. —agachó la cabeza—Amo ordenó a Pepper avisarle a esta hora que su viaje será en 40 minutos

Malfoy se palmeó la frente, escurrió los rasgos de su cara en cansancio y desesperación.

—Perfecto

El elfo miró curioso a la chica antes de retirarse.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de verla nuevamente. La admiró con frustración, fastidio, cansado a un nivel sencillamente mortal.

—Debo enviar un carta a los alemanes para asegurarles que todo está en orden. Usaré tu despacho—no estaba preguntándolo. Asintió sin más. Qué podía decir de todos modos.

Sin saber qué hacer, ambos se quedaron ahí parados y en silencio segundo interminables.

—Tienes razón, — dijo ella—no es una buena idea que tengamos esta clase de relación.

Meneó la cabeza en acuerdo— Lo sé.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola, creo que fue un rato desde que subí aquí.**

 **Lo siento, he estado ocupada**

 **Malas noticias, tal vez me tarde más porque estoy trabjando en otro proyecto aquí mismo y tengo que actualizar otra historia que tengo sin terminar.**

 **Estoy muerta de risa mientras publico esto, mi hermana y yo escuchamos algo en la cocina. Esta espantadisíma.**

 **Oh, qué bella es la vida.**

 **Las leo lo más pronto posible, ya tengo una pequeña parte del siguiente capitulo.**

 **Todo bien con mis finales :')**


	10. Buenos días desayuno

**Capitulo** **10:** _Buenos días desayuno._

.

.

.

Su ropa estaba impecable, su cabello perfecto, su rostro cansado y su humor … infausto.

Le tomó menos de quince minutos tomar una ducha fría para despertar la cabeza y echar a dormir la otra. Diez minutos para vestirse. Otros quince para hacer el equipaje y aun le quedaban diez para ir por unos pergaminos a su oficina.

En su camino se preguntó donde le habían enseñado modales a Granger, pues ni despedirse podía, maleducada.

Muggles, claro.

Tampoco era que quisiera verla, así que por él estaba bien. Se encogió de hombros con este pensamiento y siguió su paseo por los pasillos.

Entró como bólido a su despacho con la vista en el escritorio. Un par de pasos y algo en su vista periférica llamo su atención. Algo amarillo.

Con el respaldo de su diván frente a él, las pantuflas ridículas descansaban junto a las patas del sofá—las quemaría en cuanto pudiera—.

Recordando de nuevo a su némesis—ramera grosera—, buscó los zapatos que tan cuidadosamente eligió para ella en su deprimente fiesta de compromiso, los encontró regados del otro lado del sofá.

Ah, entonces además de maleducada, barbárica la muchacha. Se fue descalza.

Le dio la vuelta al sofá ingles para recoger los zapatos cuando la vio. Estaba recostada a lo largo de la gamuza azul, con los pies descalzos descansando sobre el descansabrazos y los brazos pegaos a su pecho. Se veía ligeramente sonrojada por el frío.

Se mordía lánguidamente el labio inferior. Las pestañas, rizadas, oscuras y largas acariciaban su suaves pómulos. Era la clara imagen de la tentación—si era intencional o no, estaba fuera de su conocimiento, pero vaya que lo provocaba—.

Estiró el brazo y enredó un rizo en el índice. Era suave y largo. Aun indomable pero no molesto.

—Pepper—susurró. Apareció a su lado.

—Amo Malfoy

—¿Qué hace aquí?

El elfo se puso nervioso de repente— Pepper la encontró aquí enviando una carta, pidió una taza de café. Cuando regresé estaba así. ¿Pepper hizo mal?— pequeño en su postura, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, preguntó a su amo.

—No Pepper. Estuvo bien. Intenta no despertarla al llévala a una habitación. Ponla en la cama, enciende la chimenea, pero bloquea la red flu luego de que me vaya y hasta que ella despierte.— no despegaba la vista de su rostro dormido. Siempre causándole molestias.— Cuando despierte ofrécele pipí de gnomo, veritaserum, té de opio y tarta de cereza. Cuando las rechacé todas ofrece el desayuno y cuando también lo rechacé le dirás que la cocina está a su disposición— el elfo hizo una mueca incomoda.—Ella querrá irse sin nada, demasiado avergonzada porque no estoy yo para ser familiar en la casa, así usa la culpa a tu favor y dile que el desayuno lo has preparado ya para ella. Lo mismo que haces para mi estará bien.

—Se hará amo

—Cuida de la mansión en mi ausencia Pepper.

Sin decir más, se apresuró a su escritorio, agarró unos papeles y desapareció tras la puerta con dirección al vestíbulo.

Una nueva pregunta vagaba por su mente

¿Cómo era que sabía que Granger odiaba las cerezas?

.

Desayunó la comida de un elfo domestico que no era Kiki. Se sentía cometer adulterio.

Irónico, pues realmente cometió dicho delito y no le causaba el menor problema.

Pepper era más considerado que Mafloy pues la instaló en una habitación, le dio calefacción, le ofreció un montón de cosas raras y finalmente la alimentó.

Regresó a la casa Zabini para encontrarla sin el heredero de la familia.

Se duchó, durmió un par de horas y se levantó cuando una lechuza golpeaba su ventana.

"Granger te veré en le café de siempre a las 9:30 para tomar el desayuno y hablar de mis nuevos descubrimientos. Gracias por la contraseña de su despacho, logré grandes descubrimientos.

Con amor, Lavender"

Sacó la lengua poniéndose verde al leer lo ultimo.

—Buenos días a ti también.

.

Como predijo, Blaise le envió un memorándum diciendo que se encontraría con Nott luego de su comida, que la vería en el vestíbulo a las tres.

Estaba exhausta, y aunque ganas de molestarlo no le faltaban, aun tenía que ir a romper maldiciones a un par de casas esa misma tarde y pasar por el departamento de misterios para investigar un proyecto inconcluso a la cámara del tiempo.

Le regresó el mensaje cancelando sus planes.

Que fuera y se acostará con Greengrass...para lo que le importaba.

.

Esto era mejor que cualquier cosa. Era precioso, hermoso. Inviolable...si no fuera por la magía.

Era mejor que el sexo, el dinero y el amor juntos. Era tiempo.

Frotó las diminutas canicas con destellos de luz en su interior contra sus mejillas. Tenía un costal lleno de ellas.

Cuando logró hacer la primera, las demás fueron inevitables. No debía, pero no pudo hacer nada contra tal impulso, era un genio e iba a disfrutar de su inteligencia.

Si su teoría era correcta, una de ellas era suficiente para volver a cualquier humano a una edad tierna por un corto tiempo, más de una lo desparecería y, con la poción envejecedora lograban que el efecto de las mágicas canicas de tiempo tuviera mayor duración. Uno podría ser un niño por días, o hasta años si se quería.

Las opciones no tenían limites.

No planeaba hacer nada con ellas, pero el hecho de hacer un progreso así era emocionante. También estaba trabajando en un boceto para un gira tiempo mejorado.

—Cuando digo que no puedes estar más loca, demuestras lo contrario con creces Granger.

La voz de Malfoy llegó desde la chimenea.

—¡Qué es lo que quieres!—preguntó infantilmente por agriarle la alegría. Tiró el jarrón de porcelana china que descasaba junto a ella hacia al fuego verde. Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apartó un segundo de su vista antes de que el sonido de algo romperse resonará a través del fuego.

—Podría jurar que te excita infligirme dolor. Todo el tiempo quieres agredirme de alguna marena.—Sonrió cual zorro en el gallinero— Siempre podemos jugar algo cuando vuelva si no eres muy dura conmigo

—No juegues con eso— se le amargó más el gesto. Descaradamente el rubio se rio.

—Necesito hablar con Zabini— Confesó después de gastarle una broma. Torció la boca pensativo y agregó—Tú no, el otro.

—No se encuentra en casa, tal vez si buscas con las Greengrass.

—Ouch, alguien está celosa

—Estoy molesta por tu culpa, yo estaba muy feliz frotando mis scaena

—¿Tus qué, disculpa?—se inclinó sobre la chimenea, no escuchando correctamente.

—Scaena—repitió. Al verlo sin comprender, agregó—Las cosas que tenía contra la cara

—¿Les pones nombre a tus juguetes sexuales Granger? ¿De esa manera te sientes menos sola al no tener acción con tu hombre?—se burló con una sonrisa mordaz.

Era increíble que aun pudiera hacerlo.

Siempre la golpeaba donde más le dolía, y lo peor de todo era que ella nunca lo veía venir y mucho menos sabía que esas cosas a las que arremetía eran puntos tan vulnerables hasta que era el mismo Malfoy quien las señalaba.

Después de años de llamarla sangre sucia, de ser despreciada, de ser engañada, de perder cosas y personas que le importaban, se creía invencible. De roca.

Pero tan solo los comentarios que hizo sobre el adulterio de Blaise eran suficiente demostración de su crueldad. Donde más le dolía.

—Son tiempo encapsulado—tomó una para admirarla con fascinación. Malfoy notó que algo andaba mal. El ambiente de su conversación cambió a una tensión con densidad de piedra. —Scaena es "etapa" en latín. Las hice esta tarde.

—Impresionante Granger—le sorprendió la sinceridad de su comentario. Torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa. Esa era la disculpa de Malfoy.

—Y...—Quería decirle que no se sentía sola. Pero sería una mentira en ese momento.

Acababa de terminar meses de investigación con un éxito y lo único que quería era disfrutarlo; ser apreciada, que le palmearan la espalda diciendo "Buen trabajo". Incluso si era su esposo quien lo decía.

Era un tanto patético que a pesar de todo en ese momento, deseaba realmente su compañía. Que viera lo que logró, la abrazara, la besara y si podía, le pusiera una estrella dorada en la frente.

Qué infantil.

—Y no me siento sola. No tengo juguetes sexuales Malfoy, no los necesito—sonrió amistosamente.

Normalmente haría un comentario virulento, pero la voz se le quedó en la garganta.

Era culpa.

—¿Para que necesitas a Blaise?—se recuperó veloz de su falta de carácter.

—Es el segundo inversionista más importante después de mi en este proyecto. Quería discutir unas cosas con él para tomar una decisión sobre algo, pero pueden esperar.

—Apuesto mi colección de "Historia de Howarts" a que nunca avisas al resto de los inversionistas sobre las decisiones que tomas sobre los proyectos y su dinero

Arrugó la nariz disgustado— No quiero tu aburrido libro

—Solo decía

—Y para tu información, si lo hago, pero justo ahora necesito una solución rápida y no tengo tiempo para reuniones por flu

—Dijiste que tenías tiempo para solucionar tu problema—elevó una ceja, curiosa.

—Ah...amm—luego de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces con mentiras nada convincentes en mente, selló la boca en una firme línea inclinando las cejas, recatado. —Debo irme—con la voz firme informó.—Enviaré a Zabini contigo cuando lo encuentre

—Por favor no—se rio suave junto a Malfoy antes de que las flamas regresaran a su color natural.

.

.

* * *

 **Chicas me he tardado tanto porque...pues me da flojera editar.**

 **Leer mis trabajos me da flojera, y por supuesto que tengo que corregirlos.**

 **Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, pero...**

 **Como deben imaginarse, aun no lo edito, entonces no sé cuando voy a subirlo :/**

 **No sean roñicas con sus comentarios :'(**

 **Nos vemos** ヾ(*ﾟ∇ﾟ*)ﾉ


	11. A,B,C,D

**Capitulo 11:** _A, B, C, D._

.

.

Zabini no era idiota, cierto es que era un imbécil, un maldito y tal vez un bastardo (aunque de aquello no estaba totalmente seguro), pero bastante seguro estaba, de que no era idiota.

Algo se traía entre manos su esposa.

Todo era demasiado raro.

Obviamente, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pues le convenía, por supuesto se refería a la facilidad con que Hermione le había perdonado, en definitiva eso estaba fuera de su carácter.

Para ese entonces ya debería estar divorciado, con el trío dorado dándole caza y la comunidad mágica mirándole por encima del hombro por engañar a su esposa que para empeorar la situación no podía ser otra que la heroína del mundo mágico. Sin embargo, nada de eso estaba ocurriendo.

Por el contrario, Hermione le había perdonado, le dejaba dormir a su lado, cenaban juntos y en una ocasión inició lo que pudo haber sido una sesión de sexo envidiable (de no ser por Malfoy), aunque estaba muy seguro que era la intención de Hermione dejarlo en esas condiciones tan dolorosas.

Tenía varias teorías sobre el sospechoso comportamiento de Hermione.

A) Estaba engañándolo como venganza.

B) En algún punto planeaba dejarlo pero llevarse con ella todo lo que el Zabini poseía.

C) No iba a perdonarlo pero a pesar de ello se quedaría con él para hacerle la vida miserable.

D) Era consciente de que seguía teniendo uno que otro encuentro y planeaba matar a todas sus amantes (las cuales la mayoría ni Zabini recordaba) y a él de paso.

Mierda, cualquier opción era horrible, horrible para él, por supuesto.

—¿Cual crees que sea?

—Para empezar, no puedo creer que me hayas mandado un memorándum para esto, y peor todavía que hayas hecho un documento sellado sobre tus estúpidas sospechas Zabini.— la molestia se reflejaba claramente en la voz del rubio.

—¡Ey! Soy un hombre organizado— la protesta saltó vacía y los dos lo sabían.

—Eres un oficinista, punto.— seco y rotundo, no había más, al menos no para el rubio que seguía sin ver el motivo que justificase semejante molestia en tiempos tan urgentes.

Había decidido anular sus planes con su acompañante de turno esa tarde luego de recibir la cancelación de Hermione. Extrañamente no se sentía con ganas. Después de ir a almorzar, regresó a su oficina con un mensaje de su secretaria avisándole de la urgencia de Draco por encontrarlo.

—Creo… —reconoció con falsa paciencia a su desposado amigo—Creo que eres un idiota. He estado buscándote todo el día por negocios importantes y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo redactando documentos completamente inservibles.

—Son importantes para mi.

—En visto de lo indispuestas que se encuentran tus neuronas el día de hoy, decidiré por mi mismo el rumbo de nuestro dinero si no te importa.

—Cuando Astoria se cansé de aguantar tus modos y se decida a cortarte la lengua, entenderás de lo importante que es mantener las ideas en orden

—No veo la relación

—Pues la manera en la que te la corte es importante. Las ideas que pueda tener podrían ser evadidas si eres consciente de las opciones

—Eres un verdadero estúpido Zabini. Y si es necesario que lo sepas, ella jamás me cortaría la lengua, la extrañaría mucho.

Ambos Slytherins se rieron con camaradería.

Zabini se encogió de hombros con casualidad —Presiona un poco más y acepta cuando se vean desesperados

Malfoy sonrió en acuerdo.

—Te veré a tu regreso.

Dio por terminada la conversación y se giró en la silla.

—Blaise—Draco lo llamó de nuevo. Se giró al fuego una vez más.—No vayas con Greengrass hoy.

—No planeaba hacerlo—frunció el ceño confundido.

— Ni con nadie más. Ve a casa colega.—Blaise quedó aun más confundido.

—No tienes que preocuparte Malfoy, no he vuelto a hacer planes con Pansy

El rubio aspiró aire repentinamente y lo mantuvo un minuto, cerrando los ojos y pasando la mano a través de su cabello.

—Te veré luego— desapareció de las llamas con un rostro estoico.

¿Ir a casa, le dijo? ¿A casa con Hermione?

.

Iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal cuando escuchó la risa de Hermione en el salón principal. Casi olvidaba lo pegajosa que era.

Sonrió nostálgicamente y se encaminó a ver lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

La encontró frente al fuego. Aun a lo lejos podía escuchar voces de hombres. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

Opción "a" parecía factible.

—Hermione—la llamó con voz de comando. Ella saltó en su lugar y se giró a verlo con la cara pálida del susto.

—¡Por la barba de Merlín, Blaise!—se levantó de un brinco y le golpeó el hombro perezosamente.

—¿Quién es?—miró sobre su hombro y encontró a Potter y Weasley observándolo con disgusto.—Ah. Hola ¿Cómo les va?—rodeo la cintura de Hermonione en un gesto de posesión muy raro en él.

Ron se limitó a mirarlo con odio mientras Harry rodaba los ojos.

—Te veremos luego 'Mione, mamá pondrá la cena pronto

—Salúdame al resto Ron.—Se soltó de Blaise que la taladró con la mirada.—Pasaré por ahí la siguiente semana

Ambos la reprocharon silenciosamente.—Deberías—agregó el pelirrojo.

—Lo haré

Una de las razones por las que dejó de frecuentar a sus amigos y la casa Weasley para ser más especifica, era por Zabini que nunca tuvo una relación muy amigable con los chicos aun después de la guerra, de que empezaron a salir, e incluso de su boda.

Ahora ya no sentía esa necesidad de evitarle incomodidades al moreno. Ahora quería estar con sus amigos estuviera Blaise con ella o no. Se sintiera incomodo o no.

—Pensé que irías con Theo—Lo examinó de reojo.

Ahora que la veía mejor, opción "d" era aun más creíble.

—Cancelé, no tengo el humor para salir.—Se acercó con una sonrisa sincera que ella no veía desde lo que parecían décadas.

Se alejó un paso precavida.

—Kiki—la pequeña criatura se apareció a su costado, colgándose de su falta para esconderse de Blaise. Kiki estaba aterrorizada de Blaise.

No es como que la tratara mal, pero tampoco era la persona más amable entre la comunidad sangre pura.

—Sí señora

Se rio suavemente y tocó con cuidado una de las orejas de la elfa—Necesito que lleves ese costal a mi habitación y lo pongas en mi bolso extensible

—¿El azul?

—Si, ese

Kiki y el costal desaparecieron un parpadeo después.

—¿Qué era eso?—señalo con la barbilla el lugar que ocupaba un instante antes su invento más nuevo.

—Lo terminé hoy. Es scaena

Blaise levantó las cejas con asombro—¿El tiempo encapsulado en el que trabajabas?—ella solo asintió. Zabini le saltó encima y beso su mejilla al abrazarla—Eso es impresionante Hermione

Sonrió ampliamente, pero las palabras de Blaise no se sentían ni la mitad de sinceras que las que Malfoy pronuncio. Sabía que estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, pero eso no la llenaba. No disfrutaba de la satisfacción y el reconocimiento que deseaba.

—Aun no he probado ninguna de las variables, pero...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses

—No planeaba hacerlo

.

—Hola Abraxas—dos visitas luego de su primer encuentro y ya se llamaban por su nombre. Increíble.

—Hermione ¿De regreso con el pequeño Grifo?

—¿Grifo?

—Querida pensé que lo sabías: se conocen por orinar en exceso y de un olor repulsivo.

—¡Ey! Deja de mentirle— Malfoy apareció por el pasillo

—Podrás preguntarle a Narcisa tu misma—le susurró a la chica.

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tus padres están aquí?

—Llegaron sin aviso—suspiró rendido.

—¿Debería irme?

—Tal vez sea lo más sensato—masajeo su cuello y exhaló.

—Oh vamos. No son tan malos.—de no ser una pintura le daría una palmada en el hombro a la muchachilla— Conocieron a ese muggle ricachón que los llevó a este lado y a aquel otro. Dijeron que incluso los no mágicos podían tener algo de clase. Tal vez todo salga bien

—O todo puede salir muy mal—contradijo el otro Malfoy. Un poco tímida, Hermione concordó afirmando con la cabeza.

El retrato hizo un puchero y entonces...

—¡DRACO TIENES UN INVITADO! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!

Ambos magos se agacharon por el repentino grito y el primero en entrar en pánico fue Draco.

—¡Abuelo!—se giró a los pasillos para vigilar que nadie se aproximara. Hermione sacudió el marco en donde Abraxas vociferaba.

Los tres se callaron un minuto en espera de alguna señal.

—¡Maldito viejo!

—¡Abraxas!

Y en su grito de indignación el par de jovenes magos, no notaron las cinco sombras que se aproximaron a la entrada.

—¿Qué significa este alboroto?—preguntó con la mandíbula apretada, Lucius Malfoy.

.

.

* * *

 **Iba a esperar un poco más por algunas razones (...) pero me di cuenta que espera ya había sido mucha.**

 **Gracias por el beta a Elizabeth.**

 **Susee, me siento mal por tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

 **Nos vemos** ヾ(*ﾟ∇ﾟ*)ﾉ


	12. La hora del té

**Capitulo 12:** _La hora del té_

.

.

.

Un hombre viejo pero aseado, con olor a colonia y un tono de piel aceitunado de cabello negro como ninguno, la analizaba entretenidamente del otro lado de la habitación. Lo acompañaban dos mujeres con piel tan blanca como albina, la mayor que bien parecía ser su esposa con cabello rubio y perfecto cayendo hasta sus hombros, su piel bronceada por las playas francesas sospechaba Hermione (esta persona en particular decidía ignorar su presencia). La otra desconocida presente era un chica joven, tal vez un par de años sobre Hermione con el cabello rubio de su madre que le daba a su piel un tono aun más transparente, la chica veía con cautela a la bruja castaña. Los tres desconocidos la miraban directamente con ojos de un azul oscuro, todos ellos con diferentes intenciones.

Se sintió extrañamente consciente de su apariencia al ver el trio de mujeres en vestidos costosos. Suspiró con molestia. Ella estaba perfectamente con la ropa que compraba en las tiendas departamentales del mundo muggle para romper maldiciones, muchas gracias.

Regresó su vista a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy que esperaban la explicación de su hijo.

—El abuelo Abraxas—Lucius desvió la mirada a la pintura de su padre. Era evidente en su mirada el rencor que le tenía a su progenitor por el fiasco de Voldemort. Por un lado Hermione lo entendía, pues fue el mismo Abraxas (la primera generación de Mortifagos) quien introdujo a sus herederos a semejante mundo— pensó que ella estaba aquí por una visita social, pero el ministerio la envió para romper unas maldiciones en las guardias de la casa, padre.— También pudo notar que a pesar del respeto con el que Malfoy se dirigía a su padre, ya no estaba esa admiración en su rostro que antes era tan característico de Draco.

Narcisa tomó el camino más sensato.

—Bueno, tampoco podemos dejarla estar por ella sola Draco. Tenemos invitados—señalo con la mano al trio de Muggles—¿Por qué no nos acompaña al té Señorita Granger?—no cabía duda que Narcisa era una dama, y una dama que recordaba muy bien quien se paraba junto a Harry para enfrentar a Voldemor, claro. Lucius se removió en su lugar, claramente queriendo decir algo, pero callándose por las mismas razones que su esposa hizo dicha propuesta.

—Ella está casada ahora con Zabini, madre— A Hemrione le dolían las orejas cada vez que lo escuchaba.

—Oh, muy cierto.—Comentó sorprendida de repente.—¿Entonces que te parece?

—Me encantaría—"Claro que no" dijo en su mente Hermione— pero no quiero irrumpir incomodando a sus invitados. Además estoy aquí por asuntos del ministerio como bien mencionó Malfoy—era verdaderamente extraño llamarlo así cuando había un par más de rubios con el mismo apellido en la habitación.

—Siempre has sido una chica diligente, no tendrás problemas— "¡Eres Hermione Granger!" Quedo implícito en su insistencia.— De igual forma, me gustaría que te quedaras, nuestros invitados son Muggles y hay algunas barreras como habría de esperarse—sonrió de manera breve y poco cálida, pero fue suficiente para hacerle saber que al menos lo estaba intentando.

Draco la veía sudando frío desde su lugar. Esperaba que Granger se inventara cualquier excusa para salir del embrollo.

Contrario a sus deseos, Hermione suspiró rendida y asintió siguiendo a su madre y el trio de muggles de regreso a tomar el té.

Las ultimas tres generaciones Malfoy se quedaron en el lobby con los grises ojos incrédulos.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer abuelo?—Draco se palmeó la frente apesadumbrado.

—No pensé que realmente funcionaría

—Al parecer siempre estás equivocado— ladró Lucius al cuadro

—¡Ey! Realmente me parece una buena chica—levantó las manos en muestra de inocencia.

—¡Es una sangre sucia!

—¡Padre!—advirtió Draco

Lucius solo entrecerró los ojos fastidiado y siguió al resto por el pasillo.

—Abuelo si realmente te agrada Granger, no debiste hacer eso

Abraxas se encogió de hombros—Quiero pensar que tú vas a estar ahí

Draco pensó en qué momento su presencia se volvió algo que alguien podría considerar un calmante para Granger.

Nunca probablemente.

.

Simplemente se sentó y bebió té escuchando lo que decían. Yates, hoteles de lujo, comida exótica, entretenimiento extraño, cacería entre otras cosas. No pudo evitar pensar que incluso entre muggles había una gran diferencia.

Recordó un programa televisivo que solía ver cuando era pequeña y lo mucho que le gustaba. Si se pusiera a hablar sobre él con esos snobs probablemente se vería la brecha económica que había entre ellos. Al menos en ese entonces, pensó al recordad la cantidad de dinero que su esposo manejaba.

Se imaginó escupiendo contra el suelo vulgarmente por el dinero de Blaise.

—Cuando conocimos a Lucius y Narcisa en las playas de Bora Bora y escuchamos que no sabían lo que era una televisión, pensamos que estaban tomándonos el pelo.— El hombre tenía un pesado acento alemán.

—¿Playas? Pensé que odiabas el calor—Draco hizo una cara de confusión a su padre.

—Tú madre se sentía con humor de mar. Gustave nos demostró lo que un muggle bien acomodado puede disfrutar. El yate fue bastante clarificarte

—Fue un tanto descabellado cuando reconocieron ser magos—La mujer era claramente francesa, pero tenía un acento ingles que podría engañar a la mayoría.

—¿Reconocieron ser magos?—Hermione casi se ahoga con su té. Malfoy le dio una advertencia de reojo... Y pensar que hasta ahora había tenido maneras impecables.

—¿Hay algún problema?—habló por primera vez un tanto irritada la chica, de nombre Madeline si no mal recordaba.

Hermione carraspeo un poco apenada— El mundo mágico también tiene sus reglas, y el ministerio, lo que vendría a ser el gobierno mágico, tiene bajo estricto control a las personas no mágicas que tienen conocimiento sobre este hecho. Solo me sorprendió que fueran tan directos—le dio un pequeño trago a su té y desvió la mirada a una pintura extraña en el fondo de la habitación.

—¿Existe algo como eso?—preguntó más que curioso Gustave. ¿Pues entonces de qué diablos estuvieron hablando?

—Si, así es—Reconoció Lucius entre dientes.

—Solo han sido un par de días de que mis padres los conocieron Granger, es normal que no estén al tanto de ciertos detalles—Ella asintió ausentemente pensando en la irresponsabilidad de los Malfoy. —Decía algo de un telvisor—Madeline soltó una risita virginal.

—Basta de nosotros, por lo que nos comentan hemos estado viviendo una vida aburrida—mencionó jovialmente el ricachón, que Hermione decidió, le agradaba.

La mirada de los rubios magos le dijo a ella que los tres estaba completamente de acuerdo con su declaración.

¿Cuánto dinero deberían tener para que los Malfoy dejaran pasar el hecho de que fueran Muggles?

Mucho, mucho, mucho, fue su pensamiento inmediato.

—En realidad no sabría qué decir, nosotros nos hemos criado con este ambiente, no podría hablar con seguridad de algo que ustedes pudieran encontrar entretenido—Y fue entonces cuando Narcisa le envió una mirada para intervenir a Hermione.

—¡Ah! Claro...Ammm—miró para todos lados.—La primera vez que visite el mundo mágico, fue mi ingreso a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia por excelencia, justo en Escocia. Para llegar a la plataforma del tren que nos traería a Hogwarts teníamos que atravesar una pared—rio suavemente al recordarlo. Repentinamente perdida en sus recuerdos, se sintió más cómoda, mirando al horizonte en busca de claridad en sus memorias.— El techo del comedor escolar estaba encantado para que mostrara el cielo y su estado del día. Vampiros, animagos, hombres lobo, gigantes, arañas gigantes, perros de tres cabezas...—con cada palabra su sonrisa era más y más grande— Hay tanto—Miró a sus espectadores que la miraban con caras indescifrables a su parecer. Se sonrojó ligeramente y murmuró para finalizar—Y el callejón Diagon.

Narcisa aplaudió con una sonrisa enorme—Eso me recuerda que ahí confeccionaron el vestido que tanto te gusto, Ludivine. Tenemos un amigo en callejon Diagon que vende los mejo...— el resto de la conversación se perdió para Hermione.

"Las charlas entre ricos son las mismas no importa de donde vengan ¿verdad?" Pensó Hermione con aburrición ojeando distraídamente la alfombra.

—¿Cariño crees que podamos ir a visitarlo?—dijo encantada la señora colgada al hombro de su esposo.

—Suena maravilloso ¿no es así?—asintió entusiasmado—¿Qué te parece Lucius?

—Una idea maravillosa, sin duda

—"El valor de una idea radica en el uso de la misma"—murmuró Hermione contra su palma, pero al parecer todos la escucharon. Draco la miró con pánico.

Corrió por la habitación un silencio pesado e incomodo como ninguno.

—¡Vaya! ¡Edison!—saltó gustoso Gustave. Nadie, excepto por ella entendió a lo que se refería.

—Así es señor, fue él precisamente quien dijo eso—sonrió sinceramente. Qué gran tipo, salvándola de una escena—Una cita que a mis padres les gusta mucho

—Unos magos excéntricos tus padres, puedo decir por el gesto de mis apreciados anfitriones. Hasta ahora no parecemos congeniar en ese aspecto—rio jovialmente.

Agitó sus rizos al negar con la cabeza, riendo levemente—Mis padres no son magos señor Whitehead. Mis padres son dentistas en Londres.

—Discúlpeme—apresuro un tanto apenado—, asumí que al igual que Narcisa, usted era una bruja.

—Oh, pero lo soy—sacó su varita de su bolsillo y la agitó de un lado a otro sacando lucecitas ridículas en su camino.

El hombre se quedó en silencio un largo rato para voltearse a los Malfoy.

—Estoy terriblemente confundido

.

Después de que los Whitehead pensaran por un instante que su hija podría ser de casualidad una bruja sin descubrir (Y la larga explicación de Hermione del por qué no lo era) se libró de los ricachones. Gustave se enamoró de Hermione para lo que a ella le concernía, Ludivine parecía tenerle curiosidad y Madeline la miraba con cara de estar oliendo mierda. Bien por ella.

—Creo que no estuvo tan mal—dijo Malfoy cuando la acompañaba a la chimenea de su estudio luego de dejar que sus padres acompañaran al señor y la señora Whitehead a la casa Parkinson. Madeline estaba esperando por Draco en la sala de té.

—Creo que Abraxas me las va a pagar— Si, bueno, ella obviamente no compartía su opinión.

El rubio asintió sonriendo con humor por la exageración de Hermione, la invitó al arco de la chimenea.

—Malfoy—el rubio dejó sus cavilaciones para regresar su mirada a la resentida bruja dentro de la chimenea—, hoy he tenido una tarde horrible y exhaustiva por culpa de tu abuelo, tu padre y tuya, así que voy a confesarte algo antes de irme.—Asintió como reflexionando. Como expiando sus pecados— En tercer año tenía un gira tiempo y una vez durante nuestras clases de transformaciones y de camino a clase de aritmacia te vi tocándote la entrepierna detrás de la bruja tuerta con una foto de Hooch

Malfoy estaba petrificado. Hermione cambio de virginal chica confesándose a una sonrisa burlona, se rio presumidamente y desapareció entre flamas verdes.

—Mierda

.

.

* * *

 **Ya tenía este capitulo (anque aun estaba pensandome si subirlo, no creo que me convenciera del todo)**

 **Quería intentar lo de los personajes originales, pero creo que no es muy lo mío**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste. Ahora no me tardé en actualizar ( Susee).**

 **D. Vie : Yo tambien quiero que a Hermione se le ocurra un buen plan porque sinceramente el problema con ella es que es más lista que la autora y pues... Hago lo que puedo con su venganza *Risas nerviosas*. Por supuesto que Draco lo escogió pero no le tomo ni diez segundos. Se paró en la primera tienda que encontró y compró lo primero que vio. **

**Lo de las casas de Hogwarts a mi tambien me fastidia a veces, creo que de vez en cuando si lo escribo bien y es el corrector quien lo arruina, pero tratare de ser más cuidadosa con eso.**

 **Este capitulo no está editado, ya me conocen.**

 **Dejen comentarios, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Bye-bye** ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ


	13. Buena suerte

**Capitulo 13:** _Buena suerte_

.

.

.

—Mierda

Ahora era la siempre recatada Hermione Grang-...Eh, Zabini, quien maldecía su puta suerte.

Resulta, que su apreciado esposo tenía planeada un cena romántica en casa esa noche. Con velas, luz tenue, rosas, lociones, etcétera.

Se apareció y ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Era eso un columpio del amor?

No deseaba saberlo (Bueno si, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin acción, pero no la quería con Zabini), así que decidió huir. Así es, huir.

Antes de dejar que su esposo la descubriera ya en casa, se escabulló a su vacía oficina y dejo una carta.

"Lo siento amor, Ginny tuvo un problema con su epidídimo y tengo que ir a cuidarla por solidaridad femenina. Regresare luego.

Adiós, tu esposa."

Dudaba mucho que Ginny tuviese problemas con el epidídimo tomando en cuenta que Ginny tenía empanada y no salchicha. Lo bueno es que su esposo de anotomía sabia lo que le seguía a nada.

Salió por la puerta trasera y corrió hasta llegar al punto de aparición donde se presentó directamente a la casa de sus padres. ¡Rayos olvidaba que se acababan de mudar a Italia con su ría Helen!

Recapitulemos Hermione

Harry: De misión

Weasley: Todos en Rumania

Luna y Neville: De expedición en busca de alucinaciones suyas y otro pobre como su compinche.

.

.

.

¡Maldita sea! Tendría que conseguirse más amigas.

La decisión estaba entre Parvati y Lavender

.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—Entró en labor—mencionó su vecina

—¡Diablos Parvati!

.

Muy bien la decisión estaba ente Malfoy y Lavender.

.

Asomó la cabeza a ambos lados de la chimenea, encontrando la oficina vacía de ocupantes.

—¿Malfoy?—¿Y ahora qué rayos?—¿Pepper?—hizo una mueca, no muy segura de querer que se apareciera, pero con un "¡Puf!" el pequeño la saludo a su lado.

—Buenas noches Señora Zabini ¿Ha olvidado algo?—estaba muy segura que el pequeño no se daba cuenta de la pregunta tan ruda que acababa de hacer.

Tuvo ganas de decirle "¿Qué te importa?" En un gesto infantil. No había olvidado nada, simplemente no tenía donde quedarse.

"¿Si sabes que existen hoteles, verdad? Supuesta bruja-más-brillante-de-su-generación" Dijo una vocecita extrañamente parecida al tono burlón de Malfoy.

—Rayos—muró para si misma

—¿Perdón?—se inclinó el elfo cuando no comprendió lo que deseaba que hiciera.

Hermione hizo un puchero— Tuve algunos problemas en casa y pensé que tal vez Malfoy no tuviese inconvenientes en dejarme pasar la noche hasta que mi esposo se vaya de casa—se puso roja como cereza fresca cuando tuvo que admitirlo.—Pero pensándolo mejor, iré a un hotel

—¡Espere!—levantó los brazos alarmado—El retrato ancestro del amo Malfoy dijo a Pepper ayudarla si es que aparecía por aquí de nuevo

—¡Eso no es necesario!—no sabía como lidiar con un elfo que estaba siendo amable con ella. No podía rechazarlo.

—Al menos avisare al amo Malfoy—y antes de que pudiera intervenir, el elfo desapareció.

Se dio la vuelta en sus zapatos para huir antes de que el rubio hiciera acto de presencia. Dio el primer paso dentro de la chimenea cuando algo le cayó sobre la cabeza, mareándola, haciéndola quejarse, maldecir, tomarse la cabeza y retroceder.

—¡Abraxas!—Lo vio meciéndose en un ridículo columpio con una niña pequeña rubia y probablemente marginada por el mayor a empujarlo sobre el balancín. Cuando los pies del Malfoy tocaban el marco este se sacudía. Abraxas reía como un niño de 6 años.

Hermione descubrió que lo que casi le perfora el cráneo era un marco con una foto en la que se reían tres magos y una bruja. Eran Nott, Malfoy y Zabini, aparentemente divirtiéndose a costas de Pansy.

Eso le recordaba, hace mucho que no sabía nada sustancial de Pansy.

El vidrio del marco estaba arruinado —¿Tan dura tengo la cabeza?—se preguntó preocupada. Al levantarla, la foto salió de su lugar y aterrizó una vez más en el suelo. Había algo escrito al reverso de la foto y un pedazo de papel doblado cayó junto a la foto.

Detrás de cada personaje estaba simplemente la firma de cada uno. La de Pansy era particularmente cursi y curva, incluso tenía un corazón junto a su nombre.

Abrió el papel "No estaba destinado a ser, Draco" Un beso rojo sangre junto a esto y una fecha. Tal vez el día que fue escrita.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando un Malfoy muy enojado. Tenía las mejillas un tanto rosas, el cabello hecho un desastre, la camisa arrugada y la bragueta abierta.

Hermione levantó ambas cejas hasta perderse en la mata de pelo castaño que le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

—Interrumpí algo— no era una pregunta en absoluto.

—Ahora que me has cortado el asunto, dime qué quieres

Hermione frunció las cejas ligeramente molesta

— No fue mi intención, fue un error venir. Tenía la intensión de irme ya—su mirada gris viajó a sus manos y el cuadro roto que sostenía en ella, la nota y la foto. Rechinó lo dientes.—Abraxas la tiró sobre mi cabez-

De un saltó estaba junto a ella, de un manotazo quitándole la foto y la nota. El marco impacto contra su mano enterrándole un par de vidrios molestos en la palma de la mano. Torció las cejas en un gesto doloroso pero Malfoy lo ignoró, más molesto de lo normal por cualquier discusión estúpida que estaban acostumbrados a sostener. Ahora la veía con el mismo odio de antaño.

Dolió.

—¡Qué! ¡Qué quieres de mi!—le gritó rojo de rabia. Ella contuvo las lagrimas de su propio disgusto, de ser tratada así por una nimiedad. De ser mirada con ese odio.

—No tenía donde pasar la noche, pero creo que prefiero regresar a casa a quedarme aquí...contigo.

—¡No! ¡Ahora te quedaras aquí! ¡Incluso si estoy follandome a la chica muggle y escuchas todo a media noche te quedaras aquí! ¡Si estoy co mujerzuelas lo vas a soportar! —sus fosas nasales exhalaban el aire fuertemente. —¿Quieres joder las cosas? ¡Bien! ¿Tienes la ridícula idea de que soy tu amigo o tu hada madrina? ¡Bien! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que metas tu nariz de sangre sucia en mis asuntos!— Jadeaba como perro rabioso al final de su rabieta. Estaba esperando el golpe con la cara en alto y la replica a sus agresiones en la punta de la lengua, pero ella se quedó quieta en su lugar, temblando de enojo y muy probablemente aumentando su presión arterial al punto de causarse una hemorragia.

Hermione no escuchó las indicaciones que le estaba dando el rubio a su elfo. Lo vio caminar a la puerta con la foto y nota en mano.

—¿Hermione?—la vocecita de Abraxas penetró a través de su repentina migraña.—Lo siento, no esperé que esto saliera así

—Tú nunca esperas que algo salga fuera de tus planes Abraxas, pero siempre ocurre lo contrario—no estaba molesta con él. Él fue el inicio de esta jodida situación, pero no era el culpable. No fue Abraxas quien empujó palabras tan hirientes fuera de la garganta de Malfoy.

Se sacó los vidrios con la mano izquierda. No quería arriesgarse a tratar de hacer un hechizo para curar sus heridas con la zurda cuando era diestra. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y lo envolvió en un puño, bañando de sangre la tela rosa.

Algo vibró dentro de ella. Trató de evitar el eco de las palabras de Malfoy pero… Sabía que no podía controlarlo, no ahora.

.

Tan pronto como abandonó a Hermione en su oficina, guardó la foto y el papel en su bolsillo trasero. No se sentía ni un poco mal. Maldita sangre sucia entrometida.

Aún a través de la puerta pudo escuchar las breves líneas que intercambiaron su abuelo y Granger. Entonces la escuchó sisear y Pepper le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la bruja.

De repente los anillos en los dedos empezaron a escocer, y el collar de su padre también le molestaba contra la piel del pecho. La incomodidad rápidamente se transformo en un calor doloroso para pasar en un parpadeo a sentir acido alrededor del cuello y los dedos. Se apresuró a sacárselos, pero las puntas de los dedos le dolían al tocar el metal y cuando pudo deshacerse de los metales contra su cuerpo, notó que su piel quemada se había adherido a sus accesorios, dejando marcas donde no estaba la piel pálida que debería.

En un instante Pepper estaba junto a él, vertiendo una poción sobre sus heridas y llorando intensamente. Malfoy también se quejaba en silencio por el dolor y lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Una enrojecida pero nueva capa de piel cubría sus recientes heridas.

No podía creerlo...Granger le había echado una maldición.

.

Pepper desapareció en cuanto unos lloriqueos se oyeron a través de la puerta.

Hermione se quedó temblando con el pañuelo en la mano un par de segundos después, pero exhaló cansada y se recargó contra el sofá cuando un nuevo mareo la atacó. Una mancha roja quedó impregnada cuando se removió de su posición para erguirse junto a la mesita de café, tratando de enfocar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan fuerte te golpeé?

—Creo que solo fue el enojo que acabo de sufrir—trató de reír pero tenía una migraña colosal.— Usualmente segregamos adrenalina cuando pasamos por un momento de estrés o de enojo así que supongo es normal. Pasara en unos minutos

Pero Abraxas no estaba de acuerdo cuando la vio palidecer. Trató de dar un pasó y colisionó contra el marco de la chimenea, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

—¡Hermione!

.

Draco entró cuando escuchó a Abraxas gritar el nombre de Granger. La vio en el suelo, pálida como su madre.

—Eso no está bien—se acercó a ella como todo un profesional en el campo. Examinó de manera rápida y eficaz su estado—Uso demasiada magia maldiciéndome. Requiere mucha energía esta en particular, y aun más si la conjuró sin varita.

—¿A ti qué te pasó en las manos? ¡Mira tu cuello!

—Lo estoy sufriendo, no tienes que gritármelo— ladró de regresó—¡Pepper!—El elfo asustado por su exabrupto, acudió desde la puerta donde observaba con horror, al costado de su amo— Has como te he dicho, y has que beba todas las pociones del tercer gabinete en mi laboratorio, incluso si está inconsciente tienes que hacer que las beba—se puso de pie.

Pepper asintió y rápidamente se desvaneció junto a la bruja.

—¿Vas a dejarla así?— se quejó escandalizado el retrato

—¡Estoy en mucho dolor por su culpa, no quiero verla justo ahora!—la puerta chilló cuando la cerró con brusquedad.

Aplicó un encantamiento en sus heridas para hacerlas invisibles, pero incluso aplicar esa mínima cantidad de magia sobre las heridas le dolía infiernos. Una rápida visita a la desnuda Madeline y una excusa barata lo dejaron ir a tratar sus heridas a su laboratorio.

Solo estaba agradecido que sus padres hubieran decidido pasar la noche en la casa de los Parkinson junto a los Whitehead.

.

Se despertó casi a medio día, pero aun estaba cansado y el cuerpo lacerante de la maldición que sufrió. Sus heridas seguían rojas y sensibles a cualquier contacto.

Madeline seguía recostada, aparentemente disfrutando de la cama tanto como le fuera posible.

Paseó un par de veces frente a la puerta de Hermione, seguro de que seguiría dormida por las pócimas que tomó el día anterior. Justo cuando se decidió a entrar, la puerta se abrió y se encontró con su invitada...ausente. Pepper lo miraba con curiosidad desde su reducida altura.

—¿Dónde está?

—Dejó esto para usted—le ofreció una bandeja de plata con una carta, un pequeño costal muy gordo y un frasco de contenido morado uva.

—¿Se fue?—su voz salió con un tono consternado que no sentía. Era más que nada incredulidad.

—Esperó a verificar que el amo Zabini estaba fuera de casa para irse—el mago arrugó las pensó para sí: ¿Ahora qué habrá hecho Blaise?

—Se fue temprano pero regresó para dejar esto—alzó la bandeja una vez más.

Tomó la carta y empezó a leerla.

—¡No necesito tu sucio dinero de compensación! Perra Granger. Si querías disculparte ten la decencia de decírmelo a la cara—tomó el liquido que dejó

atrás, que claramente decía la carta al beberlo eliminaría toda molestia residual en su cuerpo.

¡Ya vería esa maldita come-libros la próxima vez que se presentara a la mansión!

.

.

* * *

 **Este capitulo me parecio particularmente extraño**

 **Ocho días no fue tanto.**

 **Como siempre, esperen que me tarde un tanto por el siguiente capitulo, aun tengo que cumplir un castigo (Que por cierto ya llevo atrasado) con Umbridge.**

 **Bye-bye** ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ


	14. Dormirse en los laureles

_El orden de la historía sigue, nada más que me salté el numero ocho como capitulo y ya._

* * *

 **Capitulo 8:** _Dormirse en los laureles_

.

.

.

No se presentó. Hermione Granger Zabini Come-Libros no se presentó. En su lugar llegó un enclenque pelón diciendo que por cuestiones maritales a Hermione la habían removido del caso.

Le preguntó a Blaise qué rayos significaba "cuestiones maritales", pero el moreno estaba tan sorprendido como él de escucharlo.

—Ya no eres más mi nieto— Abraxas como era de esperarse, hizo una rabieta.

No le importaba. Aún mejor, ya nada le importaba.

Pasó casi un mes con visitas regulares a la cama de Madeleine, con el pelón fallando irrefutablemente en romper las maldiciones en la casa y con su abuelo dándole la ley del hielo. Bien por él.

Sus padres estaban sobre las nubes con sus muggles nuevos y el dinero que estaban compartiendo. Podría jurar que veía galeones en los ojos de su padre cada vez que Madeleine se le colgaba al brazo frente a los Whitehead.

—Hemos estado bastante bien— se encogió de hombros Blaise —no hemos hecho nada divertido, si sabes a qué me refiero, pero ha estado muy dócil. Cenamos casi diario, llega temprano e incluso decidió empezar a usar la ropa que yo le compró— se veía como un idiota enamorado.

Corrección , él era un idiota (lo de enamorado estaba por verse). Parafraseando mejor, se veía como un adolescente enamorado.

—¡Qué emoción! ¡Llegaste a segunda base! Tal vez la próxima te dejé tomarle la mano por más de un minuto— se mofó ácidamente.

—Contrario a lo que uno podría esperar cuando estas casi en el altar con una muggle que es casi tan rica como tú, que se acuesta contigo donde y cuando a te antoje, estás de un humor bastante insoportable.—Le picó la costilla con intenciones de fastidiar— Si bueno—rodó los ojos cruzando los brazos cuando el rubio le envió una mirada molesta y amenazadora—, es muggle, pero es más fácil de controlar. Incluso si es inútil aquí en el mundo magico, siempre puedes hacerle un borrado de memoria y decir que se perdió en el bosque.

Esta vez fue Draco quien le volteó los ojos al moreno.

Si. Granger había perdido contacto con él. Lo ignoraba y delegaba sus obligaciones, pero su verdadero dolor de trasero, era el estúpido de Zabini y sus noticias de su nueva y mejorada relación.

¿De verdad era ella tan estúpida?

.

Estaba tarareando bajo su aliento la canción que Harry y Ron cantaban a todo pulmón.

Había logrado arrastrar a Neville, Luna, Harry y los Wealey a un bar muggle de karaoke. Incluso Charlie estaba ahí. Fleur, su esposo y los padres Weasley decidieron quedarse en la madriguera a pasar para hacer novedad, una tarde tranquila bebiendo té.

Todos estaban un poco ebrios gracias a Fred y George que disfrutaban de los desfiguros ajenos. Claro que ella era la excepción.

Era poco más de las once y Ginny ya estaba echándole unas miradas depredadoras a Harry, que ha su vez no tenia neuronas más allá que para recordar la letra de "Everybody wants to rule the world"(ella encontraba esta canción muy irónica para quienes la cantaban). Ron tropezó al tratar de dar un paso fuera de su lugar, cayendo sobre su rostro en seco, haciéndose un Knock-Out. Fred y George ya habían contactado a Angelina y Katy, que aparecieron poco después aprovechándose del estado inconveniente de sus novios para asaltarlos en recónditas esquinas del bar.

Ella no estaba ni cerca de ebria. Luego de su primera borrachera fue sencillo suponer la cantidad de alcohol que soportaba su cuerpo y bajo qué condiciones. Ahora podría beberse un barril del cerveza sin pestañear. Había estado estudiando.

—Voy a tomar un poco de aire— le avisó a Charlie que se sentaba a su lado. Se levantó y salió del bar sin pensar. Afuera la lluvia de esa tarde dejó el pavimento mojado, impregnando las calles de un olor que a ella le gustaba mucho. Dejó caer la espalda contra los ladrillos del bar a un costado de la entrada. La calle estaba desierta por causas desconocidas.

—Ey—Charlie le picó la costilla juguetonamente. Saltó del susto.

—Charlie—sonrió nerviosa—¿Qué pasa?—el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Hermione lo examinó un momento antes de que una sonrisa se esparciera por su rostro—Estás tan ebrio—se burló de su descubrimiento. Charlie rio con ella ligeramente para luego asentir confidente.

—Así es—se encogió de hombros.—Me sorprende que no lo estés tú

—Como a todos. Pero admitiré que estoy ferviente por el alcohol.

El recién llegado se acomodó a su lado sobre la pared, rozando su mano en un intento de parecer accidentado, y probablemente de no encontrarse tan ebrio, hubiese tenido éxito en eso de la discreción.

—¿Cómo van los dragones Charlie?—él se encogió de hombros y renuncio a su fingida ignorancia, tomando firmemente su mano. —¿Alguna chica?—el hombre volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez mirándola con tal intensidad que su corazón saltó.—¿Charlie?—preguntó un poco asustada. El Weasley no lo pensó más y asaltó sus labios. Hermione resolló de la sorpresa.

Charlie besaba feroz y preciso. Le sujeto de las mejillas y se restregó contra ella, evidenciando su erección contra su vientre.

Hermione dudo antes de contestar el beso. Pero qué más daba, a Charlie claramente no le molestaba estar con una mujer casada y a diferencia de Malfoy no era tan rezongón.

Se colgó de su camisa, regresando el beso con la misma intensidad.

—¡Oh vaya!—una voz femenina con una risita les sonó a un costado. Charlie quién no parecía querer detenerse por nada y desinteresado de los presentes continuó el beso. Ella por otro lado lo empujó lo suficiente para tener un brazo de separación.

Perfecto, era Madeline, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Malfoy venía con ella.

—Señora Zabini y...—miró a Charlie, con una sonrisa amable pero con ojos de lobo— Señor Zabini ¿no?—el silenció lo supo leer muy bien porque preguntó—¿Entonces un amigo?—con risa miró a Hermione, como si la comprendiera. La bruja se sintió sucia. —Qué casualidad, justo cuando terminamos nuestra cena. Pensar que me lamentaba por no poder conocer el mundo en el que viven. Encontrarme con usted aquí Señora Zabini, es sin duda un pago de compensación—Hermione tenía la cara más apática del mundo.

—Lo dudo mucho. Si me disculpan creo que será mejor que me retiré—evitó las miradas que la juzgaban. Caminó varios pasos antes de regresar y tomar al confundido pelirrojo de la mano. Lo mejor era no dejar a este ebrio boca floja con ella.

Tiró de él hasta mitad de la calle, cuando Malfoy la tomó del brazo.

—¿Tan fácil eres?—escupió a la cara. Charlie quiso intervenir.

—Charlie no hagas nada estúpido— rogó. El chico lo pensó antes de asentir—Lo mejor será que me dejes encargarme de esto. Por favor regresa a casa, hablaremos luego ¿si?—se sentía morir de vergüenza por encontrarse en esa humillante situación. Weasley quiso renegar, pero la suplica en los ojos castaños que lo miraban lo hicieron asentir rendido e ir detrás de un establecimiento para desaparecerse en la madriguera.

—¿Qué quieres?—siseó

—Pensé que eras más lista.

—No sabía que pensaras de mi siquiera eso. Además, tampoco me importa

—Por irresponsabilidades tuyas mi casa se ha visto sometida a la incompetencia del pelele que has mandado como tu remplazo.

—Yo no lo mande. Además ese no es más mi problema—se giró para irse y vio a Marlene mirarlos con molestia. Hermione se lo pensó mejor y regresó—Y sabes muy bien que no es por irresponsabilidad Malfoy.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Jamás me habían hecho sentir tan inferior y repudiada en mi vida Malfoy

—¡Te he llamado cosas peores!

—¡Si, pero en ese entonces no me importaban!

Desconcertado, retrocedió un paso como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Y para que lo sepas incluso como informante eres un inepto.

Ofendido se echó para atrás.

—¡Quién es la que esta en su fase de luna de miel con el estúpido de Blaise! ¡Y peor aun retozando con una comadreja!

—Charlie terminó siendo más útil que tú para mis propósitos, por lo que podrás notar.

—¡Granger!— tomó por la fuerza de los brazos y la sacudió un poco.—Parece que tu bien juicio ha muerto, y ya que me has implicado en esto, vas a hacerlo todo el camino.

—¡No estoy perdiendo mi tiempo Malfoy! He estado ocupada e incluso he cuidado de mis asuntos con Blaise

—Eres una estúpida por ceder al teatro de la pareja reconciliada.

Hemrione se soltó de un golpe—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo—venenosamente le siseó—Mantén tu nariz de sangre pura retrograda fuera de mis asuntos.

Malfoy comprendió la referencia y aunque era un insulto tonto, dolió saber que lo antes dicho si había herido a la bruja.

—Qué sosería acabas de decir.

Hermione lo miró con apatía.— Hasta nunca Malfoy

—Granger.—a penetró con la mirada.— Regresaras a la mansión Mafloy a terminar con las maldiciones y dejaras de hacer cosas descuidadas como las que acaban de pasar, si sabes lo que te conviene

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en confusión y sospecha. Luego el entendimiento la bañó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente le dijo muy indignada—¡No te atreverías!

—Apuéstalo que cantaré como canario.

Con un último insulto a su persona y su rendición antes la situación, se desapareció.

Malfoy gruñó como animal frustrado y se desordenó el cabello. A su costado y como sonido de fondo, escuchó a Potter y uno de los gemelos Weasley ridiculizarse cantando.

Se volteó a ver Madeline que lo observaba con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—Tú...— señaló cubriéndose la boca— y ella...—Malfoy se masajeó la frente.

Y pensar que tendría que poner en marca semejante plan de Zabini, se dijo sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

.

—Tengo que escoger una de dos. Consigo toda la información que necesito, ya. O tendré que acostarme con Zabini—le dijo al retrato luego de terminar su trabajo del día. Necesitaba Maldoy para la mayoría de los rituales siguientes y muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él no tenía.

—¿Qué es lo que te falta? Pensé que la chica Brown había recolectado todo. Mi nieto ha estado avisándote de su agenda personal ¿no es así?

—Siento que hay algo que me estoy perdiendo—me mordió la yema del pulgar—Tenemos nombres, fechas, lugares y evidencias, pero... no puedo evitar sentir que algo falta. —Miró el reloj. Casi las nueve de la noche—Me ha pasado el tiempo volando. Será mejor que regresé a casa

—¿Por qué no te quedas?—ofreció reticente

Hermione hizo una mueca entre divertida e incredulidad—No gracias

—Los padres de Draco están con los Parkinson. Se han llevado con ellos a los Whitehead. Madeline y Draco son los únicos que quedan.

—Peor aun, pero creo que haré una visita a los Parkison. Tengo que hablar con Pansy sobre algo—volvió a morderse el pulgar. Tenía varias sospechas de que algo había pasado con Parkinson, Blaise y Malfoy. —Al parecer Blaise tiene dos favoritas, Greengrass y otra de la cual ni Malfoy ni lavender pueden encontrar nada sustancial. Sospecho que es Pansy...o al menos alguien que ella conoce.

Abraxas torció el gesto—No parece muy sutil que aparezcas sin más ahí

—Siempre puedo decir que tengo asuntos con los Malfoy y que su hijo se encuentra indispuesto. Además tengo una oferta de trabajo de los Parkinson desde hace unos meses que he estado aplazando.

—No sé por qué te dicen la bruja más lista de tu generación, en serio

.

El elfo a guío por los pasillos hasta llevarla frente a una puerta barroca. La invitaron a pasar y se encontró con las tres familias bebiendo champagne y vino alrededor de un piano en el que Narcissa tocaba un pieza tranquila. Todos se giraron a mirarla cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Sorprendidos por su presencia, detuvieron sus actividades. Algo muy raro para Hermione.

Gustave se veía hasta angustiado y un poco vivido de verla ahí. ¿Había hecho algo?

—Señora Zabini—habló la madre de Pansy, la viva imagen de su hija. —Qué sorpresa ¿Qué la trae por aquí?—compartió una mirada nerviosa con su esposo, que se veía apenado. Los Malfoy y la señora Whitehead se veían incomodo. Gustave ahora resoplaba de indignación. "Es que esto no puede ser posible" decía el muggle.

—Lo siento ¿He interrumpido algo?—preguntó confundida. Todos parpadearon igual de confundidos que ella.

—¿Señorita Granger, qué la trae por aquí?—volvió a preguntar la señora Parkinson, olvidado por un instante su estado marital.

—Vine a avisar a los Malfoy de un asunto con su mansión y a informarles a ustedes que a partir de la siguiente semana esperen mis visitas para el examen de las reliquias familiares—frunció las cejas aun desconcertada por el ambiente.

—No tenia que molestarse, una lechuza en la mañana hubiera sido suficiente. Déjeme acompañarle a la chimenea—la invitó a salir de la habitación.

—Lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vayamos—dijo estridente la voz de Gustave.

—Por supuesto—coincidió Lucius, tomando la mano de su esposa para encaminarla a la entrada de la puerta junto a Hemione.

Caminaron los seis por los pasillos, encabezados por la señora de la casa. Hermione les mencionó brevemente el estado de la casa y los avances que hasta hora llevaba.

—Por lo que voy a necesitar de ustedes o del joven Malfoy para poder terminar con el resto

—Me temo que viniste en vano, pues la casa ya es legítimamente de Draco. El momento que nos mudamos a Francia la casa se ligo mágicamente a Draco.

—Ya veo

—Bueno, aquí es—la señora Parkinson se despidió de ellos sin abrir la puerta a las chimeneas, argumentando que tenía que buscar de su hija. A Hermione no se le ocurrió una excusa para quedarse y hablar con Pansy.

Entraron los cinco, Gustave aun echando humo por la cabeza y su esposa intentando tranquilizarlo. Fueron ellos los primeros en desaparecer por la chimenea, aun un poco dudosos del funcionamiento. Antes de irse, el hombre le dio una mirada de animó que la dejó aturdida.

De pie con los Malfoy, los vieron consumirse entre llamas. Amablemente le cedieron el turno a Hermione y mientras se dirigía a las llamas, un ruido a sus espaldas los hizo girar y ver por la puerta abierta, a través del pasillo, dos jóvenes enredados en un caluroso y pasional momento. Abrieron la puerta entrando a la habitación contraria, en todo momento ajenos al publico que los veía con pánico.

La puerta hizo un eco al cerrarse tras los jóvenes. Los Malfoy casi con miedo, se voltearon lentamente a mirarla. Se sorprendieron de encontrar a la esposa del hombre en la otra alcoba con un gesto sobrio.

¿Así que era eso lo que los tenía así?

La miraban con lastima, pero había estupefacción en sus ojos.

—Ahm...—abrió la boca Narcissa en busca de algo qué decir.

Hermione entró a la chimenea con total calma, casi con gusto y les negó con la cabeza. Les sonrió perniciosa, perversa llevándose el índice sobre los labios, ordenándoles sin palabras que guardaran silencio sobre lo ocurrido. Sonrió más ampliamente y regresó a casa entre fuego verde.

Sin creer lo que acababan de presenciar, se miraron la cara unos segundos, parpadeando e incomodos.

—Creo que la chica Granger me agrada—susurró Lucius.

.

.

* * *

 **Looney Malfoy09: Me dio mucha risa tu comentario con la confesión de tu confusión.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, me presionan para seguir con la historia. A veces no tengo animos, pero la presión que siento me hace continuar aunque no quiera jajaja.**

 **Ya no voy a editar, me da mucha flojera, así que van a tener que vivir con mi errores. Así como mi novio, se aguantan.**

 **Tambien me voy a tardar menos (menos no significa poco) porque ya no voy a tener que releerlos.**

 **Aun no empiezo el siguiente, así que no esperen leer de mi pronto :P**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	15. Niñez

**Capítulo 14:** _Niñez_

.

.

Blaise tenía una sonrisa peligrosa desde el inicio de la cena que extrañamente compartían. Lo miraba tomar cada bocado con deleite, y cada sorbo de su bebida parecía emocionarlo.

—No eres gay ¿verdad?—esta pregunta fue lo único que cambió su semblante. Lo vio de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca de asco.

—Las rubias no son muy lo mío

Malfoy levantó una ceja—¿Y Greengrass?

Blaise se encogió de hombros riendo—Ella es conveniente

—Eso me recuerda ¿Quieres hacer algo la próxima semana? Necesito tener planes

—¿Por qué?

—Mis padres por fin regresan a Francia con los Whitehead esta noche. Algo repentino si me preguntas. Quieren que vaya con ellos para que continúe con mi —dejo sus cubiertos de lado para hacer comillas con los dedos— "cortejo" a Madison

—¿No se llamaba Madeline?—preguntó pensativo

—Lo que sea. El punto aquí es que no me quiero casar, y menos con esa arpía, cabeza hueca piernas fáciles.

—Qué raro, pensé que ese era tu tipo

—Si, pero no para casarme. No quiero tener que despertar cada mañana junto a una mujer tan maldita como yo y estúpida.

Zabini echó la cabeza para atrás riendo sin vergüenza con los demás clientes.

—Te comprendo. No me imagino casándome ni con Greengrass ni con Pansy—tuvo un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

—Se irán para no regresar, espero— evitando el tema del matrimonio y refiriéndose a sus padres. —Aunque debo decir que su repentina decisión me tomó por sorpresa. Más extraño aún fue que mi padre dijo que era por las renovaciones de Granger

—No comprendo

Draco negó con la cabeza, pensando profundamente— Yo tampoco

Siguió comiendo el estofado que ordenó. No le quitaba sospechoso la mirada de sobre las oscuras intenciones en los ojos. Cuando la sonrisa sobre sus labios se pronunció aún más al final de la cena, Draco le advirtió:

—No voy a ayudarte a volver a tener sexo con tu esposa Blaise.

—No podrías de todos modos—sonrió sin inmutarse. —No es como que lo necesite

—Tus cortesanas te han sabido consentir ¿no es así?

—¡Pffft!—contuvo una carcajada—Cortesanas. Ya nadie las llama así

—Granger las llamas así—habló bajo y masticando un bocado.

—¿Qué?—se inclinó para escuchar mejor.

—Dije que algo debes de traer entre manos. Tienes cara de gato que se comió al canario.

—¡Oh no! Para nada mi amigo—sonrió maquiavélicamente— Has sido tú quien se lo ha comido

Levantó las cejas—¿Perdón?

—Es bueno saber que tus invitados se irán. No querrás que te vean en el estado en el que estarás ...dentro de muy poco...—Malfoy estiró los brazos para atrapar al moreno, pero para el momento que sus brazos trataron de agarrarlo, su amigo se desvaneció.

.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó adormilada sin pensar. Ugh, realmente prefería no saber.

—Cenando con Malfoy.—le besó la mejilla—Le he jugado una pequeña broma

—Blaise—lo regañó—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?—Aun con los ojos cerrados lo sintió deslizarse bajo las cobijas, rodearle la cintura con un brazo y enterrar una nada discreta erección contra su trasero. UGH.

—Algo que te va a ayudar a ti también, pero tomando en cuenta el temperamento que tiene con mis bromas, y lo incierto que será su estado cuando ocurra, lo mejor será que lo evite unos días.

—¿Saldrás del país?— Por favor di que sí. Por favor di que sí. Por favor di que sí.

—Si—enterró la nariz contra su cuello—¿Quieres venir?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa—Tengo trabajo.

—Tal vez luego—le acarició el vientre sobre la pijama.

—Tal vez podamos ir a visitar a mis padres. Ha sido más de un año desde que no los ves

—Amm...er...eh. Claro.

—¿Irás a la casa en Positano?—Blaise levantó las cejas sorprendido

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco bien amore mio.

.

Entró para ser de inmediato golpeada por una serie de gritos desde la entrada principal.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, eres tú!

Corrió hasta el retrato que se veía apurado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Draco, ayer llegó sintiéndose muy mal. Entró a su habitación y no ha salido desde entonces. Los elfos tienen prohibido entrar sin su permiso—por primera vez, Hermione vio a Abraxas preocupado.

Sin preguntar más, con un paso amplio y rápido, llegó a la habitación de Malfoy. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que escuchó fue un llanto infantil. Sin saber qué ocurría trató de ver de donde llegaba el ruido. Fue una sorpresa aún mayor el encontrar un pequeño bebé con el cabello tan rubio que parecía transparente. Ojos grandes y brillantes de un tono azul acerado tan claro como el vidrio, entre ropa verde que seguramente le pertenecía al dueño de la casa.

—¡Oh por Dios!

En cuanto la vio dejó de llorar, pero solo por un corto lapso, pues de inmediato el llanto siguió, esta vez más fuerte.

—¡Blaise, qué rayos hiciste!—La idea la sacudió un momento después. Sus scaenas. —Mierda Blaise, pudiste haberlo matado.

Levantó al infante con miedo, descubriendo su pequeño y desnudo cuerpo. Tierno, suave y sonrosado en los lugares indicados. Era un bebé encantador.

—Malfoy, no sé cuánto durará esto, no sé si de hecho el efecto pasara. No sé nada en concreto, aún tenía que hacer varios estudios sobre las variables y— el berreo se detuvo solo para que una mano diminuta tirará su cabello—¡Ou! Ya entendí. Quiero pensar que mantienes tu mente consciente adulta—A esto el niño medio asintió, probablemente por sus pobres capacidades motoras. — ¡Diablos! Debes tener un mes de nacido

El bebé se movió a un lado y al otro entre sus brazos, reanudando la rabieta.

—¿Ahora qué?

Una sensación de tibia humedad le llegó al vientre.

—¡Oh! ¡No, no lo hiciste!—le dijo con amenaza de muerte a Malfoy.

.

Zabini no era idiota, pues de haberlo sido se hubiera quedado a morir en sus manos. Luego de horas de batallar con el pequeño heredero, decidió llevarlo consigo a la mansión, tomando el retrato de Abraxas de la pared, y a Pepper con ella.

Pepper y Kiki se odiaron el momento en el que se vieron. Los dos elfos se esforzaron de más en conseguir todo lo necesario para Malfoy. Ahora tenía suficiente para la todos los nietos de Molly sin problemas.

De momento con el pequeño con ropa adecuada para un infante dormía pacíficamente a su lado mientras hacía hipótesis sobre una libreta del estado de su acompañante.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi—tuvo que enviar una lechuza a su jefe, notificándole que se tomaría unos días libres hasta nuevo aviso. Su superior no tuvo problemas, pues Hermione tenía días libres acumulados, suficiente para irse a conocer el mundo.

Dejó al par de elfos con el pequeño para tomar una ducha larga y relajante. Cosa que duró muy poco, puesto que minutos luego de entrar al agua tibia un chillido la hizo salir pitada con una toalla alrededor.

—Kiki no sabe qué pasa—tembló la pequeña viendo con temor al rubio

—Amo...—tembló igualmente Pepper.

Suspirando, agitando su varita para quitar tanta agua de su cuerpo como pudiera, se acercó y lo levantó.

—Debe tener hambre. Ya han pasado un par de horas

Fue a la cocina acompañada de el par de elfos. Malfoy la veía con la cara agria por estar en los brazos de Hermione. Mierda. Maldito Blaise.

De poder caminar, o argumentar ya tendría a la Granger loca, pero al ser tan dependiente de ella, hacerla enojar no parecía una buena opción.

—¿Qué podremos darte?

"Quiero un robalo meniere" sonó como un montón de balbuceos infantiles. Malfoy hizo una rabieta por su imposibilidad de hablar, chillando y pataleando.

—¡Malfoy!—lo sentó en el contador de la cocina—Calmate ya buscaré algo , dame un minuto.

Refunfuñando buscó en los estantes.

—La comida normalmente la hacen los elfos—pensativa se volteó a kiki, que veía muy preocupada la imagen del bebé Malfoy en rodillas y manos sobre el contador.

—Kiki, lamento esto pero ¿Crees que puedas hacer papilla de manzana y pera? —la elfa asintió, ansiosa de estar lejos del niño—Y si pudieras hervir un poco con verduras, sería maravilloso

Lo observó de un lado y del otro.

—Mientras tanto qué tal si te pongo un pañal—Malfoy aparentó comprender lo que decía la castaña, porque negó con la cabeza.—Tranquilo es normal— se encogió de hombros y con un hechizo simple un pañal se apresuró a su mano.

Como era de esperarse, los elfos lo que le consiguieron fueron pañales mágicos. Que gracias a Merlin se limpiaban solos. Tenía que cambiarlos cada vez que se ensuciaran pero la limpieza de semejantes residuos se hacía solo.

Lo tomó en un brazo con el pañal en el otro.

"¡Dejame bruja!" forcejeaba el pequeño

—¡Malfoy igual te lo voy a poner!—lo recostó sobre un sofá en la estancia, bajando el pequeño pantalón de tricot azul que usaba, para descubrir su inocencia.—Aww—hizo el ruido natural que produce una mujer al sentir una ola de ternura. En este caso al humillar a un hombre de 22 años sobre la diminutes de su entrepierna.

"¡Ternura no te causo en tu casa! ¡O en mi sótano!"

Quejándose, se movía de un lado a otro, evitando el éxito de Hermione

—¡Draco voy a inmovilizarte si es necesario!—sorprendido por ser llamado Draco, se quedó callado y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando terminó, y subió sus pantalones en su lugar, vio la cara de amargado que tenía el pobre niño—Escucha, sé que no es nada agradable que te esté pasando esto. Y mucho menos que sea yo quien se encargue de ti, pero miralo como karma, y verás que si te lo mereces—ignorandola, el rubio ya en rodillas y manos, gateaba al borde del sofá.

.

"¿Qué mierda es eso?"

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—le dijo con una voz tonta y una sonrisa estúpida.

"¡Claramente no me gusta!"

—Sé que que te va a encantar

Malfoy en vano, intentó escapar de la sillita que Hermione le conjuro (y que también le había costado una barbaridad que se sentara) al ver las diferentes papillas en la mesita.

—¿Manzana?—el rubio pronunció su ceño fruncido—¿Pera?—sacó la lengua con los brazos cruzados—¿Zanahoria? ¿Pollo?¿Calabaza?— a esta última el niño mostró reticente un poco de interés. —Calabaza será

Medio abriendo la boca al ver acercarse la cuchara, probó apenas un bocado. Lo saboreó y asintió. No estaba nada mal.

Con las manos trato de sujetar la cuchara para alimentarse, pero Hermione no la soltaba.

—No Draco—le dijo severa.

¡Quién se creía! ¿¡Su madre!?

Volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez Hermione le permitió tomarla suspirando por su necedad.

Con gracia vio a Draco intentar comer, llenándose la cara de papilla al tercer intento.

—Dame la cuchara—extendió la mano. Sus ojitos vieron analizando la palma que se extendía frente a él. Lo pensó un instante antes de arrojar la cuchara por un lado y meter la mano en la papilla para luego llevarla a la boca.

—¡Draco!

.

—No te la voy a dar en un vaso Malfoy—le advirtió midiendo la temperatura en su mano—vas a tener que aguantar la humillación Malfoy, porque ni te voy a dejar beberla en un vaso, ni voy a dejar que te alimentes solo porque mi pobre kiki estuvo de un lado para otro limpiando la papilla de las paredes.

El bebé Draco estaba tan cansado (de nada, simplemente el metabolismo curioso de los infantes) que descansando en sus brazos abrió la boca. Sonriendo Hermione lo recortó cómodamente contra ella e inclinó la mamila.

—¿Alguna suerte con Blaise o sus padres?

—No señora—dijeron al unísono.

Con ojos cayendo de cansancio, lo acomodó sobre su hombro, golpeándole la espalda con suavidad hasta que un pequeño eructo sonó contra su cabello. Se rió.—¿Por qué no puedes ser así siempre, Malfoy?

.

—¡Dah!—una manita le golpeó la cara. Parpadeó tratando de quitarse el sueño. Un pequeño de dos años la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Balbuceó un tanto señalándose la boca.

—Creciste—señaló ausentemente.—Antes que nada tenemos que agrandar esa ropa—dijo sacando su varita.

Papilla de manzana y leche en polvo fueron el desayuno de ambos.

—Tal vez debería darte un baño—lo miró comer felizmente sobre su regazo.—¿Qué dices?—Malfoy se encogió de hombros metiendo los dedos al frasco de papilla.

Lo llevó a la bañera desapareciendo el conjunto azul que lo cubría.

—Eres un niño, así que no veo el daño—sentado en el piso junto a ella, la vio con la boca abierta desprenderse de su ropa también. Sin ganas de recordarle que a pesar de su cuerpo, él tenía aún su mente consciente, la dejó levantarlo del suelo y pegarlo a su pecho. Sin pensarlo un momento se sujetó de su pecho. Hermione muy ocupada llenando la bañera y cuidando que el rubio no cayera de su brazo, no lo notó.

Draco se aferró a ella como si de su propia madre se tratara, pero claro que sin las mismas intenciones.

Entró con cuidado a la bañera, colocando a Malfoy sobre su regazo con las piernas flexionadas para evitar que se fuera de espaldas contra el agua. Le pellizcó una mejilla, a lo que Draco le dio un manotazo con mala cara. Sonriendo, inició el ritual de lavarle el delicado cabello rubio.

.

Un par de días pasaron y un enano rubio corría de un lado para otro en su casa. Aun sin poder usar su varita por la inmadurez de su magia, el único entretenimiento que tenía era molestar a Hermione.

—¡Draco juro que si no dejas de patearme te voy a amarrar de un árbol boca abajo!—le gritó mientras lo miraba correr frente a ella un par de metros y regresar a patearla para volver a huir antes de ser atrapado. El hijo del diablo estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Logró levantarlo cuando un par de señoras se acercaron a él con claras intenciones de pellizcarle las mejillas. Corrío a sus brazos casi gritando en pánico.

—Qué niño tan lindo—mencionó una cuando alcanzó al par, entendiendo mal la aberración de Malfoy por vergüenza. El rubio les daba las espalda ocultando la cara entre los suaves rizos de Hermione.

—Debe parecerse mucho a su padre—sonrió la otra

—Más de lo que se imaginan—rodó los ojos con cansancio.

Regresaron a casa y con un suspiro rendido, Hermione dejó a Draco en el suelo que salió corriendo, riendo maquiavélicamente con dirección a la estancia. Dio la media vuelta para ir por el almuerzo cuando una voz femenina gritó.

—¡Draco!

Y el mocoso rubio regresó gritando con los brazos extendidos en su dirección. Lo levantó por reacción natural.

—¡Draco!—la mujer hizo un puchero al entrar a la cocina y no encontrarlo a la altura que esperaba. Su semblante cambió repentinamente al ver quien sostenía al heredero Malfoy.

—Granger

—Zabini—corrigió la pituda e infantil voz.

—Parkinson.

.

.

* * *

 **Looney Malfoy09, Sarelita: De no ser por su presión en mis hombros este capitulo no estaría publicandose ni hoy ni mañana.**

 **Susee: Tambien pensé en ellos, pero ultimamente se me ha dado por leerle a Charlie-Hermione. Quería un pequeño homenaje.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Me enfermé así que sean suaves conmigo. Tal vez suba dos capítulos la siguiente vez porque está vez no importa cuanto me presionen, se viene el cumpleaños de mi madre, luego mis parciales y luego MI cumpleaños jajaja.**

 **Subire dos la proxima, pero tal vez las lea a mediados de Abril. Espero que no y suba antes el siguiente.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	16. Procrastinando

**Capítulo 15:** Procrastinando

.

.

.

Era una pequeña batalla ganada contra la carroñera de Parkinson que Draco fuera a sus brazos y no a los de ella. Una satisfacción fuera de lugar y bastante inadecuada se acomodó sobre su pecho mientras mantenía al rubio contra su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos en un gesto defensivo.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?—preguntó con un toque venenoso que no pretendía.

—Pepper me dejo entrar—miró sobre su hombro al apenado elfo al que kiki estaba golpeando sin remordimientos.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?—era la hora del almuerzo para Malfoy y prefiriendo pasar por alto (en lo posible) la molesta presencia de Pansy, con un brazo sostuvo a Draco y con el otro removía entre la cocina en busca de lo necesario para su comida.

—Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que Draco podría estar en una situación desafortunada, y que tal vez necesitará de un amigo—se encogió de hombros viendo con ternura al rubio.

Hermione bajó la vista a los ojos transparentes que la miraban con suplica. "No me dejes con ella" decian. Pero lo extraño era que no parecía ser la detestable personalidad de Pansy lo que molestaba al rubio... había algo más.

Hermione suspiró.

—Podría parecer un niño pero aún es racional y sabe lo que quiere. Y lo que no quiere es obviamente irse contigo Pansy, así que te sugiero te retires antes de que me tome la libertad de removerte personalmente—señaló sin mucha educación la chimenea.

Parkinson hizo una mueca de desagrado que acentuó su poco agraciada nariz.

—Como gustes—siseó—Veo que estás más que apegado a la sangre sucia, Draco—,quien fríamente la miró disgustado. Draco la observó un instante antes de sujetarse del cuello femenino de quien lo cargaba en brazos y enterrar la cara entre su mentón y el hombro.

Hermione al ver esta reacción, ladró—Vete.

Parkison despacional se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Le dirá—dijo contra su piel haciéndole cosquillas—Le dirá a Blaise que estoy aquí

—Draco, Blaise podrá ser tu amigo, pero tambien es mi esposo. Incluso si sabe que estás aquí además de ser un niño, no se atrevería a recriminarme nada.

El pequeño solo pensó que podría ser su esposa pero pasó años de relación sin enterarse de los desagradables hábitos de su marido.

.

Malfoy era un conejillo de indias muy molesto, pero que cumlpía con el porposito de uno finalmente. Hermione no perdía detalle de la velocidad con la crecía. Tres días luego de la visita del cuervo negro (Parkinson) y Draco tendría la edad de 13 años, recordandole tanto aquella vez que lo golpeó. No estaba particularmente orgullosa de ello, pero él fue un patán que bien se lo merecía.

—Creo que será mejor que dejes de dormir a mi lado a esta edad Malfoy—era tan raro decirlo.

—Aun soy joven—se encogió de hombros rechazando la idea, trepando por la cama para acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

—¡Malfoy ayer desperté con una erección contra mi vientre! Y por muy bonito que fueras hace unos días, esto ha dejado de ser adecuado para la situación—señaló la cama. Draco,ahora con su varita, la agitó un par de veces, transfigurando la aburrida pijama que usaba con él a la lencería extravagante que se encontró en uno de los cajones.

¡Malfoy!

.

Cuando despertó una erección estaba de nuevo contra su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento habrá llegado a la cama?

—Draco tienes que dejar de ser un niño mimado—lo palmeó un par de veces en la cara, aun con el sueño cerrándole los ojos. Malfoy gruñó y la abrazó con fuerza.

El heredero tenía una apariencia muy parecida a sus 17 por la anchura de sus hombros y que ahora sus piernas se estiran más allá de las femeninas sobre las sábanas.

—Voy a extrañar poder cargarte ¿sabes?—dijo trabajosamente a causa de la somnolencia.

—Extrañaré tomar baños contigo—su sonrisa con la piel de su cuello la contagió.—Al menos no me golpeabas cuando te manoseaba.

Hermione se sacudió por una carcajada—En tercero volví a probar la poción multijugos a causa del orgullo herido que sufrí en segundo. Fui Hestia Carrow por una hora. Cuando intentaste meter tu mano bajo mi falda logré darte una mejor asestada que aquella vez en mi propio cuerpo. Esa Hestia tenía bastante fuerza para ser tan delgada

—¡Tú!

.

Ese día no tenía pinta de ser prometedor en ningún aspecto, las ganas de levantarse de entre las sábanas se evaporaban fácilmente cada vez que intentaban hacer algo productivo.

—Comadreja cobarde—mohino, lo insultó.

—En ese momento yo estaba furiosa con él, pero cuando regresó con nosotros olvidamos rápidamente eso en favor a progresar con la búsqueda de los horrocrux

—Debiste dejarlo ser estrangulado por el lazo del diablo desde el principio.

Se pasó el día contándole a Malfoy todos los sutiles detalles sobre sus años de escuela, las cosas que pasaban inadvertidas por la mayoría pero que para Harry, Ron y Hermione, eran otro segundo más de su año con año.

—Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero lo extrañaría demasiado.

—Tampoco es que lo veas regularmente ¿verdad?

—Siempre encantador Draco—le susurró ofendida.

—La verdad duele Granger.

.

—Me gusta la palabra desasosiego—dijo mirando el techo. Estaban comiendo pizza, que al par de elfos les costó un eternidad hacer por ser un platillo extraño para ellos—se desliza como un silbido por mi lengua. Es larga.

—Ya sé que te gustan de esa manera. También me gusta que se deslice por tu lengua

—No seas así—lo golpeó en el hombro pero a pesar de su brusquedad contra el rubio, rió con él.

.

—¿Por qué simplemente no te divorcias?

—A qué viene la pregunta. Tú me incitaste a esto ¿Sabes?

—No digo que no sea divertido, es hilarante, no te voy a mentir—Hermione rodó los ojos pero esperó atenta a que continuara su idea—Pero está fuera que todo lo que harías. Pensé que harías algo rápido, una venganza sosa, algo sin tanto pensamiento oscuro y humillate. Ya sabes algo como un engaño con cualquier pelele— la bruja lo miró sugerente—Ya sé que yo fui ese pelele.

Hermione lo pensó un instante antes de responder.—Porque estuve dispuesta a perdonarlo.

Al ver su confusión, tuvo que elaborar aún más.

—Porqué deje de ser yo. Me humilló, me uso, me engaño y no solamente maritalmente, pero ese no es el problema. Me hizo creer que me amaba como yo a él.

—Hasta los ratones de biblioteca tienen su orgullo, lo entiendo—Hermione meneo la cabeza. Draco estaba perdido ¿Entonces qué era?

—Pelear por orgullo es algo tonto. Claro, incluso yo lo tengo, lo han herido un par de veces, pero lastimar a alguien por ello es absurdo.

—Granger creo que necesitas quererte un poco más. Si bueno, eres una sangre sucia que nunca se calla pero debes de tener lo tuyo—la codeó fraternalmente en la costilla. La noche los rodeaba y Malfoy había regresado a su edad natural horas atrás, pero decidiendo contra su mejor juicio y disfrutando de la simple compañía de la chica, se quedó recostado en la cama, hablando con ella por horas y horas.

—Me hizo todas esas cosas, pero el orgullo fue todo lo que dañó...con esas cosas. Pero estoy haciendo esto Malfoy…

Hubo un silencio cargado de significado.

—Lo hago porque deje de ser yo. Porque no es el orgullo, soy yo la que está sufriendo. Porque deje que una tontería como el amor no correspondido que he tenido por tanto años me cegara, porque pensé en perdonarlo Malfoy. Me estaba transformando en alguien que no soy...que no era al menos.

—¿Alguien que no eres?

—No soy de las que sufren en silencio aceptando los engaños de su esposo; pensando que en algún punto se detendrá; o que es a mi a quien ama y bien las demás puedes ser simples pasatiempos; que probablemente sea mi culpa que tenga que buscar a alguien que le caliente la cama.

—Pero nada de eso es cierto.

—¡Exacto!—gritó contra el techo en un exabrupto, levantándose para sentarse.—Pero Malfoy—no supo en qué momento las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Estaba frustrada...tan cansada y estresada.—todas esas cosas...yo comencé a creerlas, lo supe, lo escuché y aun así traté de justificarlo. Yo creí que era mi culpa, que podría vivir con ello, que solo era de momento...todo eso lo creí por él.

Draco no pudo soportar verla así un segundo más.

La golpeó en la cara con un almohada. Hermione cayó sobre su espalda y contra las mantas con un "¡Paf!"

—Vamos a hundirlo Granger

.

.

* * *

 **¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!**

 **Me tardé una eternidad, es lo que llamariamos puro relleno porque no impulsa el desarollo de la historia, está bien corto.**

 **¡Ya sé!**

 **Esto lleva ya un par de capitulos por si no lo habían notado (soy una maldita Troll)**

 **Tengo una clase de bloqueo de escritor (pues es que ya tenía preparado un listado de situaciones y sucesos que iba a pasar en el desarrollo de la historia...pero ¿Qué creen? Me tarde tanto en escribirlas que se me olvidaron, así que ahora o me acuerdo o salgo con algo nuevo)**

 **Leyendo se me ocurrió un nuevo fic que voy a empezar en cuanto terminé con este (voy a escribir las tramas que se me ocurran en mi PARED para que no se me olviden)**

 **Ya perdonenme, ya estoy viendo cómo inroducir lo que ocurrira con nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Amenme**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	17. Bebé pucheritos

Capítulo 16: Bebé pucheritos

.

.

.

.

Regresar a su mansión luego de un descanso en una de sus casas de verano, y encontrar a su esposa desayunando más que placenteramente con su mejor amigo, fue un sorprendente trago amargo para él.

Recibir la noticia que un rubio lactante en los brazos de su esposa no resultó una imagen tan divertida como esperó. Se le agrió la visita de Pansy a Positano. Fue un descubrimiento extraño al arribar a su querida Italia, su falta de apetito sexual. Las chicas eran hermosas y de pensamientos liberales pero no resultaron muy atrayentes. Rechazó el ofrecimiento de Pansy cuando la conejita fue a comunicarle de la presencia del Malfoy en la mansión Zabini.

Ahora que caminaba dentro de su elegante estancia para ver a su esposa acomodarse con naturalidad junto a Draco al hablar de la ligeramente oscura maldición que Hermione le hizo a Marietta Edgecombe. Algo de lo que nunca había escuchado por la reticencia de Hermione a deleitarlo con la desgracia de otros.

Hipócrita.

—Qué agradable sorpresa. Malfoy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ambos saltaron en sus lugares y se giraron a verlo. Un rápido movimiento de la varita de Draco le regalo a Zabini una piel azul brillante que daba comezón. Gruñó como animal al rascarse en cuanto el hechizo lo golpeó.

—¡Eso por qué fue!—la mirada que le dio Draco fue suficiente respuesta.

Malfoy se levantó y se giró como todo un caballero a reverenciar ligeramente con la cabeza a la dama que miraba a su marido con humor en los ojos.

—Mi presencia aquí ya no es requerida ni deseada, así que me iré por ahora—le sonrió a Hermione como burlándose—Señora Zabini.

Lo miró con una promesa de regresar el golpe bajo y asintió.—Adiós Draco

—¿Draco? ¿Ahora lo llamas Draco?—aulló Zabini rascándose la espalda y los brazos.

Ambos lo ignoraron, y luego de una rápida mirada, el rubio pasó junto a su amigo, riendo suavemente contra él, antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Miró a su esposa—¡Haz algo!

Viendo la desesperación de su esposo, Hermione asintió regalandole una fría mirada.

—Tienes razón—agitó su varita cambiando el color de azul a verde— Slytherin hasta la muerte

.

Estaba ahogándose en mierda (lo único bueno de esa declaración era que no literal).

Por una rabieta infantil rechazó un contrato con los Malfoy perdiendo más de un millón de galeones.

El tiempo que pasaba Hermione con Draco no había hecho más que aumentar con el paso de los días. Iban a cenar, tomaban almuerzos juntos. Incluso la llevó como su acompañante en una premiación a Francia.

"Solo amigos" dijo una revista días después. "Por ahora" decía la amarillista periodista.

Blaise estaba ocupado con una de unas pequeñas gatitas cuando Nott apareció en la chimenea de su despacho, burlándose sin vergüenza del engaño que estaba sufriendo.

Maldita perra.

Hermione siempre fue una mojigata y ratón de biblioteca. A Blaise le costaba meses convencer a su esposa de hacer una aparición como su pareja en un evento y no como la mujer independiente que se creía que era.

¿Qué sería de Hermione sin él?, pensó.

Una mujer hermosa e inteligente, frígida y sola.

Pateó incesantemente la madera de su escritorio al escribir una carta a las gemelas Carrow. Además de calentarle la cama de vez en cuando, era investigadoras competentes y discretas. Perfectas para el trabajo.

Investigar a su esposa parecía algo paranoico, pero las reuniones que mantenía con Malfoy empezaban a sacarlo de quicio.

.

—Cien galeones que esos senos no son suyos

—No. Es obvio que no son suyos

—¿Qué tal esa de allá?

—Es linda, pero no parece tú tipo

—¿Sabes cual es mi tipo?

—Las misma que Blaise

Draco la miró intensamente un instante.

—Estás casada con él

Hermione se rió a esto.

—Sí, así es.

Malfoy dejó de lado la chuchería de pasar el rato criticando a las personas que caminaban en su horario matutino por el parque. Hermione seguía en su ropa deportiva. Su cabello era una maraña desarreglada de moño con el sudor que le empapaba mechones que enmarcaban el rostro ovalado que tenía. Aun sonrosada por su carrera, se reclinaba casualmente contra la banca en la que estaban almorzando.

Draco llevó emparedados de pollo.

Hermione los odiaba pero con el hambre que tenía, bien se pudo haber comido un caballo.

—Blaise habló con las Carrow. Están investigandote— la bruja casi se ahoga con un bocado a medio tragar. m

—¿Disculpa?—levantó las cejas un tanto ofendida por el mal tiempo que decidió para darle semejante noticia.

Con los codos sobre las rodillas, una mirada calculadora en el horizonte y el vaho de su respiración la tranquilizó—No debes preocuparte por eso. Blaise no sabe que las Carrow comen de mi mano. Aunque recomiendo que no te reunas con Brown por ahora, tal vez puedas arreglar todo a través de un elfo o por red flu, si es que es tan necesario hablar con ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza ausentemente—Ya está todo arreglado, solo estamos almacenando lo que sea que esté haciendo estos días.

La miró sobre su hombro. Se veía tan tranquila… era obvio que su calama era falsa. Para él por supuesto—¿Cuando lo harás público?

—La siguiente semana.

.

—¿Dónde estabas?—saltó del susto por la voz que venía de la nada entre la oscuridad de la estancia.

—¡Blaise! ¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¿Qué haces ahí entre las sombras?—con la mano en el pecho, agitó su varita y la habitación se iluminó. Sentado en un sofá dirigido a la entrada, rígido, malhumorado, berrinchudo.

Tuvo que reír a la imitación de esposo celoso que estaba dando. PArecía una de esas películas en las que la esposa era descubierta sin bragas y marcas en el cuello de madrugada.

Claro que eso no era para nada la situación que transcurría. Hermione estaba perfectamente vestida, sin marcas, ni sudor, ni satisfacción de ningún tipo. Un día de trabajo como cualquier otro.

—Pase por tu oficina y no estabas—entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente.

—Sabes muy bien que no siempre trabajo en mi oficina Blaise. También tengo trabajo de campo

Sin moverse un ápice, la miró con ojos de acero. Con una sonrisa malvada que bien pudo haber adoptado de Malfoy, se acercó hasta el sofá donde su esposo descansaba. Se sentó sobre su regazo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Hizo un ruido que cualquier mujer haría al ver un adorable cachorrito mover la cabeza en confusión—Bebé no tienes que estar celoso de Draco. Solo somos amigos.—Esto era verdad.—Él no ha tenido la suerte de compartir la cama conmigo como tú—Esto...no tanto.

La miró como si no la reconociera—¿Hermione?

—Dime

—¿Acabas de llamarme bebé?

Hermione bufó una risa y se inclinó a hablarle al oído.

—Si—con los dientes delineó su lóbulo. Blaise ronroneo perdiendo el interés en pelear esa noche.

—Y hablando de amigos—dijo levantándose de su lugar, haciendo gruñir al moreno— Ron y Harry vienen a cenar hoy.

.

Neville, Ginny, Luna, Harry y Ron caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión siguiendo al elfo un poco incómodos. La casa siempre les pareció ostentosa, muy oscura e innecesariamente grande para Hermione. Su amiga siendo siempre tan sencilla, linda y modesta, debía verse como un escregutos entre unicornios.

Espera...esa metáfora está al revés.

—Potter—Una conocida voz llamó la atención de grupo, deteniéndose en su extrañamente silenciosa caminata

—Malfoy—reconoció su presencia. Ron de inmediato saltó.

—¿Qué haces aquí sabandija?

El rubio lo ignoró decidiendo dirigirse al más sensato del par de idiotas. Potter.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí?—los miró de cabo a rabo.

—Hermione—respondió en seco—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—He estado buscando a Blaise desde la red flu de su despacho, pero no lo encontré ahí así que...—levantó las manos explicando.

—Amo Malfoy—Kiki inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento. —La señora dijo que estar en el salón azul—señaló el camino.

Con un asentimiento los Gryffindor y el agregado siguieron a la elfa.

—Tan mentecato como siempre Weasley—observó sin mucho interés. Ron se tragó un insulto cuando Harry lo tomó del hombro recordandole convenientemente de la victoria de los Chudley Cannons—¿Qué tal tú Longbottom? ¿Sigues tan lerdo como en pociones o has progresado en algo?

Neville le frunció el ceño, pero contestó con un bufido—Este año terminaré mis estudios de Herbología

—A Neville le ofrecieron el puesto de maestro de Herbología en Hogwarts en cuanto termine—Luna palmeó al castaño en el brazo con una sonrisa y ojos desenfocados.

Neville enrojeció.

—Bien hecho Longbottom—Le dio una palmada en el hombro sin intenciones amigables, desinteresado totalmente del desarrollo de su vida académica.—¿Cómo te va con las chicas? ¿Ya has culminado algún idilio en la habitación?—Neville se tropezó inevitablemente con nada y cayó con la cara roja antes del impacto contra la alfombra.

El grupo se detuvo frente a una puerta doble mientras Luna y Ginny ayudaban a su amigo a levantarse. Ginny le pisó el pie con las cejas fruncidas al pasar junto a él para acomodarse junto a Harry.

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Kiki las puertas se abrieron con lentitud en un intento de elegante misterio que se perdió en cuanto vieron al moreno y a una delicada castaña entregarse en lo que parecía una pelea sobre la mesa.

Su mejor amigo tiraba de su ropa mientras la bruja intentaba trepar por la mesa. El cabello de blaise, rizado como ninguno (ni siquiera su esposa era competencia para ello) de proporciones desmesuradas le cubría los hombros y el rostro en una afro extraña. Su piel era azul de nuevo y tenía marcas rojas por el rostro. Hermione usaba un diminuto vestido rojo que no parecía para nada su estilo, tacones de mal gusto, medias de red y sus pechos trataban de saltar de su escoté por el tamaño que no encajaba del todo con las medidas de su cuerpo.

—¡Quítate!

—¡Voy a volver a morderte!

—¡No se vale pellizcar!

—¡Juro que voy a publicar tu diario si no me sueltas!

—Oh Morgana—Gruñó Malfoy.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Descargué Cthulhu Virtual Pet y estoy enamorada**

 **No esperen leer mucho de mi por culpa de mi bebé Cthulhu**

 **No es cierto, la siguiente semana ya subo normal. Ya no hay ni festividades, ni cumpleaños ni examenes que me aparten de mi computadora ahora.**

 **Este fue un capitulo inductivo para la siguiente fase de la historia, espero que vean las pistas.**

 **No es cierto, no hay pistas pero quería sonar misteriosa.**

 **Subo la siguiente semana. Gracias por sus comentarios, las amo.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	18. Después de los golpes, las confesiones

**Capítulo 17:** Despues de los golpes vienen las confesiones.

.

.

.

—¿Qué clase de matrimonio es este?—berreó Ron señalando dramáticamente a la pareja sentada en los sofás con los hombros caídos, siendo reprendidos.

—No puedo creer que recurran a estos métodos—Ginny ocultaba su pena ajena entre sus manos.

—Creo que todos exageramos un poco—mencionó Harry mirando la mitad de los muebles volcados y destrozados.

—Creo que eso fue obvio cuando un rayo verde me pasó junto a la cabeza, Potter—ladró Malfoy.

—¿Algo qué decir en su defensa?—añadió Ron.

Ambos se irguieron con miradas fervientes nuevamente y señalaron al otro

—Él empezó

—Ella empezó

Neville suspiró—Esto no los va a llevar nada. Creo que lo mejor sería que nos retiraramos para dejarlos arreglar lo que sea que estuvieran resolviendo

—¿Pero por qué? El té está delicioso— Luna se quejó mordiendo una galleta y bebiendo un sorbo de su taza, acomodada muy tranquila en un otomano.

—No tienen que irse, fue solo una más de nuestras tardes—le envio una mirada venenosa a su esposo.—Blaise, ya que Draco se tomó la molestia de venir a verte ¿Por qué no lo atiendes, sí?

El moreno desvió su atención al rubio. Con una mueca de aburrimiento y rendición se levantó de su lugar.—Muy bien

Ambos salieron del salón sin nada más que decir. De nuevo la atención estaba sobre Hermione en su desafortunado atuendo.

Con una ceja levantada Ginny preguntó—¿Una más de sus tardes?

.

La cena pasó sin la presencia de serpientes. Aunque Harry y Ron no dejaban de exigir la explicación de lo antes ocurrido, con la amabilidad de Neville, las rarezas de Luna y el apoyo de Ginny, pudo quitarse al par de lobos de encima. Fue facil cambiar su atuendo con la varita frente a la decepcionada mirada de Ron.

Ginny y Harry se fueron antes que el resto sin esperar al té después de su cena, al parecer tenían una apuesta de por medio que resolver. Luna y Neville hablaban tranquilamente detrás de Hermione y Ron en su camino por los pasillos hasta las chimeneas luego de dar su reunion por concluida.

—¡Con Charlie! Y después se llevó todos mis calzoncillos—A pesar de lo indignado que estaba, la risa se escuchaba en su voz y cada vez que veía a Hermione inclinarse sobre su cintura por la risa, su sonrisa se contagiaba del humor ajeno.

—Entiendo por qué lo hizo—logró decir al controlar su risa. Recordó el corto y un tanto embarazoso encuentro que compartió con Charlie. Seguían siendo amigos obviando el "asunto" en el que se vieron envueltos. Sí, Charlie era sexy...de verdad comprendía por qué la chica hizo lo que hizo.

—Tú no te robaste mi calzoncillos Hermione—la chica rió a esto. A veces Ron era tan ingenuo.

Llegaron a las chimeneas entre charlas. Ron y Hermione se quedaron hablando frente a una luego de la partida de la extraña pareja, Neville y Luna solo les sonrieron al desaparecer.

—Hermione—le habló serio al morir la risa de su última broma.—Ni Harry ni yo hemos querido presionarte a decirnos nada de lo que está pasando con Zabini, pero...—se pasó la mano por el cabello, incómodo—Ginny estaba preocupada; habló con Lavender. Sabes que Lavender no suele retener nada si Ginny levanta su varita contra ella—recordó con un poco de humor. Hermione por otro lado, a cada palabra que salía de su amigo, palidecía.

Ron la miró de reojo, pero su desmejorado aspecto lo hizo levantar las manos preocupado—Hermione no tienes que estar enojada con Ginny, ella solo estaba preocupada. Primero no quiso decirnos nada pero luego Charlie nos contó que tuviste un encuentro turbulento con Malfoy...—sus cejas arrugadas en preocupación.— Harry la amenazó con hacerle Legementis si nos contaba.

—Ginny no debió estar muy contenta—mencionó sin pensar con la mirada perdida sobre el hombros de Ron.

—No—reconoció con una sonrisa cautelosa. —Hermione—suspiró—No queremos presionarte, pero nos preocupas y personalmente me siento herido que no hayas venido a nosotros desde el principio.

La bruja regresó su mirada al pelirrojo, enternecida y un poco culpable—Lo siento Ron. Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Por ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer, pero prometo pasar por la madriguera antes de que ….todo termine.—lo tranquilizó palmeandole la mejilla.

—Muy bien—le dio una especie de sonrisa que terminó en un gestó que hizo reír a la chica.—Es hora de que me vaya.—La tomó de los hombros y seguido, frunció el ceño—Y ahora que sabes que lo sabemos que Zabini **sí** es un pelafustán pelagatos

—No sabía que sabías qué es un pelafustán

Ron la ignoró—Me siento con la libertad de hacer puré de serpiente.

Hermione arrugó la nariz con asco

—¿Eso no salió muy bien o sí?—ella solo rió negando la cabeza.

—No hagas nada Ron. Ahora soy una chica grande, puedo hacerme cargo de los chicos malos yo solita—Aunque al pelirrojo le causo cierta gracia, la miró con preocupación—Agradezco la intención. Prometo contártelo todo.

—¿Quién dijo que lo haría por tí? Ahora puedo quitarme este peso de encima por robarte—le picó el hombro con el dedo.

Bufó y lo abrazó.—Gracias Ron—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡EY!—una voz gritó a sus espaldas. Cuando se separaron para ver qué era lo que causaba el escándalo, un Balise muy enojado empujó a un Ron muy confundido, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo sobre su trasero.

Hermione jadeó por la sorpresa. Blaise sacó su varita y sin dudar apuntó contra el Weasley. Hermione no perdió tiempo y con movimiento tenía a su esposo contra la pared.

Ron, aun en el suelo y rojo de rabia lo insultó un par de veces antes de ponerse sobre sus pies. —¡Qué mierda!—volvió a exclamar.

—Ron—Hermione llegó hasta él y lo empujó contra la chimenea—¡Ron dejame manejar esto!—el pelirrojo seguía luchando contra ella pero de un nuevo empujón lo hizo caer dentro de la chimenea y con un puño de polvos flu que cayó toda sobre el chico, gritó paniqueada por la reacción de su amigo si su plan no funcionaba "Madriguera".

Con un suspiro de alivio al verlo consumirse entre llamas insultando al moreno, bloqueó la red con la varita.

Al girarse vio a Blaise aún contra la pared.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó como banshee con la varita en mano.

—¡Estabas sobre él!— No le fue difícil salir del hechizo por la magia que liberaba dadas sus bulliciosas emociones.

—¡Y eso desde cuando te importa! La última vez que me fije tú te preocupabas más por encontrar una falda más corta que la anterior para meterte, que lo que yo hiciera con mis amigos. Blaise—le gritó— ellos son mis amigos. No porque tú no puedas mantener una relación con el sexo opuesto sin meterlas en la cama quiere decir que mis amigos son así o que yo quiero que lo sean.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero está bien meterse en sus pantalones mientras tú los llames amigos!

—¡Eso jamás ha pasado ni pasará Blaise!—agitó su varita de un lado a otro en su desesperación. Zabini se agachó un par de veces al temer que un hechizo lo golpeara si la pelea se ponía muy acalorada.

—Hasta ahora no te encontraba sobre ellos como sanguijuela.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Solo que no te importaba! ¿Qué rayos cambió?—ahora los gritos se mezclaban con un tono de confusión.—Como te descubrí creés que soy tan simple y baja para hacerte lo mismo ¿verdad? Tener un amorío.

Blaise solo le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tal vez nos casamos sin amor y es por eso que terminamos así.—solo respiró

—Pero si te amo Hermione. Lo hice y lo sigo haciendo, y sé que si sigues aquí—se acercó a pasos lentos pero decisivos y grandes— es porque tú también lo haces.

Hermione bufó— Me haces pensar que el amor no es suficiente Zabini

—Podemos pasar esto Hermione. Sé que podemos.—La tomó de los hombros sacudiendo algo de razón en ella.—Vámonos de aquí. Iniciemos en otro lado, lejos de cualquiera. Tal vez el problema no esté en nosotros sino en el resto.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Se soltó de él con los brazos, dejándolos caer—Blaise no es culpa de la sociedad que decidieras follarte a Greengrass. No es culpa ni de Malfoy, ni de Ron, ni de Harry que decidieras follarte a Greengrass...mierda ni siquiera pienso que sea la culpa de Greengrass el hecho de meterse contigo.

—Hermione estás perdiendo de vista el punto. Quiero hacerlo bien—casi le daba risa lo descarado que llegaba a ser.

—Blaise te creería más si me dijeras que te caíste primero con el pene sobre Greengrass. —Zabini tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar, pero lo detuvo levantando la mano—Quiero quitarte de la duda Blaise, pues quiero que dejes de humillarte.

—Dijiste que solo lo hiciste aquella vez en la cocina, en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, luego de nuestro aniversario—eso fue totalmente a propósito e innecesario— pero da la casualidad de que Daphne se dio a la tarea de hablar conmigo antes de lo que dijiste fue, tu único desliz. No me sorprendió escuchar que ella "te conocía mejor que yo"

Blaise cerró los ojos y soltó una maldición entre dientes.

—Por lo que veo ya no hay un nosotros Blaise—se encogió de hombros alejándose un paso de él.

—Hermione...—dijo con la barbilla baja, manos en la cadera.—De verdad quiero cambiar—Y ella podía ver muy bien que le dolía decirlo.

—Tal vez sea muy tarde

—Hermione—sonaba herido—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, pero tú no sabes qué es eso Blaise—se rió sin gracia.

El moreno meditó unos segundos sus palabras. Hermione estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando hablo—¿Y si te lo dijera todo? Todo absolutamente… Te pido perdón por todo .

—Sería difícil creerte.

—Si te lo demostrara…¿tú me creerías? ¿Me perdonarías fuera lo que fuera?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

¿Qué?

—¿De verdad quieres redimirte?

Asintió con las manos temblando a sus lados. —Lo juro Hermione, no quiero que te me dejes. —le ofreció su mano. Le miró el rostro. Increiblemente estaba siendo sincero acerca de no querer que ella se fuera.

Dudo un instante antes de tomar su mano.

Con varita en mano y una última mirada dudosa entró en la mente de Blaise.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Me costó mucho este capítulo, la verdad.**

 **No estaba inspirada y lo hice y lo borré como unas 10 veces (es en serio)**

 **Aun no estoy del todo convencida pero creo que la situacion se está desenvolviendo como me conviene (y lo tuve que editar porque alguien me envio un mensaje quejandose de mis inumerables errores, solo lo leí una vez así que esperen errores por ahí o por allá de todos modos)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Hoy mismo me pondre a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo que me parece será más llevadero que este (espero)**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	19. Eso es lo que querias

**Capítulo 18:** _Eso es lo que querías_

.

.

.

Se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y un pañuelo empapado de lágrimas en la mano. Y seguía llorando a pesar que Blaise se había ido horas atrás.

En cuanto entró a su habitación se desprendió de sus prendas (Todas) para ponerse una manta encima.

Escuchó que la puerta se habría detrás de ella, y al estar segura que no era Blaise, tuvo la tentación de girar y ver quién era, pero ni siquiera le importaba en ese momento.

—Y me preguntaba yo por qué Blaise tardó tanto en regresar ¿Follaron?—sonaba divertido. Algo que en realidad no sentía.

—Malfoy—exhaló Hermione—Malfoy, por favor—imploró llorando lentamente cubriéndose los ojos con la mano—Déjame sola

Pero un Malfoy tenía que ser siempre uno y en lugar de darse la media vuelta y desaparecer, se quedó curioseando las paredes que ya tan bien conocía.

—Salió de su despacho diciendo que ya deberías haber terminado con tu reunión de gatas. —Hermione no reaccionó al insulto—No regreso si no dos horas después cuando terminé con todo el papeleo. Pensé que era un estrategia suya para holgazanear, pero cuando vi lo nervioso y pálido que se veía (lo pálido que se pueda ver un negro, por supuesto), supe que algo andaba mal. Se fue a visitar a sus padres tan de repente...y tú ya no estabas.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí?—No había ni reproche, ni enojo, ni curiosidad en su pregunta.

—Estuve buscándote, incluso trate de preguntarle a Kiki pero no acudió a mi llamado, así que fui a todos los lugares donde imagine estarías cuando estás enojada, claramente no te encontré en ninguno. Te vengo a encontrar en el último lugar que creí estarías después de una pelea con tu esposo.

En la habitación matrimonial.

—Yo no podría decir que peleamos—dijo para sí misma en un gimoteo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Me dijo la verdad —luego sonrió— me mostró la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso, que me mostró todo. Todo. Me pidió disculpas. Solo le pedí que se fuera, sé que no es tan estúpido como para tratar de contactarme sin que yo lo haga antes.

—¿Te lo mostró? —entrecerró los ojos con escepticismo

—Si— la voz se le cortó en llanto —Si.—Se rió de sí misma—Merlín me siento tan estupida. Tres años, Malfoy ¡Tres!

Esperó alguna retórica sarcástica, pero no escuchó nada.

 _Terminó de vestirse._

 _Aunque odiaba no tomar una ducha luego de sexo, tenía una cita a la que no podía llegar tarde y mucho menos faltar. Había estado trabajando en Hermione ya por un par de meses y hasta ahora la castaña se había resistido a su seducción, negándose incluso a besarlo._

 _Fue una grata sorpresa luego de su cita terminar entre las deliciosas piernas de la pequeña sangre sucia._

—Hermione—levantó la vista de su regazo para ver a Malfoy agachado sobre sus talones para estar a su altura. Se cubrió aún más con la manta.—Hermione vamos a salir—le avisó. Se inclinó sobre ella y le beso la frente.

.

 _Tenía una mesa en un salón VIP al escondite de cualquier mirón._

 _Hermione como cualquier mujer, se tomaba su tiempo al aparecer en las citas, aunque estaba más que seguro que en su caso, probablemente se encontró con un tema en un libro que no podía dejar o un trabajo que encontraba imposible abandonar. Así era ella, y a pesar de que la chica le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, no podía evitar darse pequeños gustos como el de ese momento, en el que la muy bella y accesible mesera estaba bajo el mantel de la mesa tomándose su tiempo con la parte baja de su humanidad._

 _Estaba tranquilamente leyendo la carta, disfrutando de unos labios especialmente tersos cuando Hermione entró con las mejillas sonrosadas, el vestido torcido y el cabello tan indomable como de costumbre. La tensión que se instaló en su cuerpo la supo ocultar._

 _Mierda ¿Cómo iba a sacar a la mesera sin que Hermione la viera?_

 _—Lo siento, tuve que pasar por el departamento de misterios y Nott no me dejaba en paz—se apartó el cabello de la cara con lo que lo dejó ver su apetecible y hermoso escote._

 _—Sin prisas. Seis meses son suficientes para saber que no te aparecerás temprano si tienes trabajo—dejó salir un extraño gemido cuando la chica le beso una zona sensible._

 _—¿Estás bien?—preocupada, al pobre ingenua—Te ves algo sonrojado_

 _—No es nada—lo descartó con la cabeza. Hermione lo dejó de lado._

 _—Escucha no puedo quedarme mucho, tengo que ir a casa. Harry y Ron se mudan hoy y tengo que asegurarme que no hagan nada con mis cosas—se disculpó apenada. Diablos, hasta lo hacía sentir mal._

 _—No tienes que disculparte por la incompetencia de tus amigos Hermione—ella solo lo vio indiferente. Después de seis meses de encuentros fortuitos, acostumbrarse a sus comentarios fue cuestion de habito._

 _—Blaise, déjame recordarte que tú también entras en la categoría—el brillo travieso en sus ojos logró excitarlo más. Ronroneo cuando le lamieron la punta de..._

 _—Precisamente por eso quería verte hoy—hizo una sonrisa como pudo. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y entrar hasta la garganta de la mesera._

 _—¿A si?—sonrió divertida y sobre la mesa alcanzó su mano. Entrelazo sus dedos_

 _—Creo que luego de seis meses de estar jugando es tiempo de hacerlo más formal ¿no crees?_

 _Bajó la mirada apenada. Mierda, sí que era bonita en su absurda inocencia—Si —apenas pudo escucharla pero fue suficiente para tirar de ella sobre la mesa y besarla...con cuidado, se recordó. No queremos asustarla._

 _Se separó de él—Será mejor que me vaya_

 _—Estaré en casa por si quieres pasarte por ahí—le sonrió prometedoramente. Hermione se sonrojo como una virgen y asintió saliendo del salón. En cuando la puert se cerró Blaise bajó las manos a su regazo y sujetando el cabello oscuro, entró todo el camino con un gemido._

Una mano le limpio la humedad de la mejilla—Hermione, si ya terminaste tu salmón ¿quieres pedir un postre?—preguntó Malfoy leyendo la carta de postres después de pedir un Prosecco sin inmutarse por el llanto de su acompañante más allá de secarle las lágrimas cuando caían.

—Si por favor

Estaban en uno de los más cómodos y hermosos restaurantes muggles que Hermione haya tenido el placer de visitar, pero eso no dejaba de lado todo lo nuevo aprendido, y como ratón de biblioteca que era, todo aquello nuevo que aprendía pasaba por su mente sin descanso.

El entremés, la ensalada, la pasta y el plato principal pasaron para ella en un parpadeo. Sin contenido alguno para su memoria. En un momento estaban entrando al restaurante y al siguiente terminaba el último pedazo de su carpaccio.

Malfoy notó que la volvía a perder cuando ojeó la carta de postres. Suspiró un tanto preocupado.

—Toda la carta—le dijo a la chica. Al parecer ahí no tenían carrito de postres, así que era mejor dejar a la chica tener lo que quisiera cuando lo viera sobre la mesa.

—¿T-todo?—tartamudeó la chica.

—Si—le regresó la carta y entrelazo los dedos bajo su barbilla, observando a Hermione en un sencillo vestido rosa. Fue Malfoy quien la peinó, le puso los aretes y el collar que llevaba.

Parecía nadar en el abismo de sus recuerdos cada tanto tiempo.

 _—Quiero que te mudes conmigo_

 _Hermione casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Él se rió de su torpeza_

 _—¿Perdón?_

 _—Quiero que te mudes conmigo.—volvió a decir con la mirada en el partido._

 _—¿Por qué?—el shock inicial pasó para dejarla con incredulidad de su propuesta._

 _—¿Y por qué no? Llevamos saliendo más de 10 meses_

 _—¿No te parece apresurado?_

 _—Pfft, claro que no. Eres la chica con la que más tiempo he estado… con la única que quiero estar—le guiño un ojo y le besó la nariz._

 _—Uh-hm— lo ignoró._

 _Zabini sabía que Hermione ya había aceptado. De no ser así ya lo hubiese rechazado._

 _—Ve con tu amiga, seguro que está feliz de ganar el partido. Tengo que ver a algunos patrocinadores—le palmeó la espalda baja con dirección al equipo al que habían venido a animar._

 _—¿Seguro?_

 _—Por supuesto—con esto último, volvió a animarla con unos golpecitos. Cuando su figura se perdió entre los uniformes, Blaise se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a encontrar su pequeña distracción del día en la parcela trasera con una pequeña conejita del bando perdedor._

 _—La pobre debe necesitar consuelo—se dijo mientras caminaba siguiéndola a la oscuridad, desabrochando su cinturón._

—Escoge—la voz de Malfoy la sacó del recuerdo ajeno. La mesa estaba llena de delicados y elegantes postres. Una botella de vino espumoso descansaba abierta junto a dos copas.

—No puedo comer tanto—tartamudeó un poco.

—No necesito que lo comas todo, solo escoge uno—la animó con una clase de sonrisa compasiva.

Miró sobre la mesa.

—¿Vas a pagar por todo esto aunque no lo coma?—él solo se encogió de hombros—Malfoy...—dijo con un tono cansado.

—Ey—la detuvo—Solo escoge uno, no pienses en nada.

Imposible para Hermione, se mordió el labio.—Malfoy ya no quiero estar aquí—y al parecer ni ganas de llorar le quedaban, solo un agotamiento que estaba terminando con su paciencia con el rubio.

—Muy bien, los tomaremos todos—Sin saber qué decir se quedó callada. Parecía más razonable tomarlos todos a casa, conseguir una diabetes bien merecida a pagar por ellos y que nadie los consuma.

Pagó la cuenta y pronto se encontraron con cajas llenas de repostería y dulces en una calle aledaña en donde aparecerse.

—Gracias

El rubio asintió un par de veces. La miró un instante antes de tomarla de la mano y aparecer con ella.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Hermione al igual que Malfoy miró alrededor con apreciación. Las pinturas cubiertas por mantas, las discretas manchas por aquí y por allá en los muebles y la tela blanca cubriendo el suelo eran todo a la vista en un loft inmenso pero sencillo.  
—Es el estudio de pintura de mi madre  
—¿Dónde?—la idea parecía alienígena.—¿Tu madre pinta?  
—Un pintor pinta, mi madre hace arte— Hermione bufó. —Al menos eso dice ella, sinceramente es muy mala, pero la distrae de vez en cuando. Bueno... cuando vivía aquí en Inglaterra. Hace años que no lo ocupa  
Pero todo se veía relativamente limpio. Tal vez algún elfo se pasaba a limpiar esporádicamente.  
—¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
Él hizo una mueca de niño aburrido—Pasar el rato  
Quitó una sábana de sobre un enorme sofá, dejando ver la grandiosidad del mismo. Era bello, grande, seguramente costoso.  
—Así que debajo de la simpleza de un trozo de tela blanca, siguen siendo los mismo aristócratas pretenciosos  
Malfoy sonrió ampliamente— Por supuesto que sí.

.

 _Metió la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Acaba de ir a comprarlo y ahora solo faltaba esperar por la dulce velada, beber un trago en un bar cercano pareció una buena idea. Lo fue._

 _Tan solo había dado el primer sorbo cuando una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro para bajar por su brazo en un movimiento casual y provocador. Se giró con la ceja alzada, para encontrarse con la rubia Daphne Greengrass._

 _—Daphne—siseó—Años que no he sabido de ti_

 _—Hola Zabini—ronroneó al sentarse junto a él.—lo mismo puedo decir de ti ¿Qué tal todo?—al sentarse cruzó las piernas y con el tacón enfundado, acaricio como por accidente la pierna de Blaise._

 _—No me quejo—los ojos le brillaron al verla relamerse los labios. Daphne no tenía el escote que su novia portaba, pero no estaba tan mal. El escote de su antigua compañera era instigador a su masculinidad a diferencia de la recatada ropa que Hermione usaba. Era una novedad bienvenida, claro. —Lo negocios van bien, mi madre volvió a casarse, ahora vive en Dubai. Nada nuevo_

 _—Sigues tan mujeriego como siempre ¿no es así?—parecía una burla, pero le fue muy claro a él que requería una confirmación._

 _—Cría fama y échate a dormir—se encogió de hombros. La rubia volvió a relamerse._

 _—¿No me vas a preguntar qué he hecho? ¿Cómo me ha ido?—Zabini se rió entre dientes._

 _—No voy a pretender que me interesa y la cortesía no es algo que tengamos entre Slytherins Daphne_

 _Hizo una mueca de molestia, pero pronto se le pasó al sentir una mano grande sobre su muslo, peligrosamente cerca del final de su falda._

 _Con una sonrisa depredadora se inclinó sobre él, rodeando el cuello con los brazos. Acercó sus pechos a la barbilla del moreno y secretamente le susurró al oído. —Y ahora que nos hemos encontrado ¿no te parece adecuado que nos pongamos al corriente?—cuando zabini no dio respuesta alguna, se acercó más a él—La verdad es que siempre he sentido esto por ti—al decir aquello, una de sus manos cubrió la masculina que descansaba sobre su regazo para meterla discretamente bajo su falta y hasta el fondo de esta para encontrar que la chica no llevaba bragas. Zabini cerró los ojos al sentir la sangre correrle a zonas debajo de la cintura.— Y ahora que esos tontos matrimonios arreglados no están en nuestro camino ¿no crees que podríamos divertirnos?_

 _Blaise exhalo tan lento como le fue posible._

 _—Por mucho que me gustaría aceptar tu oferta—sacó la mano de entre los pliegues húmedos—temo decirte que estoy a punto de comprometerme—el peso de la caja aterciopelada le pesaba como una tonelada en el bolsillo.—Y justo hoy, en 15 minutos me vere con mi próxima prometida para el compromiso._

 _La sintió relajarse, deprimiendo su agarre de él y alejarse para verlo con una mirada dura._

 _—Si me disculpas, creo que es mejor que me vaya—Era una de sus reglas no involucrarse con personas que él conociera y que lo conocieran tan íntimamente como lo hacían sus ex compañeros. Pansy no contaba pues era la puta de todos los Slytherins desde que la chica podía sostener la varita (nunca fue muy brillante)._

 _Tomó su abrigo, dejó unas monedas en la mesa. Saliendo del rincón en donde estaba, salió del establecimiento acomodándose el pantalón._

 _Se alejó con pasos decisivos un par de calles. Luego disminuyó su velocidad en el siguiente bloque, y antes de llegar al próximo, se dio la media vuelta y corrió hasta el bar._

 _Entró y miró a la esquina donde tuvo su encuentro. Vacío._

 _Miró por todo el establecimiento y por fin dio con la rubia, bebiendo sola y claramente molesta en otra mesa._

 _—Greengrass—la llamó. Casi saltó de la sorpresa al verlo regresar. —Es solo diversión—y entonces le extendió su dirección, con fecha y hora._

 _Cómo agradeció que Hermione tuviera un viaje al a los pocos días._

Malfoy veía con intensidad peligrosa las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados. Se comieron todos los postres que llevaban y más de media botella de vino espumoso estaba ahora en el estómago de Hermione. Se había dormido en el sofá poco después de terminar la última cucharada de un mus extraño mousse de uva, chocolate blanco y mora azul.

Podría decir que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"O reviviendola" se dijo.

Con un gemido, se encogió aún más en su posición fetal. No hacía frío en el estudio.

Se arrodillo frente a ella y con los labios recogió las lágrimas de sus sienes. Le llenó el rostro de besos ligeros para finalmente capturar su labios.

Ella se removió unos instantes antes de abrir los ojos y empujarlo por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces?—se cubrió la boca con las mejillas encendidas.

Malfoy no le contesto, suficiente fue para él erguirse y arrancarse la camisa que usaba dejando su pecho descubierto.

—Ya no puedo más.—ladró—Vamos a follar

* * *

 **Amenme, no me tardé nada porque estaba inspirada. Ya sé que esta chiquitico, pero no puedo hacer más por mi hol** **gazanería.**

 **Susee, para ti.**

 **El titulo de este capitulo lo saqué de una canción**

 **"Heartstring de Leighton Meester"**

 **Pues la letra parecía muy adecuada para el capitulo y los titulos los saco de los lugares más random que encuentro.**

 **Las leo la siguietne semana**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	20. Un motivo

_**CONTENIDO "MA"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19:** _Un motivo_

.

.

.

El vestido negro a media pierna caía sobre su cuerpo recostado como una manta por la sedosidad de la tela. Tocó el material con la yema de los dedos sobre su muslo.

Antes de su corta siesta había liberado su cabello del moño que usaba, descansando la cabeza sobre su mano que a la vez se erguía sobre su codo. Lo vió con humor cuando de un manotazo quitó la mano escurridiza. Malfoy retrocedió a estar acuclillado frente al sofá con los brazos en las rodillas.

—De haberlo pedido con más tacto...—lo miró con desdén.

Malfoy soltó una ruidosa, burlona y plástica carcajada—Ambos sabemos que vas a aceptar Granger.

Con toda la intensión de ser burdo, la miró sin discreción alguna, desde los pies desnudos, las delicadas piernas, los misterios bajo la falda, la pronunciación de su cadera, una bonita cintura, brazos estilizados, escote discreto, cuello de cisne y mirada aburrida.

—¿Y por qué razón lo quieres hacer ahora?—entrecerró los ojos, rencorosa.—¿No deberías estar burlándote de mi fracaso de matrimonio como siempre?

Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado en curiosa diversión.

—Porque Hermione—ella tembló sin lograr ocultar su placer al escucharlo llamarla así—es cuando estás más destrozada que más me gustas.—Con tacto de mariposa recorrió sobre sus pierndas desde el tobillo al final del vestido. Hermione se sentó abruptamente, apartándose de la caricia.

—No te burles Malfoy

—Qué amenaza tan poco original Hermione—la sonrisa se le cayó cuando la vio mirarlo con odio, mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo lágrimas. Cerró los ojos para desaparecerlas, pero por el contrario resbalaron por sus pestañas. El rubio suspiró—Hermione, tal vez sea difícil de creer pero he logrado tomarle afecto y a pesar de antes ser muy cómico, el verte sufrir por Blaise ya no es entretenido en absoluto—ella lo vio de reojo—Bueno, verte sufrir en cualquier aspecto ya no es prometedor ¿está bien?—se sentó juntó a ella pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto de apoyo. Se recostó sobre él rodeandole la cintura con los brazos.

—Gracias por no dejarme sola hoy Malfoy—por la luz que entraba al lugar, el amanecer pasó un par de horas antes.

—¿Sabes que nada es gratis verdad?—ella se rió contra su pecho

—¿Y qué podría tener yo que quieras tú?

—Tú...—la separó de él un poco—tienes la venganza que necesito—ella levantó una ceja ante la confesión. Draco la tomó de la cintura—y fuiste ayer la pintura exacta del último empujón que necesitaba—con la fuerza de sus brazos la elevó y la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo a horcajadas. El trasero de Hermione estaba sobre sus muslos, muy lejos de aquello de lo que la quería.

—¿Entonces ahora eres tú quien me va a utilizar?—le rodeó el cuello con las manos, jugando con el delicado cabello de su nuca.

—Si

Con una mano sobre la curva de su espalda y otra en su mejilla, la invitó a sus labios. Hermione se dejó hacer ciñéndose al cuerpo masculino, cubrió los labios ajenos con hambre, mordiendo al contacto inmediato. Draco abrió los labios recibiendola con gusto.

Hermione se rió en el beso.

—¿Qué?— la separó un centímetro para poder verla, con la frente contra el puente de su nariz.

—No tengo idea del porque, pero una canción no deja de sonar en mi cabeza y es estúpida—se rió libremente contra la nariz de Draco.

No pudo evitar inhalar el olor a vino que despedía—¿Y cual sería?

—No creo que la conozcas, la última vez que visite a mis padres la niña de 15 años que vivía junto a ellos escuchaba esta canción—volvió a reír

—Uhum—medio escuchando empezó a deslizar las manos desde la cintura donde la sujetaban para bajar hasta el borde del vestido e investigar debajo del mismo.

—Kiss me—los dedos del rubio le hicieron cosquillas en su camino sobre sus muslos. Hizo como le fue dicho y con un pico sobre los labios se separó de nuevo.—Así se llama la canción

—¿Debería preocuparme por el significado inconciente de la canción?—le besó la barbilla aun con la chica recargando la cabeza sobre él.

—Creo que es más el tono infantil y femenino. Es la clase de canciones que ponen en peliculas muggles para adolescentes enamoradas—cerró los ojos con gusto cuando el rubio por fin llegó al encaje de su ropa interior, acariciando bajo la tela uno de sus cachetes.

—¿Sugieres que soy afeminado?—la apartó aún con las manos pellizcandole el trasero.

Hermione le besó la sien—Siempre has sido muy delicado Draco. Pálido, delgado...casi una muñeca-¡Ou!—se echó para atrás al sentirlo darle una palmada nada dócil en la retaguardia.

—Callate Hermione—con los dedos encontró su camino entre las bragas, acariciando apenas perceptiblemente aquella zona tan femenina que poseía la bruja. Gimió moviendo las caderas en círculos. —¿De qué va la canción?

El travieso rebuscó entre su húmeda sexualidad al preguntarlo. Tomó una bocanada de aire repentina cuando lo sintió empujar ligeramente con los dedos—Hmmm qué importa—lo tomó del cabello con fuerza, haciéndolo sisear de dolor para levantarle el rostro y morderle los labios antes de pasarles la lengua como disculpa por su brusquedad.

Él finalmente metió un dedo entero en ella, que gimoteó de gusto.

—Me alegro que tengas manos de pianista Malfoy—empezó un bamboleo contra su mano, buscando la fricción que tenía contra su pierna y la presión de su dedo desde la parte trasera. —Siento que soy la única que está sufriendo—recargó la frente de nuevo contra la otra cuando un segundo y tercer dedo entraron a ella, haciendo estragos con su libido.

La mano libre paseó sobre la espalda femenina para llegar al hombro en una caricia y tomarla de la mano al final. Haciendole un ademán para que le diera espacio, la pequeña mano terminó sobre el bulto bajo la cremallera. —Abrela—y sin esperar mucho, hizo lo ordenado, abriendo la tela de los pantalones en lo posible, la ropa interior no podía apartarla.

—Necesito que te levantes—le susurró al oído, tocándolo sobre la ropa.

Gruñendo la hizo ponerse de pie, haciéndola saltar. Se bajó los pantalones de un tirón junto con la ropa interior. Hermione jadeó cuando admiró la orgullosa erección que apuntaba en su dirección. Casi se arrancó la camisa tirándola a un lado.

La tomó del vestido sin importarle el daño y se lo bajó del mismo modo que se deshizo de su ropa. El vestido, aunque sin daño mencionable, fue retirado entre ladridos de urgencia y quejidos de la tela. Se hincó frente a ella cuando la chica estaba a punto de quitarse los restos que la cubrían.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos cuando tomó con los pulgares el encaje sobre su cadera y con lentitud tortuosa, la bajó, esperando tan solo bajarlo lo suficiente para besar su ingle, deliciosamente cerca del botón que palpitaba por atenciones.

Apartó el cabello de su rostro para apreciarlo sucumbir a su sexo. Con sus manos aun en su ropa interior que seguía su camino descendente, lo miró desperdigar innumerables besos, evitando satisfacerla del todo pero avivando su necesidad por ser lamida de la manera más íntima. Gimoteó, tirando de su cabello lo llevó directamente al lugar de interés, separando las piernas.

Draco sacó la lengua y con una sonrisa malvada, un simple lenguetazo desde el centro hasta el clítoris. Hermione se removió y lloriqueó como haciendo una rabieta, pero él sabía que estaba lejos de ser lo que sentía.

La tomó de los muslos cuando se negó a separar los pies del suelo para retirar las bragas entre sus tobillos. Le besó la ingle una vez más, elevando una de sus piernas repartió suaves mordidas sobre la piel de sus muslos internos para terminar en su rodilla. La colocó sobre su hombro.

Hermione tuvo que anclarse del cabello entre sus dedos para no caer temblando al suelo cuando la resbalosa y muy caliente lengua de Malfoy entró en ella. Se mordió el labio, gimiendo su apellido y liberando lágrimas de puro y vil éxtasis.

Le masajeaba una mejilla y con la otra mano volvió a remover los pliegues, ocupándose su lengua del centro de su placer. Besando, mordiendo y lamiendo en concreto su clítoris, sintió sus rodillas flaquear.

Cuando siguió sus atenciones, añadiendo dos dedos dentro de su feminidad, Hermione estuvo a punto de caer. Se puso de pie ignorando los quejidos insatisfechos de Hermione, y cuando estuvo a su altura rodeándola con sus brazos volvió a tocarla desde atrás, penetrando con nada más que sus dedos, removiendo en su interior y dejarla sujetarse de él, aun con sus mimos, la llevó hasta el borde del diván, donde la tiró volviendo a acuclillarse frente a ella. Acelerando el ritmo de sus intrusiones, cubrió el botón hinchado con su boca, lengueteando y succionando.

Incluso cuando sus gritos se volvieron incluso dolorosos de escuchar, la bruja seguía tirando de su cabello, casi cabalgando hasta que se sacudió capturando su cabeza entre sus muslos, succionando con fuerza, la sintió prolongar su orgarmo unos segundos.

Sus extremidades se relajaron, liberandolo.

Desde su posición la vio perder la mirada en el techo. Tuvo un orgasmo soberbio.

La visión se le había nublado un instante y su cuerpo tembló sin su control, se sacudió y se mojo como nunca. Podía sentir los roces de Malfoy sobre sus piernas, pero no podía apreciarlos.

—¿Lista?—no tuvo la energía de preguntar para qué.

Levantandola de su estado de gelatina, la guió cual niña hasta el descansa brazos. Sus grandes manos la recorrieron desde el vientre hasta el cuello, golpeando ligeramente sus pezones sobre el sostén.

Desabrochó el gancho para quitarle la última prenda. La descartó sin segundos pensamientos.

Completamente desnuda, le acarició la nuca. Hermione inclinó la cabeza a un lado en invitación a que continuara, pero Malfoy no estaba ya de humor para complacerla a ella, y en cambio miró su erección que estaba a una distancia peligrosa de su prominente culo.

Tomándola del cuello desde atrás, se lamió los dedos de la mano libre para acariciar la cabeza de su miembro. acercó la cadera, metiéndola debajo de sus posaderas, en contacto directo sobre su empapado sexo. Echó la cabeza para atrás.

Tenía la punta tan sensible, mierda.

La empujo lento pero firme hasta que la vio sujetarse del descansa brazos.

Contento con la posición, pasó la palma sobre su espalda, apreciando su belleza.

Ronroneó de gustó aun sin entrar en ella. Se tomó de la base, y con unos toques tentadores con la punta, recorriendo su longitud entre los preciosos cachetes, se dirigió al centro.

Ella jadeó con gusto insano cuando solo la cresta entró en ella; era el preludio de algo mejor.

Empujó contra ella hasta llenarla. Un pequeño pero igual bienvenido orgasmo la colmó cuando Draco se retiró tan solo unos centímetros y regresó a su lugar dentro de ella con fuerza que la hizo caer de sus brazos.

Con la mejilla contra el tapizado del asiento, alzó las manos sobre su cabeza, levantando el trasero con ayuda del descansa brazos. A Malfoy le convenció la postura. Recargando su peso, mostrando su posición de poder, posicionó sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura y empujó. Hermione volvió a jadear como si se ahogara.

—Petite—le dijo al oído al embestirla. Tan estrecha y húmeda y suave y—Hmmm—ronroneó al salir casi por completo de ella, entrando sacudiendo las caderas en círculos.

Cuando el sudor empezó a cubrirle el pecho, aceleró las intrusiones presionando aún más la pequeña figura de Hermione contra el diván. Movía la cadera con fuerza y precisión. El frenesí en el que estaban rozaba su sensible boton contra la tela debajo de ella, haciéndole flexionar los dedos de los pies y sentir calambres por las piernas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza a un nuevo orgasmo cuando entró en ella particularmente profundo.

—Quiero verte—apenas pudo farfullas entre gemidos y placer, temblando en su posición se retorció como pudo para doblar la cintura en un ángulo extraño y con un brazo extenderlo hasta tocarle el pecho, en un intento de verlo consumirse a la lujuria.

Medio asintió registrando sus palabras, y sin salir de ella continuando con el ritmo, la empujó sobre el sofá hasta recostarse sobre ella aun sobre su estómago. La separó de él un instante que se sintió como una eternidad para su orgasmo incipiente, y la hizo girar hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Atacó sus labios en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, era un beso torpe y delicioso.

Le tomó los tobillos y los llevó hasta su clavícula, rodeando el cuello. Besó sus pies un instante antes de entrar en ella. Con los dedos le atendió los senos y un brazo lo ocupaba como pilar para su peso junto a los rizos castaños.

Hermione lloriqueó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Draco—le acarició la mejilla admirandolo sudoroso y enrojecido con los ojos apenas en rendijas, luchando contra el impulso de cerrarlos al orgasmo que se formaba en su bajo vientre. Con el pulgar recorrió sus labios.

Retorció el cuello cuando el orgasmo la llenó, con ambas manos jalando de su pelvis para sentirlo más. Más, mucho más.

Aguantando hasta su limité cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza contra la rodilla de Hermione al segregarse dentro de ella. Arremetió unas cuantas veces más para prolongar en lo posible su orgasmo.

Ambos, cubiertos de sudor y otros líquidos, temblaron contra el otro. Sin querer aplastarla, salió de ella con las pestañas mojadas de lágrimas reprimidas del placer sufrido. Se sentó con finas piernas sobre su regazo.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que recuperar tanto el aliento como la capacidad de pensar.

—Deberíamos volver a hacerlo—dijo de repente su voz, ronca de sus berreos.

Malfoy se rió aún sin mover un músculo, recordando su primer encuentro de ese tipo.

—Si, deberíamos.

El cansancio de pasar la noche en vela y la reciente actividad física le estaban pasando factura. Echarse un sueño parecía adecuado.

Sacando fuerzas de solo Merlín sabía donde, sujetó a Hermione de las manos y cómo muñeca de trapo la hizo acurrucarse sobre su regazo. Estaba casi noqueada por el sueño.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo anterior:**

 **Quiero decir que odio cualquier palabra y expresión que se utiliza (en español) para referirse a copular (que es de hecho la palabra que encuentro más digerible): Fornicar, follar, coger (aquí en México al menos), etc. las detesto todas, pero si ponía copular se iba a escuchar muy tecnico.**

 **Bueno, referente a este capitulo:**

 **Lo que estaban esperando (de nuevo sin editar).**

 **Iba a subir este capitulo ayer que lo estaba haciendo, pero en algún punto empecé a leer cosas de Nakamura Asumiko que me deprimieron el libido o la imaginación para el "asunto".**

 **Sip, Kiss me de S** **ixpence None The Richer.** **Ultimamente estoy muy cancionera, solo ignorenme.**

 **Y si conocen la canción del titulo...pues tiene el alma vieja como la mía.**

 **Afrodita 1: Soy muy mala con el smut así que lo evito un poquito aunque a veces si me gusta escribirlo, además era el desarrollo de la historia lo que impedía esto. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Susee: Yo tambien como que lo odioamo**

 **Ya me pasé de larga con esta nota. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	21. Si le gusta déjalo hacerlo

_**CONTENIDO "MA"**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20:** _Si le gusta déjalo hacerlo_

.

.

.

Realmente le gustaba cuando besaba su cuello. Justo entonces sobre el contador de su cocina lo disfrutaba igualmente. Sus labios apenas tocaban su piel cuando comenzó a maullar de placer. Draco tuvo que contener un gruñido al saborearla. Su piel era celestial. Lamió, mordisqueó y beso la sensitiva piel de su cuello, bajando hasta su hombro y regresando hasta su oreja para darle el mismo delicioso tratamiento.

—Saca las manos de ahí Hermione—Aun con los labios contra su mandíbula, le recorrió los brazos en una caricia hasta tomarle las manos dentro de sus propios calzoncillos.—Es tu castigo por llegar tarde—Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Odiaba que ella lo hiciera esperar.

Mordió suavemente su lóbulo y le llevó las manos detrás, acomodandolas para que le sirvieran de soporte a la bruja. Cuando las tuvo donde quería pasó las manos por sus muslos en su camino al dobladillo de su falta sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos fueron bajo su falda evitando el centro húmedo, rodeando la cadera para empezar a manosear sus cachetes sin pudor alguno.

Lloró contra su hombro, haciéndole saber que tenía el poder de hacerla retorcerse sin haberle quitado la ropa siquiera. Pero a él ese poder no le servía de nada cuando ella tenía aún más sobre él. Necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella.

La tela que la cubría estaba empapada, una enorme mancha oscura sobre la inocente tela blanca delataba su lascivia. Solo tuvo que empujarla a un lado y meter un dedo dentro del caliente túnel. Hermione respiró pesadamente, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, arqueando la espalda en un intento de desaparecer la distancia.

Suspiró cuando su pulgar frotó de manera casi frenética su clítoris. Fueron tan solo unos segundos los que transcurrieron de su placentera tortura cuando Hermione lo ciñó a ella casi dolorosamente, echando la cabeza para atrás y gimiendo como loca.

Aprovechó el momento para tirar de las bragas hasta sus botillos y dejarlas colgando del empeine de uno de sus pies.

No le dio tiempo de recobrar los sentidos cuando sacó su miembro de sus pantaloncillos para deslizarse dentro de ella en un solo fuerte y delirante movimiento. Su pulgar continuó su masaje sobre su botón al empujar dentro y fuera de su feminidad.

Enviando un regocijo, que no parecía justo para un solo hombre, por todo su cuerpo, siseó al sentirla contraer los músculos que lo rodeaban. Se sentía en una carrera contra Hermione, pues a la misma velocidad que entraba en ella, esta respondía retrocediendo para la siguiente estocada. Era un martilleo frenético y animal entre sus sexos.

Hermione gritó de placer con los nervios de su cuerpo entero vibrar desde el bajo vientre. La hizo más apretada y caliente. Draco escuchó un par de objetos quebradizos romperse por la inestabilidad de la magia alrededor de ellos mientras terminaba dentro de ella. Vaciandose con movimientos perezosos pero profundos.

Sus piernas temblaron por soportar su peso, por los ridículos calambres que a edad debería ya poder controlar al tener un orgasmo. Corrección, un orgasmo con ella.

Sus ropas se sentían pegajosas, ya fuese por el sudor o sus fluidos, no lo sabía. A pesar de ser una sensación más que desagradable en ese momento no le molestaba mucho. Con las manos sobre el contados a los lados de la dramática cadera de Hermione, salió de ella, suave después del acto.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, su cabello era una maraña café alrededor de su cara, pegándose a su frente y mejillas rojas por el sudor. Labios magullados, pero rojos e hinchados, invitantes para ser más concretos. Los ojos le brillaban, probablemente porque a Hermione siempre se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas al tener sexo. El placer la sobrecogía.

Estaba sonriendo y lo veía con picardía.

—Por favor llega tarde a otra cena. Por favor— ella solo se rió.

.

Blaise no había regresado a la mansión más que para recoger algo de ropa y regresar con sus padres (madre y padrastro número 8). Las pocas veces que la vio, el semblante de Hermione era sombrío. Triste.

Recordaba constantemente la furia intimidante que lo hizo literalmente postrarse frente a Hermione cuando lo encontró con Daphne. Esta vez parecía embriagarla una resignación que lo golpeó directo al pecho.

Ya no sería más un hombre casado. La esperanza era la último que caía decían algunos, pero recordar a su esposa huir de él cada vez que se aparecía por su propia casa era desalentador.

Era deprimente ver que su matrimonio había llegado a tales, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tal vez esperar.

—Esperar a que te pida el divorcio—le decía Draco, m uy divertido por la desdicha ajena como siempre.

Haber pasado más de un mes sin nada de sexo no ayudaba a su humor en sus encuentros con el rubio.

Tampoco es como que quisiera estar con alguien. Cada vez que miraba interesado una falda por los pasillos, a su secretaría con la que varías veces compartió momentos muy acalorados, o en general cuando su depravación entraba en juego, el rostro destrozado de Hermione luego de ver sus memorias no paraba de aparecer en su mente.

Su libido estaba muerto.

.

—Draco no creo que pueda hacerlo

—No te preocupes, no tiene que entrar todo—le acarició el cabello, apenas escuchandola. Estaba entre sus piernas, arrodillada.

—¡No!—le golpeó la pierna—No me refiero a esto—le dio un apretón en la base con la mano que lo estaba sujetando.

Draco gruñó casi sufriendo—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?—suplicó.

—No, claro que no—le dio la razón asintiendo. La guió con la mano sobre el cabello. Su aliento lo hizo gemir como gatito cuando le acarició la punta.

—Sisisisisisisisisi—la vio sacar la punta de la lengua con toda la intención de lamer la gota transparente que salía de él.

—Pero realmente no puedo hacerlo—dijo como lamentando, retrocediendo.

—Hermioneeee—lloriqueo echando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Malfoy lo siento, ahora no puedo concentrarme…—lo soltó y se sentó sobre la mesita de café. Draco casi parecía desolado.—Lavender me está presionando. El artículo está listo, es prometedor, es amarillista, no me menciona en absoluto, es incluso entretenido.

—Entonces publícalo—con una falsa comprensión, le tomo la mano en un falso gesto de cariño. Hermione vio sus manos entrelazadas dirigirse a su aún turgente miembro.

—¡Malfoy!—se soltó de él como si quemara, indignada se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Qué!—también se puso de pie con la paciencia en sus últimas. Hermione llevaba casi una hora calentandolo de una u otra manera y cuando finalmente creyó ganarse su recompensa la muy Gryffindor se detiene.

Dolor en los testículos no era precisamente un incentivo para el altruismo.

—¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo!

—¡Y yo estoy tratando que termines lo que empezaste, maldita sea!

—Malfoy, no voy a publicar el artículo—dijo con rotundidad, dándose la media vuelta y desapareciendo por la chimenea de la habitación.

.

Sabía muy bien que Hermione no estaba con él por la estúpida venganza que se le metió entre ceja y ceja en un principio. No. Ella buscaba tanto su compañía por lo que cualquier mujer necesitaba: Consuelo.

.

—¿Vas a dejar de hacer rabietas infantiles ya?

Lo miró como sopesándolo—Si—dijo con la boca chiquita.

—Entonces dime ya de qué va esto de que no vas a publicar lo que te costó tanto armar.

Hermione rodeó la taza de té caliente en busca del escaso calor veraniego que quedaba en agosto. Observó sin atención el juego ausente que sus dedos jugaban alrededor de la porcelana blanca.

—Ya lo perdone

.

Lo echaron del estúpido café muggle en el que estaban sosteniendo su reencuentro luego de una soplada inconclusa por el mismo tema por el que decidieron verse dias luego del exabrupto. Claro que sostenerlo en un cade muggle no fue buena idea. No fue buena idea tampoco que Hermione le dijera que había decidido dan marcha atrás en su "malvado plan de venganza" porque había perdonado a su marido.

A partir de ese momento fue un sordo selectivo. Vio a Hermione mover la boca, pero escuchaba lo que decía al tiempo que se levantaba tirando el asintió en el proceso. La gente giró a mirarlos y en sus desespero por buscar su varita y maldecirla, supo que algo debió salir de sus labios (probablemente muy fuerte tambien) que hizo que el encargado se apresurara a ellos y les pidiera que se retiraran. O al menos eso pensó que solicitaba al ver a Hermione avergonzada y molesta.

La búsqueda por su varita en esos preciados segundos seguía sin frutos cuando Hermione se giró a reñirlo de seguro, pero palabras seguían brotando de su boca sin su consentimiento, interrumpiendo lo que sería un muy buen argumento del por cual no debía realizar magia en ese lugar y de paso una escena.

Tal vez fue la furia, tal vez fue un hechizo bien certero de la exasperada bruja, tal vez se golpeó la cabeza, pero algo ocurrió. Algo ocurrió entre el drama en el estúpido (¡Estúpido!) café y el momento en el que estaba sobre ella, con la pelvis bombeandole el trasero. Sujetandole con más de la fuerza necesaria los antebrazos, paralelos el uno del otro, contra la cintura.

Hermione lloraba de placer mezclado con él sabía que a ella le fascinaba.

.

La vio tomar aire para retomar el tema. Antes de dejarlo protestar lo petrifico contra las sábanas. Se sentó sobre su entrepierna inclinándose sobre su pecho para hablarle contra los labios.

—Malfoy, el hecho de que perdonara a Blaise no tiene nada que ver con mi matrimonio—hizo una mueca—Bueno, si, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo no ame más a Blaise.

Se quedó quieto, escuchando en silencio. Y eso simplemente porque no podía pararse, tomarla de los hombros y gritarle que deje de ser la niña de corazón blando que siempre ha sido.

—Fue sincero aquella vez.—Malfoy no estaba muy seguro a qué se refería. Existían tantas "aquella vez". —Y tal vez tiene razón y yo nunca estuve preparada para esto. De haberlo estado tal vez el sombrero me hubiese puesto en Slytherin. Estaba furiosa con él.

Y él lo sabía.

—Pero ...después de verlo. De presenciar la verdad, simplemente no puedo odiarlo. La realidad es que no quiero herirlo. Creo que quiero salvar lo poco que nos queda, recoger las piezas y partir caminos.

Cuando Hermione le retiró el hechizo de encima, Draco solo la apartó con cuidado, se puso de pie y se fue a casa.

.

"¿¡Cómo mierda es que está pasando de nuevo!?" pensó furioso consigo mismo. Con ella también, la maldita perra adictiva.

Verla abrir la puerta (que raramente se utilizaba) fue suficiente. Entró rápidamente y cerró de nuevo. La empujó contra la pared del pasillo y la besó acaloradamente. Hermione estaba demasiado desconcertada por su desmedida pasión y sin saber qué más hacer, regresó el beso ansiosa.

A empujones y abriendo la puerta de un armario de camino, entraron a una habitación con asientos en los cual acomodarse. Hermione lo empujó contra el sofá turco. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar qué peculiar era que la mansión Zabini hubiese un sofá turco.

La bruja dejó salir un chiquillo cuando la jaló sobre su regazo, empezando a besarla masajeando los senos sobre la ropa. Malfoy dibujó una arco rojo con los dientes al morderla sobre el hombro, succionando y besando sin cuidado. La hizo temblar de pies a cabeza por el placer que le causó. La humedeció entre las piernas.

Movió la pelvis contra su entrepiernas, sintiendolo erecto debajo de ella. Con la fricción de sus ropas se inclinó para robarle otro beso que le quitó el aliento al rubio. Al separarse Draco hizo un camino de besos por su cuello al tiempo que Hermione corría los dedos entre el cabello de Malfoy.

Malfoy, embriagado por el enojo que lo llevó hasta su casa, la ansiedad por verla, la urgencia de poseerla y llenarla con su esencia lo hicieron arrancarle el esperpento de ropa que usaba. Tomó la tela de su cuello, rasgando la tela con las manos desnudas. La tela siguió revelando piel al abrirse de manera para cual no estaba diseñado.

Era el mono favorito de Hermione.

En ese momento poco le importó, sacándose las mangas de los brazos y olvidado por completo que con un movimiento de su varita las prendas cesarán de existir entre ellos.

Rasgó un poco más y de un tiró la prenda cayó al suelo.

De repente, Hermione quería toca cada minúscula parte de piel que estaba frente a ella. Quería probarlo, tocarlo, lamerlo. Que él hiciera lo mismo.

La atrapó desde la raíz del cabello con el puño y tirando de su cabello la hizo arquearse, ofreciendo los senos como tributo. Con una sonrisa lasciva, alcanzó un pezón por los labios, recorriendolo con la lengua.

Era curioso que estuvieran en una posición que sugería ser ella la que llevaba el control, pero fue obvio al momento de buscar la fricción en su entrepierna y ser detenida por una palmada en el trasero, que no era así.

Con la mano libre le recorrió el sexo, lubricada perfectamente.

Caprichoso como siempre, el juego previo ya no parecía suficiente; guiandole la mano a Hermione sobre su bragueta, mantuvo la temblorosa mano en acción sobre su erección unos segundos antes de presionar la punta contra su clítoris. Ella se rió juguetonamente.

Se posicionó y tomándola de la cintura, la empujó mientras alzaba la cadera para encontrarla a medio camino.

—Espera—Y con eso como ultima advertencia, sujetándola por los hombros la empujó fuera del sofá hasta que su espalda estaba sobre la fina alfombra, su cabeza y brazos dándole estabilidad mientras Draco se ponía de pie aun conectado con ella. La cargo desde la parte posterior, manoseandola de paso. Viéndola desde su altura, retorcida, de cabeza y con las piernas rodeando su pelvis, gruñó de satisfacción. La primera embestida le sacudió los senos ligeramente.

Esto iba a gustarle mucho.

Se lamió el pulgar, llevándolo hasta el botón de Hermione, para empezar a estimularlo lentamente, con el ritmo tranquilo de sus embestidas. La castaña estaba mordiéndose el labio.

—Más—le pidió en un gemido.

—Claro que sí princesa.

.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo lema: Hoy publico, mañana edito.**

 **Me es más facil leerlo luego de que ya lo publiqué, así que eso voy a hacer.**

 **...**

 **Increíble, pero no tengo nada más que decir.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	22. Hasta que lo ve perdido

**Capítulo 21.1:** _Hasta que lo ve perdido_

.

.

.

—Blaise

—...Hermione

Sabía que Zabini jamás iba a echarla, pero le parecía injusto estar en la mansión que fue por generaciones la cabeza de los Zabini en Reino Unido por alguna extraña razón. Ella sinceramente nunca se vio a sí misma como una Zabini a pesar de pensar vivir un dulce matrimonio por un par de años.

Bueno...sí lo fue, fueron bellos años. Años de ignorancia.

—Beata l'ignoranza, ¿no te parece amore mio?

Blaise sonrió con melancolía—Siempre tuviste un acento terrible, Hermione.—, dijo cuando la chica le indicó con la inclinación de su cabeza que la acompañara a sentarse, incluso le preparó una taza de té.

Se mantuvieron en silencio bebiendo té por lo que parecieron horas, pero fue el reloj con un repiqueteo que les informó que transcurrieron apenas un par de minutos.

—¿Por qué decidiste contarme la verdad?

—¿Quieres la verdad o una razón poética y moralezca?

—Me pones en aprietos Blaise—susurró contra la taza sin levantar la vista a mirarlo.— La ultima vez me demostraste que hay verdades que es mejor no saber.

—Es por eso mismo que te lo pregunto, Hermione

—Sí—siseó—Quiero la verdad.

Blaise recobró por un instante esa coquetería natural que lo caracterizaba—Es bastante tonta mi razón. Pensé por un instante que ser sincero por una vez en mi vida haría una diferencia…— obviando la parte en donde Draco le mandaba un confundus a la nuca cuando estaba por salir de su despacho —Una noción bastante Gryffindor y la tal vez la razón de mi fracaso

Ella sonrió divertida—No Blaise, no fue eso.

—Realmente creí que volveríamos a ser nosotros luego de nuestro aniversario.— sacó un dulce de su bolsillo y lo lanzó a su boca—Hablé con los padres de Pansy hace poco…

Hermione ya sabía lo que venía.

—Me viste—y fue hasta entonces que sus miradas conectaron.

—Sí—asintió desviando la mirada a su té con una sonrisita secretiva.

—Y no dijiste nada

—Supongo que ahora sabes desde cuando fue que nuestro matrimonio se marchitó

—¿Aquella vez?—levantó una ceja algo incrédulo.

—Estaba sugiriendo que desde el principio yo nunca fui suficiente Blaise—una línea de perfectos y envidiables dientes se asomaron entre sus sonrosados labios. Hija de dentistas tenía que ser.

Zabini por el contrario apartó la mirada y presionó la boca en una línea recta.

—Realmente te amo ¿sabes?—jugó con el anillo en su dedo

—Si, lo sé. O al menos eso creo que creés. De lo que no estoy segura es de si eso es amor Blaise

El sonrió—El hecho de que tengo pantalones flojos no quiere decir que no te ame Hermione.

—Lo sé Blaise, pero también sé que estás enfermo y de haberlo sabido antes y tú de haber sido sincero, creo que lo hubiésemos logrado.

Cayó un silencio pesado. Blaise quería negarlo. Él no estaba enfermo.

—No dirás que me amas ¿Por cortesía al menos? ¿Por tres años que pasamos juntos? ¿No?

Hermione dejó su taza con un suspiro—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No quiero mentir… tampoco puedo decir la verdad.

—Quiero seguir viéndote

—No podemos ser amigos—dijo con cansancio

—Inclusive así…

Hermione lo analizó por unos segundos, terminando por asentir—Muy bien.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar con un bolso de doctor azul. Zabini sabía muy bien que dentro se encontraban absolutamente todas las pertenencias de la bruja.

—Espero que me llores todo lo que yo lloré por tí.—Caminó hasta él—Pero espero también que después puedas por fin dejarme atrás, que aprendas de esto Blaise. —se agachó y acariciándole una mejilla, le beso la contraria. —Y para que lo sepas (que estoy segura solo quieres escucharme decirlo) si te amé muchísimo Blaise—estaba en camino de erguirse cuando la alcanzó, sujetandole de la nuca y dirigiendo sus labios a los de ella le dio un profundo y poco correspondido beso de despedida.

—Hermione por favor no te vayas—aun sosteniendola de la nuca, frente con frente, le rogó con los párpados cerrados fuertemente.

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía verlo así.

—¿Para que quedarme Blaise?

¿Cómo pudo pensar que podía publicar el artículo? Hasta ahora no había visto sufrir realmente al moreno, pero hacerlo le partía el corazón. Saber que ella era la causa de su dolor le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Y a pesar de eso… no se veía a sí misma con Blaise nunca más.

Tendría que pasar el trago amargo.

—Debo irme—Regresó su mano contra su rostro y le dio un último pico sobre los labios antes de separarse— Cuidate Blaise.

La vio dirigirse a la puerta y salir por esta. Hizo unas muecas con el rostro en un fallido intento por contener las absurdas lágrimas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡YEI! Gracias por sus comentarios. Las amo chicas.**

 **Ahora. Ahmmm... Hoy no iba a subir esta ridiculamente corta parte del capitulo (que es lo unico que llevo) porque es el cumpleaños de _ma sista_ pero como no voy a ser capaz de seguir escribiendo el capitulo como suelo hacer, les dejo esto como un pequeño tributo y la siguiente parte el capitulo voy a procurar hacerla un poco más larga o subir dos capitulos. No _ché_.**

 **Probablemente suba entre semana Y el sabado tambien (solo por esta especial ocación y como disculpa).**

 **Bueno, dejen cometarios. Diganme que piensan.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	23. Tabú

**Capítulo 21.2:** Tabú

.

.

.

Tendría que esperar un par de meses para poder solicitar los papeles para su divorcio. Una regla extraña en los matrimonios mágicos ligaba todos los bienes de Blaise a Hermione y viceversa. Para renunciar a ese derecho con el divorcio (algo que raramente pedían las brujas que se separaban en el mundo mágico) Hermione tendría que esperar a que el ministerio arreglara los papeles adecuados para desligarse de los bienes del otro.

Por ahora estaba quedándose en la antigua casa de sus padres,y aunque sus padres tenían pensado venderla, decidieron esperar hasta que su hija consiguiera un nuevo lugar antes de ponerla en el mercado. Estaban más que contentos con la separación de Hermione aunque claro no lo demostraron tan abiertamente por obvias razones.

Habían pasado solo dos días desde la última vez que vio a Draco en un almuerzo juntos. Ambos estuvieron muy ocupados con sus cosas y a pesar de ser ahora innecesario verse el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos vociferaba lo que ambos sabían. Querían estar con el otro.

Se habían quedado sin excusas para sus encuentros; Hermione ya no quería más venganza contra Blaise; Draco ya se había vengado de Blaise por el simple hecho de meterse entre las piernas de su entonces esposa; ninguno de los dos necesitaba consuelo y sabían que no eran realmente amigos.

Sus encuentros era furtivos aun si las razones para ocultarlo eran pocas.

Estaba terminando de acomodar el retrato de Abraxas sobre el marco de la chimenea cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Justo cuando pensaba convencerte de hacer un desnudo para un pobre viejo en una pintura olvidada—Hermione le dio una mirada reprobatoria antes de girarse a atender.

Se acercó al pasillo y la puerta se abrió de una patada, mostrando a Draco jadeando, buscando con la mirada de loco por el recibidor.

—¡Malfoy! ¡La puerta!—saltó de su lugar acercándose al muchacho que en cuanto la localizó, azotó la puerta contra el marco. A grandes zancadas llegó frente a ella y sin previo aviso la capturó entre sus brazos, devorando los labios en un beso agresivo.

Ella lo empujó como pudo para tomar una bocanada de aire.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Blaise no está del mejor humor y puso una poción de lujuria en mi coñac—claro que fue culpa suya también. Después del incidente con las scaenas, sería natural para cualquiera estar sospechoso de Zabini.

Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, se resignó a lo inevitable antes de recibir de nuevo la boca de Malfoy contra la suya.

La tomó de los muslos y con fuerza, la levantó presionandola contra su erección. Hermione enrolló las piernas en su cintura.

—¡Niño!—gritó Abraxas sorprendido cuando lo vio pasar con la bruja en brazos. Ambos lo ignoraron.

Con pasos firmes por la casa que no conocía, la llevó escaleras arriba hasta la primer puerta que vio, un armario.

Maldijo su suerte y cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta Hermione le mordió la oreja ronroneando—Siempre he querido hacerlo en un armario—y qué mejor que estaba vacío, dándoles espacio para moverse pero no el suficiente para dejar de tocarse. Era incomodo, claro, pero muy caliente.

La dejó bajar sobre sus pies, alcanzando los botones de sus jeans. Ella sin poder mantener las manos quietas le sacó la camisa del pantalón, arrancando los botones sin mucho cuidado y aunque usualmente hubiese recibido una o dos reprimendas por el maltrato de la costosa ropa, en el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio parecía no molestarle.

Cuando le sacó los jeans de la cadera, la gravedad hizo el resto, y mientras ella salía de la fábrica enredada entre sus tobillos, el rubio retorció su camiseta hasta sacarla por la cabeza.

Hermione tomó la hebilla del cinturón los dedos ansiosos pero las manos de Draco la detuvieron.

—Quiero hacerlo así—Con la camisa colgando de sus hombros y la bragueta abierta. Hermione se deshizo de sus bragas y cuando se alzó de nuevo para encararlo, él la hizo darse la vuelta, le puso las manos en el tubo sobre sus cabeza, haciendo sujetarse fuerte.—Vas a tener que soportarte un rato—le advirtió con la erección contra su espalda baja. Le abrió las piernas con la rodilla y alzandola, usando Hermione sus brazos para soportar parcialmente su peso, parada apenas sobre las puntas de sus pies, lo sintió entrar en ella.

El gruñido que soltó Draco al tocar el fondo le golpeó la nuca. Hermione jadeó entrecortadamente, haciendo un gesto doloroso que era en realidad placer crudo y puro desde el centro de su vientre.

Su espalda en un ángulo pronunciado por Draco que se sostenía el cuello, pegando su nariz contra hombro y bombeandole desde atrás, estaban comenzando a fastidiarla, pero cuando el rubio decidió ser un poco altruista y alcanzar entre sus piernas para masajear su pequeño botón se encontró quedándose sin aire para pensar en lo molesto de la posición.

.

La poción tenía la peculiaridad de mantener sus efectos independientemente de satisfacer los deseos carnales. A Draco solo le quedó seguir por horas hasta que los efectos se difuminaran. Sin alcanzar su propia liberación durante todo ese tiempo, molestando la intimidad de Hermione después de un rato, tuvo que cambiar de...ruta. Siendo la primera de Hermione, se tomó su tiempo preparandola, algo que ambos disfrutaron muchísimo.

Luego de esas merecidas tres horas y media, la poción desaparecida de su sistema, exhaustos, sudorosos, adoloridos pero muy felices, descansaban en la cama de la única habitación amueblada del piso.

—¿Por qué creés que decidió darle la poción? ¿Creés que sepa de nosotros?—era raro decir "nosotros" al saber muy bien que no existía un "nosotros".

—Nah—descartó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos como almohada bajo su cabeza.—Solo está malhumorado, deprimido y miserable porque lo dejaste. No tiene con quién apaciguar lo que siente. Si lo supiera una poción de lujuria sería lo mejor que pudiera esperar. Un avada es lo que conseguiría.

Se quedaron en silencio luego de eso por unos segundos, admirando un punto inexistente en la blancura del techo.

—Él lo sabía—dijo ella luego del interminable silencio, mirando una mancha diminuta en la esquina de la habitación.

—¿Qué sabía?

—Que lo vi en casa de los Parkinson.

Esto pareció sacudirlo porque se levantó de un saltó, viendola con incredulidad.

—¿Disculpa?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué?

Hizo memoría como pudo. No recordaba haberle dicho a Draco, y el hecho de que Blaise tampoco lo haya hecho solo hablaba de los secretos que se guardaban. Cielos, el dolor en su trasero era la prueba de los secretos tan grandes que se guardaban el uno al otro.

Pero de nuevo, Pansy era amiga de ambos y por lo que tenía entendido Pansy no era muy selectiva con sus acompañantes y más aún, estaba muy segura que Pansy y Draco tenían historial juntos.

La nota y la foto que vio alguna vez fueron un vago recuerdo en el fondo de su mente. Superado por la situación a la que llevó romper el estúpido marco de foto solo la convencía más de lo que fuera que dijera la nota, era importante.

Probablemente algo había pasado entre Blaise, Draco y Pansy. Entre los tres aclamaban ser el confidente del otro pero no podrían estar más lejos de serlo.

—Entonces fue a Abraxas a quién se lo dije—pensó ausentemente, sentándose también.

—¡Decirle qué!—exigió perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—Tranquilo—le frunció el ceño.—Fui de visita con los Parkinson una noche. Tú estabas con la chica Muggle en la mansión, terminé mi trabajo. Recuerdo que cuando arrivé todos estaban muy incómodos. No tardé en descubrir la razón… Tus queridos dos Slytherin estaban revolcándose por toda la casa y tuve la casualidad de verlos en acción. Tus padres estaban conmigo al presenciarlo—rezongó— Tu madre, la siempre elocuente no tenía idea de qué decir.

Malfoy no parecía escucharla más. Se quedó quieta viéndolo ver a la nada un rato.

—¿Cuando fue eso?

—Luego de que te hiciera magia oscura y antes de tu reencuentro con los pañales.

Pareció recordar algo y se puso de pie, paseando de un lado a otro con una cara de asesino que empeoraba a cada segundo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ese idiota de Zabini!—gritó desordenandose el cabello, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?—cuando Malfoy pateó un montón de libros en el suelo que Hermione no había tenido tiempo de acomodar, esta se puso de pie con la sábana envuelta alrededor.—¡Ey!

—Hermione ahora no tengo tiempo para tus regaños estúpidos—le advirtió.

—No me asustas. Eres un rubio escuálido y desnudo—le advirtió tirándole su sostén a la cara, la única prenda que se quitó en la habitación. Se agachó apilar de nuevo sus libros, esta vez lejos del alcance de Malfoy.

Draco la vio con desdén por su comentario infantil.

—¡Oye!—le advirtió—Que tu par de amigos guarros se metieran mano entre ellos no es mi culpa. Deja de verter tu enojo en m-

—¡Perdón!—gritó claramente molestó, con una sonrisa cruel y sarcástica—Creo que nadie hubiera tenido que "meterle mano" a nadie si tu no fueras una puta mojigata.

—Eso es contradictorio— señaló

—No abres las piernas para tu marido pero con una zurrada de su amigo y te lo tiras cuando lo ves. Qué linda

—Te quedas sin argumentos para negar la realidad así que ahora me insultas ¡Perfecto!

—¡No estamos en una estúpida clase, deja de darme una lectura!

—¡Con lo ridículo que te estás comportandote, lo que voy a darte es una mamila! ...de nuevo.

—¡No vengas no eso! Fuiste tú la inmadura que trajo esta idiotez de la venganza sobre nuestro cuello.

—¡Jamás te amenacé de ninguna manera Malfoy! ¡Fuiste tú quien vino a mi! No seas hipocrita.

—Tú eres la hipócrita aquí. Te haces pasar por la santa del siglo cuando eres tan puta como cualquiera que haya follado.

—¿Estás molesto porque Blaise hizo el movimiento antes que tú? ¿O quizás no te ama y tú te arrastras en mierda por ella? ¿Qué? ¿Qué la hace tan especial además de ser tan... pública?—Malfoy la tomó de las muñecas con mirada de pistola.

La sacudió antes de soltarla—No sabes nada

—Tal vez, y no voy a pretender ser la buena del cuento, porque no hay tal persona. Pero soy la menos podrida de nosotros

—Solo eres una santurrona—Draco palmeó su mejilla con más fuerza de la que se esperaba, pero no fue un golpe, fue una amenaza.

Hermione se mantuvo callada un momento.

—¿Y Parkinson?—Qué bajo había caído—Todos ustedes no tienen escrúpulos, ni distinción. Son egoístas y ciegos. Que tú defiendas a Parkinson y Blaise de mí es la cosa más hipócrita que puedes hacer Malfoy. Sobre todo porque él es un infiel, tú un libertino, conmigo para terminarla de joder que soy aun la esposa de tu mejor amigo... y ella que es un zorra— se mantuvo callado hasta el final. Pero no podía soportar más.

Le dio un empujón, furioso. Hermione con un grito de sorpresa cayó sobre su trasero. La sabana se resbaló de su hombro revelando sus senos y su cintura, pero no podía importarle menos bajo la mirada animal de Draco.

Se acuclillo frente a ella, tomando un montón de su cabello desde la raíz, e inclinó su cabeza para tenerla bajo su barbilla. Levantó una mano para abofetearlo, pero la sujetó tan fuerte que su articulación tronó con un quejido. Nada serio.

—Pareces estar bajo la ilusión que significas más que una mancha en el pavimento para mí. Te lo voy a aclarar entonces—le besó la sien en un falso gesto de cariño— Tú, preciosa, no tienes el derecho a darme lecciones,a hablar mal de mis allegados y menos meterte en mis asuntos.

Por primera vez en años sintió terror. Su varita no estaba en la habitación, cayendo con sus ropas en el closet del pasillo. Ella era hábil pero él era más grande y fuerte que ella físicamente. Malfoy se alzaba sobre ella con claras intenciones de aplastarla justo ahí.

La soltó, se levantó aun en su lugar. Hermione retrocedió al verlo avanzar en su dirección, arrastrándose sobre la alfombra para evitar ser pisada.

—Eres una mujer repugnante. Amargada y resentida que va a terminar sola. No puedo decir que no te lo mereces—y todo lo que decía se veía claramente retratado en su rostro.

Hermione trató de reprimir un escalofrío a su semblante seco.

—Vete de mi casa. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Malfoy—el enojo que no terminaba de surgir por el miedo pasado, endureció el tono de su voz.

Malfoy bufó antes de salir sin mirar atrás.

Si tan solo no hubiese estado desnudo su salida pudo ser más dramática

.

.

.

* * *

 **Me fui de viaje de la nada y la verdad me deje la computadora en casa.**

 **Como sea no merezco el amor que me dan así que solo dejare esto por aquí y me retirare silenciosamente**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	24. Patrulla Americana

**Capítulo 22:** Patrulla Americana

.

.

.

—¿Sabes algo de eso?

El retrato se rascó la barbilla, pensando.

Le había contado lo ocurrido a Abraxas en cuanto Malfoy desapareció. En momentos como este realmente extrañanaba a Croonks.

—He escuchado algunas cosas desde que me colgaste en la entrada, pero nada relevante.

Hizo una mueca. En realidad no tenía deseo alguno de meterse en los asunto del nido de serpientes.

—Creo que es mejor así, ya he tenido suficiente de esos tres—se masajeó la frente y regresó a su habitación, dispuesta a tomar una ducha larga y recostarse.

—Caminas gracioso—Escuchó al retrato decir mientras salía del lugar

.

No tuvo noticias de ninguno. Malfoy solicitó un cambio en cuanto al trabajo así que ella ya no visitaba más la residencia Malfoy.

Mentiría si dijera que no dolió ser notificada por el mismo Malfoy acerca de los cambios.

Como fuera, estaba muy ocupada con los Parkinson (que ocultaban a su hija como si estuviera en cuarentena, y bajaban la mirada avergonzados cada vez que Hermione entraba a su mansión) los Ross, los Abott y finalmente Neville (quien había decidido hacer un invernadero más grande en su jardín trasero y requería de arreglos en sus protecciones).

No sabía si tachar de una sorpresa agradable, la inesperada visita de Theodore Nott al final de ese mes.

—Hermione—la saludó con una sonrisa.

Era increíble que luego de casarse con Blaise e interactuar con los Slytherin de su generación, Hermione encontró reconfortante compañía en Theodore Nott.

Era callado, tranquilo, listo, amable y aunque Hermione estaba segura que una razón tenía que haber para poner a Nott en Slytherin así que mantenía el pensamiento de que su aparente inocencia era claramente la más peligrosa de entre todos sus amigos.

—Theo—fue tan raro empezar a llamarlo por su primer nombre. Pero ahora incluso Harry lo hacía.—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—se acercó a él que la esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos contra una pared en el pasillo vacío hacia su oficina.

—Vine a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado—de detrás de él y después de sus palabras apareció maullando un kneazle. Un maduro y hermoso kneazle.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Theo sonrió ligeramente y agitó la cabeza.

—Necesito una licencia para tener uno. Además él o ella se ve muy maduro para aceptar una bruja—la criatura caminó en círculos alrededor de Theo con la mirada fija en ella.

—Tuvo una camada con otro Kneazle y eran solo dos. Uno murió...—Nott estaba involucrado con el comercio de las criaturas mágicas. Algo que Hermione siempre admiró de Theo era lo civilizado que trataba a los seres mágicos.—Pensé que te alegraría un poco, además no conozco a nadie más responsable que tú. Estoy seguro que mañana mismo tendrás tu licencia si la solicitas ahora

Hermione frunció la boca pero no negó lo dicho.

—¿Quieres verlo?—la bruja vio con cautela al animal que luego de una inspección a su persona, se contentaba con ignorarla lamiendo el pecho.

—¿Cuando nacieron?—preguntó avanzando por el pasillo tras el chico y su familiar.

—Hace cuatro días—la miró sobre su hombro, medio sonrió con la lúgubre pero elegante cara que tenía. Nott era un individuo delgado (bastante delgado) con un cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Nott era...una muñeca. No era más alto que ella, pero tenía una presencia que si bien no capturaba miradas, despertaba curiosidades.

.

—¿Eres la novia?—preguntó entre susurros el cuidador del Kneazel recién nacido en los cuarteles donde los animales a transportar, cuidar y recién capturados eran manejados por expertos. Nott era uno de ellos.

—¿Perdón?—levantó las cejas creyendo escuchar mal.

—La novia. De Nott—señaló con el pulgar.

Hermione procesó la información un segundo antes de bufar por la risa contenida.

Theodore...era asexual.

—No, me temo que no—mencionó una voz detrás de ellos. En sus brazos una canasta con una manta encima.—Hermione ven a conocerlo

—¿Él?—el castaño asintió.

Levantó la tela que ocultaba al pequeño y ante ella un gato con orejas y cola de león, de un extraño color rosa pastel y manchas grises por la espalda, la miraba con cautela desde el fondo de la canasta con sus enormes ojos amarillos.

—Tendrá ese color por un par de meses, luego cambiará—advirtió Nott.

—¿Puedo tocarlo?—preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la criatura.

Él sacudió los hombros— Supongo que está bien, sus padres lo dejaron después del segundo día. Los kneazel son muy independientes pero a este lo dejaron muy pronto. Sería bueno que empiece a familiarizarse contigo

—¿Tiene nombre?

—J-4578

—Entonces no. — estiró la mano lentamente con el dorso de la mano hacia abajo. EL pequeño tembló y la olfateó. Sus ojos fueron de su mano a su rostro un par de veces—Codswallop

—Ugh, qué terrible nombre—Nott hizo un gesto de disgusto pero el Kneazel terminó por tocar su mano con la nariz.

—Le gusta

—Draco trató de llamarlo Brill pero el pequeño lo mordió—al parecer el gatuno animal lo escuchó porque gruñó.

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Puedo llevarmelo?

—¿Ahora?—la bruja asintió. El castaño examinó al animal que lo veía con ojos escrutadores.—Claro, solo tengo que hablar con algunas personas.

—Gracias Nott. Yo misma había olvidado que mañana es mi cumplaños—sonrió cuando Codswallop trató de trepar a su brazo.

—Claro—asintió—Pero antes que nada ¿No quieres ir a tomar un café?—y entonces… le sonrió inocentemente.

Genial.

.

Antes de partir fue el mismo Theo quien se encargó de hablar con las personas indicadas, informando que el recién nacido ya no estaría a su cuidado y asegurandole a Hermione que al día siguiente a primera hora su licencia para cuidar del Kneazel estaría esperando por ella en su oficina. Todo esto hubiera sido muy espléndido de su parte si no hubiera sido con una intención oculta.

Claro, eran amigos y el muchacho realmente la felicitó por su cumpleaños, pero en cuanto la tuvo dócil con el nuevo familiar sacó a relucir el emblema Slytherin.

—Dime qué deseas que haga Theo—fue lo primero que dijo luego de darle el primer sorbo a su té negro.

Nott no contestó y se contentó con admirarla tomarse el mentón en una posición de falsa meditación.

Hermione esperó en silencio, tomando pequeños tragos de té cada tanto.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó entre tú y Malfoy?

Hermione levantó las cejas en sorpresa — Creí que esto era sobre Blaise.

—Oh, él no me preocupa. Aprendió la lección, está hundido en trabajo y sé que bien merecido se lo tiene—se encogió de hombros bebiendo de su propia taza.

—Me alegró—de verdad lo hacía.

Asintió aceptando el mensaje, probablemente comprendiendo que debía pasar hasta el moreno— Pero como decía, no es por Zabini por quién estoy aquí contigo

—Sé que mi cumpleaños es algo importante para ti, pero no tenías que apresurarte un día entero para celebrarlo conmigo—bromeó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Claro—asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa— Y me alegro que estés un año más en la vida de nosotros los que interactuamos contigo y disfrutamos de tu compañía— Entendía perfectamente que Hermione estuviera evitando el tema de la manera más absurda y poco elegante que pudiera (era Hermione después de todo, ese no era su fuerte) pues también el heredero Malfoy evitaba el tema de la castaña peor que la segunda guerra mágica.

A quién engañaba, incluso Voldemort era un tema más solicitado en presencia de Draco que traer a Hermione a la conversación.

Luego de un breve silencio entre ellos, con las charlas ajenas y el ajetreo de la ciudad como trasfondo, ambos bebieron de su bebida una vez más. Parecía que esos incómodos silencios eran tentados con sus bebidas pues en los quince minutos que llevaba ahí una tetera entera se había terminado.

Theo exhaló— Entiendo que no quieras hablar sobre Malfoy. El tampoco es muy abierto sobre el asunto, pero espero comprendas que tanto tú como Draco son amigos míos a los que estimo bastante.

Claro que lo comprendía. Lo que entendía también era que a pesar de ser un tabú para ella, ser incómodo, algo que quería olvidar y superar, Nott no lo iba a dejar pasar. Porque, sí, ella podría ser su colega, su amiga, pero Malfoy era su camarada, su amigo de infancia, y aunque no lo demostrara mucho, sabía que Draco era casi como un hermano para Theo. Lo más parecido a una familia que al muchacho le quedaba.

Y vaya que ella no veía a Draco y Theo como particularmente cercanos. Era tal vez la naturaleza seca de ambos personajes.

Ella no lo miró, acariciando la taza distraídamente— Dijo que era menos que la mugre que pisaba para él. Me llamo mojigata, zorra, amargada y resentida. Expresó la repugnancia que sentía por mi persona y que si al final de mi vida me quedaba sola ,yo misma traería ese destino bien merecido— el movimiento de su mano sobre la taza era un tanto hipnótico mientras recordaba las palabras con las que a ella se refería.

No quería ver la cara que pondría Nott al escuchar aquello.

Un hombre empezó a tocar el piano del café, lo que los hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Una versión apenas aceptable de American Patrol.

No pudo haber pieza más anticlimática para su conversación.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—dijo luego de un par de segundos de la ridícula melodía resonando en sus oídos.

—Se volvió loco de un momento para otro—suspiró

—¿Donde estaban?

—En mi casa

—¿Que estaban haciendo

—Hablando

—¿De qué?

—Blaise le había gastado una broma a Malfoy dándole poción de la lujuria.

—¿Entonces…?

—Sí Nott

—Algo debió haber ocurrido antes para tener ese final—presionó Nott

—¡Tuvimos sexo!—Ladró Hermione repentinamente de mal humor por las malas notas de vez en cuando, el tema y la insistencia de Nott.—¡Follamos como locos, aún podría mostrarte las marcas de sus dedos en mi cadera, mis muslos, mis hombros. No pude caminar derecho por dos días y no he usado ropa interior desde entonces!— la música se había detenido, escuchó un par de cubiertos caerse y a una señora decirle a su hija que fueran al baño.

Sin mirar a nadie, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar. Tan solo dos pasos fuera del establecimiento y Nott estaba detrás de ella.

—Hermione—la llamó tranquilamente aunque con la respiración trepitosa por el apresurado paso que mantenía.—Hermione

—¡Qué!—se giró con las manos en puños, el cuerpo rígido y tragándose las lágrimas.

Oh mierda. Estaba enamorada de ese bastardo.

.

—No sabía que fumabas

—No sabía que podía—reconoció con una sonrisa y su primer tabaco en la vida, entre sus labios.

—¿Quieres más café?—se ofreció con el humor apagado.

—No gracias, si bebo otra gota tendré un infarto.

Ella coincidió con él—Decías…

—Claro— apagó su cigarrillo en un ridículo cenicero que el padre de Hermione le había regalado sin recordar que su hija no fumaba de su viaje a Jamaica. La primera y única vez que sus padres perdieron la edad y se volvieron locos. Ahora vivían como felices retirados en Francia.

Bueno, eso no borraba el hecho de ser un cenicero horrible.

—Supongo que sabes que Pansy y Draco tuvieron asuntos durante Hogwarts y poco después de ello.

—Claro, no había quién no supiera la clase de atenciones que recibían del otro— reprimió la cara de disgusto.

—Luego de que el asunto con Voldemort no resultara tan bien Draco le guardo cierto rencor a su padre, así que hacía lo posible por evitar estar en casa. No fue una sorpresa que buscará el consuelo del daño que le dejó la guerra en el cuerpo de una mujer, y aún mejor una que bien conocía desde años atrás. —Hermione volvió a hacer una cara que dejaba ver lo desagradable que era imaginarse al par juntos en cualquier plano sexual. Nott se saltó los detalles— Las cosas en la sociedad mágicas tomaron su curso, Blaise se desapareció por un tiempo en el que Draco, Pansy y yo nos volvimos bastante unidos. Fue por esto mismo que sé lo mucho que sufrieron ambos...—se perdió en un recuerdo por un instante— Pansy estaba embarazada. Fueron varios meses que lo mantuvieron oculto hasta que ambas familias se dieron por enteradas. Los comprometieron—La sorpresa la dejó sin palabras. Jamás había escuchado nada de eso.

—Estaban programados a casarse al quinto mes de embarazo. Draco no estaba muy feliz con el asunto

—Uno pensaría que una mujer que le de un heredero sangre pura, este así de dispuesta a complacerlo en cualquier fantasía y sea rica, sería la felicidad para cualquier Malfoy

Theo hizo un gesto de dolor casi imperceptible— Pudo ser así antes, pero luego de la guerra ninguno de nosotros fue el mismo. Eras tú la prueba viviente que en realidad los hijos de Muggles no eran en absoluto inferiores. Incluso el único realmente sangre pura del "trío de oro"—Hermione bufó por el nombre adoptado— fue el menos participativo en el asunto.—reconoció que estaba perdiendo el punto—A lo que quiero llegar es que no fue el mismo malcriado de Hogwarts y aunque pudo haber sido un curso a tomar muy favorable, casarse con Parkinson seguramente le hacía sentir que volvería a esa jaula de aristócratas, pomposos y sangre puras. En verdad no puedo decir que sé qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento, solo puedo decir las conjeturas que saqué de estar junto a ellos durante ese tiempo.

—Y como sé que Parkinson no está casada con Malfoy ni tienen un bebé, imagino que algo no muy agradable debió pasar

Theo asintió como resignado al asunto—Pansy perdió al bebé y Draco se sintió responsable pero no lo suficiente para casarse con ella aunque el compromiso siguiera en pie por ambas partes. Pansy se ofendió, se hirió, se volvió una libertina. Draco se siente directamente responsable de todo lo malo que provoque o le ocurra Parkinson.

—¿Cómo perdió al bebé?—preguntó con sospecha.

Nott volvió a suspirar.

—Se cayó por las escaleras mientras discutía con Malfoy que estaba por irse con otra de sus mujeres

—¿Perdón?—levantó la voz incredulamente.

—Malfoy nunca ha sido fiel Hermione, y Pansy lo sabía pero dentro de ella quería pensar que eso cambiaría al comprometerse. Claramente no fue como esperaba

Procesando el shock asintió ausente a sus afirmaciones.

—Malfoy no tuvo nada que ver con ninguna mujer luego de eso.

Hermione apenas escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo

—Hasta que apareciste tú.

—Yo no aparecí—salió de su boca sin haberlo pensado.

—Pansy no quiso volver a verlo y cada vez que tienen un encuentro Malfoy sufre por el simple hecho de verla. Ella solo quiere hacerlo miserable.

—¿Y Blaise?

—¿Blaise?

—Malfoy se volvió loco cuando le dije que vi a Blaise revolcarse con Parkinson delante de mis narices—rodó los ojos al recordar el asunto que se sentía años atrás

—¿Viste a Blaise tener sexo con Parkinson?—parecía realmente consternado dentro de la inexpresividad natural de su rostro.

—Estás perdiendo de vista el asunto Nott

—Claro—tarareó tratando de recordar lo que quería decir —¡Blaise!—palmeó— Blaise no estuvo ahí y es un hombre que aprovecha las debilidades— A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de eso tres años tarde.— Cuando encontró a Pansy en ese estado simplemente empezó a acostarse con ella pero eso solo la hacía más volátil, evidentemente no era bueno para ella. Malfoy le dijo que se mantuviera lejos y Blaise prometió hacerlo. Algo que tampoco cumplió—agregó como último.

La nota que encontró en casa de Malfoy debía ser de Pansy.

—Vi una nota con un beso rojo y un mensaje que decía "no estábamos destinados". Eso suena demasiado pasivo para la clase de final que tuvieron.

—Probablemente una de las bromas de Pansy —le quitó peso al asunto sacudiendo los hombros.

La bruja suspiró.

—¿Y ahora que sabes lo que ocurrió con Malfoy qué vas a hacer Theo?

Él sonrió con sus delgados labios de muñeca—La preguntas es: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tú?

.

No fueron ni dos días de su reunión con Nott cuando se llevó una sorpresa en el Profeta con un artículo especial en colaboración con la revista Corazón de bruja.

"Domadora de serpientes" como titular. Varias fotos de cenas, almuerzos y visitas a las residencias del contrario, se podían ver a Hermione y a Draco manteniendo una relación amistosa. Aunque un tanto distante para ser una relación que pudiera levantar sospechas, unas fotos en las páginas del desarrollo del artículo en las que claramente se veía a Draco salir de su casa en estado de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. Fotos similares se veían de ella saliendo de su despacho, de un baño, de un bar.

—Oh boy

.


	25. Ella no está ahí

**Capítulo 23:** Ella no está ahí

.

.

.

—¡Qué significa esto!—el periódico fue lanzado bruscamente contra su escritorio en cuanto Lavender pisó su oficina.

"Feliz cumpleaños" Hermione se dijo al suspirar.

Levantó la vista a la "periodista" que la miraba roja de coraje, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y la las manos colgando a sus lados. Parecía un orangután.

—Sí, dime Lavender ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—se lamió los labios mirándola con toda la paciencia que era capaz de recolectar. Suficiente había tenido con las significativas miradas por todo el personal del ministerio.

Harry y Ron se pasaron durante el almuerzo para hacer una rápida celebración de cumpleaños que terminó en vistazos nerviosos y una comida muy silenciosa. No preguntaron nada pero tampoco resultaron compañía envidiable esa maldita tarde.

—Creí que teníamos un acuerdo Granger. He retenido tanto ese artículo porque he creído que el contenido vale la espera, pero esto—señaló el pedazo de papel como a una abominación—¡Esto es traición!

Hermione se contuvo de girar los ojos por la absurda acusación.

—No estaba enterada de que tenía que comunicarte todos los altibajos de mi vida amorosa Lavender—sería absurdo negarlo. Las fotos eran bastante esclarecedoras.

—¡Tu vida amorosa me importa poco mientras no afecte el trabajo que he estado haciendo por meses!—azotó las manos en el escritorio. La castaña la censuró con la mirada.

—¡No es como que haya planeado que publicaran semejante artículo!

—¡Pero pudiste advertirlo! ¡Hubiera tenido con qué defenderme de mi estúpido editor! ¡De qué me sirve ser tu conocida y tener reuniones contigo cada tres días cuando algo tan volátil como un amorío con MALFOY se te pudo haber escapado!

Hermione se calló sin saber qué decir. Había sido ella quien arrastró a Lavender al asunto después de todo.

—Olvide decirte que no quiero publicar el artículo—murmuró con la barbilla baja y la mirada en el periódico.

Hubo una pausa peligrosa en su conversación con una estática Lavender con la boca abierta frente a su escritorio.

—¡QUÉ!—el periódico que tenía frente a ella explotó en miles de pedazos con su grito.

Hermione se levantó de un saltó por el susto pero se recobró rápidamente con la espalda en alto—Lamento esto Lavender pero por ciertas circunstancias ya no está en mis planes exponer a Blaise.

Viendo que la rubia estaba en un silencio del que no parecía poder salir prontamente, añadió—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

.

Ella era plenamente consciente del hecho de no tener más ninguna responsabilidad con Blaise, pero por alguna extraña razón ella era la que se sentía como la perra malvada del cuento, sintiéndose también de cierta manera criminal por su amorío descubierto cuando aún no se firmaban los papeles. Y simplemente porque era el mejor amigo de su (pronto ex-) marido.

Incluso si sabía que explicaciones a nadie le debía, el verlo sería lo peor que podría pasarle a su naturaleza Gryffindor pues muy probablemente balbucearía una confesión.

Fue una suerte de mierda el encontrarselo en un café la tarde siguiente a su encuentro con Lavender.

Estaba solo bebiendo café y leyendo unos papeles. Ella lo notó antes que él a ella.

Trató de darse la media vuelta y esfumarse por la puerta, pero ni un paso había dado cuando una fuerte e imponente voz la llamó por su nombre. Recitando las 156 leyes de la magia en el primer trabajo publicado por Merlín, dio la media vuelta y le regaló una sonrisa escueta al moreno que la esperaba de pie en su lugar con una mirada sobria.

Llegó frente a él y tomó el asiento opuesto al suyo.

—Hola Blaise—su voz fue un intento de fraternidad que no le quedaba.

—Deja la mierda y explicame qué carajo es esto—de debajo de sus papeles sacó el articulo.

Hijo de perra, lo maldijo en su pánico. No se andaba con rodeos.

—Y no te atrevas a decirme que fue luego de encontrarme con Greengrass,i Hermione

Hermione arrugó las cejas un tanto molesta por el ataque.

—Fue de hecho diez minutos luego de encontrarte. Lo supe desde antes (lo de ser infiel, me refiero), pero verte... simplemente—movió los dedos como activando un switch— encendió algo en mí.

Puedo verlo conteniendose por levantarse y abofetearla directo en el rostro .

—Con mi mejor amigo, maldita seas—siseó inclinándose sobre la mesa

Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho; era cierto.

—Blaise jamás me acosté contigo después de empezar con Malfoy. Tal vez al principio sí tuve la intención de dejar todo atrás y seguir trabajando en lo nuestro cuando me enteré, pero verlo en persona me quito la venda de los ojos.

—Eres una zorra vengativa y malnacida.—se levantó tirando la silla en el proceso y atrayendo más miradas de las que ya tenían encima.

Repentinamente herida, se levantó del mismo modo y escupió insidiosa—Tú te lo buscaste.

Levantó las cejas por la sorpresa de escucharla hablar tan venenosamente cuando siempre fue tan mansita.

Su furia regresó pero no lo hizo sola pues ,la vio con una mezcla entre lujuria y odio que Hermione no comprendió en absoluto, tomándola repentinamente del cuello del abrigo logró que un par de magos alrededor se levantaran de sus asientos apuntando sus varitas a Zabini.

—Qué impetuosa, Hermione—le ladró en voz baja antes de empujarla por el cuello, haciéndola tropezar.

.

Regresó a casa con un par de lágrimas en los ojos para ser recibida por un conciliador Codswallop. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que la pintura donde estaba antes habitada por Abraxas tenía huellas de un Kneazle afilando sus garras.

Debió huir a su retrato en la mansión Malfoy.

Regresando la mirada al diminuto y tierno minino, se cubrió los ojos con la mano tragándose los sollozos. Las garras de Codswallop le lastimaron las piernas mientras escalaba sobre ellas hasta que llegó al abrigo de donde se sostuvo, llegando poco después a su hombro y ronronear en su oreja.

Hermione se rió a pesar de todo.

—Codswallop, vamos a mudarnos

.

No fue difícil encontrar un lugar luego de una visita a Nott por su permiso para mantener a Codswallop con ella y mencionar discretamente su búsqueda de un lugar tranquilo, discreto y desconocido por periodistas (también por Zabini y Malfoy), céntrico para desplazarse por trabajo y barato (pues ahora solo vivía de su dinero y nunca fue una despilfarradora).

Nott ofreció presentarla a los caseros del edificio donde él personalmente era habitante.

—Fred. George—los saludó inclinando la cabeza.

Por supuesto que sí. Quiénes más podrían ser.

—Escuchamos del pequeño aquí—Fred palmeó la cabeza de Nott que le dio un golpe manteniendo la impasibilidad de su rostro.

—Que necesitas un nuevo condominio—terminó George.

—Creí que vivían sobre la tienda—mencionó confundida

—Y eso hacemos—asintió George

—Esta es nuestra residencia de verano—inhaló fuerte Fred como respirando el aire puro de las playas Italianas.

Hermione levantó una ceja escéptica— A dos cuadras de tienda.

—Escucha Granger solo ocupamos este lugar—señaló sobre su hombro —Cuando tenemos compañía.

Ella de hecho miró sobre el hombro de Fred y sonrió—Muy lindo.

El edificio desde afuera era la imagen de un monumento a la suciedad, el mal estado y escándalo. De cuatro pisos, pequeño, sucio, ventanas rotas, se escuchaban gritos de regaño de una madre a su hijo y de parejas en una pelea bastante pasional.

Se acercaron a la entrada con una reticente Hermione. Uno de los gemelos abrió la pobre y nefasta puerta de madera, que rechinó al moverse.

—Solo vivimos los tres aquí—mencionó Nott.

Ella solo suspiró y se dejó guiar por el trío hasta la entrada. Cuando cruzaron el marco de la puerta principal, todo tuvo sentido.

Los gritos desaparecieron, las paredes mostraron su color original, todo estaba limpio, amplio y olía a flores.

Se encontraron en una estancia cuadrada con una mesa redonda al centro con un frasco con dulces rodeado de flores al azar. El piso era de lustrosa madera y las paredes de un púrpura brillante pero no molesto a la vista.

Cuatro entradas sin puerta estaban en cada esquina invitandola a descubrir el propósito de cada una.

—Esas—señaló Fred—son las escaleras a cada lugar. Ese es el mío—apuntó con el dedo—Ese es de George

—Y este de aquí es el mío—añadió Nott señalando con la barbilla la más cercana de las entradas.

Tomando por permiso las miradas insistentes del resto, Hermione se giró a la entrada más lejana a su lugar y subió por las escaleras que encontró ahí. Lo que parecieron escaleras interminables, terminaron por ser 10 escalones que la llevaron a una entrada de doble puerta excesivamente altas.

—Tienes neoclásico—una voz le susurró al oído haciéndola saltar.

Erizandose como gato Hermione gritó—¡Fred!

Ambos gemelos se rieron de su expresión mientras el lúgubre muchacho explicaba a lo que se referían los pelirrojos.

—Los "loft" son por piso, por eso somos cuatro lo inquilinos, cuatro puertas, cuatro pisos, y cuatro estilos arquitectónicos por cada uno de ellos.

—¿Cuál tienes tú?—mencionó curioseando la puerta.

—Gótico

A su respuesta Hermione se sermoneó silenciosamente por no haberlo visto venir.

—Fred tiene nouveau art y George barroco

—Les queda—se encogió de hombros.

—Y ti por ser nuestra comelibros favorita, te hemos acomodado en neoclasico.

.

Pues en realidad sí era muy su estilo, elegante, sencilla, iluminado, alto, amplio, ventanales. Al ser un loft, el tema de neoclasicismo era perfecto pues las pocas divisiones entre las habitaciones explotaban del todo el estilo sin saturar el lugar con la sensación de arquitectura del siglo XVIII.

—Lo tomo—dijo en cuanto terminó su inspección.

Los Weasley se mofaron.

—Por supuesto que sí—concluyeron al unísono.

.

Llevaba tan solo una semana desde que se había mudado y todo era de su agrado. El lugar, los vecinos, los alrededores y la tranquilidad sobre todo.

Ron y Harry estaban de mucho mejor humor ahora al saber que estaba con el par de Weasley Nott "cuidandola".

Estaba bajando las escaleras de su lugar para ir de compras y conseguirle a Codswallop algo nuevo que destrozar cuando un agitado Ron al pie de las escaleras la vio bajando..

—¿Hermione estás bien?—le gritó a la cara con preocupación. Codswallop siseó enredando su diminuta cola en la pierna de la bruja. Ron se echó para atrás distraído por el miedo de ser atacado.

La Gryffindor levantó al Kneazle del suelo pegandolo a su pecho, a lo que el animal protestó falsamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ron pareció enfermo por un instante antes de entregarle una revista en la mano.

"Nada inocente" era el título del artículo de la portada en la cual se podía ver a Blaise en fotos magicas y al menos 5 mujeres diferentes.

—No—sentenció bajando al felino y tomando la revista de corazón de bruja con ambas manos— Nononononono. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

.

" **NADA INOCENTE** "

 _Así es como han estado hablando últimamente de la chica del cabello indomable más conocida del mundo mágico._

 _Según lo que se cuenta de Hermione Zabini, su marido, Blaise Zabini, le ha puesto los cuernos. "Matrimonio" significa que la famosa del trío de oro y la serpiente de Slytherin están casados y por tanto, asumimos que los dos se habían comprometido al tipico "en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza" y sobre todo a aguantarse y ser fieles siguiendo los acuerdos comunes en la institución que es el matrimonio._

 _Pero por si aún no se habían enterado (lo cual quiere decir que tienen menos vida social que OjoLocoMoody) que nuestra dulce chica no es ni tan dulce ni tan inocente como todos creíamos. Pero tampoco hay que apresurarnos a condenar a la Señora Zabini, pues no fue ella quien inició._

 _Muchos pueden clamar que no es un juego de tira y afloja esto de estar casado, pero el asunto va por ahí. No, queridas lectoras._

 _De nuevo (y por si usted no lo sabían), Blaise Zabini no cayó lejos del árbol pues su madre es bien conocida por el cambio de parejas que tiene prácticamente de manera anual._

 _Como sea no nos vamos a meter en asuntos familiares ahora. No. Lo que vamos a abordar es más que nada el lado oscuro del matrimonio que años atrás fue el quiebre del idealismo de sangre puras y que hoy, viene a estallarnos a todos en la cara. Su divorcian. Sí, leyó correctamente. Se separan y ya van hasta ahora varias semanas que no viven bajo el techo ._

 _Tampoco podemos admitir a ciencia cierta que su matrimonio fue alguna vez algo parecido a lo que se veía desde afuera pues la pareja apenas pasaba una noche a la semana en la compañía del otro. Ya sé lo que pueden pensar; "Esa Granger tan mansita que se veía", pero no podrían estar más equivocados, pues ha sido un secreto a voces desde hace años que el novio del matrimonio NUNCA le ha sido fiel a su compañera._

 ** _¡NO TE CREO!_**

 _Pero hay más._

 _Todos aquellos cercanos a la pareja estaban enterados de lo sucia que tiene la cama este atractivo Slytherin._

 _Otras fuentes cercanas a la pareja aseguran que el amorío con Draco Malfoy que ha tenido Hermione ha sido recientemente y luego de acordar el divorcio con el Magnate Zabini._

 _Escuchamos de fuentes confiables que la señora Zabini enterándose del engaño de su marido hace unos cuantos meses, buscó amistad en el rubio Draco que sin quejas acudió al socorro de la bruja. Sospechamos que fue la misma atracción que se tienen estos dos lo que llevó a Hermione a poner un pie fuera de las nupcias._

 _Tratamos de contactar con la señora Zabini que de tajo nos advirtió que nada quería tener que ver en el bochornoso asunto. No la culpamos pues las imágenes hablan por si mismas pues aqui podemos apreciar al menos doce mujeres diferente que se vieron en compañía del moreno ojos de azabache._

 _Entre ellas las hermanas Greengrass (que para nada nos sorprenden), las hijas de varios diplomáticos, una de sus empleadas y la que nos ha sacado de nuestro compostura natural, Pansy Parkinson._

 ** _¡OH DIOS MIO!_**

 _Ahora no debe sorprender que el mejor amigo de Zabini Blaise lo apuñaló por la espalda al ver que su EX-PROMETIDA fue parte del repertorio._

 _Dejamos el resto a su criterio con la suspensiva de lo siguiente._

 _¿Qué será ahora de Hermione y Draco ahora que el rubio no tiene más razones para acompañar la desdichada esposa? ¿Será capaz Zabini de desmentir todo lo dicho en este artículo?_

 _No lo sabemos amigos, pero lo que sí sabemos es que esta maraña amorosa nos va a dar material para un buen rato._

 _Su corresponsal como siempre Lavender Brown se despide de ustedes con amor._

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **Tengo tres palabras para explicarme: Soy un homosexual.**

 **No es cierto.**

 **Bueno chicas, qué les puedo decir. No tengo excusas.**

 **Me fui de vacaciones y la verdad no paso por mi cabeza llevarme mi computadora simplemente porque iba a estar de un lado a otro. Cuando una está tan emocionada simplemente se olvida del mundo.**

 **Lo siento por tardar un mes entero.**

 **Bienvenidas a las nuevas.**

 **Perdón de nuevo.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	26. Cariño muerto

**Capítulo 24:** _Cariño muerto_

.

.

.

Draco siempre ha sido una persona peculiar en cuanto a emociones se refiere y el impacto de las mismas sobre sus negocios y vida social.

Draco quiere pensar que no existen tales emociones.

Draco, a pesar de lo quiera pensar, de lo peculiar que pueda ser y de lo insensible que pueda parecer, Draco sí tiene dichas emociones.

Lo peculiar acerca de esto no es en sí el hecho de ser afectado por estas, pues es bastante común que eso ocurra con cualquiera. Lo curioso era, como era de esperarse, que este torbellino de sensaciones le hacían tomar decisiones financieramente inequívocas.

Trabajaba más de lo normal, pero eso no era lo que marcaba el éxito de sus negocios cuando se encontraba en situaciones de estrés emocional , si no las precisas decisiones que tomaba durante esos extraños lapsos.

Y era eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando fue llamado por su elfo doméstico; Ganar dinero.

Pepper se acercó temblando como si hubiera liberado una bludger frente a la repisa de porcelana china.

—¿No liberaste una Bludger frente a la porcelana china, verdad?—preguntó dudoso terminando de revisar unos papeles en la mesa del desayuno. Unos huevos Benedict descansaban tibios junto a los últimos tres contratos que acababa de firmar. Ganando dinero, estábamos diciendo.

—No amo Malfoy—miró a todos lados menos a la figura sospechosa del amo.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Cuando el elfo no dijo nada y lo guió en silencio hasta la canasta del correo, Malfoy asomó la cabeza por el borde como si esperara ver un monstruo, o peor, un bebé. Pero no fue ni una ni la otra lo que encontró, sino tan solo la suscripción mensual de corazón de bruja que su madre le hacía enviar.

Regresó sobre sus talones para ver al elfo hacerse pequeño en su lugar.

Estaba asustado de tomar el correo ¿Pero por qué?

Lo que Draco no sabía era que Pepper poco miedo le tenía al correo, pero ser el mensajero de semejante premisa era por otro lado, algo a lo que le tenía más que terror.

—¿Qué es?

Pepper se miró lo pies— ¿Puede Pepper regresar a lavar las sabanas del amo?

Con el ceño fruncido de confusión, asintió. Cuando el elfo desapareció con un "¡PUFF!" Malfoy volvió a asomar la cabeza al canasto.

Un par de invitaciones, cartas de personajes varios (nada interesante), la revista de su madre y el periodico.

Temiendo lo peor en un instante, levantó el periódico tomandose el tiempo de revisar cada pagina con sumo cuidado. Nada mencionable.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó todo en las manos.

—¿Qué verá mi madre de interesante en estas revistas escabrosas?—Le dio la vuelta a la portaba y ¡Bam!, resbaló de sus manos.

—¡PEPPER!

.

Tenía un problema. Más que ser un problema, era una molestia.

Una piedra en zapato. Un hoyo en el camino.

Un grano en el trasero, si quedaba duda alguna de la incomodidad que resultaba de la situación.

El artículo implicaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas podría ser que alguna estupidez hizo Blaise que hizo regresar la ira de su esposa.

Pero también podría ser que no.

Si tan solo la preocupación se lo estaba comiendo vivo antes del desdichado artículo en el que aparecían ambos, el nuevo artículo atraía la atención hacia los tres amigos Slytherin y la leona de Gryffindor. PER-FEC-TO

No quería recordar (por temor a herir su orgullo) la cantidad de horas que había pasado tocandose debajo de la cintura en el viejo estudio de pintura que su madre había dejado. Luego sufría de humillación para transformarse finalmente en preocupación por la castaña.

Pensar en conseguir información de Blaise sería estúpido de su parte. Bien su antiguo compañero de casa le había enviado un vociferador a la oficina luego del artículo sobre él y Hermione fuese publicado, advirtiéndole expresamente que de SABER algo más de él, Hermione sería las última de sus preocupaciones. Y de paso también le dijo que se mantuviera lejos de la bruja.

De ser diferentes las circunstancias hubiera estado con Hermione en la cama minutos después de recibir tan ridícula exigencia .

—¿Cómo está?—lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo hasta el momento, (Pues como de costumbre Blaise estaba muy equivocado y Hermione no dejaba de ser por mucho una de sus prioridades.) los vagos acertijos que recibía de su abuelo.

—Estás infelizmente enamorado

Draco se frotó la frente un poco cansado de sus idioteces cada vez que le preguntaba. Nott no era de mucha ayuda tampoco—Estoy preguntando por ella.

—Tal vez puedas cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieras ver Draco, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir

Exasperado, se dio la vuelta, escuchandolo reír suavemente a sus expensas.

.

Después de años de perfeccionar su rutina, no sorprendió a Blaise el saber la hora exacta en la que su esposa tomaba el almuerzo era el mismo desde hacía tres años que salía con ella.

A Hermione si le tomó por sorpresa verlo acercarse a ella con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Un gnocchi estuvo a punto de irse por el camino equivocado al tragar, tuvo que alcanzar su vino blanco para no morir en el intento de terminar su almuerzo.

Con incredulidad lo vio sentarse frente a ella con toda la calma del mundo y sacar de su bolsa de papel un pedazo de pizza y una soda.

—¿Entras a un restaurante italiano, viéndome comer de los mejores Gnocchis que TÚ has comido, y sacas un trozo de pizza?

—No me juzgues así Hermione, después de comer las recetas de mi abuela uno quiere detenerse en las pastas cubiertas de salsas en algún punto. Un italiano se puede cansar de la comida Italiana ¿sabes?

Hermione parpadeó repetidas veces—Blaise estás comiendo pasta cubierta de salsa y salami

—Lo ves ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Tú estás comiendo lo mismo—se encogió de hombros.

Hermione lo vio sacar y devorar tres pedazos más. Con el estómago revuelto y las manos temblando, miró con cautela la extraña escena que se desenvolvía frente a ella.

—¿Viniste a verme?—preguntó ella. Él bufó una risa mientras sorbía de su bebida, sin agregar más la miró directo a los ojos al morder el cuarto trozo—¿Es sobre el artículo?

Blaise bajó su comida. Mirándola con sarcástico desprecio y burla sentenció—Sí Hermione, es por el artículo.

La bruja se mordió el labio desviando la mirada.

—Sé que no fue tu culpa.—se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel que apareció de la bolsa. —Solo vine a decirte que no estoy molesto, al menos no contigo—sacudió los hombros.

—¿No lo estás?—preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa estupefacta

—No—rió—En realidad vine a ver cómo estaba todo—le recorrió el rostro en busca de algún cambio.—Creo que solo te ves más agotada—le miró las manos, alcanzando por una y acariciar un rasguño antes que Hermione se apartara—¿Gato nuevo?

—Un kneazle—no le quito los ojos de encima aunque Blaise parecía mirar a todos lados mirando con indiferencia tanto su persona como el lugar.

—Lindo

—¿Cómo lo estás tomando tú?

—¿El artículo?—se burló con una sonrisa gatuna—¿El divorcio? ¿La traición de Draco?—Hermione metió los labios entre sus dientes en un gesto inseguro. Blaise intentó reir sinceramente, fallando con una carcajada incomoda— Por favor elige alguno.

Ella se encogió de hombros—Te ves bien. Para todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, quiero decir. Nott me ha dicho que has tenido mucho trabajo, supongo que eso es bueno

—Tal vez no te ijo que he estado tan ocupado tratando de salvar mi negocio. Perdí muchos socios por el artículo. Como debes sospechas Malfoy y yo ya no mantenemos asociaciones entonces perdí casi la mitad de mi "imperio"—hizo comillas con los dedos, como aburrido del tema. — Pero es por increíble que parezca, nuestro divorcio lo que más me...perturba. Sé que no nos veíamos mucho pero… Siempre fuimos algo especial

Hermione se echó para atrás en su silla, incómoda.

—Blaise-

—Hermione no voy a pedir nada, solo vine a saber que estabas bien. —se sacudió las manos e impulsandose con las manos sobre los muslos, se levantó de un salto. —Fue un placer verte.

Hermione abrió la boca para regresar el detalle pero abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin soltar ruido alguno antes de caer en cuenta de lo imposible que le era decirle que fue un placer verlo.

—Adiós Blaise—medio sonrió.

.

Fue antes de ser consciente de sí misma que se vio en el restaurante Kremlin donde tenía cenas cada dos meses con Blaise el último domingo del mes en turno. Las reservaciones eran un arreglo especial entre Blaise y el restaurante para hacer las reservaciones de un año.

Las reservas, perdiéndose en el limbo de su memoria no habían sido canceladas, así que solo tuvo que entrar para ser reconocida y recibida con los brazos abiertos.

—¿El señor no la acompaña hoy?

—No, hemos tenido problemas—le sorprendió que la mentira saliera tan naturalmente de la bruja que la dirigía a su mesa, porque la mirada que le dio una mirada al pasar decía mucho del escándalo que fue su divorcio con Blaise.

—Por aquí—con perfectos modos la acompañó a su mesa, le entregó el menú y le presentó a su mesero.

Estaba disfrutando de un pastel praga y un ptichie moloko (al mismo tiempo) cuando una voz familiar discutiendo a la entrada le llamó la atención.

—¡Dijiste que habías hecho la reservación!

—¡Draco no tienes por qué gritarme, debí olvidarlo!—se sacudió un poco nerviosa la chica que lo acompañaba en un impresionante vestido rojo.

—Genial—Hermione dejó caer la barbilla contra el pecho—Simplemente perfecto

Llamó al mesero, pagando la cuenta y pidiendo piezas enteras del par de postres que no pudo disfrutar hasta el final. Le pidió también que le dijera a la capitana de meseros que su mesa estaría libre en un instante y que mantuvieran al rubio ruidoso de la entrada con Vermouth hasta entonces.

Le avisaron que sus postres estarían en su departamento al llegar (¡Las apariciones hacían un desastre del pastel!), encaminandose a la puerta con toda la intención de pasar junto a ellos sin ser vista.

—¿Hermione?—le tomó del brazo cuanto tenía un pie fuera del establecimiento. Oh mierda.

—Malfoy—se giró con una sonrisa que le daría a cualquier conocido de la oficina— Qué sorpresa

—¿Qué haces aquí?— la miró de pies a cabeza. —¿Cenaste con alguien?—levantó ambas cejas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sacando bruscamente su brazo del agarre doloroso del rubio— Eso no te incumbe.—se dio la media vuelta, deteniéndose para sacar su varita y aparecerse en casa.

Antes de pensar en su destino, sintió la fuerza molesta en el centro de su estómago, tropezando en su aterrizaje.

Cayendo con la cadera por delante, se quejó sobando los golpes de su costado.

—¡Qué ray-—Se interrumpió al notar la alfombra tan familiar sobre la que reposaba.—¡Malfoy!—giró el cuello para verlo parado junto a ella. El rostro le quedaba a la altura de los zapatos, así que tuvo que torcer su postura para verlo al rostro.

—Sabes que nunca hemos sido muy amorosos ni delicados Hermione—ladró antes tirarse a sus rodillas y subir su falda de lápiz hasta la cadera, dejando expuesta su lencería azul.

Hermione gritó de sorpresa apartando las manos con golpes torpes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—se quejó.

Tirandose completamente sobre ella le susurró contra el cuello— No me gusta que otros niños usen mis juguetes—con esto metió la mano bajo su falda y tomando de la tela tiró de ella hasta rasgarla. Hermione gritó por el dolor de la tela friccionando contra la sensibilidad de su intimidad, empujándolo por los hombros sin éxito.

 _._

.

.

* * *

 **"Has de saber que un cariño muerto, no existe rencor"**

 **Ahora si publiqué a la semana.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	27. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti

Capítulo 25: No pude evitar enamorarme de ti

.

.

.

No estaba lista para sentirlo entrar de una estocada contra ella. Aun con la falda hecha un desastre en la cintura, y la blusa retorcida por su torso, gimió en una desagradable mezcla de placer, dolor y asco.

La tomó de la cintura para evitar moverla de su lugar sobre la alfombra con cada embestida.

Hermione, después de un par de minutos, no pudo evitar levantar las piernas y tomarse las rodillas para darle mejor acceso. Incluso lo tomó de la corbata, tirando de él para darle un beso feroz.

.

—¿Quién era esa mujer?—con la barbilla en la mano y boca abajo, lo miró desde la cabecera de la cama. Draco, recostado sobre su espalda, dejaba la cabeza caer por el borde mientras acariciaba ausentemente la mordida recién recibida a (peligrosos) centímetros de sus sensibilidades.

—¿Celosa?—preguntó ausentemente.

—Curiosa

Malfoy llevó sus manos a la nuca para sostener su cabeza.

—No estoy muy seguro. La conocí en una cena hace un par de meses

—Siempre has tenido gustos singulares—se burló.

La burla murió cuando ninguno de los dos rió. Por el contrario ambos tomaron una sobriedad de cementerio.

—¿No vas a preguntarme si estuve con ella cuando estaba acostándome contigo?

Hermione esperó varios segundo para contestar—No es de mi incumbencia

Lo que ella no sabía es que su respuesta solo logró irritarlo.— Pero eres una persona curiosa Hermione—escupió su nombre— En realidad sería una grosería no decirlo ¿Verdad? Es una cortesía que pretende extender por mi parte

—En realidad no quiero saber—removiendose en su lugar le dio la espalda.

Pasaron pesados segundos de silencio. Aun sin producir sonido alguno, una mano se deslizó por debajo de la sabana sin su conocimiento. Gritó cuando de un tirón Draco la posicionó debajo de su cuerpo con su virilidad, imponente y lista entre sus piernas.

—Malfoy no seas borde—le golpeó el hombro con fastidió tratando de zafarse.

—Ella y otras tres zorras al igual que tú me calentaron la cama por meses—Eso la hizo detener por completo. Draco aprovechó el momento para darle la vuela y levantarle las caderas ligeramente.

—Eres un hijo de puta ¿sabes?—le ladró

Malfoy silbó en apreciación—Estás tan húmeda—se burló crudamente sin humor.—¿Me extrañaste?

—¡Pudrete!—lo vio sobre su hombro y lo empujó decisivamente para quitárselo de encima.

Con un brazo la tomó de las muñecas, presionandolas contra la cama. Retorciéndose intentó una vez más librarse del peso extra sobre ella.

Draco le dio una suave nalgada antes de posicionarse en su entrada, pero antes de poder entrar en ella, Hermione levantó el talón en un intento de golpearlo. Logrando espectacularmente, darle un golpe directo a los testículos.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones por el dolor. Se tiró sobre el cuerpo femenino, que se removió hasta quitárselo de encima.

Se paró sobre la alfombra tan rápido como le fue posible, se secó las lágrimas con el talón de la mano y tomó la bata que descansaba en una silla cercana,— Ahora tengo lastima de Parkinson. Pasar el resto de una vida contigo debe ser el infierno y personalmente creo que caer de esas escaleras ha sido lo mejor que le ha podido pasar.— se detuvo un segundo a analizar la hiriente diarrea verbal de la que fue víctima. Se arrepintió momentáneamente por el golpe bajo, pero el dolor en su zona más sensible solo la desensibilizó del dolor que pudiera estar sufriendo el rubio. Deslizando la ligera tela por sus hombros. La ató por la cintura sin intenciones de buscar sus posesiones.

—No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Malfoy. —amenazó con una voz de acero que se tambaleó por las lágrimas tragadas. — La siguiente vez que siquiera escuche a alguien pronunciar tu nombre, será el día que Voldemort te parecerá un unicornio.

Sin un segundo vistazo, corrió hasta la chimenea más cercana para llegar a casa.

.

Cuando se hubo calmado, recién salida de la bañera, se decidió a ver una película. Por el humor que tenía una pelicula de romance tonto y superficial sería perfecta.

Después de ver quince minutos de "Ten things I hate about you", Hermione supo que nunca sería lo suyo y cambio por algo que iba más con su genio: Fight Club, Memento, Taxi Driver y A Clockwork orange. Luego de hacer su listado de películas, su pastel y su Kneazle, la bruja se sentía de nuevo en casa.

Después de terminar con un par de películas, Fred se le unió (George estaba con Angelina).

— ¡Qué le está haciendo a la mano de este sujeto!—saltó sobre su asiento—¿ Por qué está hablando del dolor de esa manera?—parecía tan alarmado que Hermione tuvo que reír. Explicarle las cosas de muggles a un sangre pura eran sinceramente complicados. Detuvo su película durante cuarenta minutos para explicarle a Fred todas las referencias que no entendiera durante la película. — ¡Rayos! ¡Mira su piel!

Hermione volvió a reír discretamente. Estaba profundamente agradecida de la ruidosa presencia del pelirrojo. Sabía que en un principio su interés por pasar el rato con ella y sus preguntas incesantes fueron simple preocupación, pero verlo hundirse en la trama y reaccionar de tan dramáticas maneras, le levantaba el ánimo.

Alcanzó la última pieza de pastel acomodándose junto a su mascota que veía con molestia al invitado.

Suficiente fue un bocado para apreciar un sabor a cereza, tabaco y coñac que no deberían estar en su pastel. Miró con sospecha el plato sobre su regazo. Frunció el ceño antes de caer contra el descansabrazos del sofá en lo que cualquiera podría confundir como un sueño profundo.

.

Nada le importó estar en ropa interior bajo la bata que usaba. Simplemente se levantó y corrió hasta la chimenea para aparecerse en la que debería seguir siendo su casa.

Qué estúpida había sido.

En cuanto apareció en la estancia, una figura la esperaba nerviosamente en el sofá del lugar. La larga y fuerte figura se levantó para correr a su encuentro y girar con ella entre sus brazos.

Hermione rió aunque el asunto no fuera en realidad gracioso… ¡Pero estaba tan feliz!

La tomó de las manos y el simple contacto de su piel la hizo vibrar. Se detuvo un segundo a pensar, y analizar la sensación.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó inclinándose sobre su pequeña figura, preocupado por su repentino silencio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de tomarlo por la nuca para poder besarlo.

—Ah—sonrió contra los sonrosados labios—La pequeña Hermione está de humor

Hermione gruñó dándole la razón al tiempo que tiraba de su cinturón.

.

—¿Qué le has dado?—con las piernas cruzadas y poco interés terminó de tomar el whisky de su vaso.

—Amortentia y poción de la lujuria— rió como idiota por el éxito de su (ligeramente psicópata) idea.

—¡Qué!—se irguió repentinamente curiosa. Diablos, esto parecía divertido— ¿Redujiste la dosis?

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa?—sacudió los hombros descartando tal absurdo.

— La combinación se vuelve adictiva.

— Tarde semanas en preparar ambas pociones sin la ayuda de Malfoy, no iba a ponerme quisquilloso con las dosis o los efectos de la mezcla— hizo un puchero con los labios y desvió su rostro de la inoportuna y poco deseada invitada.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Hermione?—levantó una ceja— Dormida. Reduje la poción de la lujuria porque estaba acabando conmigo. La vi sangrar ayer y creo que está perdiendo la conciencia sobre sí misma.

—¿Sangrar?—ahora fue Parkinson quién levantó la ceja, sorprendida y asqueada.

—Sé que de ser su regla los efectos de la amortentia serían peores. No es así gracias a Morgana.

—¿Por qué no reduces la amortentia si tanto te molesta que esté siempre sobre ti?

—La última vez que lo hice me preguntó por qué no podía regresar a su trabajo. Mientras la mantenga con esa cantidad ella no va a dudar de mi. Rayos, ni siquiera puede quitarme la vista de encima—confesó un poco emocionado

—Eres repugnante—elevó el labio superior en clara muestra de su disgusto.

—No me importa lo que digas Pansy—le escupió con cierta diversión.—Ahora si me disculpas, no he tenido muchas horas de sueño… —le levantó con las manos sobre el escritorio— seguidas

Levantó las manos en rendición—No digas más, me harás vomitar. Me voy —dejó el vaso de su bebida por ahí, se puso de pie antes de acercarse a Blaise, plantarle un beso en los labios que el moreno regresó más como costumbre.

Al umbral de la chimenea le dijo sobre el hombro—Ten cuidado Blaise que una semana de vacaciones empieza a parecer sospechoso para alguien como Granger.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"I can't help falling in love with you" Literal jajaja**

 **Ha sido uno de esos capitulos en los que pasa mucho en muy poco tiempo.**

 **¿No han tenido esa clase de días?**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	28. El proceso de llegar a casa

**Capítulo 26:** _El proceso de llegar a casa_

.

.

.

Era interesante la rutina que llevaba desde hacía semana y media.

Despertaba. Sexo en la ducha. Desayunaba. Sexo sobre la mesa. Ir con Blaise y curiosear con su trabajo. Sexo sobre el escritorio. Comida. Sexo debajo de la mesa. Hora del té. Siesta. Sexo en la cama. Cena. Sexo en cualquier parte de la mansión. Dormir.

—¿Estás bien gatita?—preguntó Blaise asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño mientras Hermione atendia sus necesidades basicas. La escuchó sisear y tuvo que acercarse a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

—Sí—negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Un poco de sudor descansaba sobre su frente.

—¿Segura?

Hermione miró entre sus piernas con una mueca de dolor.

—Me arde entre las piernas al orinar.

Oh-oh

Blaise la dejo asearse y tomar un baño mientras paseaba por la habitación.

Iba a tener que reducir la dosis si no quería que Hermione terminara con algo peor que un orificio irritado.

Al salir la bruja le pidió se recostara sobre la cama. Como todo un ginecólogo en turno (aunque Blaise no tuviera idea qué eran los ginecólogos ni que existiera tal celestial profesión) se dedicó a inspeccionar a su (por-ahora) aun esposa.

—Hermione será mejor que nos detengamos un poco. —le acarició la rodilla al salir de entre sus piernas

—Pero Blaise—ronroneó al tiempo que se sentaba para besar sus labios.

El moreno desvió la mirada con dificultad.

Oh, las contrariedades de ser hombre.

No había de otra, tendría que suspender la poción de lujuria. Tampoco era conveniente aumentar la dosis de la amortentia por el problema que podría resultar un envenenamiento.

Maldiciendo no tener a Draco-no-soy-tan-malo-en-pociones-como-pensaban Malfoy de su lado, durmió a su esposa con un hechizo.

Mierda tampoco podría llevar a un medimago por tener a la castaña bajo la (muy obvia) poción de amor.

.

Nott estaba llegando al edificio cuando vio a Fred bajar del loft de Hermione a muy altas horas de la noche.

Ambos se encontraron en un silencio incomodo en cuanto se toparon sus miradas.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, el pelirrojo aclaró— ¡Estaba viendo una película con ella!— señaló la entrada. Nott se quedó callado unos segundos en los que ocultó su risa por semejante explicación (que no había pedido).—Una película es una cosa muggles donde te cuentan historias como en un pensadero, pero no como en un pensadero, es más como un recuerdo plano en el que todo se siente un poco …torpe

Asintió con la cabeza en entendimiento sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Se quedó dormida—agregó apresuradamente—Estabamos viendo esta película loca de muggles donde un hombre loco hace cosas raras y tira edificios sin magia. Entonces cuando volteé un segundo después ella estaba dormida y su gato extraño estaba haciendo algún ruido como el grito de una banshee pero en diminuto contra el pedazo de pastel que ella estaba comiendo, y entonces solo la cubrí y me fui porque esa criatura estaba ha-

—¿Qué?—lo interrumpió al escuchar la última parte. —El Kneazle estaba …¿Gritandole a la comida?

Sin esperar respuesta, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta abrir la puerta del lugar con un hechizo que casi la tira. Solo llegó para poder ver las llamas de la chimenea apagarse y a Codswallop maullando al pastel.

Se agachó para inspeccionar el postre ignorando al pequeño felino que lo veía como incitandolo a hacer algo por su ama.

Un olor a hierro y vino se coló por sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos con preocupación al identificar la poción.

Poción de la lujuria.

Tomó a Codswallop bajo su custodia y un día después de su desaparición, una carta de Hermione fue enviada a la oficina en la que informaba que por situaciones fuera de su control tendría que tomarse unas vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso. A todos les pareció extraño pero su jefe pensó que suficientes vacaciones le debía a Hermione como para negarle el pequeño capricho.

Semana y media después de no tener noticias de Malfoy del mismo modo, se decidió a enfrentar sus sospechas y aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy.

.

Abraxas lo vio todo.

Desde las horribles escenas de las que tanto estaba disfrutando Hermione, hasta su extraña pérdida de consciencia luego de comer su ptichie moloko. Levantarse, ignorar los maullidos del Kneazle y dirigirse sin dudar un segundo a la chimenea. Abraxas, sin embargo, no logró escuchar el destino de la bruja por el ruido estruendoso de la puerta ser abierta contra la voluntad de la misma.

Nott se acercó en silencio hasta la escena del crimen, inclinándose sobre el bizcocho caído.

Algo sorprendió al muchacho que levantó al confundido Codswallop del suelo y salió del lugar.

El difunto no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy para informar a su nieto de sucesos tan inesperados.

Pero (¡Oh sorpresa!) Draco no respondía a sus llamados. Luego de 15 minutos gritando, un elfo se acercó a hacerle saber que el amo Malfoy estaba en su habitación desde hacía horas y nadie podía ponerse en contacto con él.

—¿Y si está muerto?—preguntó con todo racionalismo empleado. El elfo lo vio con algo parecido a reprimenda por sugerencia tan cruda que dio.

—Ordenó "no molestar" a Pepper y demás elfos cuando Señorita Granger se fue.

Para la buena suerte de los elfos, Draco si salió de a su habitación en algún punto, pero para la mala suerte de Abraxas, Draco se desplazaba lejos de donde se encontraba su retrato.

Semana y media después de ser evitado por su nieto y regresar a ver un loft vacio, algo por fin ocurrió.

.

Theodore le dio un susto de muerte cuando entró a su despacho y lo encontró parado en medio de la habitación.

—Mierda Nott—lo maldijo cuando recuperó el aliento del grito silencioso que soltó. Se encaminó a su escritorio hasta sentarse e invitarlo a hacer lo mismo. Nott se quedó en su lugar.

—Draco… —Lo vio con preocupación.— ¿No tendrás a Hermione en alguna de las habitaciones, verdad?

Draco parpadeó una vez alzando las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

Nott lo miró un instante—Por tu reacción puedo decir que no es así—suspiró aliviado de estar equivocado, pero preocupado por el paradero de la bruja.

Draco suspiró decidiendo ignorar el asunto y rebuscar en su escritorio— Escucha, Granger se fue hace casi dos semanas de aquí sin decir nada más, no he sabido nada desde entonces. Creo que antes de sacar conclusiones deberías hablar con Potter y Weasley, e incluso si no está con ellos, probablemente huyó con sus padres… otra vez.

Nott asintió—Hablamos con los Weasley, también están buscándola, parece que no la encuentran tampoco. Hablé con Blaise pero no ha dejado su casa desde hace casi un mes, así que… Todos prometieron mantener contacto… solo-

—Faltaba yo—terminó. Nott se mantuvo impasible.— No hagas un circo de esto, Hermione es de la clase de chicas que huye a los baños a llorar. Debe estar con sus padres o sola en algún lugar, ya regresara—con el rostro arrugado de frustración y cansancio, en un puño sostuvo lo que fue a buscar—Ahora si me disculpas tengo un viaje de negocios que no pueblo aplazar.

—¿Viaje de negocios? No he sabido nada de ti en semanas, no has salido de la mansión por días y Abraxas jura que lo has estado evitando… ¿y te vas de un día para otro?

—Nott no eres mi madre—refunfuño encaminado a la puerta.

—¿A donde iras? —la ligera preocupación de su tono lo hizo apaciguar su paso.

Nott era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de volver a suspirar y girarse a mirarlo con resignación— La hija de lo Whitehead está comprometida con un mago de Grecia que quiere hacer negocios conmigo.

—¿Whitehead? ¿No era su hija la que-

—Si, esa misma

—¿Y ahora vas a trabajar con su prometido?

—Así parece ser

Sin sonreír del todo, Theodore agregó—A veces pienso que te gusta estar en situaciones así Draco

.

¿Dos semanas verdad?

Si, dos semanas.

¿Qué había estado haciendo esas dos semanas?

Estos fueron los pensamientos de Hermione al (por fin) poder hilar pensamientos coherentes. Se encontró entonces, a sí misma mirando el techo moverse. Los doseles de un verde pesado de movian a un ritmo extraño.

Primero lo vio, todo se movía, pero eso no tenía sentido.

Después lo escuchó. Era una respiración pesada, se oía como un hombre recibiendo el más carnal de los placeres, y en su opinión el hombre parecía en las últimas de su resistencia sexual. ¿Pero por qué estaba escuchando a un hombre en pleno acto sexual?

Y fue entonces… que lo sintió. Al inicio fue como una incomodidad, una presión extraña entre las piernas, pero una sensación de anestesia perdiendo su efecto (algo que conocía a ciencia cierta siendo hija de dentistas) empezó a bañarla por entero.

El sentimiento fastidioso entre las piernas rápidamente escaló a un dolor punzante para, en un par de segundos ser un dolor lacerante.

Un gritó se formó en lo profundo de su estómago, rasgandole las cuerdas vocales al salir por su garganta.

—¡Hermione!—la voz, extrañamente familiar sonó alarmada, pero fue esto lo último que logró manifestar, los instintos de la bruja tomaran el control y de un golpe se lo quitara de encima. Saltó de la cama golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Aun con la adrenalina en todo el cuerpo, dejó de lado el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, identificó en un instante a su ex esposo, su antigua residencia y por supuesto la desagradable escena en la que se encontraban.

Dio un vistazo a la mesita junto a la cama donde el moreno solía poner su varita, y sin darle oportunidad siquiera de decir algo, defenderse o ponerse de pie, tomó la varita y lo hechizó.

* * *

 **Sí, dos.**


	29. Tropezar

**Capítulo 27:** _Tropezar_

.

.

.

Fred se quedó cerrando la tienda cuando George y Charlie se adelantaron al conjunto de apartamentos propiedad de los gemelos a planear una broma para Bill que incluía en el primer día del festival "Feliz casi cumpleaños", un montón de gelatina sabor sardina en los pasteles que su madre le horneaba cada sábado.

Cruzando el umbral de la puerta, decidieron quién sería el valiente que se atreviera a contaminar la comida de su madre cuando un grito los alertó.

—¡Fred!—ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a Hermione entrando por la puerta por la que acababan de cruzar. La bruja estaba pálida, envuelta en tan solo una sábana púrpura por lo que podían apreciar , su cabello era un desastre y su postura desalentadora. Recargada contra el marco, con las piernas débiles, cayó contra el suelo antes de que el par de hermanos se apresuraron a ayudar.

.

Los Weasley hicieron lo que pudieron con el pudor que les quedaba. No muy seguros de que hacer con ella, la levantaron evitando las sensibilidades de la bruja, pero muy pronto descubrieron que en efecto, la sábana que la enrollaba era lo único que llevaba sobre el cuerpo.

Con una maldición y ambos tan rojos como su herencia Weasley, transfigurar la sabana a algo menos volátil y la llevaron hasta el departamento de George.

La cubrieron con mantas al notar su temperatura, llamaron a todos e informaron a los aurores sobre lo ocurrido. Una medi bruja llegó minutos luego de pasar el alborotos de primera instancia.

Le pidió al par de caballeros que se retiraran para hacer su trabajo sin obstáculos, a lo cual Charlie y George salieron sin decir palabra alguna.

El clan Weasley, Nott, Harry y Codswallop se aglomeraron en la estancia, haciendo un bulto innecesario en el apartamento.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos—sugirió el señor Weasley— Sé que todos están preocupados por Hermione, pero de nada servirá que estemos aquí mirando una puerta. Imagino que estará más cómoda si al despertar no se encuentra con un grupo tan desmesurado— viendo la clara intención de su esposa en diferir añadió— Aunque, Molly, sería estupendo regresar a casa a prepararle algo de comer a la pobre criatura ¿no?

Con la cara más animada, la mujer añadió que en un santiamén regresaría con lo necesario para levantar el espíritu de la pobre Hermione.

—Nosotros nos vamos con ellos—sentenció George— No creo que pueda volver a verle la cara a Hermione

Nadie rió, pero el ambiente se aligeró.

—Podemos moverla a su departamento en cuanto despierte—dijo Harry entre dientes.

—No, dejala disfrutar de estar entre mis sábanas

—La moveremos cuando se encuentre en condiciones—sentenció Ron.

Ron, Harry, Ginny y Nott fueron los únicos que quedaron después de un par de minutos.

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar más tarde, acaban de terminar turnos de setenta y dos horas

Ron y Harry negaron con la cabeza.

—No podemos irnos ahora. Pero tal vez tú Ginny-

—¡Ni lo sueñes Potter!

—Iba a decir que podrías ir al lugar de Hermione y traerle algunas cosas además de ver que tenga todo lo necesario para estar cómoda.

La boca que se había quedado abierta en la espera de más argumentos contra Harry, se cerró.

—Esa es de hecho una buena idea. —coincidió. Asegurandoles que no tardaría, salió del loft.

El trío de hombres se mantuvo en la clase de silencios que parecen eternos a pesar de tener segundos de duración.

—Te ves muy callado Nott— advirtió Harry silenciosamente.

Nott tardó en responder—Codswallop está ansioso por ver a Hermione, separarlos por tanto tiempo es malo para él, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer lo más pronto posible y no confio en ustedes para cuidar de un kneazle.

Ron bufó —Pensé que eras amigo de Hermione. Estoy seguro que lo que sea que tengas puede esperar.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Sabes algo no es así?

Ron saltó en su lugar y siguió la mirada acusadora de su amigo.

—No sé nada. Al menos no con certeza

—Nott—amenazó Potter

—Puede que Blaise tenga algo que ver en esto—a la mención del Slytherin, el par de Gryffindors inhalaron afinadamente.

—Ron—apenas musitó Harry en voz de comando. No necesitó decir más para que el chico se pusiera de pie— En eso estoy— y saliera del lugar.

.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una aún inconsciente Hermione sobre la cama y una bruja limpiándose las manos contra su inmaculado delantal.

Nott y Harry se levantaron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Codswallop el más rápido en reaccionar corriendo hasta acomodarse junto a su ama sobre la cama. Los tres magos lo ignoraron.

—Tiene algo de anemia, fatiga y algunas laceraciones internas fáciles de tratar pero que han sido descuidadas. Estará bien, solo deberá descansar y tomar las pociones que dejé sobre la mesa de noche.— un poco incómoda intercaló su mirada de un joven a otro—Por las circunstancias de todo esto debo presentar un reporte con los aurores.

—Perfecto, de hecho es muy probable que estén yendo por un sospechoso justo ahora. Su reporte será evidencia mayor contra el responsable—Harry habló diplomáticamente. Sorprendió a Nott ver lo mucho que el mago había madurado.

—Algo más que deberían saber es que encontré rastros de Amortentia y poción de lujuria.—a la aparente ignorancia de lo que esto implicaba, elaboró— Para que haya residuos quiere decir que fue consumida frecuentemente y a cantidades poco recomendadas. La combinación suele ser adictiva así que tendrá unas semanas difíciles, más que la abstinencia sufrirá algo parecido a un corazón roto. Espero que sean muy pacientes con ella —advirtió sobre sus lentes.— Las pociones eran algo inestables así que no será tan malo como si hubiera sido una pócima perfecta. —suspiró negando con la cabeza—Quién quiera que haya sido, ha hecho algo muy peligroso, es una suerte que se encuentre en este estado—miró sobre su hombro a la bruja.

.

Harry estaba durmiendo en el sofá de George cuando Hermione despertó.

Harry no era una persona que gozara del sueño pesado, así que el suave sollozo de la Gryffindor fue suficiente para despertarlo.

Harry se paró sobre sus pies y caminó a la cama en donde abrazó a Hermione hasta que la bruja se durmió.

Harry no tuvo el corazón para irse incluso si la vejiga le estaba por reventar.

.

Draco firmó los papeles para una colaboración con Wilbur Wright, el esposo de Madeline Whitehead, dos horas antes de regresar a casa.

Sin muchos ánimos para disfrutar de las playas Italianas junto a sus padres y sus amigos (inseparables, por lo visto) los Whitehead. Sus padres tuvieron la cortesía de preguntar cómo iba todo, curioseando incluso sobre el estado de Granger.

"Perfectamente"

Se limitó a contestar.

Qué desastre causaba esa bruja cada vez que encontraba una piedra en su camino.

Luego de una corta siesta, Pepper se apareció para despertarlo.

—Aurores lo llaman— anunció nerviosamente.

Malfoy ni siquiera se puso algo encima de la ropa interior morada que usaba. Así sin más llegó al recibidor donde encontró a Potter, Weasley y otros aurores que poco le afectaban.

—Malfoy

—Potter

—Has sido nombrado el defensor de Blaise Zabini, en contra de los cargos de adulterio, secuestro, envenenamiento, abuso entre otros que por supuesto te serán informados a mayor detalle en cuanto regresemos al ministerio donde podras hablar con Zabini antes de proseguir

Malfoy parpadeo

—¿Eh?

.

.

* * *

 **Como he tenido tiempo, pues he aquí el resultado (sin editar como de costumbre y como siempre diminutos)**

 **Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad si me alientan bastante a escribir. Incluso iba a esperar hasta el sabado, pero ya quiero avanzar con el siguiente.**

 **Dejen más comentarios, las amo.**

 **Soy malísima poniendo titulos ¡HELP!**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	30. Quiero ser dulce y cariñoso

**Capítulo 28:** _Quiero ser dulce y cariñoso_

.

.

.

Era indignante ser tratado como un criminal.

Escoltado por los aurores (que lo flanqueaban por todos lados), sin opción de rehusarse y con respuestas monosilábicas.

Así justamente fue como se encontró entrando al ministerio de magia.

Usualmente esto se hubiera ganado una famosa rabieta Malfoy en la que los administrativos se las verían con su propio abogado, pero esta vez no fue así. No, no lo fue.

Draco estuvo en un constante ciclo de pensamiento tratando de descifrar qué rayos había pasado.

Entró al departamento de aurores por Potter pisándole los talones y arrastrándolo con su presencia. Pronto arribaron a un escritorio. Harry se sentó en la silla detrás de este suspirando de cansancio. Draco se sentó en la incómoda silla frente al chico-que-simplemente-no-se-moría.

—Blaise te ha solicitado como su representante. Vaya sorpresa fue saber que en realidad SÍ tienes estudios en el campo. —Malfoy pareció algo indignado por la retórica, decidiendo callarse para dejar al molesto Potter hablar y terminar con esto lo más pronto posible— Está en ti decidir si aceptar o no.

Malfoy aguardó unos segundos antes de bufar incrédulo—¿Y no pudiste haberme dicho eso antes de arrastrarme como delincuente por esta pocilga que llamas oficina?

Harry rechinó los dientes —De rechazar debes de firmar unos papeles.—dijo girándose a extraerlos de su escritorio, pero Draco no lo dejó terminar.

—Acepto—sentenció—¿Cuales son los cargos? ¿Presentados por quién? ¿Contra quién fueron realizados supuestos crímenes?—ladró una pregunta detrás de otra.

Draco podría verse nada profesional con una bata que escondía su ropa interior (única prenda debajo de la susodicha) y las pantuflas de pato amarillo en los pies, pero él sabía sus asuntos.

Harry hizo un gesto raro con la cara de estarse aguantando un insulto contra el rubio.

—Pensé que por los rumores, que por supuesto sé que son ciertos incluso sin la confirmación de Hermione, tendrías un poco de decencia dejado a tu amigo confrontar la justicia. Aunque claro dudo mucho que sea tu amigo y aún más que sientas algún remordimiento por lo que le ocurrió a Hermione—siseó con la mandíbula tensa. Lanzó un montón de papeles al regazo del rubio y se levantó—Iré por un café, termina con eso—se frotó los ojos con cansancio y desapareció al final del pasillo.

Draco miró el lugar por donde desapareció su antiguo némesis, vio pasar a varios oficinistas de un lado a otro ignorando totalmente al rubio.

Jamás lo admitiría pero estaba aterrado de leer el contenido del archivo con los cargos que se presentaba contra su compañero de Slytherin. Miró con trémulo los pergaminos.

—Muy bien, empecemos—se alentó leyendo el encabezado.

.

Había sido un día muy largo.

No.

Había sido una semana muy larga.

Harry trataba de mantenerse despierto mientras regresaba a su lugar luego de beber medio litro de café junto a la recepcionista que lo incomodaba con sus preguntas sobre la guerra.

Habían sido siete días desde que lo habían promovido, cinco desde su ataque de pánico por no encontrar a Hermione, cuatro desde su borrachera con Ron por el mismo asunto, tres desde la resaca del año junto con la aparición de Hermione, dos de la última vez que durmió, y uno desde la aprehensión de Zabini.

Con una taza de café fresco en la mano, regresó por su camino hasta el vacío escritorio. Miró los papeles desperdigados por la superficie de la mesa y el suelo. Como si draco simplemente los hubiera lanzado al aire.

Giró para todos lados buscando una melena rubia. Volteó a ver a Tim, el nuevo.

—¿Y el rubio?—señaló la silla vacía.

El chico sacudió los hombros, ignorante del paradero de Malfoy.

— Malfoy está hablando con su cliente—señaló con el dedo sobre su hombro un despreocupado chico pasando por el pasillo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Hace cuanto?

El chico hizo una cara chistosa al pensar por un instante—Como 15 minutos.

Tuvo que esperar 40 más antes de que la puerta se abriera y saliera Malfoy despeinado, descalzo, sin su bata con la ropa interior aparentemente arruinada, rasgada, arrugada y peligrosamente bajo en sus caderas. Incluso así, no fue todo esto lo que sorprendió a los espectadores que se detuvieron sin vergüenza a mirar al rubio con la mandíbula caída.

Eran más que nada los moretones en la mandíbula, el labio partido, la sangre en los nudillos y variedad inmensa de lesiones más en el resto de su cuerpo.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que parecieron años.

—Potter—estalló—necesito ropa.

.

A diferencia de las leyes muggles, en el mundo mágico, cualquier situación que se diera entre abogado y cliente, era totalmente confidencial independientemente del estado del par de idiotas al final de dichas "situaciones".

Fue sorprendente para Harry que tanto Malfoy como Zabini se comportaran con verdadera ecuanimidad luego del estado en el que ambos se encontraban. Blaise claramente se había llevado la mejor parte pues se acordó que sería trasladado a St Mungo en cuanto se establecieran las bases del trato que la parte defensora estaba proponiendo.

Esto era simple; primero, como era obvio, no podría acercarse ni contactar a Hermione; una multa millonaria; una compensación monetaria a la afectada; la consumación del divorcio; una generosa pensión de por vida; arresto domiciliario por el resto de sus días; monitoreos en sus cuentas, transacciones, negocios y sobre todo compras. Blaise no iba a ver un caldero en lo que le quedara de vida, las pociones le estaba estrictamente prohibidas. Finalmente, sus elfos domésticos, serían liberados.

—La siguiente vez recordaré lo que el dinero y un buen abogado pueden hacer por evitar Azkaban.—Harry no miró a los presentes y se retiró con los papeles prueba de los juramentos mágicos proclamados ese día.

Un par de aurores se llevaron al orgulloso pero malherido Blaise en silencio.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio enterrando la cabeza entre ellos.

Gruñó.

.

Era cierto alivio para Hermione no recordar la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron durante su estancia en la mansión Zabini.

Su teoría era que las pocas (perturbadoras) memorias que tenía de lo ocurrido eran cuando las pociones empezaban a perder su efecto.

Era un alivio tener a Kiki cerca. Después de saber (por Harry) los términos del arresto domiciliario de Blaise , no le sorprendió tanto al recibir a la pequeña elfa hecha un mar de lágrimas por ser aceptada de nuevo con ella. Hermione le advirtió que podría quedarse con ella, pero que no era propiedad de nadie.

Kiki aún renegaba.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y los gemelos estuvieron tomando turnos para pasar la noche en la habitacion de huespedes de su apartamento. A Hermione le pareció muy lindo de su parte que se preocuparan por ella, pero se sentía como una carga.

Gracias a Kiki logró convencer a sus amigos que todos estaba bien, regresando a trabajar un par de semanas luego de su regreso.

Era uno de sus días libres cuando Kiki estaba abasteciendo sus reservas de comida, que un (ahora naranja y más grande ) Codswallop empezó a maullar frente a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?—le preguntó al pequeño. No era un ruido amenazador como el que hizo cuando Lavander la visitó, ni el murmullo que hacía cuando era Harry o Ron.

Abrió la puerta con la varita en la mano.

—Hola Hermione ¿Puedo pasar?

.

.

* * *

 **¡YEI!**

 **Muchos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz ¿saben?**

 **Qué puedo decir, soy una floja y eso implica que lo s capitulos son... pues cortos.**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad!**

 **Siento que el siguiente capitulo les va a gustar.**

 **No falta tanto para el final.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	31. Los efectos de la melancolía

**Capítulo 29:** _Los efectos de la melancolía._

.

.

.

—Malfoy—dudando dolorosamente evidente, se movió luego de mirar su figura impasiva por unos segundos.—Pasa—se apartó de la puerta con la mirada en los pies. Codswallop trepó hasta el hombro de su dueña para ver con hostilidad al nuevo visitante.—Tranquilo—le palmeo la cabeza para seguir al rubio al sofá de la estancia.

—¿A qué le debo la inesperada visita?—se sentó con su familiar en el regazo frente al rígido mago.

Malfoy pareció ahogarse con sus palabras— Quería saber cómo estabas.

Hermione estuvo a punto de reírse sarcásticamente.

—Pansy estaba ahí… Con Blaise. Un par de veces nos visitó. Me palmeó la cabeza al irse.

Lo vio tragar pesado.

—Si necesitas un amigo consiguete un perro Malfoy—se encogió de hombros riendo.—Porque … vaya amigos que tienes. Supongo que se merecen unos a otros.—el peso de sus palabras cayó sobre Draco peor que una imperdonable.— Es difícil mirar atrás y ver la verdad sobre aquellos a quienes amamos ¿No es así, Malfoy?—El se mantuvo en silencio, en plena conciencia que lo que le dijeran ese día, en ese lugar y proveniente de esos labios, todo se lo merecía.—Pero tú no puedes manejar la verdad Malfoy. En su lugar decides evadirla y empujar toda tu mierda hacía mí.

Codswallop vió algo interesante en la ventana y saltó de su lugar en el regazo de Hermione para curiosear. Hermione, con una sonrisa casi angelical en el rostro se levantó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Draco.

—¿Qué pasa Malfoy? No te ves muy bien—con su sonrisa se sentó junto al rubio torciendo su cuerpo para encararlo.

—Me siento un poco enfermo—es cierto, se veía enfermo.

—Mírame—le ordenó suavemente. Draco no pudo. —¡Qué me mires!—de inmediato sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura temblorosa de rabia sentada junto a él. Con las manos entre las rodillas y los hombros caídos, apenas tuvo el valor de mirarla de reojo.

Tenía los nudillos blancos al sujetar el tapizado de su sofá, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y en sus ojos nadaban lágrimas contenidas de rabia, de dolor.

—Me abrí a ti esperando que hicieras lo mismo por mí y me juzgaste. Me empujaste a un lado y me escupiste en el rostro **tus** errores.—sintió derramarse. Se limpió antes de dejar recorrer la debilidad por su mejilla — Y lo realmente triste de todo esto Draco—tragó sintiendo un nudo acercarse a su voz— es que creí eras diferente. Es triste que … incluso si empezamos muy mal, solo estábamos buscando excusas para estar con el otro porque las fachadas se habían terminado. Creí que incluso si iniciamos horriblemente, no tendría que terminar. Yo ya no necesitaba de ti… pero te quería.—para este entonces las lágrimas corrían por su cara y ella no las detenía. Su voz estaba diluida en respiraciones entrecortadas e insegura. Su mirada se perdía en la alfombra recordando tanto.— No… no era que no necesitara de ti. No quería hacerlo, pero cada momento que pasaba y tú no regresabas por esa puerta, aseguraba que tú no me amabas como yo a tí. Que siempre regresar y saber que no estarías ahí para decir lo siento de la manera más falsa que pudieras musitar era otro segundo que me perdía a _mí_.—Se relamió los labios.

Draco la miraba parpadeando lágrimas lejos de sus ojos. Casi escuchaba la voz de su padre decirle que los magos con carácter no lloraban. Nunca. Pero era tan difícil cuando ella estaba ahí frente a él. Tan frágil y vulnerable, y herida. Quería extender los brazos y asegurarla entre ellos, besarle las mejillas y confrontarla. Decirle que también la amaba.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo Blaise la primera mañana que desperté de nuevo junto a él? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuando lo estaban moliendo a golpes no le preguntaste qué fue lo que me hizo, o qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Lo hiciste? Claro que no Malfoy, porque solo querías descargar tu rabia. Porque otro niño había tomado el juguete que dejaste. —Draco abrió la boca para defenderse y protestar por tales mentiras—Me dijo;—Lo interrumpió— "Hermione, el amor es esperar, porque cualquiera puede decirte te amo, pero no todos van a esperar por tí. Yo siempre voy a esperar por ti". Me tomó entre sus brazos, me dio la vuelta y me llamó perra mientras entraba a mí—Se mordió los labios al terminar.— Y pensé que yo podría esperar por ti… pero no.

—Hermione—casi sollozó.

—Dime a qué viniste realmente Malfoy.—Rechinó los dientes restregándose la cara con las manos, dejando las impresiones de sus descuidados dedos sobre su piel.

—Estaba preocupado—murmuró.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces y entonces lo golpeó en la cara. Malfoy alcanzó a salir parcialmente del golpe y le tomó las manos delicadamente pero con decisión.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?—rápidamente su resistencia fue mermada, dejó de tirar de sus delgados brazos y cayó contra Draco, llorando casi a gritos.

—Ya—la rodeó con su brazo—Ya estás en casa Hermione. Él no te puede tocar. Se rostiza vivo si se acerca a ti.

Hermione empuñó su camisa y se dejó consolar. Incluso si él era gran parte de aquello que la estaba quebrando.

.

Cuando despertó, se encontró en el sofá. La cabeza estaba por estallarle, probablemente por haber llorado tanto.

Trató de moverse, pero un brazo sobre sus hombros la mantenía contra un pecho. Gruñó cuando recordó de quién era ese maldito pecho.

—Estás despierta—escuchó su voz, pesada por el sueño. Todo indicaba que ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Ahora la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas delataba que el sol se ocultaba y la luna los deleitaba con su sosiego.

Hermione no contestó y prefirió cerrar los párpados una vez más, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Te odio

A Malfoy se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, repentinamente seca.

—¿Deberá irme?

—Sí, deberías.

Pero Hermione no hizo movimiento alguno para perder su posición sobre él.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—No, quiero que te vayas.

Al contrario de lo que pedía, la bruja tiró de su camisa en su puño.

—¿Sabes… ?—Draco rio—Estás enviandome señales confusas

—Claro que no, soy bastante clara en lo que te estoy diciendo.

Malfoy, muy lentamente, la tomó de los hombros. Hermione se puso rígida como tabla, pero en lugar de removerla, tiró de ella acomodándola sobre su regazo con ambas piernas a cada lado de las suyas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le frunció el ceño pero se dejó hacer cual muñeca de trapo.

Draco no contestó pero la rodeó con sus brazos, ajustando sus descontrolados rizos en la curva de su cuello.

—No soy un bebé Malfoy

—Claro que no—dijo como lo más obvio.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Hermione se animara a levantar sus extremidades, sujetándolo de los hombros.

—¿Recuerdas esa horrible canción que la niña de quince años vecina de tus padres solía poner?

—Hummm—pensó con los ojos cerrados— Hay muchas, la que viene a mi cabeza en este momento sería…

Tarareo una tonada desafinada antes de empezar a cantar— Making my way downtown

—¡Esa no!—rio Malfoy contra su oído.

—También escuchaba mucho "Girls just wanna have fun"

—No suena como la canción de la que estoy hablando.

—¿Por qué lo recordaste?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez solo estoy melancolico.

Hermione dudó por un segundo decirle todo lo que en realidad sentía. Pero lo pensó mejor, porque ella merecía lo mejor.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

—Un niño me vio bebiendo café con Potter en el ministerio. Era el hijo de uno de sus colegas en el ministerio, así que su padre y él se sentaron con nosotros contra mis evidentes deseos.

—Estoy tratando de ver qué tiene que ver eso con la pregunta ¡Espera! ¿Saliste con Harry?— se irguió viéndolo a la cara. Malfoy farfulló algo y tiró de ella para acomodarla de nuevo en su pecho.

—Me felicitó por mis buenos servicios a la comunidad— a pesar de Hermione saber ya que "Buenos servicios a la comunidad" había realizado.— El punto es; el niño me vio dos segundos y de la nada me pregunta: ¿Cómo es ella? ¿La extrañas? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?—Hermione frunció el ceño un poco confundida.— No supe qué contestar. Incluso así no fue nada de esto lo que me sorprendió. Fue el hecho de que la persona de la que creí él preguntaba eras tú.

—… así que decidiste venir a visitarme—dijo lentamente.

—No Pansy, no mi madre no nadíe más que tú—dijo para sí mismo ignorando lo dicho por la bruja.—Potter dijo que estabas bien, pero me sentiría mal al no verificarlo en persona.

—Y ahora que has visto que me encuentro perfectamente…¿qué?

—La unica que piensa eso eres tú Hermione

—Pudrete Malfoy.

—No, pudrete tú.—Y sin pensar, apenas recordar, que con ella era con quien realmente debería estar, la sujetó contra él y la besó.

Hermione se apartó con los ojos bien abiertos. No dijo nada.

Draco (nada tonto) se aprovechó de la docilidad, la besó de nuevo. Cuando volvieron a separarse—Hermione—la llamó esperanzado—Quiero estar contigo.—Y entonces fue ella quien lo besó.

.

.

* * *

 **Chicas, este capitulo iba a tener algo de acción (youknowwhatimean), pero desgraciadamente no logré desarrollarlo como quería así que será para la otra.**

 **Espero con todo mi corazón que les guste aunque en realidad sean un monton de frases de peliculas acomodadas una tras otras (muhahaha)**

 **Como sea, quería que supieran que las ultimás tres semanas han sido el final de mi semestre (la ultima realmente fue de examenes) y esta semana igual va a ser de examenes. Quería que supieran esto para que comprendieran por qué tan cortos y por qué de repente parece que desaparezco.**

 **No voy a desaparecer, ya la proxima semana tienen la siguiente escena de este final de cursilería.**

 **Las amo, gracías por sus comentarios.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	32. ¿Mamá?

_**CONTENIDO MA**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 30:** _¿Mamá?_

.

.

.

—¿No has visitado a Hermione?

—No es seguro en estos momentos.

—¿De qué estás hablando Theo?

—¿No lo has notado cuando estás con ella?—Hablar con Ron siempre lograba hacerlo perder su siempre sereno tono de voz.—En cuanto entras un aroma agradable te recibe, tu pulso acelera y te sientes extrañamente relajado y feliz a pesar de todo. Entonces ella está ahí como siempre, pero no parece la de siempre. Se ve saludable, fresca… linda.

—Pues… —Ron se rascó la mejilla—Hermione nunca ha sido fea, siempre ha sido muy ordenada y limpia por lo que no me sorprende que todo huela bien.

—Ron—Theo suspiró su exasperación— Hermione está sudando las pociones que bebió así que ella es un afrodisiaco caminante.—y cuando sus palabras aún no caían del todo en el pelirrojo, Nott agregó— Y lo peor es que aunque Hermione no lo quiera, ella se encuentra bajo los efectos de la abstinencia así que cualquier amor, calor humano o ingenuo que pase más de un par de minutos con ella, querrá aparearse con ella. Tiene el corazón roto (por la pócima) y no existe algo más peligroso que una mujer que necesita amor para un hombre que no pueda negárselo.

.

Le ancló las manos a los antebrazos mientras le besaba la yugular, con una mano la empujaba contra su boca y con la otra levantaba el camisón que usaba debajo de una roída bata salmón oscuro. Era su favorita.

Acarició desde donde terminaba su muslo hasta su espalda baja para volver a regresar por su camino y acunar su mejilla con los dedos, hundiendolos y levantandola ligeramente de sobre sus piernas. Tiró de ella mordisqueando su cuello, tomando gran placer de los suaves suspiros que eran acallados contra su cabello. La colocó directamente sobre su erección, empujando su cadera contra él.

Por la mente de Draco pasaba como un mantra "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando". Poco sabía el pobre diablo que no era el único con esa clase de pensamientos.

La mente racional de Hermione (que últimamente estaba ausente la mayoría del tiempo) trataba de hacerse camino entre la respuesta instintiva de su cerebro ante semejantes sensaciones; Las suaves palmas contra su cadera; la respiración contra su cuello; el sedoso cabello entre sus dedos. Todo esto era imposible de ignorar a diferencia de la pequeña voz en el fondo de su conciencia advirtiendo: "Esto no es realmente lo que quieres Hermione, esto es algo que no deberías estar haciendo".

Una nube extraña les incapacitaba a ambos la capacidad de cavilar más allá de lo que su piel sentía. ¿Cómo ignorar la rigidez bajo su cuerpo? ¿O la bienvenida de unos agradables senos?

No. Eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar.

Tal vez incluso si no hubiesen estado bajo los efectos de algo de ambos desconocían, la carne hubiese llamado, haciendolos sus esclavos. Haciéndolos caer una y otra vez ante los placeres mundanos que mucho disfrutaban de practicar juntos.

Sus largos y deliciosos dedos se deslizaron debajo de la tela que contenía el regalo que esperó semanas en desenvolver. ¿Sería adecuado expresarle cuánto la extrañaba ahora que tenía la mano bajo sus bragas? Probablemente no. Aunque probablemente a Hermione le hubiese importado un carajo lo que pudo estarle diciendo el rubio, lo decía su rostro. Su sonrosado y placentero rostro.

Todo estaba empezando a escalar. Juntos eran un pieza de Beethoven. Con suaves y tentativos mimos, aumentando la sagacidad de los toques por aquí y por allá.

Draco maulló (él no lo llamaría de tal forma, pero eso fue lo que hizo) cuando Hermione le paso lánguidamente las uñas sobre la erguida forma de su erección contra los pantalones.

—¿Me extrañaste Draco?—ronroneó contra su oreja, delineando con la lengua el lóbulo para morder delicadamente. Lo que tenía entre las mano saltó a su acción, buscando atención.

—Uh-hum—concedió no muy elocuentemente. Fue suficiente para su bruja.

Con dos dedos explorando la intimidad de Hermione y el pulgar haciendo círculos sobre el botón de su lubricidad, Hermione tiró la cabeza para atrás relamiéndose los labios. Poco tiempo le duró el gusto pues el rubio rápidamente se extrajo de ella.

La castaña no se detuvo a protestar por la pérdida. Con apresurados movimientos, logró liberar la erección de Draco de la prisión que lo detenía.

Se llevó la mano contra la boca sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Malfoy, que de igual manera no perdía cuenta de lo que hacía. Se lamió sin vergüenza antes de envolver la cabeza, presionando un par de veces antes de bajar hasta la base donde dio otro suave apretón. Fue el turno del rubio para echar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y ronronear.

Con un ritmo constante en su cuidado del miembro en sus manos, Hermione le señaló con una mirada el escote de su camisón. Draco, sin perder tiempo tiró del cuello que concede apenas una impresión inexacta de los manjares bajo su tela, admiró con los ojos vidriosos los desnudos y pesados senos que se descubrieron a su perversa vista. Se inclinó sobre ellos y los beso. Los lleno de tanteos con los labios, arrastrandolos por la suave superficie, hasta llevar a la cúspide, donde se tomó su tiempo, rodeándolo con la lengua, succionando con los labios.

Hermione perdió la respiración mordiéndose el labio. No tenía ganas de hacer el juego previo en ese momento.

Se levantó de su lugar tomando por sorpresa al rubio que simplemente la miro bajarse la ropa interior por debajo de su camisón, y hacer un lago de tela en sus tobillos. Los pateó a un lado y trepó de nuevo al regazo donde una virilidad palpitante esperaba por ella. La mirada de Draco pudo haberle hecho un hoyo a su rostro si su propia mirada no hubiese sido igual de penetrante. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada por la anticipación.

A Hermione le temblaban las rodillas al acomodarse con los senos contra la barbilla masculina, la mano en la base de su miembro y su húmeda entrada en la punta del mismo. Los dos contuvieron un gemido, disfrutando del superficial roce por unos segundos con un escalofrío sacudiendolos de placer.

No estaba segura de poder soportar su propio peso, así que tomando las manos de Draco las colocó sobre sus caderas y le hizo sujetar con firmeza. El rubio ni siquiera comprendía qué era lo que ocurría, solo sabía que debía disfrutarlo, tomarla con fuerza para no dejarla caer, y entrar en ella hasta que los dos pidieran clemencia.  
Cuando comenzó a descender sobre su longitud, Draco se aferró con más fuerza a su cadera, levantando ligeramente la pelvis para encontrar a medio camino la divinidad de su cuerpo.

Meneó en círculos, escuchandolo sisear. Amaba los siseos de Draco, eran la combinación perfecta de su debilidad ante el placer y la terquedad de gemir como tanto quería.

—No es suficiente—murmuró, probablemente sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho por la cara de sorpresa un segundo después. No puso mucha energía en ello, decidiendo por concentrarse en la bruja.

La ancló por la cintura, restregando la cara contra su pecho, mordisqueando y levantando ligeramente de su erección. Levantando su peso , se movió a la orilla del sofá haciéndola arrodillarse con las manos contra el respaldo, los senos meciéndose contra su rostro y el ángulo perfecto para verlo unirse. Respirando profundamente, tiró de su nuca para besarla ferozmente al tiempo que volvía a entrar completamente.

Hermione se acomodó sobre él sin dejar caer nada de su peso para darle libertad. Libertad que el rubio aprovechó para tomar un ritmo casi animal, escuchandola gimotear contra su cabello, enterrando las uñas en el relleno de su diván. Lamiendose el pulgar, Draco masajeó el botón de Hermione, acariciando su inmaculada espalda para marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas. La castaña temblaba por todos lados y tuvo un pequeño orgasmo antes de que sus rodillas perdieran la batalla contra su resistencia.

Malfoy gruñó, la acomodó contra el tapizado y entrado de nuevo ella, esta vez con su cuerpo cubriendola, le levantó las manos sobre la cabeza, entrelazando dedos, juntando frentes y respirando pesadamente, retomó sus embestidas.

Con suspiros entrecortados lo llamaba por su nombre, levantando la cadera de manera torpe pero no menos efectiva.

Sintiendo la contracción en la cavidad de Hermione hizo que sus testículos tuvieran esos particulares calambres de su inminente orgasmo.

La miró peleando contra el placer que exigía que cerrara los ojos y se dejara ir, sudorosa, rosa desde cuello hasta la raíz del cabello, despeinada, con los ojos fijos en donde él entraba y ella empezaba.

Se relamió los labios y llamó su nombre. La bruja respondió levantando esos enormes, brillantes y cristalinos ojos castaños.

—C-creo que… —estaba tan cerca, pero no podía terminar antes que ella. Con fascinación, admiró el recibimiento de su intimidad, tirando de él, no queriendo soltarlo. Alentó su paso, restregándose contra ella, estimulandola por donde pudiese. Regresó la mirada—Creo que… estoy enamorado de ti—Hermione no lo dejó terminar, gritando, retorciéndose. Cerró los ojos, oscilando por las luces detrás de sus párpados, temblando y jadeando.

La imagen fue suficiente para Draco, que eyaculó poco después, gruñendo contra el cuello femenino, que no dudó en morder y besar y lamer y —Arghh—lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Hermione no solo sintió el calor que la embargó, también el vigor con el que terminó .

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para recuperar la competencia de volver a hablar.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—el peso de Malfoy estaba empezando a dificultar su respirar, pero estaba segura que en el segundo que se apartara, el frío la haría arrepentirse.

Se levantó sobre sus codos para mirarla a los ojos—Dije que estoy enamorado de ti

Por alguna razón Draco, luego del reciente coito, podía verse a largo plazo con la bruja. Pero no fue así.

Hermione suspiró casi con fastidio.

—Malfoy, vete—le ordenó con hastío—Solo tú sabes cómo arruinar un buen encuentro con esta clase de conversaciones.

Las cejas de Draco estuvieron a punto de perderse en la línea de su cabello.—¿Disculpa?

Aprovechando el shock que lo abatía, se escabulló de debajo. Tuvo que arrastrarse por el suelo para poder ponerse de pie, pero al menos estaba recuperando la dignidad perdida al mirarlo con tedio.

—Escucha Malfoy, siempre hemos tenido buen sexo, y puede que antes lo haya considerado. Es más, era uno de mis planes. Estaría mintiendo al decir que no siento nada por ti-

—¿Entonces qué pasa?—Se acomodó la ropa, resguardando su herida virilidad de nuevo.—Dije que quería estar contigo y entonces te tiraste a mí.

—Pensé que hablabas de solo sexo Malfoy. Últimamente el calor humano es una necesidad para mi

Malfoy parpadeó sin poder creerlo antes de boquear como pez fuera del agua. A quién engañaba, así se sentía. Era la primera vez que sentía esto por una mujer y la maldita no reaccionaba como debía. Algo andaba mal con esta bruja— ¿Estás diciéndome que has estado acostando con cualquier pelele por qué necesitas calor humano?

—No. Y de todos modos no debería tener que explicar nada, no somos nada Malfoy. Tú fuiste el que se lo buscó.

—En ese momento no estaba listo. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía y ahora lo estoy. Quiero esto—los señaló a ambos—Quiero estar contigo.

Hermione negó desviando la mirada al suelo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—Lo siento Malfoy, tú puedes ser lo que yo quiero, porque de verdad te quiero… pero no eres lo que necesito.

—Las necesidades están sobrevaloradas

—Además no puedo estar segura de tus palabras. Cambias de parecer cada segundo, me insultas, luego me amas. No quiero estar contigo si eso significa estar siempre insegura de lo que sientes por mi. O de lo que yo sienta por ti. El sexo siempre ha sido bueno Malfoy, pero eso no es suficiente para una relación Malfoy.

Malfoy buscó algo con qué refutar.

—En algún momento pensé que podía manejar esto, pero no puedo.

—Hermione, pero…

—También te amo Draco—Por alguna razón el tono en el que lo dijo no fue ningún consuelo para el rubio—Pero me amo más.

.

Sería ridículo preguntarse qué fue lo que ocurrió luego del encuentro. Pero no es el corazón roto de Malfoy lo que nos preocupa. Ni la situación de Blaise. Mucho menos quién había sido del mago tenebroso que Harry estaba actualmente persiguiendo por todo Londres.

Nada de eso es realmente de nuestro interés.

Lo que si es de nuestro interés es el estado actual de la salud de Hermione.

—Tesoro—le dijo la medi bruja que estaba a cargo de las visitas domiciliarias—Estás embarazada.

Ginny estaba tan pálida como ella cuando se giró a mirarla.—¿Quién es el padre?

Hermione se dio el lujo de contestar antes de tener un ataque de pánico— No lo sé.

.

.

* * *

 **Al invitado que comentó que no entendía, estaba punto de comunicarme contigo sobre los puntos que no entendieras pero me di cuenta que no tenías una cuenta en Fanfiction jaja necesito que me des una pista, porque no entiendo qué es lo que no comprendes. (La narrativa, la evolución de la historia, el orden...?)**

 **Jazzy Twilight : **

1) _Si necesitas un amigo, consiguete un perro_ (If you need a friend get a dog) **Wall Street**

2) _Es difícil mirar atrás y ver la verdad sobre aquellos a quienes amamos_ ( It's hard to look back and see the truth about the people you love) **American History X**

3) _Tú no puedes manejar la verdad_ (You can´t handle the truth) **A few good men**

4) _Me abrí a ti y tú me juzgaste_ (I opened up to you and you judged me) **Silver linings playbook**

5) _Lo triste es que creí que eras diferente_ (the sad thing is that i thought you were different) **F** **riends with benefits**

6) _¿Cómo es ella? ¿La extrañas? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?_ (How about, "What was she like?" "Do you miss her?" Or "What are you gonna do now?") **St. Vincent**

7) _Cualquiera puede decir te amo , pero no todos van a esperar por ti_ (Everyone can say i love you but not all can wait for you) **Me la robe de Tumblr e incluso investigué, pero solo encontré ambigüedades sobre una película Tamil.**

 **¿Se quedara con el bebé? ¿De quién será? ¿Dejara de ser tan obstinada?**

 **Un gran giro para la trama, hasta el próximo.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**

 **P.D.: Síp, por ahí está la influencia de S** **amantha Jones**


	33. ¿Ahora qué?

**Capítulo 31:** _¿Ahora qué?_

.

.

.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice Ginny? —Hermione estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en el regazo de Ginny. Bastante le había costado a Ginny convencer a Hermione que lo mejor sería calmarse para pensar con racionalidad, porque la castaña lo único que deseaba era deshacerse del… asunto.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Un día estaba retozando en el sofá con Malfoy y un par de semanas después dolores de cabeza y mareos fueron su "Good Morning" a cada día de la semana.

Semana y media había sido suficiente para hacerla llamar a la bruja que se encargó de ella cuando regresó de la casa del terror-Zabini.

La noticia cayó como rayo sobre árbol viejo y seco. Devastadora y mortal.

—¿Segura que no es un error?—preguntó tres veces luego de obtener la misma respuesta una vez tras otra.

—Cariño es normal la negación, estaras bien—La bruja realizó dos veces más la prueba para asegurarle ("¿¡Pero está de verdad muy segura!?") que sip,sí había un feto en su vientre. Creciendo y-

—Succionando mi felicidad Ginny. ¡Ese mald—Su nada refinado vocabulario de marinero salió a relucir en ese instante.

Ginny pasó la noche con su amiga que murmuraba sin parar en planes para interrumpir el embarazo, arrepentirse, pensar en dárselo a la pelirroja, lanzarselo a Draco (de quien probablemente era) para fuera ÉL quien se hiciera cargo.

Acababa de regresar al trabajo, y era feliz (relativamente, estaba recuperándose como era de esperarse) además de tener planeado ir a visitar a sus padres en navidad.

—Hermione, solo estás en shock.—eran las tres de la mañana y Ginny quería al menos un par de horas de sueño antes de levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Y cuando Hermione se giró con lágrimas por toda la cara y la expresión más miserable del mundo, Ginny supo que iba a conocer la sensación de despertar por un par de días más.

—¡Estupida Lavender!—lloraba la bruja sobre sus piernas.

—¿Lavender?

El mes pasó de manera extraña entre trabajo, malestares, y revelaciones incómodas a sus amigos.

Codswallop tomó el hábito de dormir sobre su vientre que empezaba a mostrar una ligera y casi indistinguible curva.

Eran finales de noviembre cuando lo que aparentaba ser un complot se presentó en su casa. Y lo llamaba complot porque además de tomarla desprevenida (en pijama, tomando té y perdiendo el tiempo viendo La bella y la bestia), la congregación que se invitó a su estancia era además de ser infame, era extraña.

—¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?—ladró señalando al rubio que miraba el suelo y el moreno que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Te ves bien ¿Mi bebé te está tratando bien?—Preguntó Zabini señalando con la barbilla el pequeño bulto que se asomaba de entre su bata abierta.

Se cubrió con un bufido.

—Mi bebé Blaise, mío.—se giró a mirar a Harry que en cuanto la vio mover la cabeza encontró algo muy entretenido en la pared del fondo.— ¡Harry!

—Hermione ellos tiene derecho a saber—argumentó Ginny comprensiva

—¡Ni siquiera sé quién es el padre!

—Eso no importa—sentenció Ron, colándose por uno de sus lados, dándole unos golpes en la espalda al pasar junto a ella y encaminarse a la cocina.

—¡No tenían derecho!—chilló golpeando el suelo con el pie y aguantando una ridículas lágrimas de rabia.

—¡Woah!—Harry levantó las manos en señal de paz—Hermione—se acercó a abrazarla—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Harry, trajiste a las últimas dos personas que quería ver en esta vida! ¡Incluso Voldemort parece una opción más viable para tomar el té!— Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, mandando a Ginny una mirada de necesitar apoyo.

—Hermione sabemos que no teníamos el derecho pero nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos que pases sola por este proceso—Ginny la abrazo también.

—¡Prefiero hacerlo sola que con ellos!—gimoteó.

—Escucha bruja, Zabini no se puede mover. Literalmente Harry tuvo que levantarlo por los hechizos que lo inmovilizan—La voz de Nott dijo desde el fondo de las escaleras—Y Draco ni siquiera puede mirarte a los ojos, así… O los dejas pasar y resuelven ya este asunto, o los mandas al diablo y tendrás que averiguar qué hacer cuando tengas a tu bebé en brazos—Gritó aún sin presentarse.

Hermione luchó contra cualquier opción por unos segundos antes de dejarlos entrar. Ver a Zabini ser levitado con los brazos y piernas rígidas como tablas logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—Genial Harry, me has hecho un bufón—se quejó Blaise cuando lo dejaron parado frente al resto que se acomodaba en los sofás y sillas de la estancia.

—¡Callate Zabini!—le ladró Harry venenosamente.

—Estás sorprendentemente callado ¿No te parece, pequeño gusano?—Blaise ignoró el comando de Potter y casi escupió ácido al hablarle al rubio.

Draco levantó su varita contra el moreno. La boca de Blaise se selló. Volteó a mirar a Harry diciéndole con los ojos que hiciera algo, pero Potter se recostó lánguidamente contra el sofá, sin esforzarse en ocultar una pequeña sonrisa superior.

Ron regresó entonces con un plato con cuatro emparedados bien surtidos de ingredientes.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos, irguiéndose al ver al pelirrojo acercarse.

—Aquí tienes 'Mione—con una servilleta de papel le alcanzó un emparedado, pasando por alto la mano extendida de Harry, se sentó junto a la castaña para acariciar su espalda mientras la miraba mordisquear su emparedado tímidamente. Draco los admiraba desde una silla lejana.

—Hermione—el rico tono, tan distinto a su molesta voz de adolescente, la hizo mirarlo directamente—Antes de llegar aquí, todos los presentes, incluido este payaso—señaló con el pulgar a la estatua viva de la habitación— nos ofrecimos sin restricciones a hacernos cargo del bebé. Por amistad, por amor, por sociópata—miró a Blaise por el rabillo del ojo— Cualquiera que sea la razón, no estás sola.

La chica levantó las cejas—¿Hacerse cargo? ¿A qué te refieres con hacerse cargo?

A esta pregunta, tanto Harry como Ron enrojecieron.

—Ya sabes… —murmuró Ron—Una figura paterna

Hermione tardó unos segundos en procesar esto.

Luego, estalló en risas.

Ricas y burlonas risas.

—Hermione estamos hablando de un hombre como su figura paterna, no como su tío gracioso o el primo divertido. —la reprochó Ginevra por su falta de seriedad.

Logró calmarse luego de unos segundos, aun con una sonrisa en los labios—Son muy lindos, pero no es necesario. No veo la necesidad de involucrarnos a ustedes, más allá de ser el tío gracioso y el otro tío divertido, nadie aquí es primo de nadie.

.

¡Merlin! Moría por una copa vino.

Los primeros tres meses habían pasado sin problemas.

Sus amigos (y no tan amigos) estaban siempre presentes, ayudándole, apoyándola, diciéndole que todo estaría bien … ¡Y ya la estaban volviendo loca!

Primer semana del cuarto mes y no había ropa alguna que lograr disimular la prominente panza.

—Draco viene para acá—le advirtió Abraxas con mayor júbilo del que debería tener por la situación.

— Más te vale borrar esa insolente sonrisa sino quieres que te encierre en tu marco con Codswallop aquí por un fin de semana entero

Malfoy y ella tenían una relación extraña. Tomando en cuenta que solo se encontraban para tratar asuntos concernientes con el bebé, frente a Harry como testigo de la política "Las embarazadas no son violentas ni son violentadas, ¡Pero sobre todo no violentan Hermione!"

Desde aquella deliciosa pero desastrosa vez sobre su divan que no estaban solos.

—¿Debería huir?—Le preguntó a su mascota, ahora un adulto.

Codswallop asintió cómplice antes de acercarse a la puerta.

—¿La ventana es una mejor idea, no te parece?

Meneando la cola, de un salto se colgó de la puerta, abriendola y revelando a un rubio indeciso en el marco de la misma.

—Traidor—escupió con los labios apretados. Su mascota le sonrió malignamente para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Luego de saludos de cortesía, Hermione lo invitó a salir con ella (antes muerta que dejarlo entrar estando sin chaperón) y juntos se encaminaron a una casa de té en la calle Diagon.

Sin contentarse con un simple té, Hermione pidió un menú entero con rebanadas de pay, pastel y un cupcake extra.

—El embarazo te queda. Te ves muy bien Hermione— ella prefirió comentar nada con respecto a su halago.

Hermione perdió la fachada—Draco—dijo—Me conoces. Ve al grano.

Asintiendo más para darse ánimos que para afirmar a la frase.

—Creo que deberíamos contraer nupcias

Lo admiró por lo que parecieron años en busca de cualquier señal que sugiera que todo esto era una broma.

—¿Es una broma?

—No es una broma

—Porque parece una broma

—No lo es

La bruja se frotó la cara con las manos. Su desayuno decidió aparecer en ese momento, aligerando un poco su malestar.

—Creo que es una terrible idea—aplaudió una vez, dando por terminada la discusión antes de zambullirse un bollo entero en la boca.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo, y que me dejes hacerme responsable.

—¿Incluso si no es tuyo?

Draco dudó unos segundos antes de asentir— Incluso si no es mio— sacudió los hombros como si estuviera escogiendo una tarta. "Cualquiera está bien" decían sus ademanes.

—¡Malfoy… !—empezó, perdiendo las ganas de discutir. Suspiró y mordió un pedazo de su tocino.

—A pesar de que he dicho que eso quiero, y en mi criterio es lo más razonable por hacer, es obvio que no esperaba que aceptaras. Solo quería que supieras que… —Malfoy se encogió de hombros suspirando.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para pensar en sus siguientes palabras, bajando su cubertería y perdiendo la mirada en el panecillo con ganache blanco frente a ella.

Luchó con sus palabras para finalmente decirle—No está dentro de mis planes casarme. Déjame terminar. No es que no quiera casarme ahora, esto es definitivo. No más. Y peor aun si es contigo bajo estas circunstancias Malfoy.

Se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla—Incluso si dices que me amas, no puedo creerte, y el hecho que propusieras—lo miró con lo que pareció pánico—esto, solo logra hacerme a la idea que esta vez voy a ser yo cayendo por las escaleras. Si acepto y nos aventuramos en esto, sé que no voy a ser suficiente, y eso me va a comer por dentro. Te lo voy a repetir Malfoy, yo me amo y no pretendo hacerme eso y mucho menos a mi bebé—se tocó el vientre en lo que fuese el primer impulso materno. Su bebé sobre cualquier otra cosa, cualquier otra persona.—Supongo que eso debe responder tu pregunta. Espero te haya desanimado a intentar cualquier otra proposición que tengas.

Pensó un segundo en levantarse e irse, pero la comida se veían tan prometedora que eligió quedarse comiendo en silencio.

Fue Draco quien se levantó luego de unos segundos en silencio y se fue.

Verlo desaparecer tras las puertas le dejó un mal sabor en la boca y un dolor en el pecho que la hizo lagrimear. Seguir comiendo parecía el mejor curso así que hizo.

Seguir devorado el resto de su desayuno inglés, aún si solo sabía a sueños tontos y amores imposibles.

.

.

* * *

 **Si tienen suerte y me aman mucho, probablemente mañana tengan el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Justo acabo de terminar este, dejen comentarios y hagan especulaciones.**

 **Susee, caliente, caliente.**

 **Las cosas no se ven muy prometedoras para Draco ¿verdad?**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	34. Yo digo que

**Capítulo 31.5:** _Yo digo que…_

.

.

.

Para Malfoy los sentimientos que tuviera en la cabeza de momento, afectaban sus finanzas. Tampoco es como que le importara mucho. suficiente tenía para retirarse en ese momento y malgastarlo hasta dos futuras generaciones.

No era el dinero lo que lo impulsaba a seguir en su línea de trabajo, era la distracción que implicaba seguir ocupado.

Luego de su visita a Hermione en la que terminaron de alguna maneras más enrollados de lo que esperaría, regresando con el corazón en la mano, sangrante y maltrecho, seguir su vida era el paso más congruente.

Visitó a Nott una obscena cantidad de veces por semana con la esperanza de tener un atisbo de la bruja y parecer una completa casualidad. No fue el caso por supuesto, porque Hermione era tan adicta al trabajo como él.

La falta de sexo, el trabajo en exceso, la pérdida de sus dos mejores amigos (porque ahora no podía ver a Pansy a la cara sin querer partisela a maldiciones) y claro, el rechazo de Hermione, habían logrado lo que no hizo su sexto año en Hogwarts. Destrozarlo.

Su madre escuchó de su miserable estado emocional del entrometido de Theodore y fue a visitarlo.

—Déjame en paz madre—por sorprendente que puede ser, esas eran las primeras palabras que su hijo le dirigía a su madre desde su llegada de Italia.

La mujer lo había vuelto loco desde el primer momento que posó su pie en la mansión.

—¿Hermione te dejó?—preguntó preocupada.

Ugh.

.

Fue una verdadera coincidencia encontrarse con Harry Potter poco después, cenando con un par de aurores amigos suyos, extrañamente de la misma manera de la que se habían encontrado días antes de sus "asuntos" con la Gryffindor.

—Malfoy—otra gran sorpresa, Harry fue quien se acercó a Draco. El Slytherin se despidió cortésmente de los inversionistas de su último proyecto y se acercó a la mesa que compartía con el otro par de aurores.

Era casi acogedora la clase de aire que rodeaba a Potter cada vez que hablaba con él.

—¿Cómo está ella?—logró preguntar luego de minutos de charla trivial.

—Me sorprende que Nott no te lo haya dicho ya. Tal vez solo quiere darle un mal tiempo a Hermione—Harry le sonrió con algo parecido a compasión— Está embarazada.

.

Era suyo. Tenía que serlo.

Si mal no recordaba, Hermione dejó su poción días antes de mudarse de la mansión Zabini.

Era algo implícito el hecho de tener sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado estaba la maravilla de tener un bebé en camino y aún mejor mejor con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado (Aunque esta se negaba a creerlo y lo rechazara fríamente)

Y por otro estaba el hecho de que la bruja prefería estar muerta antes de volver a pensar en tener algo que ver con él.

No importaba.

La resolución de un inicio limpio y la promesa de una familia (algo disfuncional si lo pensaba objetivamente) pero SU familia al final de todo.

.

Era un idiota por pensar por un segundo en que ella aceptaría, pero esa referencia a su pasado fue claramente un golpe bajo.

Mejor dejarla a que siga con lo suyo antes de lanzarse sobre la mesa y estrangularla. Bruja tonta.

¿Qué todo tenía que ser una guerra con ella? Maldita sea ella y su feminismo muggle. Si, tenía todo el derecho de mandarlo al diablo, pero no le gustaba la clase de futuro sin padre que estaba visionando para su hijo con esta actitud nada flexible de la inflexible madre.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que Hermione empezará la fase de antojos a media noche, de necesidad de abrazos firmes y de palabras de amor para aprovecharse de la situación.

Él era un Slytherin después de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **La segunda parte del capitulo que acabo de publicar.**

 **Es que me gusta separar sus POV aunque se hagan en tercera persona.**

 **Las leo mañana**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	35. Historias de terror

**Capítulo 32:** _Historias de terror_

.

.

.

Ahora, si lo pensaba desde su lado práctico, había sido una terrible idea decirle que estaría ahí para ella.

Era normal que no acudiera a su ex esposo porque… ex esposo-abusador-secuestrador-sociópata.

Lo que se estaba preguntando era: ¿Por qué no Potter? ¿Por qué no Weasle? ¿Por qué no Nott?

Diablos tenía al Slytherin asexual y al par de gemelos pelirrojos a diez pasos.

¿Por qué él?

Todo esto pasaba por su mente a las 4 de la mañana, irrumpiendo en una pastelería muggle que Hermione frecuentaba.

¿Que por qué estaba ahí, a esa hora, rompiendo la ley?

Simple.

—Galletas de terciopelo rojo con chispas de chocolate blanco—recitaba cada pocos segundos para no olvidarlo.

Hermione tenía la suposición de que las galletas sobrantes del día anterior deberían estar en una bolsa de papel en el mostrador. No era usual que no vendieran todo el producto del día, pero las veces que ocurría la bruja había notado que los empleados desayunaban esto al día siguiente por la mañana.

Así que además de estar embarazada era una acosadora de la pastelería, por lo que Draco podía notar.

—Mierda—con varita en mano, comprendió que su mala suerte no conocía límites. En el mostrador había al menos 25 bolsas de papel. La mayoría con pequeñas etiquetas femeninas y ridículas con nombres de personas al frente.—Así que no solo voy a irrumpir en este lugar, sino que le voy a robar el desayuno a algún pobre idiota—negó con la cabeza. Con un hechizo simple, varias bolsas se apresuraron a él. Draco prefirió hacerle la vida más triste a los empleados y clientes que se perderían su porción que ponerse a separar los aperitivos del resto.

Queriendo dejar su conciencia menos sucia, dejó casi 200 euros sin tener idea de las divisas muggles.

—¿Será suficiente?

.

—Están creciendo—dijo con fascinación.

Levantó los ojos de sus galletas con confusión. La mirada de Malfoy estaba prácticamente aglutinado a sus senos. Regresó a contar las galletas que tenía además de un par de delicias más.

—No puedes tocarlos. Me duelen y están más pesados. Incluso ponerme ropa es molesto—Ladró recordando el malestar. Como recompensa se metió una galleta entera en la boca.

Malfoy vio con asco las caras extrañas que tuvo que hacer Hermione para poder siquiera masticar su galleta. Tuvo un pensamiento repentino, echándose para atrás—¿No vas a vomitarme encima, o si?

Lo miro seriamente con las mejillas llenas de comida masticada—Podría

—¡Ugh!—se sentó tan lejos de ella como le era "cortésmente" posible.

—No sufrí mucho de náuseas durante el primer trimestre, así que debes estar a salvo… —esperó a que el rubio se relajara para agregar—Por ahora.

.

Estaban bebiendo té una tarde después del trabajo. Hermione estaba sonrojada y abanicándose el rostro con la mano.

—¡Oh Merlín!—Parecía que Draco iba a desmayarse. Estaba blanco como papel, sudando copiosamente al ver la cara de su amada.—Estás desangrando—se giró a un lado evitando la imagen.

Harry rodó los ojos—Es solo un sangrado nasal Malfoy—Draco tuvo una arcada.

—Por favor cállate—le rogó. Hermione suspiró por la cobardía del rubio y se limpió la nariz. —¿Cosas del embarazo?—preguntó aun sin voltear a verla.

—Sip.

Malfoy no manejaba muy bien los goteos de sangre desde aquel ritual en su sótano.

.

Era imposible perder esa camaradería que compartían desde jóvenes. Imposible realmente. Más aún en momentos como este.

—Son enormes—dijo ausentemente el moreno.

—Uh-hum—los ojos le brillaban como si escuchase la mejor de las piezas de Beethoven—Son hermosos ¿Verdad?

Vieron con una sonrisa cómplice, los senos balancearse de un lado al otro con el caminar de la bruja.

.

Por el rabillo del ojos vio a la embarazada ponerse rígida.

—¿Estás bien?—Ron colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo.

—Amm—miró su prominente vientre bajo el suéter que llevaba.—No lo sé

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntaron la pelirroja, el chico que vivió y el Slytherin al unísono.

—Creo que—fue cortada por una pequeño salto sobre su lugar—El bebé se está moviendo.

Justo luego de decirlo, vieron un bulto pequeño sobre la redondez de su vientre moverse de un lado al otro.

Draco se giró—Creo que voy a vomitar.

El resto lo ignoró, sin perder el tiempo tocando sobre la tela que la cubría.

.

Se despertó en el sofá de Hermione a las dos de la mañana por un ruido extraño.

¡Crack! ¡Crack!

Trató de espantar el sueño frotándose la mano contra la cara. Una cobija descansaba sobre él y las luces estaban apagadas.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Un poco asustado, se levantó con varita en mano, iluminando su camino a través del lugar siguiendo el sonido. La luz por fin iluminó una mata de pelo enmarañado y una bata de dormir roída. Suspiró de alivió, repentinamente resignado y cansado.

—Hermione ¿qué estás haciendo?

La bruja se giró, sobresaltada por la repentina voz.

Con un cubo de metal bajo el brazo, con la mano húmeda y presionada contra la boca, pensó que estaba regurgitando, pero la bruja movió la mandíbula y el ruido extraño regresó.

¡Crack!

Tragó y explicó como lo más obvio del mundo.

—Estoy comiendo hielo.

.

—¡JESUS CHRIST*, HERMIONE!—en realidad no sabía quién era ese tal Jesus, pero las expresiones muggles de la bruja eran sin duda muy contagiosas.—¡Sal de ahí, ya! ¡Llevas ahí casi una hora! ¡Ya no puedo más!

La escuchó gruñir.

—¡Escucha ingrato, este puede ser bien hijo tuyo, por consiguiente esto es también tu culpa! ¡Cosecha lo que siembras!

—¿Hermione eso que tiene que ver?

—Tu hijo me está causando estreñimiento. Si no hubieras tenido la gran idea de seguir follando cuando sabías muy bien que ya no estaba tomando la poción, no estaríamos aquí sufriendo ambos. No tendría que soportar horas sentada esperando que algo salga. Y todas estas horas me dejan una marca Malfoy, y no estoy hablando de una marca en el corazón o alguna idiotez del tipo. Hablo de marcas rojas alrededor de mi trasero. Así es, al rededor de todo mi trasero. ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡ No claro que no! Además tu primogénito lucha por hacerme la vida difícil así que si no es una es otra. O estoy constipada o estoy suelta. Por lo tanto si quiero, voy a pasar aquí mi maldito día. ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

Claro que Draco no se quedó a escuchar nada de esto, prefiriendo usar su tiempo de manera más productiva corriendo escaleras abajo hasta el baño de su querido y siempre fiable Theo.

.

Era una reunión con socios en la mansión Zabini. Hasta ahora, lograron algo que podría llamar "tregua" sin miedo.

Todo estaba bien, estaban hablando del desarrollo del proyecto que tenían entre manos. Hermione estaba con Weasley, pues todos los demás mantenían un empleo estable a diferencia de Weasley que trabajaba cuando quería. Sorprendente que fuese auror.

Estaba a media frase sobre la expansión a Asia cuando Kiki (que raramente era vista por el departamento de Hermione) entró dirigiéndose directamente a él. Frunció el ceño. Antes de que la pequeña llegara a su lado, Blaise la llamó discretamente sin irrumpir lo que el rubio decía sobre Sarja.

Kiki, sin poder evitarlo y siguiente siempre el instinto de elfo doméstico, se acercó sin dudar a su antiguo amo. Le susurró algo al moreno que se levantó como flecha.

—Discúlpenme un momento, caballeros—siguió a Zabini que se detuvo al pie de la chimenea, maldiciendo. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Es la señora—no hizo falta que Kiki dijera nada más para que Draco le ordenara llevarlo hasta Hermione

—Lastima que estés en arresto domiciliario amigo—dijo nada sincero.

.

Hermione estaba en Twatt, en un castillo antiguó al cual le solicitaron examinar todo el maldito lugar buscando rastros de maldiciones que decían las comunidades mágicas cercanas, estaban afectando sus rebaños de ashwinders.

¡Ashwinders* maldita sea!

¡SERPIENTES!

—¿Cuanta mierda tienes que tener en la cabeza para enviar a una embarazada de 30 semanas a semejante lugar?—gruñó furioso al aparecer en una estancia vacía.—¿Dónde está?

Kiki miró preocupada alrededor—Aquí Kiki la dejó

Escuchan un quejido al fondo del oscuro pasillo. Malfoy corrió hasta el origen donde encontró a Hermione sentada en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?—se inclinó sobre ella tocándole la frente. Notó el sudor frío sobre su piel.—¿Donde está Weasley?—le ladró al pobre elfo

—Ron tuvo un llamado de emergencia. —explicó la bruja— Dios mi espalda me está matando.—trató de tocar las puntas de sus pies en un intento de estirar su espalda— Mis tobillos se ven enormes desde aquí

—¿Puedes levantarte?

Hermione asintió—Solo es un poco de malestar, no pensé que fuera a ir por ti. Le dije que me trajera un traslador, no creo ser capaz de aparecer tantas veces hasta Londres, y su magia siempre hace que el bebé se mueva demasiado. —señaló con la barbilla a la elfa.

—Pensé que estabas muriendo—suspiró de alivio. Se dio la vuelta tomándola de la mano y guiandola para salir del castillo.

—Si eso piensas por favor no te gires ahora

Malfoy cerró los ojos sin girarse, relamiéndose los labios—¿Te está sangrando la nariz verdad?

—Peor…

Las encías.

.

La rubia apenas estaba demostrando tener madera de abogada cuando la respiración de Hermione le llamó la atención.

Su madre le había enviado "Legally blonde" y eso estaban viendo. Ginevra, al igual que él se giró a ver con los ojos saltando de sus cuencas a la chica Granger.

Un silbido salía de su nariz.

Su nariz.

—El bebé está creciendo, mis pulmones tienen menos espacio. No me juzguen—les advirtió con ojos de loca.

.

—Entonces Harry dijo esta broma. No recuerdo sobre qué era, en verdad no era tan graciosa, pero eso no importa.—meneó la cabeza. El rubio, para variar, no perdía detalle de la historia del pelirrojo— Hermione soltó esta enorme carcajada.—a continuación imitó una nada femenina risa— y ¡oh Merlin!, noté algo. Una mancha en sus pantalones. Justo en el centro. Amigo, te digo… Hermione tiene incontinen—un libro le golpeó la nuca.

Draco fue más listo y no esperó un proyectil, huyendo con las manos sobre la cabeza.

.

Algo que Draco amaba de las brujas, era que a diferencia de las muggles, su cuer- no, su magia, se adapta a los cambios. No eran tan sentimentales, ni tan temperamentales, y lo mejor de todo, no había varices, ni estrías ni nada sobre esa preciosa e inmaculada piel.

Su cabello lentamente había cambiado de nido de pájaros a suaves ondas, frondosas y brillantes. Suaves.

Sus ojos brillaban, su voz era celestial, todo. Todo era hermoso.

O eso pensó hasta que el meteorismo* llegó.

.

Hermione llevaba una semana en casa. Al fin había alcanzado la semana treinta y tres y con ello, el peso del bebé era mucho para ella, las hormonas la estaban volviendo loca.

Estaba en su bien merecido descanso prenatal.

Y la preñada lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tenían un calendario, pues no querían dejarla sola ni un segundo del día.

Si no era Potter, era Weasley, Ginevra, los gemelos, incluso Nott tomaba turnos.

¡Pero…ARG!

¿Por qué sentía que le dejaban las noches a él, conscientes de la tortura que era?

Los antojos seguían. El consumo de hielo. El meteorismo. El llanto.

Una vez incluso Hermione lo invitó a su cama, (ingenuamente) aceptó encantado. Se recostaron lado a lado y fueron suficientes 10 minutos para que la perra roncara como locomotora, lo rodeara con piernas y brazos, y presiona esa (preciosa pero) insufrible panza contra él.

Hermione era un radiador los últimos meses. Draco sudaba como en un sauna.

—Gracias Malfoy— le besó la mejilla al despertar, pasando por alto los ojos inyectados de sangre y las ojeras grises bajo sus ojos.

Draco no tuvo el placer de "despertar".

.

—¿Soy yo o tu panza está… —ladeó la cabeza cambiando el ángulo—más abajo?

Hermione lo vio como si fuera idiota—Por supuesto que eres tú—respondió sarcástica, caminando con las piernas abiertas con dirección al baño.

Malfoy hizo una cara, pero fue Nott quien le contestó—Son probablemente las últimas semanas (o días) de su embarazo. El feto ahora cayó y está preparándose para ser liberado.

Escucharon un grito en el baño. Ni tontos ni perezosos corrieron hasta la puerta abierta, en el interior un charco transparente descansaba entre las piernas de Hermione. Su bata estaba mojada de la cintura para abajo.

—La fuente—apenas logró susurrar Draco.

—¡NO—levantó las manos deteniéndose antes de hacer algo precipitado—hagan nada!

El par de magos se detuvieron estáticos, esperando indicaciones.

—George volvió a tapar mi tubería con sus estúpidos prototipos y el agua se regó por todo lados. No estoy en labor

.

Era su turno pero cuando llegó al departamento no encontró rastro alguno de la embarazada, de Ginny o de Kiki.

Codswallop lo recibió con una nota en la boca.

"La fuente se rompió"

—¡Mierda!

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Quería poner algo como "for christ's sake" pero no me gustó como se leía en español, así que lo deje en ingles.**

 ***Ashwinder:**

 **Un Ashwinder es una serpiente que nace de los restos de un fuego mágico que arde demasiado tiempo sin ser serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente. Éstas surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sombras de la morada en la que se encuentran, dejando tras de sí un rastro de las cenizas de las cuales nació.**

 **Las ashwinders tienen una vida promedio de una hora, en la cual buscan un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos antes de volver a desintegrarse en forma de polvo.**

 **Los huevos de las ashwinders son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Una vez congelados, los huevos tienen propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes de pociones amorosas y pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre.**

 **—Fuente: Wikia**

 ***Meteorismo:**

 **Se conoce como meteorismo a la distensión abdominal provocada por la producción y acumulación de una cantidad excesiva de gases en el tracto gastrointestinal, ya sea en elintestino (meteorismus intestinalis) o en el estómago.**

 **—Fuente: Wikipedía**

 **Por si este no quedó claro; Gases.**

 **Creo que mañana subo...pues ya saben.**

 **El parto**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	36. GORE

**Capítulo 33:** _GORE_

.

.

.

Llego sin aliento a la habitación donde mantenían a Hermione. Sus padres ya estaban ahí, incómodos por las miradas que atraía su vestimenta, pero tranquilos a pesar de todo. Ginevra estaba junto a ellos, explicando lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?—le preguntó en cuanto la chica levantó la vista en su dirección.

—Ron y Harry están con ella, no dejaran entrar a sus padres hasta que terminen los procedimientos.—señaló la puerta con la barbilla—Deberías entrar.

Draco tragó seco. Sin mucha convicción empujó la puerta.

Hermione estaba hablando tranquilamente con Harry y Ron. Cada uno a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba.

Malfoy sufrió de repentina irritación por la preocupación innecesaria que le hicieron pasar.

—Ey—fue su saludo al trio.

—Hola—lo saludaron sin mucha pena.

—¿Qué pasó?—Miró el resto de la habitación en busca de alguien más pero solo eran los tres amigos.

—Se rompió mi fuente mientras tomaba un baño. He tenido unas cuantas contracciones pero nada del otro mundo.—se encogió de hombros

—Iré por Zabini—le informó en un susurró a la chica que asintió. Ron se levantó con el castaño, palmeando el hombro de Draco al pasar.

Cuando se vieron solos, Draco tomó el lugar que hasta hacía segundos ocupaba Potter.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Solo han sido unos minutos desde que se rompió mi fuente. Tengo cuatro o cinco centimetros de dilatacion así que tenemos que esperar.

—¿Te duele?

La bruja volvió a sacudir los hombros— Mis costillas me duelen un poco. Mi espalda me está matando y las contracciones están bastante separadas. Me siento… bien.

Draco asintió.

—Tus padres están afuera.

—Los dejaran entrar cuando me den la pócima para bloquear mis terminaciones nerviosas.—Draco levantó las cejas un poco asustado. Hermione se rió de su expresión— Deberías ver la versión muggle. La llaman epidural y se inyecta directamente en la columna. Creeme, esto es mucho menos espeluznante de lo que suena.

—¿Por qué no te la dan ahora?

—Esperan que me dilate más

Un silencio cayó entre ellos con el peso de una tonelada.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Hermione sonrió como una niña a la cual le dicen su vestido es el más bonito de la fiesta— Solo quiero tener a mi bebé en los brazos. Sí estoy nerviosa, pero nervios de los buenos ¿Qué tal tú?—Lo último lo preguntó tímidamente.

Malfoy no quería admitir que sentía los testículos en la garganta, el corazón pesado y las extremidades temblorosas.

—También estoy nervioso.

—¿Pero?—Hermione aventuró

—Quiero verlo, quiero sostenerlo

Hermione asintió comprendiendo—Quieres que se parezca a ti.

—Si se parece a ti no me molestaría en absoluto.—Le sonrió un tanto melancólico.

La bruja sufrió al decirlo, sobre todo porque los sentimientos que tenía por Draco no se desvanecían y por el contrario su constante presencia durante tantos meses solo lograban querer aferrarse a él y sobre todo, que fuera rubio.

—Malfoy—estiró una mano para tocarle el hombro—¿Y si no lo es?

A una bruja le pareció una buena idea entrar en ese momento a revisar a Hermione.

—Quita esas mantas del camino, querida—Una mirada peligrosa en la dirección de visitante lo hizo levantarse y salir del lugar.

.

Cuando entraron una vez más, Blaise estaba con ellos, y los padres de Hermione acapararon a la bruja. Poco les importó que Hermione aún no tuviera su anestesia mágica. De vez en cuando podía escuchar a la bruja quejarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—preguntó aburrido el más joven de los varones Weasley.

—Seis horas desde que llegamos—informó Ginny tratando de enmascarar la misma aburrición que pasaba. Fracasó.

—Sería mejor que se fueran. Kiki puede ir por ustedes cuando todo termine—les informó un inmóvil Blaise.

—Debo quedarme para hacerme cargo de él—Señaló Harry a Zabini—Pero tiene razón, tal vez quieran irse. Hemos estado aquí horas y nadie ha logrado decirnos ni un aproximado del tiempo que esto podría llevar.

—Siempre pensé que solo dolía mucho de repente y quince minutos más el bebé ya estaba saliendo de… —dijo Ron—ahí—señalo con los dedos. Zabini rió con fuerza.

—Hermione tomó casi un día en salir—dijo su madre rodando los ojos.

—¡Mamá!

.

Draco ni siquiera notó en qué momento el sueño le ganó. Despertó sobre una cama incómoda, producto de una transfiguración de algún objeto. Los padres de Hermione estaban dormidos en similares camas del otro lado de la habitación. No había rastro ni de Zabini ni de Potter.

—Harry tenía que ir al baño. Probablemente fue a cambiarse de ropa, juzgando por el tiempo que lleva sin regresar—La voz de Hermione lo sobresaltó. La encontró acuclillada, con las piernas abiertas, y los brazos anclados a la manija de la puerta, su frente estaba firme contra la madera de la misma.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

—Vomité un par de veces, y siento que alguien está acuclillados la espalda y el vientre. Estoy bien, solo estoy en mucho, mucho dolor—trató de reír pero terminó como un sollozo.

Levantandose rapidamente y acuclillandose detrás de ella, la rodeó con sus piernas, acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Me encantaria un hechizo inhibidor de dolor, pero no pueden usar magia sobre mí, y la poción que me dieron no ha surgido efecto así que están tratando de encontrar algún médico muggle que pueda ponerme una epidural.

—¿Cualquier otra cosa?

Hermione empezó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, colgando la cabeza.

—Estoy muriendo de hambre —reconoció con una risita húmeda de lágrimas.

—¿Algo en especial que quieras comer?

—En cuanto esto termine, quiero una tonelada de esas galletas rojas y galones de té negro.

—Eso tendrás.

Hermione gimió de dolor y echó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. El rubio siguió su masaje a lo largo de la espalda femenina.

—¿Draco?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Vas a estar aquí verdad?

—Claro que si—lo dijo que si la Gryffindor fuera tonta. ¡Claro que iba a estar a ahí!

—¿Pase lo que pase?

—Aunque no lo quieras, pase lo que pase—dicho esto le besó la sien.

.

—Tengo que pujar—Dijo de repente. Draco saltó de su lugar detrás de ella. Hermione se levantó de un saltó caminando a la cama con las piernas abiertas.

Sería cómico de no ser su hijo el que estaba haciéndose camino entre las piernas de Hermione.

Obedeciendo a la bruja corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con un mago que pasaba por el lugar, explicando con tropiezos y tartamudeos el asunto entre manos. El médico le sonrió y tras agitar su varita un par de veces, varias brujas y el mago encargado de Granger se encaminaron desde el final del pasillo hasta la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, al arribar de nuevo, Zabini y Potter ya estaban ahí. La madre de Hermione estaba a su lado, dandole animos. Harry y el señor Granger, en una esquina, pálidos y recitando algo, cerraron los ojos antes de que una medi-bruja levantara las piernas de Hermione al aire, apartando la suave bata que usaba del camino.

La sensibilidad de la bruja quedó expuesta a todos los presentes. Por la mente de Draco pasó rápidamente el pensamiento "Zabini la ha visto también", pero fue rápidamente descartado al notar con horror que lo que fue no era más. Era más que obvio que el bebé tenía prisa por salir.

Zabini tomó el lugar junto a Hermione, claramente liberado de sus restricciones por el momento. Draco se acercó a él, mirando con preocupación las facciones de Hermione transformarse en sufrimiento y dolor al pujar, una vez tras otra.

Draco esperaba horas de sufrimiento, pero fueron tan solo cinco minutos antes de escuchar un estridente pero satisfactorio llanto.

.

La magia de su cuerpo estaba ayudándole a soportar el dolor de un parto sin anestesia. Era con certeza el segundo dolor más insoportable que alguna vez haya sufrido, siendo superado (y solo por poco) por Crucio.

Sentía la energía empezar a escapar de su cuerpo cada segundo más y más. Pensó no poder hacerlo más,, pero la mano de su madre le daba ánimos sobre su hombro. Hermione sin saberlo, enredó sus desesperados dedos alrededor de una mano grande y masculina.

Con tres medi magos en la habitación revisando que todo estuviera en orden con el parto, uno de ellos le susurraba al otro la cantidad peligrosa de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Le sorprendió la capacidad de formar pensamientos coherentes y sobre todo tan lógicos en el momento.

"La adrenalina que estoy segregando debe de mantenerme en condiciones de seguir pujando pero también está haciendo que mi pulso sea más rápido y la pierda sangre rápidamente."

—Solo un poco más Hermione—le ordenó el medimago.

Su madre le sacudió el hombro. Respirando profundamente otra vez, hizo un último esfuerzo. Un llanto inmediato se escuchó.

Hermione no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Su padre y Harry estaban con ella al instante, mientras su madre y Draco corrían tras los brujos que llevaban al bebé en brazos hasta una mesa cercana para limpiarlo y verificar que todo estuviese bien.

El tercer mago le ofreció a Hermione varias pociones que hasta entonces y por el bien del infante no pudo ingerir.

Tras beberlas, se sintió mucho mejor. La atendieron asegurando que estaba perfectamente.

Fueron tan solo segundos lejos de su bebé pero las ansias por levantarse e ir por él estaban pensando. Sintiendo su ansiedad, su bebé fue devuelto a la madre en manos de la abuela.

Harry, su padre y Blaise estaban emocionados por conocer al pequeño.

Hermione estaba estirando los brazos para encontrar al pequeño bulto cubierto de una suave manta. Al tenerlo contra el pecho apartó la tela, descubriendo a unas tupidas pestañas rizadas, presionadas contra regordetas mejillas, labios partiendo por el grito de un llanto desolador.

Piel caramelo, cabello oscuro como abismo y puños pequeños, el bebé encontró consuelo de nuevo en su madre, durmiendo pacíficamente contra su pecho.

La bruja estaba tan ensimismada en su nuevo pedacito de cielo, que no notó nunca, la ausencia de un rubio.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pandy Pattinson**_ **creo que estás teniendo problemas con el sitio o la aplicación en caso de que te encuentres leyendo esto en tu teléfono. A veces ocurren errores con Fanfiction a la hora de cargar capítulos, comentarios, mensajes, etcétera, etcétera. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero poder ayudarte si tienes alguna duda.**

 **Rocii Malfoy se aprecia muchísimo la aportación. De hecho la fomento, agradezco que me lo dijeras, la verdad es que siempre he sido algo desorganizada y a veces yo tengo problemas descifrando mis apuntes, o historias.**

 **Susee, tenía la completa intención de que el capitulo pasado en lugar de dar razones para separarlos, diera más motivos para verlos junto. Quería retratar que aunque no todo es bello y hermoso en las relaciones, y a pesar de eso Draco seguía ahí y Hermione lo quería ahí. No era la clase de sufrimiento por las que se te rompe el corazón pero la clase de dolor que te hace reflexionar que realmente vale la pena pasar por todo eso si algo tan bonito como una familia es lo que vas a tener después. Aunque claro, no se le hizo a nuestro precioso rubio.**

 **Por adivinar la paternidad, te has ganado un premio que pronto leerás.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


	37. Que nunca se acabe lo nuestro

**Capítulo 34:** _Que nunca se acabe lo nuestro_

.

.

.

Despertó un par de horas luego del parto por el llanto del bebé en el cunero junto a su cama. Exhausta y todo, se levantó, lo tomó en brazos y lo acercó a su pecho. Cuando el pequeño se acomodó a la nueva experiencia, Hermione se dio el tiempo de analizar el resto de la habitación.

Por la ventana entraban los rayos del un nuevo sol. Sus padres no estaban, probablemente se fueron durante el resto de la noche para poder cambiarse y regresar.

Ron y Ginny estaban en su lugar, ambos ignorantes del estridente llanto.

En la pequeña mesa junto a ella, encontró una bolsa de papel de su ya tan conocida cafetería y una taza de té caliente.

Maniobró como pudo para tomarlos sin molestar al bebé.

Dentro de la bolsa encontró como esperaba, sus galletas favoritas.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró George— Malfoy las trajo poco después del parto.

Hermione asintió, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su seno izquierdo estaba fuera de su bata de hospital—Lo supuse.—dejó las cosas de lado— ¿Y el resto?

—Harry fue a dormir un poco, no podía dejar a Zabini aquí así lo regresó a su jaula de oro. Tus padres se llevaron a Kiki con ellos para poder regresar luego de tomar una ducha y cambiar su ropa.

—¿Y Draco?—frunció el ceño

George se encogió de hombros— Fred estaba aquí cuando él vino.

Hermione volvió a asentir, esta vez incómoda por la ausencia del rubio.

—¿Hay algo que necesites?

—Una ducha y mi ropa me gustarían mucho.

.

Blaise estaba enamorado de ese bebé. Era extraño reconocerlo, pero Blaise era un buen padre (incluso si era un horrible esposo y un amigo atroz) el cuidado que tenía con Aldo las pocas horas a la semana que tenía, era envidiable.

Fue un montón más de papeleo, pero lograron mantener los asuntos legales bajo control. Blaise tendría dos días a la semana bajo supervisión suya hasta que se sintiera segura dejando a su bebé con semejante monstruo, incluso sabiendo que Blaise jamás le haría daño al niño-

Blaise pagaba manutención que Hermione rechazó, pero tuvo que aceptar por condiciones establecidas desde su arresto domiciliario.

—¿No has sabido nada de Malfoy?—era extraño preguntarle a él sobre el rubio.

Blaise tardó un rato en contestar por estar hablando en Italiano con Aldo (nombre que por cierto Zabini había escogido)—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—No estamo en una relación

Zabini se encogió de hombros como si realmente no le importara— Ha estado muy activo los últimos meses. Supe que estaba en Asia oriental. Quiere traer a algunos magos con experiencia en energía

Hermione solo escuchó "Está evitandote".

—¡Se rió!

Hermione sonrió a su entusiasmo desde el sofá donde descansaba.

Estaba exhausta. Ser madre de tiempo completo era un reto sin duda. Harry, Ron y Nott había sido de gran ayuda cuando Hermione era requerida expresamente por trabajos que nadie más podía manejar, y no ayudaba mucho que investigaciones suyas siguieran en desarrollo en el departamento de misterios cuando ella no podía supervisarlos como debería. En sus cavilaciones estaba cuando una mano la sacudió.

—Hermione—se despertó para mirar directamente a los oscuros ojos de Blaise y los curiosos miel de Aldo.

—Tiene los ojos de su abuela—mencionó poniéndose de pie. Blaise mantuvo al pequeño contra su pecho.

—Está hambriento—a regañadientes le entregó a Aldo que recibió a su madre con los brazos estirados.

—Nos vamos—le informó a Blaise. Se encaminó a la chimenea— Dile a Draco que quiero verlo ¿si?

.

—¿Cómo está ella?—tenía el peor dolor de cabeza en el mundo. Literalmente. Bueno, no. No estaba seguro, apenas podía pensar.

—Cansada, sus senos son grandes. Está bajando de peso—se encogió de hombros. Recibió un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Potter está contigo?

—¿Por qué otra razón además de evadir mi tiempo con este indeseable contestaría a tu llamado, Malfoy?

Draco asintió reconociendo lo que le decían—¿Qué hace ahí?

—Viene a hacer su visita mensual para ver que no esté rompiendo ninguna de las cláusulas.

—Tienes el consuelo de que podría ser Weasley y no Potter.

—En realidad Weasley viene solamente cuando Potter está en alguna misión así que… no, de hecho no podría ser peor.—otro golpe sacudió la cabeza de Blaise— Dejando de lado a los despojos humanos—ladró entre dientes, claramente dirigido a Harry— ¿Solo querías saber cómo va el imperio que dejaste a medias para lamerte las heridas en un lupanar?

—También te pregunté cómo está ella

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no era eso lo que querías escuchar.

—¡Tú qué sabes sobre lo que yo quiero!—estalló de repente. El sonido de su propia voz lo hizo desistir de su cólera. Se recostó de nuevo sobre el sofá.

—Por cierto, lleva un rato removiendo mi curiosidad ¿Quienes son tus amigas?

Draco a ambos lados, un par de cuerpos desnudos dormían a cada lado.

—Este es un hombre—señaló con el pulgar antes de encender un cigarrillo.

Las cejas de su amigo llevaron a la base de su cabello por la sorpresa—Nos ponemos experimentales

—Cállate, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.

—¿Qué fue lo que bebiste? ¿Dónde estás?

Malfoy se restregó la cara cansado, luchando contra el cansancio, la cruda y la migraña— Opio...creo. Es la casa de un amigo-socio en Laos.

Zabini silbó en apreciación, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiere verte—Draco gruñó.—Me parece que primero estaba preocupada pero ahora está furiosa—rió a carcajada limpia.

Malfoy trató de eliminar sus recuerdos de Hermione, prefiriendo incluso concentrarse en su estúpida migraña.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Aldo.—corrigió Blaise—Perfecto, es mi hijo ¿Qué más podrías esperar?

Draco volvió a gruñir cerrando los ojos.

.

—¿Y? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?—exigió agitando las manos rígidamente.

—Al parecer está… evaluando la calidad del producto.

—¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO!—exigió de nuevo.

—Fumando opio en un lugar cerca de Vietnam—cerró los ojos al terminar de decirlo.

Hermione hizo un ruido parecido al chillido de un gato al pelear.

.

Ya eran casi tres meses desde la última vez que vio a Hermione.

Él sentía que iba al menos un año desde que desapareció del hospital luego de verla dormir tranquilamente con el bebé en un cunero junto a ella.

Era un hermoso bebé.

Pero no era su bebé.

—Estaba tan seguro que era mío—dijo con la cara entre las rodillas.

Tuan, un local que le traía comida de vez en cuando y con quién estaba actualmente fumando cannabis. Era un mago joven y tranquilo.

—¿Y no puede serlo?—preguntó mirando el techo.

—No.

—Tengo mucha hambre amigo ¿Quieres algo?

—No.

—Esperaba que tuvieras hambre y me trajeras algo en tu camino a la cocina.

—No tengo hambre.

—Bueno—suspiró, apartó el humo que se mantenía como una bruma en la estancia de su hogar al que invitaba al rubio a pasar la tarde al ser el único que hablaba inglés en la localidad.

Draco estaba perdiendo el gusto por el alcohol y las mujerzuelas, al beber lo único que lograba era despertar en lugares al azar por sus alcoholicos intentos de aparecerse en su puerta.

Las mujerzuelas no llenaban el espacio en su estómago. Esas mariposas ridículas que Hermione siempre le daba. Además el sexo oral de Hermione era insuperable.

Si no tuviera los ojos tan secos por los efectos del cannabis, lloraría.

—Draco hay alguien aquí que está preguntando por ti—Tuan señaló con el pulgar el marco de la entrada a la estancia-habitación en donde una voluptuosa, imponente y muy aterradora Hermione se erguía en un par de tacones de aguja, falda lápiz y una blusa elegante.

—Tuan—llamó al chico que se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica—¿Es normal que tenga alucinaciones con esta cosa?

La mirada de la bruja recorrió el lugar. El suelo estaba lleno de basura, latas vacías, plantas extrañas sobre todas las superficies, mantas en el suelo, sofá roído, y la única cama de la casa descansaba contra la pared contraria donde veía sin equivocaciones una mujer desnuda, roncando a medio día.

Malfoy siguió su mirada y levantó las manos apresuradamente— Ella no es m-

A Hermione no le importó, se dio la media vuelta y salió del apartamento.

—¡Draco! ¡Qué estás esperando! ¡Ve tras ella!—lo apresuró Tuan cuando entró y lo vio inmóvil en su lugar.

Medio asintió corriendo tras la bruja que gracias a su calzado y el huraño suelo rural no avanzó tan lejos del lugar.

—Hermione

La chica siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

—Hermione

Una piedra se metió a su zapato, pero la ignoró siguiendo su camino con stilettos.

—¡Hermione!

Logró tomarla del brazo, darle la vuelta y sujetarla de los hombros.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ser una idiota aparentemente.—Trató de soltarse, pero incluso en sus peores condiciones, Draco era más fuerte que ella.

—¿Y Aldo?

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora te interesa?

—Hermione—la sacudió exasperado.

—¡Suéltame!—en vano hizo un intento más.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bufando, rindiéndose a la fuerza física superior que ejercía sobre ella, respondió—No fue difícil, eres un rubio casi albino que solo habla inglés en Laos, Malfoy.

—¿Cómo supiste eso?—meneó la cabeza confundido.

—¿Quieres soltarme?—le exigió molesta. Malfoy la miró escépticamente—No me iré, ya entendí—levantó las manos para apartarlo de ella.

No muy seguro, la dejo ir.

—Harry escuchó una conversación que tuviste con Zabini. Nadie ha sabido de ti en semanas. Incluso tus padres me contactaron. Soy la unica idiota que se preocupa lo suficiente por ti para venir a buscarte, pero me encuentro con que tu no necesitas ni quieres las atenciones de nadie, así que me voy. —sacó su varita del bolso de mano que cargaba. Malfoy puso una mano sobre la suya.

—¡Espera!

—¡Qué! ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Y Aldo?

Hermione chilló contra el cielo antes de gritarle a la cara—¡Eres exasperante! ¡No me busqués si regresas alguna vez a tus cabales!

De un manotazo se apartó y antes de dejarlo hacer cualquier cosa, apareció de nuevo en la oficina del gobierno mágico en Laos, en donde su indumentaria era tan extraña como en la zona rural que acababa de visitar.

—"Arréglate Hermione, es una reunión importante"—se mofó— Ya te pondre yo esta falda y zapatos cuando te subas a la escoba Harry Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

 **El 15 de Septiembre me ganó así que no me di el tiempo (ni la sobriedad) para publicar.**

 **Mil perdones**

 **Este fin de semana que recien pasó me la pasé haiendo tarea (todo para enfermarme hoy) así que no subí ni sabado ni domingo (como ya deben de saber).**

 **Mil perdones**

 **Voy a seguir escribiendo en este momento para ver si puedo sacar al menos un par de hojas del siguiente capitulo, o terminarlo o algo.**

 **Espero poder subir el siguiente el jueves. No esperen mucho, ya me conocen.**

 **Las amo.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**

 **P.D.: Entiendan a mi pobre blondo, ya se veía con perro y carro.**


	38. Teoría geocentrica

**Capítulo 35:** _Teoría geocéntrica_

.

.

.

—¿Has tenido que pasar por algo como esto?—era nostálgico recostarse en el regazo de su madre, hablar de cosas al azar y sentir sus delicados dedos pasar distraídamente por su cabello.

—Hubo una vez un hombre que fue nuestro vecino al vivir en Stockport.—Miró una foto sobre la chimenea, recordando la anécdota—Pensé por un instante que era realmente el amor de mi vida—Hermione boqueó una vez, sin palabras—Teníamos tanto en común. Las mismas películas, colores, sabores, opiniones. Parecía hecho a la medida—era algo extraño escuchar a su madre hablar de alguien más de esa manera sabiendo que no era su padre.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Papá lo supo?

—Hermione en realidad no había "nada" que saber. El hombre y yo hablábamos al encontrarnos en la calle. —la reprimió.

—Dijiste que era el amor de tu vida.

—Dije que lo pensé.—Hizo una cara de haber lamido limón—Y el encanto terminó muy rápido cuando notamos que tenía una camada dirigida a cada ventana de nuestro departamento.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato de su regazo—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?—La mirada que le dio su madre fue suficiente respuesta. "Oh pequeña Hermione" era el pensamiento general de su madre.

La menor de las Granger regresó a su posición en el regazo de su madre, subiendo los pies al sofá en el proceso.—¿No te preocupa que tu padre fuera solo con esas mujeres?—preguntó Hermione.

—Eres tú la que debería preocuparse, Aldo y Codswallop están con él.

—Codswallop encontró un nuevo dueño—recordó rodando los ojos ante la traición de su familiar por el pequeño niño—Debo admitir que me sorprende se ofreciera a llevarlo a la casa de la madre de Blaise.

—A tu padre le gusta esa mujer—dijo divertida

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

—Hermione esa mujer se ve de tu edad y los años dorados de tu padre fueron bastante atrás

—¡Mamá!—la risa que salió con su regaño no pasó desapercibida por la mayor que sonrió igualmente.

—Esa mujer es rica, bonita, y colecciona maridos. Sé que tu padre es un hombre e, incluso a su edad puede pensar lo que quiera, pero sigue siendo mi esposo y el hombre más fiel que conozco. Sé que me ama tanto como yo a él.

—Tampoco es que conozcan más que a papá y el tío Jimmy, madre—Fue el turno de Hermione de sonreír a la mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

—Además si no mal recuerdo mencionaste no querer ir por la posible presencia de la madre de este muchacho Marlow.

—Malfoy—Hermione repitió por quinta vez. Su madre era terrible para recordar nombres. Aun llamaba a Ron John, o Tom o alguna otra ocurrencia.

—Ese mismo—le sacudió los hombros—Ese muchacho se veía bastante prendado de ti durante el parto.

—Recuerda que todo el asunto con el bebé fue algo complicado—dijo a regañadientes, sin querer regresar al incómodo tema que hizo a sus padres vetar a Blaise de su vida completamente. Hermione tuvo que decir una pequeña mentira blanca alegando que ella de igual manera no veía al moreno ni en pinturas.

—¡Cierto, cierto! Él era el posible padre ¿no?—dijo con un final filoso y oscuro, seguro recayendo en su ex esposo.

—Desapareció luego del parto, se fue a Vietnam a consumir cannabis. No hace mucho fui en su búsqueda por la preocupación de sus padres al no saber nada de él y delegar los negocios a otra persona—distraídamente capturó la uña de su pulgar entre los dientes.

—¿Ellos te contactaron?

—Nuestra relación es ahora más educada de lo que solía ser. Supongo que rodearse de lujos que no se ven mucho en el mundo mágico los hizo recapacitar.

—Un poco materialista esta familia no te parece—el comentario ni siquiera llegó a oídos de Hermione, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

.

—No es que no fuera mi bebé, el problema es que yo no era su padre.

—Draco eres un persona que no sabe expresarse ¿Lo sabías?—Mencionó la madre de Blaise.

Draco suspiró molesto, aún con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Narcisa calló a la invitada en su casa en París.

—Selina, Draco se refiere a que Blaise estaba en el camino—Draco hizo una mueca.

—No puedo creer que tú y Blaise estén peleando por esa mujer—dijo con aborrecimiento.

—No estamos peleando—dijo Malfoy cansado de repetirlo.

—De cualquier modo Blaise no puede recuperar a la hija de muggles, Selina.—Le dio una palmada a su hijo—Así que no entiendo por qué siguen luchando el uno contra el otro. La última vez que hablé con ella parecía tan preocupada por ti como yo.

Sus padres aún estaban algo molestos por su repentina desaparición.

Se levantó de su posición para sentarse adecuadamente en el diván francés.—Sigo sin poder creer que hablaras con ella. —Por el rabo del ojo la vio con curiosidad—Y me sorprende aún más que no estés empujando a alguna sangre pura o muggle ricachona (de entre todas las cosas, madre).

—Cariño el mundo ha cambiado y si algo tienen en común los Malfoy y lo Black es que sabemos lo que nos conviene

—Al menos pudiste haberlo llamado adaptación Narcisa—dijo Selina con una sonrisa divertida.

—No soy una hipócrita con los míos Selina—le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.—De cualquier manera, creo que deberías hacerle una visita.—A esto, nadie notó la sonrisa malvada de Selina— Si no tienes problemas realmente con el niño, la chica Granger es una buena opción. Es candidata para postularse a Ministro de Magia, su puesto es alto, su salario excelente. Por lo que sé no es tonta.

—Creo que sería hipócrita de ella llamarle adaptación a eso tía Selina—mencionó el rubio a susurros.

—Blaise ya no puede estar más con ella… Y, la amas—sentenció con los ojos dóciles.

Malfoy se mantuvo en su posición sin decir nada, pero desvió la mirada.—No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea. La última vez terminamos muy mal. —rió a una broma interna—Ni siquiera sé si quiero verla

—Pues decídete rápido porque mi nieto viene en camino—el pánico fue instantáneo en los ojos de Draco ante la malvada sonrisa de la hermosa mujer. La puerta se abrió al final de su comentario.

—Tenemos compañía—dijo Lucius entre dientes con la cara roja de contener sus comentarios soez, acompañado de Bill, el nuevo saludable (por ahora) esposo de Selina.

Draco tuvo ganas de ocultarse detrás del sofá, pero fue como un venado frente a las luces de un auto. Del fondo del pasillo una figura se acercaba. Fue un alivio y una decepción al reconocer que la figura era demasiado alta para ser Hermione, demasiado robusta para ser la bruja.

El padre de Hermione apareció con el pequeño bulto en brazos, y codswallop sobre uno de sus hombros, que el familiar de Hermione parecía tan entretenido haciendo reír a Aldo con su cola como el mismo infante. El hombre no parecía incómodo o fuera de lugar en absoluto.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, la figura de Selina Zabini saltó de su lugar frente a su madre para acercarse con el rápido repiquetear de sus tacones contra el suelo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?—dijo al acercarse y notar a Codswallop en el hombro del hombre.

El señor Granger le sonrió—Es el familiar de Aldo—a esto, Draco arqueó una curiosa ceja—No podrá tocarlo hasta que él la acepté—todos notaron el peligroso cambio de color en el iris del felino, que se acercó a olfatearla antes de saltar a su hombro. Selina dio un gritó gracioso pero a advertencia de la mayoría presente no sacudió al animal de su lugar.

Aldó por su parte miraba todo con curiosidad, ojos brillante, mejillas redondas, cabello oscuro y corto. Examinaba a detalle el rostro de su abuela que lo veía con emoción.

—¿Quiere tomarlo?—Ofreció el señor Granger con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Ante el corto asentimiento de Selina acomodó al pequeño en sus brazos bajo la atenta mirada del igualmente infantil Codswallop.

Levantó al bebé sobre su hombro y los ojos del niño cayeron de inmediato en el trío de rubios (casi albinos) al final del lugar. soltó un chillido de bebé emocionado que tuvo riendo a todos menos el par de varones rubios.

Aldo señaló a la familia Malfoy con entusiasmo antes de aplaudir y saltar en el agarre de su abuela.—Me parece que es la primera vez que interactúa con algún rubio—avisó el señor Granger con gracia.

—Así que somos el juguete nuevo—arrastró las palabras Lucius a lo que su esposa lo reprimió con la mirada.

.

—Solo estará de nueve a cuatro—afirmó Hermione con un papel en la mano y un lápiz en la otra.—Arregle mi horario para tener horas fijas todos los días, pero si hago algún otro cambio tendré que delegar mis clientes.—hizo una mueca revisando el semanario que trataba de hacer ahora que su trabajo regresaba a su flujo normal.—Tengo libres sábado y domingo, pero mis tardes libres comienzan desde las cinco y solo en martes y viernes—se mordió el pulgar, pensando. —¿Qué piensas Codswallop?—miró al felino que la vio desde su lugar junto al bebé dormido. Con aburrimiento la ignoró.

—La madre de Blaise está de nuevo en la casa de Inglaterra así que debería estar bien dejarlo con ellos ¿no? Codswallop no dejaría que nada le ocurriera—sugirió Abraxas desde la pared.

—El Wizengamot le otorgó permiso para ir al ministerio a tomar unos ridículos cursos para padres de hijos con una muggles para educar a los hijos, y tiene que estar acompañado de su madre y un auror así que no me es de ayuda.—farfulló algo bajo su aliento sobre el lavado de cerebro que le iba a dar Hermione a Aldo sobre los muggles si él no hacía algo. Estúpido Blaise. Estúpida persona que incluyó ese estúpido curso —Pero es bueno que lo recuerdes, creo que puedo confiar en Selina los días de visita a Blaise. Eso me quita la preocupación de los lunes "con papi".

—¿Harry, Ginny? ¿Tal vez el rey Weasley o los gemelos? Nott también puede ser una buena opción.

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista de su papel—Harry no tiene horarios fijos por misiones al igual que Ron—Por supuesto que Malfoy tuvo que contarle la historia del apodo de Ron, pensó Hermione ante la sonrisa sabionda de Abraxas— Ginny está de viaje diez de doces meses al año. Nott no es bueno con los niños… con pocos seres vivos para ser sincera. —Volvió a morderse el pulgar— La tienda de bromas ha tenido mucho éxito y los gemelos ya no tienen tiempo, además no tengo la confianza de preguntarles.—Por fin lo miró con una nota de desesperación en sus castaños ojos—Tal vez Molly—Pero la idea no era atractiva sobre todo si pensaba que su bebé no podía aún hacer apariciones por su corta edad y antes muerta que dejar su chimenea ser conectada a la red flu de la madriguera para que la matriarca Weasley se apareciera cuando le hiciera una falta una taza de azúcar y encontrara a Hermione saliendo del baño en toalla.

Molly era genial, pero la privacidad era algo que no conocía.

—Tal vez-

—Ni siquiera lo sugieras—le advirtió

—Dijiste que tu padre no podía separar a Aldo de los Malfoy cuando fueron de visita con su abuela.

—Eran la novedad, eran exóticos a sus inocentes ojos de bebé. No tiene idea de la clase de nido serpientes en el que estaba metido.

—Kiki y Pepper van a estar ahí además de Codswallop y yo.—los ojos de Hermione se rieron—muy bien, muy bien, yo seré tus ojos en la nuca de la niñera.

Hermione sonrió—Creo que es la peor idea que has tenido.

—A Draco no le molesta—se encogió de hombros

—¡Hablaste con él!

.

Finalmente una niñera fue la opción. Lunes, martes, jueves y viernes recogería a Aldo de la guardería mágica de Hannah Abbott a las cuatro, cuidaría de él el lunes hasta las 9 pm, los viernes y martes solo por una hora. Los miércoles eran de Selina y Blaise.

El primer mes de esta rutina fue bastante útil, la vida era pacífica, el pequeño ya la llamaba Hem en lugar de mamá, pero Hermione no se quejaba.

. . .

Claro esto fue hasta que las Scaenas fueron robadas del departamento de misterios por un mago tenebroso, residuo de las filas de Voldemort que nadie había notado trabajaba en el ministerio y que además de eso había secuestrado a Ron llevándoselo a algún lugar asiático donde había una organización de magia oscura que seguía el mismo hilo de pensamiento que el último señor tenebroso. Así que ahora Harry estaba en camino a buscar a Ron con Fren y George., siguiendo tan solo su instinto pues las convenientes pero complicadas pistas que el nuevo genio malvado ha dejado eran algo que solo ella podía solucionar.

Porque sí, el amor es complicado, los bebés son hermosos, pero el mundo sigue girando, y su vida sin batallas, amigos y magos malvados, no era su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Susee es totalmente normal ese odio por ella y también por mi si es el caso.**

 **¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un mes?**

 **Ni siquiera tengo excusas, solo dos explicaciones muy simples:**

 **1)Bloqueo de escritor**

 **2) "User name"**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**

 **P.D.: Adivinen la razón del titulo ;)**


	39. Relleno

**Capítulo 36:** _Niñera_

.

.

.

—Necesito que cuiden de Aldo por un par de días—era extraño usar su el teléfono que bien podría llevarla hasta el ministerio para llamar a sus padres. —¡Espera! ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué rayos están ahí?—Hermione se frotó la frente—Es una emergencia y no hay nadie más disponible. Incluso Molly se fue a Rumania. — la respuesta de su madre no fue muy alentadora—Sí, entiendo. Sí. Lo siento. Adiós—colgó el teléfono maldiciendo—¡Mierda!

.

No era común que llamaran a la aldaba, y menos aún que no vociferaran el nombre de su invitado antes de dejarlo pasar. Cuando se apresuró al vestíbulo, vio una conocida figura parada moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Hermione lanzó dagas con los ojos en su dirección antes de recapacitar su situación y suspirar hundiendo los hombros.

Se mordió el labio antes de levantar la mirada.

—Hola Malfoy

—Granger—saludó con un asentimiento—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione suspiró una vez más antes de hablar sin mirarlo—Antes que nada quiero que sepas que lamento mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos, no estaba en mi derecho de juzgarte de ninguna manera. Supongo que estaba preocupada.

Draco levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido por su disculpa. Asintió sin palabras antes de decir—Está bien—apenas en un susurro.

—Y…

Hermione no terminó y el rubio esperó expectante.

—¿Y…? —presionó.

—Y… necesito un favor—lo miró entre sus pestañas con la cabeza gacha.

LAs manos de Hermione no paraban de moverse nerviosamente frente a su pecho.

—Escucha, no hay nadie ahora en quién pueda confiar más que tú— O sea si había más gente pero esa gente estaba en otro país o haciendo otras cosas—No quiero dejar a Aldo con Selina, y siendo tú el defensor de Blaise me pareció que serías un buen intermediario.

—Granger qué pasa—volvió a presionar con una risa incómoda, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Necesito que cuides de Aldo unos días mientras voy por Ron, Harry, Fred y George además de mis proyecto de tiempo que se robaron—balbuceó, pero Draco le entendió perfectamente.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas el tiempo encapsulado que hice? Lo tomaron en un intento de hallar una "cura" para la muerte.

—Suena oscuro

—Y lo es, por eso debo ir

—¿Pero por qué tú?—la tomó de los hombros, sacudiendo ligeramente.

Hermione sintió el aire insuficiente de momento, sujetándose de los antebrazos del rubio.

—Porque son mis amigos, y es mi proyecto el que está siendo ocupado allá.

—Hermione qué pasará con Aldo si a tí te pasa algo—la amonestó. Hermione parpadeó recordando las razones por las que dudó horas atrás ir al rescate de sus amigos.

Parpadeó un par de lágrimas.

—Volveré. —prometió con la mirada fija en Draco.—Lo prometo

Draco analizó cada detalle de su rostro, excusándose en buscar cualquier indicio que iba a arrepentirse, pero recordando los detalles de su cara, porque sabía muy bien que para buscarlo a él su mente estaba resuelta a ir tras sus amigos.

Temeroso del desenlace pero resignado a sucumbir a las peticiones de esta mujer, asintió esperando lo mejor.

.

—Ella es Susana Bishop, es la niñera de Aldo, acaba de salir de Hogwarts, estoy segura de que pueden arreglar los horarios entre ustedes. Codswallop no se separa de Aldo para nada así que viene el paquete, y Kiki estará aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites cuando Susie no esté contigo—La joven bruja se presentó educadamente guiñandole un ojo al tímido elfo detrás del rubio.

Hermione se giró a despedirse de Aldo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, su bolso de mano, ropa que cualquier adolescente vago muggle usaría, besó a su hijo en las mejillas diciéndole cuánto lo amaba y que regresaría pronto. El pequeño poco comprendió, y besó a su madre, distrayéndose cuando se alejó con la cola de Codswallop.

—Gracias por todo Susie—La chica sonrió acomodando al infante en sus brazos.

—No hay problema señora Granger, no podría quejarme de pasar mis horas de trabajo en un lugar como esté—sonrió a la casa—con una compañía como ésta—le sonrió misteriosamente a Malfoy

Hermione asintió nerviosamente y caminó hasta Draco.

—Muchas gracias—se limpió las mejillas con las mangas de su suéter.

—Solo cuidate ¿quieres?—Le palmeó la coronilla de la cabeza antes de besarle el cabello.

.

Aldo no paraba de llorar llamando a "Hem" una y otra vez.

—Aldo no comprende por qué su madre no está con él en viernes

—¿Sabe que es viernes?—a esto Susie solo le sonrió.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 36.5:** _Ican'twriteadventure._

.

.

.

La única razón por la cual Draco no tenía un colapso nervioso era por Aldo. Un par de días había dicho Hermione pero ya había pasado más de semana y media y la mujer no regresaba. Sus lechuzas regresaban con las mismas cartas con las que habías ido. El ministerio no tenía noticia de ellos e incluso los Weasley estaban empezando a hacer reuniones familiares que parecían las filas de un ejército entero.

—¿Por qué no quiere beberla?—preguntó luchando contra el obstinado (por supuesto) bebé de Hermione.

—Está acostumbrado al pecho o la leche natural, es normal que se oponga—se burló Susie de la batalla que tomaba lugar en la mesa de la mansión.—Debo irme, debo tomar mi práctica de alquimia en el ministerio si quiero ese Master—tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Aldo.—Y tú también come Draco, no quiero tener que cuidar de dos niños—se burló antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Mocosa insolente—Farfulló Malfoy haciendo una rabieta.

.

Pocos momentos sobrepasaban la incomodidad que Draco sufrió los dos días de cuidado con los Zabini. Los Weasley, Longbotton e incluso Lovegood eran más amenos de tratar en este par de semanas (sin noticias de Hermione, con las uñas casi carcomidas de la preocupación y los nervios de punta por los constantes berrinches del niño por extrañar a su desobligada madre) que pasar el miércoles en la casa Zabini como el representante y tutor de Aldo.

Claro que a Selina poco le importó, pero Blaise con quien llevaba una relación de odio-hermandad que no parecían poder romper a pesar de los últimos sucesos, no dejaba pasar el hecho de que su hijo prefiriera pasar la tarde llorando por su madre que disfrutar de su "soberbia" compañía.

Ginevra, Theo y extrañamente Codswallop eran de una ayuda considerable al ayudarlo con el niño que ni acostumbrado estaba a él, ni cariño le tenía. Pero los infantes, como cualquier criatura noble y pura, no tardó en encariñarse con Draco al ser quien cuidaba de él en ausencia de su madre y Draco, sin quererlo ni intentarlo, se ganó el amor de Aldo.

.

Leía sobre su sofá preferido junto a la figura dormida de Aldo, esperando como siempre que en cualquier segundo despertara para pedir alimento o atención.

Codswallop descansaba sobre su regazo, y por muy pacifica que quisiera hacer parecer la escena Draco estaba más que preocupado. Tres semanas y cuatro días sin noticias más allá de los cortos informes Arthur sobre el movimiento que estaba haciendo el cuerpo de Aurores para traer de regreso al trío de oro y los gemelos Weasley. Nott prefería estar con Malfoy más como un apoyo moral que en realidad hacer alguna utilidad como Ginevra, que al estar en la mansión Malfoy cuidando de Aldo con él en espera del retorno de sus tres hermanos, su mejor amiga y su ex-prometido, le contaba de vez en cuando sobre las pistas que llegaban a la madriguera de que al menos siguen vivos.

Era ridículo pero inevitable sentirse como un cobarde (una vez más) por quedarse en casa. La última vez resguardandose bajo el ala de sus padres, ahora era una causa mucho más noble al cuidar de la persona más querida de su propia persona más querida.

Quería estar con ella, protegerla, pero las agallas siempre han sido algo que los Malfoy no han sabido utilizar. Quería estar con ella, pero la quería ahí junto a él, a salvo. Maldita fuera ella y su lado valiente, descuidado y leal de Gryffindor.

Harto de leer la misma línea sin parar, lanzó el libro sobre la cama para ponerse de pie y pasear por la habitación. Más susto que sorpresa fue cuando su chimenea rugió en brillantes llamas trayendo con ellas a (¡Hmm! ¡Qué peculiar!) Millicent Bulstrode en ropas del hospital.

Después de un grito afeminado que el ruido del fuego cubrió milagrosamente, la observó con una ceja arqueada petulantemente —¿Si?—antes de dejarla recuperar el aliento—No tengo fetiches del tipo si esa era tu intención Bulstrode, pero si regresas con una mordaza y de rodillas tal vez lo considere.

Agitó las manos descartando a la descortesía del rubio—Granger está en Mugo's

.

—¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!—siseó entre dientes con todo el veneno de la familia Malfoy respaldando su tono. A pesar de la furia que irradiaba, el pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos lo hacía tendido y muy a gusto.

—No quería preocuparte, además alguien tenía que cuidar de él—refunfuñó la pelirroja.

La miró con odio una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y llegar hasta el otro único visitante que fue permitido en la sala de espera en emergencias a esa hora y bajo tales circunstancias.

—Preguntaría qué haces aquí pero tu aspecto lo dice todo—fue el saludo de Malfoy—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo están?

Millicent ya había sufrido de un interrogatorio que contestó a sus máximas capacidades.

 _—Solo estaba pasando por ahí ya te lo dije—repitió como lo que ella le parecía la quinta vez.—De todos modos está fuera de peligro, y no reciben muchas visitas_

 _—Soy el tutor legal de su hijo en su ausencia, puedo hacer que la muevan a un hospital muggle si es que así lo deseo—ladró._

 _Millicent entrecerró los ojos en advertencia. Draco temió por un instante que como en su niñez la mujer se levantara transformándose en el fantoche que era y lo noqueara de un golpe. Pero solo fue un instante._

 _—Dicen—pensó un instante en silencio—que aparecieron en la entrada del hospital los seis._

 _—¿Seis?_

 _—Potter, los gemelos Weasley y el menor de ellos, el que es amigo de Potter—Draco rodó los ojos e hizo señas para que elaborara—Granger y Longbottom. —Malfoy abrió la boca para preguntar qué rayos hacía Longbottom con ellos pero Millicent no le dio tiempo de hacerlo—Los únicos conscientes eran Longbotton y el amigo weasley de Potter, pero apenas podían con sus cuerpos cuando se desplomaron en la entrada con los inconciente cuerpos del resto. Al menos eso es lo que dicen—se rascó la barbilla pensativa._

 _—El peor era Potter y uno de los gemelos. Aunque los demás no estaban y muy buenas condiciones. Pidieron varios refuerzos de otras alas._

 _Malfoy palideció (más)._

 _—Granger tiene algunas heridas menores, unas heridas muy parecidas a los típicos juegos del gato y el ratón que los lestrange tenían en su mansión—Malfoy tuvo que sentarse, imaginando lo peor de la situación del gato y el ratón con los lestrange. Un gemido infantil lo hizo tocar el redondo y satisfecho vientre de Aldo que paró de moverse en cuanto el calor humano de Draco lo tocó— Pero lo peor que sufrió fue la maldición de la Bella durmiente._

 _Malfoy que no tenía idea de lo que esto significaba tan solo asintió._

 _—No sé mucho más acerca de Granger, pero tienen a los mejores en esto Draco—se inclinó para tocar en apoyó la mano de su antiguo amigo de infancia._

 _Draco asintió a la nada antes de regresar al presente y regresar el apretón de manos._

 _—Gracias Millicent—miró a Aldo una vez antes de levantarse y conjurar su abrigo—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en Mugo's?—se colocó su abrigo al tiempo que su compañía se ponía de pie dispuesta a regresar a su puesto de trabajo._

 _—Hace tres días._

No es necesario decir el disgusto que pasó Draco luego de recibir esta última información.

—Hola Malfoy—saludó con sarcasmo el castaño suspirando al final— Harry y Fred salen mañana del hospital, fueron transferidos a otra sala pero George y Hermione siguen bajo observación.

—¿Ha despertado en este tiempo?—trató de no sonar muy ansioso.

—Fred y George están conscientes pero aún convalecientes.

—¡Hermione, Longbottom! ¡Estoy hablando de Hermione!

Neville le dio una mirada curiosa antes de asentir al ver a Aldo en brazos del rubio— Hermione fue torturada por un par de días con una maldición que hicieron magos tenebrosos hace unas décadas basándose en una enfermedad Muggle. No sé qué cause en los muggles realmente la enfermedad pero al menos la maldición hace que Hermione tenga un periodo de sueño indefinido—dijo frunciendo el ceño, recitando palabra por palabra lo que el medi brujo había dicho—tiene pesadillas durante este periodo, pero incluso al despertar puede tener amnesia pasajera, sobrealimentación compulsiva, conducta sexual desinhibida, desorientación e incluso alucinaciones.—Tomó una bocanada de aire al terminar.

Draco tragó seco—¿Y no saben cuando va a despertar?

Neville le sonrió con simpatía—¿Por qué no intentas besarla? Podría ser la solución después de todo lo que han intentado.

.

—No sean ridiculos por las barbas de Merlin—farfulló exasperado Nott dos días después entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione en el hospital cuando de verdad el beso de Draco parecía ser la única solución.

Con poción en mano se acercó a la dormida forma de la bruja y apartando al resto arrojó el brebaje sobre el rostro de la chica sin mayores reparos para desconcierto de los presentes.

Fueron necesarios tan solo unos segundos para que las pestañas de Hermione batieran contra sus mejillas.

Se levantó ante la mirada atónita sus amigos para buscar con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Blaise?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más, el epilogo y unos drabbles y listo.**

 **Esta semana es mi semana de exámenes parciales así que voy a tardar un poco con el ultimo capitulo que va a ser (espero en Morgana) el más largo hasta ahora.**

 **Bye-bye ヽ('∀`○)ﾉ**


End file.
